Roy, 30 ans, 11 mois et 20 jours
by Astate
Summary: Trente ans, trente ans, c'est l'âge limite pour quoi déjà ? Si Roy Mustang s'en était inquiété plus tôt, il ne se retrouverait pas dans un tel pétrin. Mais entre nous soit dit, il l'avait bien cherché ! Royed
1. J moins 10

Hey, salut les gars, ça faisait longtemps ! C'est moi Astate ! J'espère que vous m'avez pas oublié pendant ces longs mois de silence radio ! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, purement humoristique, que j'ai commencé à écrire l'été dernier à moment ou Voyage à Ilix me prenait la tête (sisi, c'est arrivé quelquefois). C'est dans un style un peu différent, et l'histoire sera nettement plus courte (un chapitre par jour, faites le calcul vous-même) néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle vout plaira :)

Sur ce, je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire !

* * *

**J -10 : où Roy Mustang découvre les dangers d'une famille à majorité féminine.**

-- Bonjour Colonel !

-- Bonjour Breda. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-- A merveille. Difficile d'aller mal avec un temps aussi magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-- En effet, répondit le bel homme en regardant par la fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres en admirant un ciel bleu parsemé de ces nuages qui évoquent des blancs montés en neige. Je sens que cette journée va être un délice, fit-il en traversant la pièce pour entrer dans son propre bureau.

Son sourire s'élargit encore en constatant que la pile de dossiers qu'il avait à consulter était nettement moins haute que d'habitude. Voila qui lui laisserait le temps de paresser un peu, d'admirer la vue qu'il avait sur le parc de Central city depuis sa fenêtre, et même de sortir avant la tombée de la nuit, s'offrir un sorbet et draguer une ou deux belles femmes. Beau programme.

Mais sa vision de l'avenir était peut-être un peu optimiste. A peine s'était-il assit que le téléphone sonna.

-- Allo, Roy ?

-- Oui ? répondit-il laconiquement, peinant à reconnaître une voix féminine parmi les centaines de son répertoire.

-- C'est Linda, continua-t-elle. Tu sais que tu es un peu déprimant ?

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Tu te souviens qu'on avait rendez-vous à la Salicorne hier soir ?

_Oooooooooh merde… _pensa-t-il tandis que la mémoire lui revenait brusquement. Et maintenant, il se rappelait aussi pourquoi il avait fait l'effort d'oublier : cette fille était un pot de colle insupportablement niaiseux, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Comment expliquer gentiment à ce genre de personnes qu'on n'a pas envie de les voir sans se faire traiter de tous les noms ? Question épineuse que Roy n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de résoudre.

-- Je suis vraiment désolé Linda, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, j'ai passé la soirée au bureau.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'il avait vraiment eu ces dossiers en retard. Ca aurait été moins excusable s'il avait précisé que le retard accumulé était dû au fait qu'il avait passé la journée à faire visiter tout le QG à la nouvelle bibliothécaire, une mignonne petite bonne femme rousse avec un nez et un rire adorables. Bon, lui évidemment, ça lui paraissait être une excellente excuse, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que n'importe quelle femme un minimum intéressée par sa personne le prendrait extrêmement mal.

-- Oh, je vois, c'est vrai que les militaires ont du travail en ce moment avec ces histoires de terrorisme…

-- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il pour faire passer la pilule, tout en cherchant comment lui asséner la vérité sans être trop brutal.

-- On pourrait se donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. Ca serait bien non ?

-- Oui oui, fit-il, trop pris au dépourvu pour réfléchir. Je note, je note.

En effet, sa main droite traçait de son écriture brouillonne un « 19 heures à la salicorne » suivit d'un « attention, Linda ! ! » souligné deux fois, complété par un « trouver un alibi » noté entre parenthèses. Tout ça n'était pas très moral, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se faire détester.

-- Bon, je vais te laisser alors, tu dois avoir du travail. Je te rappellerais dans la journée.

-- Oui oui… non ! s'exclama-t-il, se heurtant malheureusement à la tonalité.

_ Bon, voila qui est parfait, chaque coup de fil est une épreuve, et je vais en avoir plusieurs fois par jour à partir de maintenant._ Roy poussa un soupir en reposant le combiné et jeta un œil noir à sa pile de dossier. La vie lui semblait nettement moins charmante que dix minutes auparavant. Mais s'étant juré qu'il se débrouillerait pour sortir tôt, il se mit au travail, c'est-à-dire à la lecture d'un rapport de mission sans grand intérêt. Il fut presque heureux d'entendre le téléphone sonner et décrocha rapidement.

-- Allo Royounet ? fit une voix masculine, reconnaissable entre toutes celle-là.

-- Hugues… pendant combien de temps encore devrais-je te dire d'arrêter ces surnoms ridicules ?

-- Jusqu'à ma mort ! répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

-- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-- Savoir comment tu allais. Après tout, ton anniversaire est dans dix jours n'est-ce pas ?

_Et merde, j'avais oublié ça…_ pensa-t-il en soupirant._ Je me fais vieux maintenant…_

-- Onze, reprit Roy d'un ton ferme. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore te tromper depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

-- Hum… parce qu'on fait systématiquement la fête plusieurs jours de suite peut-être ?

-- … Enfin, non je ne déprime pas à cause de mon anniversaire, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-- T'es sûr ? Parce que trente ans, c'est l'âge limite pour se marier, tu sais ?

-- Hugues… Je croyais que tu avais compris que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me marier.

-- C'est triste, tout de même… Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de finir en célibataire ?

-- Bien sur que si ! Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

-- Enfin, c'est tellement triste ce que tu me dis là… ça me chagrine, vraiment.

Je gardais le silence, profondément fatigué. Ce débat durait depuis années. Depuis que Hugues était marié et père de famille, il semblait considérer qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grand bonheur au monde et souhaitait ardemment me le faire partager.

-- Hugues, je suis parfaitement heureux comme ça, j'aimerais que tu le comprennes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me remettre au boulot.

-- Je comprends, je parie que tu as des dossiers en retard.

-- Faux. Mais ça pourrait venir.

-- Bon, je te laisse alors. De toute façon je viens pour le trois août, on m'a dit que la famille préparait une fête.

-- De quoi ? !

Une fois encore, son interlocuteur avait raccroché à mon nez précisément quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Il poussa un soupir, lâchant le téléphone pour reprendre son rapport.

_Bon. Ma mère organise une fête… _

_ Bon._

_ Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé._

_ Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien. _

_ Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à me prévenir._

Ayant le sentiment d'avoir résolu ses problèmes relationnels du jour, il s'attela à la tâche et se mit au travail presque sérieusement, sans savoir que le pire était à venir.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Le pire arriva à 14 heures 35 exactement, soit trente minutes après que Roy soit revenu dans son bureau, avec une nouvelle pile de dossier confiée par Hawkeye qui lui adressa un sourire totalement anormal. Il s'attela de nouveau au travail avec un frisson de peur, avant que le téléphone ne sonne de nouveau.

-- Allo, Roy-Anatole ?

-- Maman, pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de citer mon deuxième prénom quand tu me téléphones ?

-- Pour que tu saches que c'est moi, répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence qui le laissa sans voix. Enfin, comment va mon fifils ?

-- Bien, Bien. Et toi ?

-- Epuisée ! Figure-toi que – Tu as envoyé les blancs ? On avait dit écrus pour les cartons d'invitation ! – nous sommes en pleins préparatifs.

-- Préparatifs ? fit l'homme d'un ton interrogateur.

_ Et voila, je vais pas pouvoir y couper… _pensait-il tout en feignant l'innocence.

-- Mais oui, on te prépare une belle fête !

-- Mais c'est pas la peine ! Je peux très bien m'en occuper voyons !

-- Non mais tu n'y connais rien en procédures, je le sais. Il faut réserver à l'avance pour avoir les bons créneaux horaires, louer la salle des fêtes, prévoir l'orchestre, les fleurs…

-- Mais j'veux pas de fleurs, moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton désemparé.

Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'on rêvait de passer son anniversaire avec quelques amis choisi à se faire un restaurant servant la cuisine de Xing et un cinéma avant d'aller se cuiter joyeusement, quand elle avait déjà tout organisé pour un banquet ?

-- Allons, quelques lys, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

-- Maman, j'ai dit pas de fleurs.

-- Bon, des roses pompons alors. Une aussi belle fête ne peut pas se passer de fleurs, tu ne crois pas ?

-- Je crois que si, mais bon, si tu y tiens tellement… fit l'homme, sentant sa résistance flancher.

-- Parfait ! – Lys ET roses pompons ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, il faudra absolument qu'on se retrouve le deux août pour les essayages.

-- Quels essayages ? ! Je peux choisir mes vêtements tout de même !

-- Allons, un costume sur mesure, avoue que ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Il va être magnifique en plus !

_ Non, non, et non ! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie une fois pour toutes !_

Le cri était tentant, mais Roy n'en eu pas le courage et marmonna un vague « peut-être » peu convaincu qui donna pleine satisfaction à sa mère.

-- Donc voila, on a loué la salle pour la nuit du trois au quatre ! Note bien, il faudra que tu arrives vers 9 heures au plus tard.

-- Du trois au quatre ? Du trois au quatre ? ! Mais comment vous faites pour oublier que mon anniversaire EST LE QUATRE AOUT ?

-- Mais bien sur que je n'ai pas oublié que ton anniversaire est le quatre ! C'est justement pour ça que j'ai organisé ton mariage avant !

Il y eu un long silence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs resta étrangement impassible, presque indifférent. Puis il répondit à la phrase de sa mère.

-- Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de me _marier_ ?

-- Parfaitement ! Tu es bel homme, mais le temps passe et tu te retrouveras seul si tu ne penses pas à te trouver une brave fille avec qui finir tes jours.

-- Mais j'ai pas l'intention de finir mes jours avec quelqu'un ! Et puis, comment vous vous permettez de préparer un mariage dans mon dos – le mien !—sans même me prévenir ?

-- Eh bien, en tant que bonne mère, je pense à ton avenir… Il faut que j'aille signer un papier, je te passe ta sœur.

-- Aliénor ?

-- Frérooot ! Comment ça va depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vus ?

-- Ca pourrait aller mieux… Tu peux expliquer à notre mère que je n'ai pas envie de me marier ?

-- Non, je veux être tata.

-- Ah, d'accord, c'est une conspiration, c'est ça ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir en face de lui pour deviner qu'elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour naître au milieu d'un troupeau de nanas ? Franchement mon Dieu j'ai pas mérité ça !_

-- Allons, te fait pas de bile, ça va être une super fête ! Je t'ai trouvé un groupe de rock du tonnerre pour la deuxième partie de soirée !

-- Mais… Vous ne me laissez aucun choix ma parole ? !

-- Si, celui de la mariée. Estime-toi heureux, on en faisait pas tant il y a un siècle.

La réponse de sa sœur le laissa totalement sans voix. Il l'entendit discuter avec ses complices à l'autre bout du fil, gardant la bouche entrouverte, incapable de réagir.

-- Ah, une dernière question : tu n'aimes toujours pas les huitres j'imagine ?

-- Non, bafouilla maladroitement l'homme, retrouvant brutalement ses esprits.

-- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bye !

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, le laissant face à ses dossiers.

Il reprit le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, rassemblant les feuilles qui le composait pour en former une pile nette, qu'il posa brutalement sur la table.

-- EH MERDE ! s'exclama-t-il, réalisant soudainement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Hawkeye arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle pile de dossiers. Elle s'autorisa un sourire narquois en voyant le visage décomposé de son supérieur.

-- Alors, Colonel… Que nous vaut cette tête d'enterrement ?

-- Ma mère veut me marier, répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-- Ah, cette fameuse fête.

-- Vous le saviez ?

-- Bien sur, fit-elle en tirant de sa poche un carton d'invitation. Toute l'équipe est invitée. Et je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

-- Mais vous comprenez que ça ne peut qu'être une mascarade. Jamais je ne me marierais !

-- Vous n'avez pas trop le choix j'en ai bien peur. Mais je ne me plaindrais pas, ça vous évitera à l'avenir de draguer les bibliothécaires au lieu de travailler correctement, asséna-t-elle en posant la pile de dossier sur son bureau.

-- Vous êtes sans pitié.

La belle blonde lui adressa un sourire presque carnassier avant de repartir sur ses pas. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce.

-- Une équation à une inconnue, ça ne doit pas être si difficile à résoudre.

L'homme releva vers lui un œil terne.

-- J'oubliais votre moyenne en maths… Eh bien, je vous aiderais si nécessaire, fit-elle avec un dernier sourire narquois.

Elle ferma la porte, laissant Roy s'abandonner au désespoir le plus profond (pas trop longtemps toutefois, il restait une magnifique pile de dossiers qui n'attendait que lui.)

La suite de la journée ressemblait à son cauchemar habituel : la lecture des dossiers, les paperasses, les signatures, quelques coups de fils de jolies femmes qui soudainement l'horripilaient. Ses rares pauses café lui donnaient l'occasion de croiser un Havoc goguenard, ce qui ne lui remontait pas vraiment le moral.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut le coup de téléphone de Linda, vers six heures du soir.

-- J'ai reçu l'invitation… Tu es un ange !

-- Kewa ? fit-il, abandonnant provisoirement toute élégance.

-- Nous allons nous marier ! Quelle surprise fabuleuse tu me fais !

_ Non… Non ma mère m'a pas fait ça… Et n'a pas… PU… me faire __**ça**__ !_

-- Non… répondit-il tout à trac.

-- Comment ça, non ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-- Ce n'est pas avec toi que je vais me marier, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

_C'est peut-être un peu brutal… _

_En même temps, faute de savoir avec qui je me marierais, je n'ai pas trop de mal à savoir avec qui ne me marierais PAS._

-- Quoi… mais… Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais !

_Non, j'ai jamais dit ça,_ pensa-t-il vertueusement.

_ D'accord, je suis un beau salaud, mais elle surinterprète un peu ce que je lui dis. _

--Je suis désolé… C'est une obligation familiale…

-- Un mariage arrangé ?

-- En quelque sorte…

-- Oh… Je suis désolée…

-- Moi aussi, fit-il d'une voix douloureuse (et doucement hypocrite.)

-- Alors… euh… il vaut mieux annuler le rendez vous que nous avions ensemble…

-- Oui… J'ai bien peur que nous devions cesser de nous voir…

_ YES ! YES ! YES ! _

-- Je comprends… Il ne faudrait pas que… ta fiancée… bref…

Il l'entendit renifler à l'autre bout du fil, signe qu'elle était très affectée par la nouvelle. Tout en sachant qu'il devrait la consoler et se montrer plein de compassion suite à ce râteau indirect, il avait du mal à réprimer le sourire qui l'assaillait à l'idée d'être libéré de cette sangsue aux yeux de Bambi.

-- J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle… Et… euh… je devrais te laisser…

-- Je suis désolé.

-- Au revoir… murmura-t-elle.

-- Au revoir, répondit l'homme sur le même ton.

Il attendit d'avoir raccroché pour lever les bras au ciel avec un « YOUHOU ! » retentissant.

Puis il ressortit son agenda pour barrer le rendez vous qui s'était annulé de lui-même, et se remit presque joyeusement au travail.

_ Et un souci de moins, un ! _

Hawkeye le vit depuis la porte gardée ouverte (pour vérifier qu'il travaillait sans doute) et poussa un soupir.

Breda la regarda d'un œil inquiet.

-- Dites-moi… j'espère que cette histoire ne vous affecte pas, fit-il d'un ton plein de compassion.

N'importe qui pouvait lire dans son regard le « _j'espère que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de ce crétin parce que vous allez souffrir un max._ »

-- Oh non Hawkeye, vous méritez mieux que cet imbécile ! s'exclama Havoc, horrifié à cette idée.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

-- D'une part, je ne suis pas intéressée par « ce crétin », d'autre part, ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi. Alors oubliez cette histoire et mettez-vous au travail !

Les deux hommes replongèrent le nez dans leurs dossiers comme des gamins pris en faute, et Hawkeye jeta un nouveau regard mélancolique à l'intention de Mustang, toujours en train de s'agiter dans son bureau.

Et en la regardant, honnêtement, on pouvait comprendre que ses collègues s'inquiètent pour elle.


	2. J moins 9

Wwwwwwwwoups !

(Silence radio pendant 15 jours, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Pas tip top comme entrée en matière :/) Désolé de poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tard que ce que je pensais faire, mais le fait et que je me suis fait avoir, je pensais être en vacances et je suis overbookée (remboursez !). Du coup je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, juste pour dire qu'avec ce chapitre, vous allez surement voir venir la suite gros comme une maison. M'enfin, l'originalité du scénario n'était vraiment pas le but de cette fic, j'ai vraiment voulu m'amuser à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse la lire et commenter ;)

* * *

**J-9 : Ou Roy Mustang se laisse aller au désespoir**

Roy Mustang traversa le couloir du QG d'un pas rageur, jetant un regard noir à tous ceux qui passaient à côté de lui, _surtout_ les femmes (ce qui était franchement inhabituel de sa part.) La raison à ça était simple : depuis l'annonce de son mariage forcé, il considérait l'intégralité de la gent féminine comme une ennemie. D'ailleurs, il avait de bonnes raisons à ça, à commencer par le fait qu'il s'était fait harceler jusqu'à minuit par ses diverses conquêtes, les plus naïves, ravies de penser se marier avec lui, d'autres, plus sages, s'indignant qu'il ne lui ai jamais parlé de sa _fiancée_. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il utilisa l'argument du mariage arrangé (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge) tout en haïssant sa mère qui avait réussi à obtenir l'adresse de ses maîtresses pour les inviter à son mariage.

Il commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas purement et simplement invité toute la ville quand il réussit enfin abréger son dernier coup de téléphone, à minuit et demi. Après ça, il s'était hâté de le débrancher pour pouvoir dormir tranquille. Sans avoir prévu que cette menace provoquerait une insomnie comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des années. Et comme il s'était endormi à l'aube, il se réveilla bien évidemment en début d'après midi, pestant contre lui-même.

Après s'être préparé en catastrophe, il avait traversé la ville, jusqu'à arriver au QG, mal coiffé et d'une humeur de chien. Voila où nous en étions. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

- Désolé du retard, marmonna-t-il.

- _Désolé du retard_ ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense? souffla Hawkeye avec un œil torve. Vous avez cinq heures et quart de retard, vous le savez ?

- On a d'abord pensé à une panne de réveil, expliqua Breda. Mais quand on essayé de vous appeler, le téléphone était coupé, et c'est là qu'on a commencé à s'inquiéter.

- Même qu'on a envoyé Edward chez vous pour vous aider en cas d'agression… signala Havoc.

- Ah tiens, le minus est de retour de sa mission ? fit-il d'un ton négligent.

- COLONEL ! Ne détournez pas le sujet.

Tout le monde sursauta sous le ton autoritaire d'Hawkeye.

- Tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre ! ! C'est totalement irresponsable de votre part de ne donner aucune signe de vie pendant tout ce temps, alors que nos ennemis sont nombreux…

- Désolé, j'avais coupé le téléphone parce que j'étais harcelé par un troupeau de harpies, et je ne pensais pas arriver si tard…

- Enfin, l'important et qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé… bougonna-t-elle. Et que vous rattrapiez le retard accumulé, ajouta-t-elle sèchement en désignant le bureau ou s'étaient entassé des dossiers durant sa courte absence.

Roy Mustang émit un couinement étranglé face à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait et se réfugia dans son bureau, pressé d'échapper au regard furieux du lieutenant.

Il écouta d'une oreille la conversation qui continuait en commençant à feuilleter les dossiers.

- Il faudrait tout de même avertir Edward que le Colonel va bien, non ? suggéra Havoc dans un élan de sagesse.

- Oui, mais comment ? Si tu cours à l'appartement alors que lui en revient, tu le louperas surement ! fit remarquer Breda.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, tandis que Roy lisait en diagonale la copie du traité machin dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Non ce qui le rendait furieux, c'était l'idée qu'ils aient envoyé quelqu'un dans son appartement. _MON appartement ! _

_ Et que je doive me marier. _

Le téléphone sonna. Hawkeye décrocha d'une main de maître et mit par réflexe le haut parleur et l'enregistreur.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

- Edward ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le Colonel !

- C'est normal.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ici, fit-il d'une voix précipité, sans prendre compte de son intervention, mais l'appartement est dans un état abominable !

_Ah ?_ pensa l'homme en fronçant un sourcil, cessant complètement de se préoccuper de son rapport.

- La porte et la fenêtre étaient grandes ouvertes, la prise téléphonique arrachée, et bon Dieu, il y a un bordel pas possible ici !

- A ce point ? demanda la belle blonde en haussant un sourcil.

- Je pense sérieusement que quelqu'un est venu fouiller l'appartement : tout est retourné, le lit est défait, le contenu de ses tiroirs est étalé sur son bureau et par terre, ses étagères sont vidées… On arrive à peine à trouver un endroit où poser les pieds…

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui ?

- Le Colonel est arrivé dans les bureaux en parfait état de marche il y a un quart d'heure. Il semblerait qu'une suite de coïncidences nous aie poussés à nous inquiéter pour rien.

- Ah ? fit-il d'un ton surpris et soudainement calme. Donc l'appartement est dans son état normal ?

- Il semblerait, oui.

- Eh bien, vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai jamais vu une porcherie pareille !

- JE TE PERMETS PAS D'INSULTER MON APPARTEMENT SALE NABOT DE MES DEUX ! ! hurla Roy, n'y tenant plus.

Tout le monde se retourna comme un seul homme vers son bureau dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Hawkeye tendit le combiné à Havoc et traversa la pièce d'un pas ferme. Une fois à son seuil, elle s'arrêta et le toisa du regard, ce qui le fit baisser d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

- Allo ? Ca a coupé ? marmonna le combiné dans le silence de la pièce.

- Colonel, il me semblait avoir été claire ? Je ne veux plus vous entendre avant que vous ayez fini votre travail ! exclama-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, Havoc tenant toujours le combiné à la main, qui diffusait maintenant une note continue signalant qu'Edward avait raccroché. Le lieutenant se retourna vers eux, les faisant sursauter.

- Et vous deux, ne vous avisez pas de l'aider ! fit-elle en tendant un index accusateur.

- Chef oui chef ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Rompez.

Tout le monde se remit au travail avec un soupir, rassurés quand à leur sort, et vaguement déçus, surtout Havoc et Breda. Ils échappèrent quelque temps plus tard à la surveillance d'Hawkeye pour discuter devant la machine à café de la « porcherie » qui servait d'appartement à Roy Mustang en s'en moquant sans pitié. Douce vengeance pour Havoc dont le beau brun avait piqué ses copines un certain nombre de fois.

- On devrait peut-être diffuser l'enregistrement à la radio, je suis sûr que ça casserait un mythe, commenta Havoc avec un sourire carnassier. J'imagine toutes ses ex en train de se bidonner en entendant la description de son appartement…

- On est pas charitables, quand même ! Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de bol ! fit Breda en essuyant des larmes de rire.

- Qui n'a pas de bol ? grogna une voix rauque derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble pour voir un petit blond fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, et le visage cramoisi d'avoir couru.

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez me faire visiter un musée des horreurs, ne prenez pas un argument pareil, fit-il d'une voix rogue.

- Désolé, Ed, vu qu'on avait pas de nouvelles de lui, on s'inquiétait vraiment.

- En attendant vous m'avez fait courir pour rien ! Vous avez intérêt à me payer la bouffe de ce midi !

- Mais son appart est vraiment comme tu l'as décrit ?

- T'imagines même pas, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant le front. Je me demande comment un être humain sensé peut vivre là dedans.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que ce n'est pas un être humain sensé ? proposa Havoc.

- Hey, t'es pas aussi con que t'en as l'air ! fit Ed avec un claquement de doigts.

- J'ai le droit de me vexer ?

- Non, parce que tu n'as pas l'air spécialement stupide, répondit le petit blond du tac au tac avant de l'attraper par le bras. Maintenant, chose promise, chose due, tu me payes à bouffer !

- Eh… attends on va se faire engueuler par le lieutenant si on déserte le bureau trop longtemps.

- Je lui dirais que c'est ma faute, alley ! Je crève la dalle en plus !

- T'as du courage toi !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Elle est particulièrement remontée ces derniers temps… On se demandait même si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le mariage de Mustang.

Edward se figea au milieu du couloir.

- Attendez... Mariage… Mustang… ? fit-il en levant une main après l'autre avec une expression ahurie. Tu ne peux pas mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase, à moins de rajouter « invitation » quelque part.

- Bah alors « J'ai reçu mon invitation au mariage de Roy Mustang. », ça te va ?

- Non… fit-il en se pinçant la base du nez. Non, y'a un bug dans la matrice. Tu veux dire que le Colonel se _marie_ ?

- Bah ouais !

- Mais avec qui ? ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- On sait pas !

- En tout cas, je la plains, fit-il en se remettant à marcher.

Arrivé dans la cantine, Edward huma l'air avec un sourire ravi, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en train de ranger les derniers plats du self service et de traverser la pièce en courant et criant « LES JETEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! ! ! ! » d'un ton paniqué. Les autres, qui avaient rapidement avalé leur sandwich dès midi, le regardèrent s'agiter avec amusement, avant de le rejoindre attablé face à un plateau ou le cuisinier semblait avoir vidé ce qui restait de chaque plat dans son assiette, qui était couverte d'un impressionnant monticule de victuailles.

Edward se goinfra pendant cinq ou dix minutes, avant de se calmer un peu et de reprendre la conversation.

- Donc, vous parliez du lieutenant, de mauvais poil, pourquoi ça ? articula-il entre deux bouchées de pâtes.

- Ben, vu que le Colonel se marie, on se demandait si… tu vois… si elle était pas…

- Quoi ? Hawkeye ? Amoureuse du colonel ? s'exclama le petit blond avec des yeux exorbités.

- Pas si fort… murmura Havoc, très mal à l'aise.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? s'exclama-t-il du même ton avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour tomber amoureuse d'un crétin pareil ! Tu sais qu'elle lui corrige même les fautes d'orthographe dans ses rapports ?

- Naaaan, souffla Havoc, ravi. Tu m'en diras tant !

- Oups… Il va m'en vouloir d'avoir vendu la mèche, commenta-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

- T'inquiètes, il t'en veut déjà assez pour la description de son appartement.

- Il m'a entendu ?

- Tu étais sur le haut parleur.

- Oooooh… fit-il avec une expression étonnée. Fallait le dire, j'aurais rajouté des détails !

- Hawkeye ne t'en a pas laissé le temps, faut dire.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, vous feriez bien d'y retourner si elle est d'aussi mauvaise humeur que vous le prétendez. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini mon repas. De toute façon, je dois passer au bureau rendre mon rapport de mission au Colonel.

- D'accord, à plus tard dans ce cas.

- Ah, et évite de lui parler de son mariage, signala Havoc, ça le met vraiment de _très mauvaise humeur_.

- Compriiiis ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- _Toutes mes félicitations _Colonel ! s'exclama joyeusement un petit blond en entrant dans son bureau en coup de vent.

_Greuh… Même lui il le sait._

- Oh, pitié oublie ça ! marmonna l'homme, dont le visage était dissimulé par une pile de dossier qui s'était encore épaissi au cours de l'après midi.

Le ton las et dépourvu de sarcasmes de son supérieur laissa Edward déconcerté, ce qui plongea le bureau dans un silence à peine troublé par le bruissement du papier.

- Alors, ce rapport de mission ? grogna Roy, manifestement peu disposé à laisser Edward trainer dans la pièce.

- Tenez, répondit Edward en lui tendant la liasse de feuille.

Le Colonel se redressa le temps de feuilleter rapidement le dossier, laissant voir des traits tirés, avant que le téléphone ne sonne.

- Non, je ne me marie pas avec toi, grogna-t-il en guise de préambule.

- Tu aurais du mal, fit une voix narquoise et manifestement masculine depuis l'autre bout du combiné.

_Hugues. _

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Alors, comment tu vas ?

- On ne peut mieux. Depuis que ma mère a envoyé des invitations à toute la ville, je n'arrête pas de me faire harceler. J'ai déjà rembarré la moitié de mon carnet d'adresses.

- Je vois… Toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur ?

- Non, tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas à ces salades.

- Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir sérieusement, vu la situation.

- Pour l'instant, je cherche plutôt le moyen de fuguer et de prendre des vacances.

- On peut échapper à ses ennemis, mais jamais à sa mère, déclara solennellement Hugues.

La situation était d'autant plus désagréable qu'Edward s'était accoudé au bureau et le regardait d'un œil narquois.

- Merci pour ta remarque, j'avais momentanément oublié… Qui était ma mère.

- Courage Roy, je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te jure, les mariages, c'est cool !

- Quand c'est ceux des autres…

- Allez, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot, et j'imagine que toi aussi.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, marmonna Roy en fixant ses dossiers d'un œil torve.

Il raccrocha le combiné avec un soupir et jeta un regard noir à Edward.

- Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas invité à votre mariage, commenta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- T'as qu'à venir si tu veux, c'est pas mes oignons ! s'exclama-t-il avec un geste expéditif avant de prendre un dossier pour le scruter.

- Hum… dur de vieillir, commenta le petit blond, largement accoudé face à lui. Il faut faire des choix, prendre des décisions…

- Ta gueule, Fullmetal.

- Vous manquez vraiment de répondant aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Je suis très déçu, je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus combattif que ça.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que taquiner un nabot dans ton genre.

- … Comme trouver une femme qui veuille bien vous épouser, fit-il avec un sourire cynique.

- Oh, ça c'est pas un problème, fit négligemment l'homme sans trop d'humilité. La difficulté, c'est de trouver quelqu'un que JE veuille bien épouser.

- Oh, je vois môssieur est exigeant, fit Edward en farfouillant dans les dossiers.

- Il n'y a aucune femme avec qui je pourrais accepter de me marier.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander Black Hayatte en mariage, fit Edward d'un ton neutre tout en lisant l'introduction de son rapport avec un sans-gêne impressionnant.

Chose rare, Roy Mustang fut choqué. Il fut même choqué au point d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'indigner et la garder largement ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. Proposée par Hugues, cette idée l'aurait fait éclater de rire, mais de la part d'Edward, c'était juste profondément vexant.

- Ah, non, j'oubliais, fit celui-ci en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Hawkeye n'acceptera jamais votre union.

Roy referma la bouche en se mordant les lèvres, signe d'une colère particulièrement intense.

- Fullmetal, sors de ce bureau tout de suite, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Vous aurez de problèmes avec la cour martiale si je ressors de cette pièce dans une boite d'allumettes, rappela-t-il posément sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

L'homme prit une inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel. Le pire était qu'il avait raison. Il se décida enfin à prendre une décision sensée : se remettre au travail et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est ce qu'il parvint à faire pendant une minute environ.

- Colonel, vous avez fait une faute, là, commenta le petit blond en pointant une terminaison erronée sur le rapport qu'il avait commencé à rédiger.

_ Putain, mais je vais le TUER…_

L'adolescent vit les mains du Colonel se resserrer en tremblant légèrement et leva lentement vers lui des yeux presque inquiets, comprenant qu'il était allé _un peu trop loin_. Heureusement, le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là et donna à Roy le loisir de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- NON JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE ME MARIER AVEC TOI ! hurla-t-il au combiné avant de raccrocher, presque pantelant sous le coup de la colère.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel Edward fixait le rapport en cours de rédaction sans oser se redresser sous le regard brûlant de colère de son supérieur.

- Je peux poser une question ? tenta-t-il avec une timidité inhabituelle de sa part.

- A tes risques et périls.

- Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas un moyen d'annuler ce mariage plutôt que le subir ?

L'homme le fixa avec des yeux largement ouverts. Il était réellement sur le point de lui envoyer un direct si sa question avait été dans la même veine que les précédentes, mais voilà : si désagréable qu'elle soit à entendre, elle n'était pas stupide. Il garda un long silence songeur, tandis que cette idée prenait lentement sa place dans sa tête.

_ Après tout, ils me laissent le choix de la mariée… _

_Je pourrais leur faire payer cette erreur en leur infligeant le PIRE CHOIX POSSIBLE. _

- Si je me mariais avec Black Hayatte, tu veux dire ?

- Hawkeye n'acceptera jamais ! rappela Edward en se redressant comme par réflexe.

- Ou avec toi.

- K… kwa ? fit-il dans un râle.

Les yeux semblèrent jaillir hors de sa tête tant ils étaient écarquillés. Roy sourit, savourant cette petite vengeance pour le supplice qu'il lui avait fait subir durant les minutes précédentes.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux, ajouta-t-il tout de même. Quoique… Dans le genre insupportable, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire _pire_…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? ! hurla Edward en retrouvant la voix avec un mouvement de recul très net. COMME SI J'ALLAIS ACCEPTER UN TRUC PAREIL !

- Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai aucune envie de demander ta main, tu n'es qu'un nabot caractériel passablement invivable, rappela l'homme en se penchant vers lui. Je te demande de m'aider à foutre mon mariage en l'air, ce qui est très différent.

- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ?

- En l'honneur des quelques murs que tu as démolis au cours de ta mission.

- Qu… Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? ! Vous n'avez même pas lu mon rapport !

- J'ai lu assez de rapports provenant de ta part pour savoir qu'ils signalent systématiquement des dégâts collatéraux importants. Je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir à quel point tu nous coûte cher.

- Justement, ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Détrompe-toi, ça pourrait changer… Imagine la réduction drastique que subirait ton budget si tu te retrouvais sous les ordres de Frank Archer…

- C'est une menace ?

- Une suggestion, répondit Mustang avec un sourire doucereux.

Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau de dessus, son moral remontait en flèche. Il regarda le petit blond croiser les bras et le regard d'un œil torve.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à ça, finit-il par dire.

- Considère ça comme une mission que je te donne.

- Une mission doit être rémunérée.

- Je m'en doutais… T'es vraiment un sale gosse vénal.

- Hola… Je vous rappelle que si je vous aide à faire votre coming out, je ruine aussi MA réputation. Ca mérite compensation.

_Vu sous cet angle…_

- Admettons… à condition que tu sois coopératif.

- Comment ça ?

- Il va falloir faire illusion si je veux être crédible… Une réputation de tombeur ne s'efface pas si facilement.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas être un tel tombeur, répondit Edward d'un ton méprisant.

- Donc, récapitula l'homme d'un ton serein. Nous allons pouvoir expliquer preuve à l'appui à ma famille que je suis gay, ce qui annulera le mariage. Mais avant ça, il faudra s'être un peu affiché en tant que couple pour lancer des rumeurs à ce sujet, sinon personne ne nous croira.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils goberont ça ?

- J'ai découvert par moi-même qu'il suffisait parfois de marcher côte à côte avec quelqu'un dans les rues de Central pour qu'on entende le lendemain que j'entretenais une relation passionnée avec elle. Alors oui, ils goberont surement ça.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à carrer que les gens pensent que je suis gay, mais pour un type prétentieux comme vous, ce n'est pas un peu dur à avaler ?

- … Edward, d'après toi, pourquoi mon téléphone était-il débranché ce matin ? demanda le type prétentieux en question.

- Oh… vous êtes si désespéré que ça ?

- Alors, marché conclu ? fit-t-il sans répondre à une énième provocation.

Edward renifla la main que le Colonel lui tendait d'un air suspicieux, puis ce décida à la serrer, sentant ses longs doigts fins l'envelopper en une franche poignée de main en ayant le sentiment très net de se faire avoir quelque part.

- Marché conclu, murmura-t-il en échappant à la prise de son supérieur.

- Bien, maintenant casse-toi, j'ai du travail.

Le petit blond lui adressa un regard dégoûté et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Avant de la rouvrir.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- 1. Tu es obligé de m'obéir parce que je suis ton supérieur. 2. Tu es mignon. 3. Tu me détestes, répondit-il-t-il d'un ton indifférent, penché sur son travail.

- C'est pas plutôt parce que je vous ai donné l'idée ?

- Fullmetal, fermez cette porte et laissez-moi bosser une fois pour toutes.

Ledit Fullmetal eu un rire moqueur et ferma de nouveau la porte.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Bah alors, t'as passé un temps fou dans son bureau !

- Disons que j'ai bien prit le temps de le narguer.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur raconter ce qui s'était dit de l'autre côté de la porte, devinant instinctivement que ce genre de magouille devait être gardé secret. Et n'en tirant aucune fierté par ailleurs.

- Tu es sans pitié, Edward… commenta Breda.

- Je sais, fit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Le fait est qu'il s'était bien défoulé à dire tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire si l'ennemi n'avait pas été aussi désespéré.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop retardé sans son travail, soupira Hawkeye, la seule à ne pas avoir l'air de savourer l'idée d'un Colonel pataugeant dans les relations amoureuses et les dossiers en retard.

Edward pencha la tête de côté avec une petite moue, se demandant dans quelle mesure les suppositions des militaires pouvaient être fondées à son sujet. Elle avait effectivement l'air mélancolique quand elle jetait des coups d'œil au bureau sévèrement calfeutré du Colonel.

_ La pauvre, si elle est amoureuse de cette raclure, je la plains de tout mon cœur. _

Autant il haïssait et méprisais joyeusement le Colonel, autant il avait une sorte respect intimidé pour le Lieutenant, qui était à ses yeux l'incarnation de l'expression « sévère mais juste ».

- Bon, sur ce, je vais rejoindre Al, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement en ramassant son manteau qu'il avait abandonné sur le bureau d'Havoc (qui ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur) avec un dernier signe de main. A demain !

- Tu ne repars pas en mission ? demanda Breda, surpris.

- Pas tout de suite, non.

- Ok… Bah tant mieux alors… Reviens nous voir !

- Pas de problème.

_ Il faudra bien. _

Edward traversa joyeusement les couloirs, descendit l'escalier, traversa la cour, puis arriva dans la rue, ou il regarda les murs des maisons environnantes avec l'expression de celui qui réfléchit sérieusement pour savoir lequel il va utiliser pour se fracasser la tête. Il n'en choisi finalement aucun, et traversa la rue d'un pas pressé, pour louvoyer dans les ruelles qu'il utilisait comme raccourci vers le jardin public, dont il foula les pelouses en diagonale pour atteindre plus vite le bord de l'étang.

- MAIS QUEL CON ! hurla-t-il enfin. POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTE UN TRUC AUSSI FOIREUX ? !

Il poussa un soupir, n'ayant pas d'autre réponse que le souffle tranquille du vent et le regard interloqué des promeneurs qui s'étaient figés en l'entendant. De guerre lasse, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste vif de la main, dans un mouvement plus élégant qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il faut dire que son apparence était en cet instant le cadet de ses soucis.

- Bon, allons rejoindre Al, murmura-t-il après avoir shooté dans le premier caillou qui roulait à proximité.


	3. J moins 8

Hellow ! !

...

En fait j'ai aucune précision à donner sur ce chapitre. (et la flemme de trouver quoi dire) Alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**J-8 Où Edward Elric découvre le diabolo violette et les dangers de la mission**

Roy Mustang sentait vaguement qu'il remontait péniblement les différentes strates du sommeil pour finalement comprendre que le son lancinant qu'il avait entendu depuis son rêve était le téléphone et tendre la main vers lui. Il dû effectuer un mouvement de reptation pour parvenir à la décrocher.

- Allo Colonel ?

- …lo… grogna-t-il d'un ton hésitant, les paupières lourdes.

- Je me demandais, pour la mission, où est-ce qu'on doit sévir, et quand… Parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à vous attendre au bureau, moi !

- Gneuh… mission… bureau… attends…

Tout en se grattant le crâne avec la grimace typique du type mal réveillé qui veut se remettre les idées en place, il se redressa péniblement pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Quand tout lui revint dans la gueule comme un boomerang. Mariage. Mariée. Fullmetal. Coming out. Mission. Il soupira, trouvant trop dur d'affronter tout ça avant le café.

- Oh… Bah, ce soir à six heures, alors.

- Je doute que vous échappiez à vos dossiers dès six heures.

- Ne me sous estime pas, marmonna-t-il mollement.

- Vu le ton que vous avez…

- Cesse d'être cynique, j'ai deux heures de sommeil derrière moi.

- Vous êtes sorti ?

- Nan, j'ai fini ma pile de dossiers cette nuit. J'avais l'intention d'arriver au bureau à dix heures au lieu de huit.

- Oh, je vois.

_Et pas une excuse pour me réveiller à six heures…_ _Mais quel sale gosse !_ pensa-t-il en coinçant le combiné dans le creux de sa clavicule pour traverser la pièce en tenant sa chope à deux mains. Le fil de téléphone se tendit avant de trainer paisiblement le socle derrière lui.

- Disons qu'on se retrouve à six heures et quart à la fontaine de la place des lices, marmonna-t-il en comptant ses cuillères de café, l'œil toujours embué de sommeil.

- Pourquoi à la place des lices ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes m'emmerder avant dans mon bureau, répondis-je, trop fatigué pour trouver un mensonge plus agréable.

- Je vous ai tellement traumatisé hier ?

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- Hehehe…

- Bon, à ce soir alors, grogna-il en balançant le combiné par terre sans prendre la peine de le raccrocher.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais autant détesté cet engin-là. Il s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise la plus proche en regardant le café passer d'un œil mélancolique. Son regard passa du café au reste de pizza de la veille, de la pizza à la pile de vaisselle sale accumulée dans l'évier, de l'évier au sac poubelle posé au pied de celui-ci, puis du sac poubelle à la croûte d'objets divers qui jonchaient le parquet de l'appartement, et finit dans un lent travelling à s'en dévisser la tête qui passa sur les tiroirs vides posés sur son bureau, les vêtements sales tombés du panier à linge, les livres posés à l'envers pour être gardés ouvert à une page et jamais repris, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'objets vraiment improbables, tels qu'un plot orange servant à signaler les travaux, et quelques panneaux de rue volés avec Hugues lors de ces fins de soirées épiques.

Puis sa tête revint face à la cafetière dans un mouvement élastique.

_ Objectivement… C'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel, ici…_

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- He bien, vous êtes tombé du lit Colonel ? Commenta Breda en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Colonel !

- Bonjour Fuery, marmonna celui-ci. Non, je me suis fait réveiller à six heures du matin par un coup de téléphone.

- C'était qui ?

- Un imbécile, répondit simplement l'homme sans se compromettre. Enfin, je me suis dit « autant aller au boulot maintenant que je suis réveillé. »

- Belle abnégation, commenta Breda en tendant une enveloppe contenant un objet inconnu à Fuery.

- Je vais vous apporter un café pour vous soutenir ! s'exclama joyeusement le petit brun.

- Merci, fit-il simplement en entrant dans son bureau.

Il s'assit pour se mettre au travail. Hawkeye devait déjà être passé par là, il y avait une jolie pile posée au milieu de son bureau. Il baissa les yeux et soupira avant de sortir son stylo et de prendre poliment le premier dossier de la pile. La fatigue rendait l'effort de compréhension particulièrement pénible, aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention aux chuchotements qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté du bureau. Qui pourtant étaient à son sujet.

- T'aurais pas une sœur ou une cousine à lui présenter ? marmonna Breda.

- Ma sœur aime les filles, rappela Fuery d'un ton blasé. Et mes cousines sont moches.

- Désolé…

- Et de toute façon, pourquoi tu me donnes cet enregistrement ? Si je le diffuse, aucune fille ne voudra sortir avec lui…

- Disons que c'est une petite vengeance pour Havoc. Mais on voudrait juste que tu la gardes au cas où.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne pensera à toi, tu as l'air si innocent…

- Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton candide.

_Exactement ce que je disais_, pensa Breda.

- Yep.

- Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai un café à amener à notre Colonel ! fit-il joyeusement.

Quand il revint avec la tasse de café, quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit que Roy Mustang s'était déjà endormi et se sentit obligé de le réveiller (en tirant sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse). Son supérieur fut à la fois furieux et vaguement reconnaissant, mais se remit rapidement au travail sans exprimer l'un ou l'autre de ses sentiments.

Le bureau fut très silencieux ce matin-là. L'arrivée d'Havoc, et le retour d'Hawkeye ne changèrent pas radicalement la donne, pas plus que l'arrivée pourtant fracassante de Falman qui fit tomber une pile importante de bouquins en tentant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau avec son genou gauche.

Tout le monde était absorbé par les affaires militaires habituelles et cette histoire de terroristes, sans parler des Homonculus qui continuaient à se balader on ne savait pas trop où pour faire on ne savait pas trop quoi. L'histoire du mariage de Roy Mustang était déjà classée comme étant un dossier en suspens qu'on rouvrirait le jour du mariage. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le principal intéressé d'y penser plus que de raison. D'ailleurs, il se réveilla en sursaut à la pause de midi quand Havoc toqua à sa porte en interrompant la marche nuptiale à laquelle il essayait désespérément d'échapper dans son rêve. Il manqua de lui tomber dans les bras tellement il lui était reconnaissant (et désespérément fatigué, aussi) Mais bon, malgré sa sieste improvisée, il avait bien avancé le travail de la matinée et était relativement fier de lui. A moins que la fantaisie prenne au lieutenant de se ramener avec son poids de dossiers à traiter, il pourrait même sortir en avance cet après midi. Il était presque joyeux.

Il lui fallu bien ça pour subir la brochette de militaires qui n'arrêtèrent pas de le taquiner durant le repas, demandant tous avec qui il avait l'intention de marier et commençant à formuler des hypothèses. La boulangère arriva en première place dans les sondages, suivie de près par la fleuriste mais si quelqu'un avait osé parler d'Hawkeye, cela aurait sans doute changé la donne. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi au juste, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre que Riza Hawkeye était tombée folle amoureuse du Colonel, mais que cet amour n'était pas réciproque.

Sans arriver aux oreilles des principaux intéressés, évidemment.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Edward avait attendu l'heure du rendez-vous avec une espèce d'impatience angoissée. Pour tout dire, il en était à l'état d'esprit « vivement que ça commence qu'on en finisse ». Dans cette optique-là, il s'était employé dès quatre heures et demie à trouver un argument valable pour expliquer sa longue absence à Alphonse, qui, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, tenait absolument à l'accompagner, que ce soit chez le bouquiniste ou à la piscine. Il finit par expliquer qu'il comptait racheter une partie des fonds de la bibliothèque du QG, réservée à l'armée, pour que son frère renonce à l'accompagner. Ca lui fendait le cœur de devoir lui mentir, mais il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer qu'il allait à un pseudo rendez-vous galant avec Roy Mustang, encore moins le laisser les accompagner.

Il sorti donc de l'hôtel avec un dernier signe de main à son intention avant de traverser la rue pour se diriger vers la fontaine des lices, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une bonne heure d'avance. Pas plus dépité que ça, il en profita pour faire un tour chez les bouquinistes qui proliféraient à cette saison, fouinant les étalages avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard. Il était toujours émerveillé par les trouvailles qu'on faisait dans ce genre de magasins, ayant un amour naïf pour les vieux livres, avant tout parce que c'était joli, ensuite parce que les anciennes polices de caractère ou les s étaient de long f sans barre et ou l'on « estoit » au lieu d'être lui rappelait les déchiffrages de vieux livres d'alchimie de son enfance. Il craqua pour une ancienne édition des « _Sciences et usages de l'Alchimie au quinzième siècle_. » en reliure plein cuir, s'acheta un essai sur la place de l'alchimie dans la société actuelle, puis pour le plaisir, un vieux carnet à reliure japonaise oublié dans un recoin de la librairie, qui se révéla être un manuscrit traitant « _Du Bon Usage des plantes médicinales de la région de Reiza _». Le vendeur était tellement convaincu qu'il ne valait rien qu'il le lâcha pour un prix dérisoire, et Edward ressorti de sa boutique en le tenant comme un trésor.

Evidemment, l'homme ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était une petite madeleine pour lui de retrouver un manuscrit provenant de la région ou il était né et avait grandit. Totalement sous le charme, il traversa la place sans regarder et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine sans le quitter des yeux, observant la reliure, le titre, l'état de la couverture comme s'il voulait tout savoir à son sujet, trop respectueux toutefois pour vouloir en arracher les secrets sans son consentement.

Il s'assit en tailleur et posa précautionneusement le carnet avant de l'ouvrir à la page de garde, qui était un peu racornie sur le bord et tachetée d'humidité. Il fit jouer le papier sous ses doigts, qui gronda doucement comme un gong qu'on effleure. C'était du papier de chiffon, d'assez bonne qualité. Qui, dans ce trou paumé qu'était Reiza, avait eu assez de richesse et d'influence pour se procurer ce genre de papier ? Et à quelle époque ? Il tourna la page, arrivant sur la page de titre, qui annonça fièrement le « _Bon usage des plantes médicinales de la région de Reiza._ » tracé élégamment dans une calligraphie d'encre brune. Une écriture qui devait avoir une centaine d'année ou plus, avec ses boucles, ses pleins et ses déliés, qui indiquait en dessous la mention « mis par écrit par Madame Fhéroin Moyra Bellow. »

Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans pouvoir se rappeler pourquoi au juste. Il se promit de poser la question à Pinako la prochaine fois qu'il lui téléphonerait, puis tourna la page pour commencer à lire l'introduction, écrite avec une élégance effilée. Mais à peine eut-il eu le temps de poser les yeux sur la première ligne qu'une voix le fit sursauter.

- Eh bien, déjà là, Fullmetal ?

_Et merde…_ pensa le petit blond, déçu.

- Je pensais que vous seriez en retard, marmonna-t-il en refermant son livre à contrecœur, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il avait abandonné son habituel uniforme pour porter une simple chemise noire veinée de gris-bleu et un pantalon noir. L'ensemble lui allait parfaitement.

- Je sais arriver à l'heure aux rendez-vous galants, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Edward le regarda d'un œil vague. Ca lui fendait le cœur d'admettre que son supérieur était effectivement d'une élégante simplicité dans cette tenue. En plus, un sourire joyeux avait remplacé ses traits tirés, ce qui donnait presque l'impression qu'il était heureux de le voir.

- Je te paye un verre ? proposa-t-il aimablement en tendant la main dans une proposition implicite de porter ses affaires.

Edward serra son sac dans ses bras et lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement « _plutôt mourir que confier ces livres précieux à un tel irresponsable_ » et Roy eu un mouvement de recul poli. Une fois rassuré, le petit blond sauta à bas de la fontaine pour le rejoindre. Tout de même, il avait bien dit qu'il ferait un effort pour faire semblant de l'apprécier.

- Je veux bien, je meurs de soif.

Ce n'était en rien une marque d'affection, mais bon, il était déjà assez coopératif à son goût.

-Bien, allons au carnet, alors, fit simplement l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers l'endroit en question.

Edward se dégagea de sa prise par réflexe. Roy s'arrêta de marcher et lui jeta un regard contrarié.

- Ecoute, je sais que la situation ne te ravis pas, et moi non plus, mais si tu ne te laisses pas faire un minimum, tu ne convaincras personne.

- Et alors, c'est votre problème.

- Ca ne te gène pas d'être incapable de réussir une mission, ou alors tu n'as vraiment aucun self contrôle ?

- J'en suis parfaitement capable, j'en ai juste pas envie !

- Prouve-moi que tu en es capable, sinon j'aurais du mal à te croire.

Le petit blond lui lança un regard noir, puis poussa un soupir et fit deux pas pour être de nouveau à sa portée. Roy reposa la main sur son épaule et ils se remirent en marcher. Toutefois, leur expression fermée n'était pas des plus convaincantes.

- N'en abusez pas.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je n'en tire aucun plaisir ? commenta simplement l'homme.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement pour eux, le bar n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche. Ils entrèrent finalement, passant la façade peinte en verte ou se baladait une portée, et s'assirent à une table, choisie pour être la plus visible depuis la rue.

- Salut Roy ! Tu promènes ton neveu ? demanda joyeusement le barman qui avait quitté le comptoir.

- Pas exactement, fit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Ce n'était pas la première personne à qui il avait envie d'annoncer sa fausse relation avec Edward. Aussi, changea-t-il de sujet en faisant sa commande habituelle, une bière blonde brassée maison. L'homme nota par acquis de conscience puis se tourna vers Edward.

- Et pour vous, ce sera… ?

- Ce que vous avez de plus cher.

- Il prendra un diabolo violette, coupa Roy.

- Diabolo violette, bien, fit-il en repartant.

- Fullmetal… grogna-t-il avec une lueur de reproche.

- Quoi, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir d'en profiter, pour une fois que vous m'invitez ! En plus vous avez commandé à ma place !

- Forcément, ta demande était stupide.

- Quel plaisir peuvent bien avoir les femmes à vous fréquenter ?

- Comment fait ton frère pour te supporter ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que leurs verres arrivent sur la table. Roy prit le sien et commença à le siroter, mais Edward n'y toucha pas.

- Tu ne bois pas, Edward ? fit le militaire avec une fausse douceur.

- Y'a des bulles… En plus, c'est _violet_.

- Et alors ?

- C'est on ne peut plus suspect !

- Fait comme tu veux, répondit-il en se tournant vers le piano, sur lequel quelqu'un se pencha avec la douceur affectueuse du musicien pour son instrument.

Il entama un air de jazz, révélant la présence d'une contrebasse, d'un violon et d'un saxophone qui se joignirent à lui pour un morceau rythmé. Roy appréciait le bar pour ses concerts réguliers, sa clientèle tranquille, et le patron toujours heureux de le recevoir. Bref, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir d'être là. Quand il se retourna vers Edward après avoir applaudit, il le vit en train de mâchonner sa paille d'un air songeur, le verre à la main. Vide.

- Alors, c'était vraiment dégueulasse, hein ? fit-il d'un ton ironique.

Le petit blond sursauta et baissa les yeux vers son verre vide d'un air surpris.

- Bah, j'avais soif, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'en paye un deuxième, alors ?

- Si, je veux bien, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le beau brun sourit, amusé, et fit un signe de main pour signaler au serveur qu'ils reprendraient la même chose. Une fois leur verre à la main, ils le dégustèrent tranquillement en écoutant la musique, restant sans parler un bon moment, ce qui était le plus agréable depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux.

- C'est vrai que c'est sympa, ici, avoua finalement Edward en guise de préambule à une nouvelle discussion.

- Yep, je viens souvent ici. Il y a toujours une ambiance sympa, et puis, ils font les meilleurs diabolos violette de la ville.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez commandé ça pour moi ?

L'homme secoua la tête, amusé.

- Non, tu avais une tête à aimer ça.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Bien.

- … Pour ce qui est de la mission, marmonna Edward, il serait peut-être temps de me dire ce que vous attendez de moi exactement.

- Eh bien, je suggère que nous nous donnions un certain nombre de rendez-vous, histoire de nous promener dans la ville comme le ferait un couple. Cinéma, restaurant, etc, bref, tout les classiques de rendez-vous galants, ou nous ferons semblant de passer des moments merveilleux ensemble.

Il fut en butte au regard lourd d'Edward, qui ne semblait pas très convaincu par le programme.

- Evidemment, l'idéal serait de passer effectivement de bons moments, mais vu la situation, il ne faut pas trop en demander.

Même regard bovin.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans votre mascarade ?

- Te laisser faire, répondit simplement Mustang.

- Je vois.

- Ah, et quand nous sommes en « mission », il serait bon que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Oui Colonel.

- Roy.

- Roy, souffla celui-ci.

L'homme poussa un soupir. La raideur et le manque de coopération de son complice n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Surtout avec leur différence d'âge. Le commentaire de Jim à leur arrivée était assez révélateur à ce sujet.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, regardant les musiciens jouer ensemble en se lançant des regards complices, visiblement heureux d'être à cet endroit et à ce moment. Ils auraient été beaucoup plus convaincants. Les deux militaires poussèrent un soupir avec un bel ensemble, et Roy se leva pour aller payer. Puis il revint face à Edward qui fixait son verre vide avec une expression mélancolique inhabituelle.

- Allez, on y va, souffla Roy d'une voix douce.

Le petit blond se leva, prit son sac de livre et le rejoignit pour sortir. Il était déjà tard, et le soleil bas avait doré les murs de sa lumière orangée. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans se toucher ni se parler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un carrefour vers leurs maisons respectives.

- Je te lâche pour aujourd'hui, fit Roy d'un ton entendu.

- Bien, fit-il d'un ton ou perçait le soulagement.

- Je t'appellerais demain pour la suite, ajouta-t-il en jetant coup d'œil aux rues environnantes, où il reconnu une ou deux de ses exs.

_ Ca m'épargnera un réveil à six heures du matin._

- OK. A plus alors, fit l'adolescent d'un ton hâtif.

- Attends, fit l'homme d'une voix tranquille.

Il leva vers celui-ci des yeux dorés ou brillait une lueur interrogative, et vit son visage se baisser vers le sien sans comprendre. Ce fut seulement quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact que le petit blond percuta.

_Ow._

_ J'le crois pas…._

Une main glissé contre son cou, Roy l'embrassait à pleine bouche, avec la sérénité de ceux qui ont embrassé tellement de femmes qu'ils n'accordent plus aucune importance à ce geste. Quant à Edward, seul l'ordre de se laisser faire l'avait empêché de foutre immédiatement un coup de poing à son supérieur. Au lieu de ça, il restait figé, les yeux encore ouverts, à essayer de comprendre le déluge de sensations étranges qui l'assaillaient.

_Ow…_

_ Oh...ooow…_

Il en était à peu près là de sa tentative quand le Colonel se redressa avec un « à demain ». Puis il partit sans se retourner, lançant un signe de main négligent en guise d'adieu. Edward le regarda partir, figé au milieu du trottoir, les bras ballants, les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes. Il avait l'expression de la personne qui avait reçu sur la tête une enclume venant de réduire son cerveau à l'état de bouillie et pour tout dire, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas mieux que si ça avait réellement été le cas.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Edward fut tellement choqué, et surtout, tellement furieux, qu'il fit un petit crochet par le jardin public pour s'entrainer à faire des ricochets. Après avoir épuisé son stock de cailloux adaptés, il se laissa tomber sur le cul à côté de son sac de livres qu'il regarda d'un air abattu.

- Ce connard… marmonna-t-il en prenant son sac sur ses genoux.

Evidemment, Edward n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit ce qui avait pour double effet de lui faire ignorer à quel point le Colonel embrassait bien et de le rendre furieux pour son geste totalement déplacé. Parce que malgré tout, quand on est un tant soi peut romantique, on n'a pas envie d'être embrassé par n'importe qui. Et le Colonel rentrait indubitablement dans cette catégorie.

En même temps, ce qui le rendait réellement furieux dans l'histoire, et pour lequel il se serait tué plutôt que l'avouer, c'est que malgré tout cela, n'arrivait pas à repenser à ce contact avec la dose de dégoût qui aurait dû l'accompagner. C'était comme si son cerveau lui disait « _Je sais pas trop mon gars si c'était horrible ou agréable, faudrait réessayer pour voir, histoire que je me fasse une opinion._ » Mais même Ed devinait vaguement qu'on prenait facilement goût à ce genre de choses.

- Bon, n'y pensons plus ! s'exclama-t-il en se donnant une paire de baffes. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un jeu, une mauvaise comédie.

Il se redressa, se sentant finalement capable de rentrer à l'hôtel et faire comme si rien de particulier n'était arrivé aujourd'hui en discutant avec Al. Il prit son sac, dont il ressorti un instant le vieux carnet pour le regarder d'un air attendri, retrouvant enfin le sourire. Il traversa la ville dans la douce torpeur du soir et arriva dans la chambre d'un pas sautillant.

- Hey ! Al, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Du nouveau sur la pierre philosophale ?

- Euh… nan, avoua le petit blond, les épaules retombant d'un coup.

- Je m'en doutais que ce n'était pas ça.

- Enfin, j'ai fait les bouquinistes, et regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant le volume d'alchimie au quinzième sous les yeux ébahis de son frère.

- La vaaaache ! T'en as eu pour combien ?

- Cher. Mais j'ai acheté autre chose, pour une poignée de clous cette fois.

- Et c'est quoi ? Un traité l'alchimie ? Un bouquin de recherches ?

- Rien de tout ça… mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait, fit le petit blond en tirant le cahier de son sac pour le tendre à l'armure qui l'accompagnait.

Alphonse eu l'air vaguement déçu, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le titre, gravé au fer chaud sur la couverture.

- De Reiza ? De REIZA ? ! Mais ou tu as trouvé ça ?

- Secreeeeeet ! répondit joyeusement son grand frère.

- Mais c'est ouf ! fit-il en l'ouvrant pour tourner la première page. En plus, il est en super bon état…

- La reliure est quand même amochée, hein…

- Non mais… regarde, c'est un manuscrit ! Et l'encre n'a même pas pâli !

- Mais je pense qu'elle a viré. Le titre devait être rouge à l'origine, je pense…

_On doit avoir l'air un peu tarés, vus de l'extérieur. _

- Fheroin Moyra Bellow. Bellow… C'est marrant, ce nom de famille me dit vaguement quelque chose…

- Toi aussi ? Si ça se trouve, c'est le nom d'un ancêtre de quelqu'un qu'on connait ! c'est trop cool, non ? fit-il avec un enthousiaste débordant.

- C'est bien possible… mais d'un autre côté, ça peut être un nom de famille courant…

- Bon, je te laisse y jeter un coup d'œil, je vais en bas passer un coup de fil.

- Ok, ok, marmonna Al, déjà plongé dans sa lecture.

Edward dévala les escaliers, maintenant joyeux et prêt à en découdre. Il mit une pièce dans la cabine et composa le numéro qu'il avait noté dans un recoin de son carnet.

- Allo ?

- ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS DETRAQUE !

- … Bonsoir Edward, fit aimablement Mustang à l'autre bout du fil. Que me vaut cette gentille attention ?

- Vous étiez vraiment obligé de me rouler une pelle en pleine rue ? !

- Ah, ça… je t'ai choqué ?

- NON, VOUS M'AVEZ MIS EN ROGNE ! s'exclama Edward (ce qui était vrai aussi)

- Allons, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu, c'est qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout…

- En pleine rue ! Sans prévenir !

- Evidemment tu ne te serais jamais laissé faire si je t'avais prévenu.

_Bah tiens ! Heureusement qu'il s'en rend compte !_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? !

- C'est un usage courant pour les couples de s'embrasser quand ils se séparent. Une ou deux de mes exs passaient par là, c'était l'occasion idéale pour lancer les potins. Pourquoi ?

- … Jusqu'où êtes-vous près à aller pour votre mascarade ? grogna le petit blond, furieux.

- Aussi loin qu'il le faudra.

- Techniquement ?

- S'il le faut, je coucherais avec toi.

Edward raccrocha d'un coup sec, absolument livide.

_ OH... PU... TAIN…_

_ Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ?_


	4. J moins 7

Yop ! Nouveau chapitre de fic ! Celui-là, je me suis particulièrement amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Ah, et je voudrais m'excuser des faux espoir que j'ai fait aux amateur(e)s de Royai. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de foutre le doute au début de cette fic, je sais que c'est pas sympa pourtant ! Jle frais plus (enfin j'essayrais de plus le faire en tout cas)

Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (au cas ou y'a des mecs qui passent par là ce qui est peu probable)

* * *

**J – 7 Où les convictions d'Edward Elric en prennent un sacré coup.**

Réveillé à six heures et quart par son réveil matin, Roy se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, puis tourna les yeux vers son calendrier. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, il était censé se marier. L'idée lui arracha un sourire. Faire semblant de se marier avec le Fullmetal… une idée fumeuse avec laquelle il était sûr de faire scandale, a défaut d'échapper aux petites fleurs et à la cérémonie.

Il se leva, lança son café et alla prendre une douche. En ressortant, presque frais et dispo, il prit sa chope et s'assit sur la seule chaise de l'appartement qui n'était pas couverte d'une pile de paperasses (ou d'autres choses bien pires). Une fois encore, il se dit que c'était un peu _too much_, et songea à l'opportunité de ranger son appartement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire maintenant, tandis qu'il savourait son café en se préparant à sa journée, la dernière avant son jour de repos. Il se sentait d'une indécrottable bonne humeur. Il regarda le téléphone trônant par terre au milieu du bazar ambiant, et un sourire lui vint.

_ Oh oui, ce serait une douce vengeance. _

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Edward… Edward réveille-toi, murmura Al en le secouant doucement.

- Mmmm…

Des coups étaient frappés à la porte avec une régularité policée.

- Edward Elric est demandé en bas, annonça la voix de l'hôtelier.

- Mais quoiiiiiii ? grogna-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

- Ils te demandent en bas.

- Kissa ? demanda le petit blond d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je sais pas moi ! Faudrait aller voir pour le savoir.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward Elric descendit les trois étages totalement au radar en essayant de remettre en place son débardeur totalement tirebouchonné. Etant donné le standing de l'hôtel, son arrivée à l'accueil en caleçon et débardeur, pas coiffé et pas réveillé resta dans les annales pour tous les témoins de la scène.

- On vous demande au téléphone, expliqua simplement la femme de l'accueil en désignant la troisième cabine.

- Je vois… grogna-t-il.

_ Il y a une seule personne pour me pourrir la vie aussi tôt,_ pensa-t-il en claquant la porte de la cabine.

- Allo ? grogna-t-il.

- Allo, Fullmetal ! fit une voix joyeuse. Quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Oh, tu as l'air de t'être levé du pied gauche… Tu as mal dormi ?

_ Tu parles, j'ai fait une nuit blanche, grâce à ce que tu m'as balancé hier soir._

- J'ai connu des nuits plus longues, répondit-il simplement.

- Au fait, ce que j'ai dit hier soir… C'était une blague.

- Hein ? Z'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

- Tu as raccroché trop vite pour ça, mon petit…

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL A BESOIN D'UN ESCABEAU POUR ATTEINDRE LE TELEPHONE ? !

- Mais toi, voyons ! répondit l'homme d'un ton d'évidence.

_JE VAIS LE TUER… _

- Plus sérieusement, ce n'était pas vraiment faux, mais nous n'en arriverons jamais là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta virginité sera préservée.

- Mais… CONNARD ! TU SOUS ENTENDS QUE JE SUIS PUCEAU, LA ? !

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

_ Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais._

- En tout cas, c'est bien, tu t'habitues vite à me tutoyer. Peut-être même que nous serons convaincants ce soir !

- Ce soir ?

- Et oui, je t'invite au restaurant, expliqua-t-il. Cuisine de Xing.

Et là, fait physique totalement indépendant de sa volonté, Edward se mit à saliver. Une invitation au restaurant alors qu'il est à jeun était le meilleur moyen connu de se mettre le Fullmetal Alchemist dans la poche, et si ça n'était pas de notoriété publique, un certain nombre de militaires le savait.

- Si nous nous donnons rendez-vous, même endroit, même heure, ça te va ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à se qu'on se revoie ?

- Il le faut, fit-il d'un ton solennel.

En cet instant, le petit blond se demandait surtout comment il réussirait à le revoir sans céder à la pulsion irrépressible de lui donner un coup de poing dans la gueule.

- Donc, je résume : vous m'avez traité de nabot et de puceau, juste pour me dire que le rendez-vous serait le même ?

- Et que tu t'habilles bien, c'est un restau chic.

- Chuis _toujours_ bien habillé, gronda-t-il.

En cet instant précis, il manquait cruellement de crédibilité.

- Et bien, que tu t'habilles encore mieux, fit la voix narquoise de son supérieur.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- ALORS POURQUOI TU M'APPELLES A SIX HEURES DU MAT ?

- Petite vengeance pour hier, pourquoi ?

Edward bafouilla, cherchant une insulte suffisamment forte pour exprimer son ressenti, puis lui raccrocha au nez sans trouver.

- Alors, c'était qui ? demanda Alphonse d'un ton inquiet.

- Je retourne me coucher, grogna son frère en guise de réponse.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Intérieurement ravi d'avoir mis Edward en pétard, Roy finit de se préparer et profita des minutes restantes pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa salle de bain (qui, comme tout son appartement, en avait grandement besoin.) puis il parti à son bureau, gai comme un pinson. Le regard peu aimable d'Hawkeye et la pile de dossiers qu'elle amena dans son sillage n'entamèrent en rien sa bonne humeur. Cela laissa tout le bureau perplexe. Havoc et Breda se comportèrent en parfaite commères à cette occasion, passant autant de temps devant la machine à café que derrière leur bureau.

- D'habitude, il fait cette tête-là quand il a un rendez-vous galant.

- Mais… j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il avait la phobie des femmes depuis l'annonce de son mariage.

- Je sais pas… ça voudrait dire qu'il fréquente une fille dont il est _amoureux_ ?

Il y eu un silence éloquent.

- Naaaan, pas possible… fit Havoc en riant nerveusement. On tombe pas amoureux comme ça… en plus il disait encore hier qu'il se marierait avec personne !

Ils changèrent de sujet et lâchèrent l'affaire. Pour eux, Mustang amoureux, c'était comme un Kimblee gentil : une situation contre-nature. Et parler de trucs aussi anormaux les mettaient cruellement mal à l'aise.

- A moins qu'il se prépare à se déclarer à Hawkeye, lâcha Breda en revenant sur le sujet.

- Kewa ? croassa Havoc.

- Ben oui, si, comme on le pense, elle en est amoureuse, proches comme ils sont, il l'a surement deviné. Il se dit sans doute que c'est la seule personne qui puisse le supporter au quotidien, puisque c'est déjà le cas…

- Oui mais non ! L'aider à remplir ses paperasses n'a aucun rapport avec une quelconque relation amoureuse…

- Moi je dis que c'est la partie visible de l'iceberg.

- Non, je ne peux pas les imaginer ayant une relation…

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous passionne au point que vous délaissiez votre travail si longtemps ? murmura une voix glaciale.

_Oh merde ! Hawkeye ! _

_ J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu, parce que sinon on est bon pour devenir des passoires !_

- Retournez bosser, fit-elle d'un ton inflexible.

Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste, et se plongèrent fébrilement dans leur travail, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se justifier. Mais quand elle revint dans la pièce avec un café et qu'elle l'amena dans le bureau du Colonel ou elle passa plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard éloquent.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Bonsoir Edward, fit poliment Roy en arrivant à la fontaine, ou il se trouvait justement assis, exactement au même endroit et dans la même posture que la veille, à cela près qu'il était beaucoup plus loin dans sa lecture.

- Bonsoir Colonel, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il se redressa, fermant son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page, puis le glissa dans une besace en cuir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et se leva. A ce moment-là seulement il pu évaluer sa tenue, qui était sobrement composé d'une chemise rouge et d'un jean noir.

- Tu ne résistes pas à la tentation de porter des couleurs vives, n'est-ce pas ? fit simplement Roy qui portait une chemise blanche, tenant à la main sa veste noire.

- C'est grave ? grogna-t-il.

- Non, c'est pratique pour te repérer.

_Et ça te va bien._

Ils se mirent à marcher, sans un mot de plus, trainant dans les rues encore animées. L'un comme l'autre rechignait à parler, faute d'avoir l'énergie de se disputer une fois de plus. D'autant plus que Roy était fatigué par sa journée de travail, et les coups de téléphones de sa famille qui tenaient à faire un double menu pour ne pas gêner les végétariens lui avait un peu pompé l'air. Tout à ses réflexions, il lui fallu cinq mètres pour s'apercevoir qu'Edward n'était pas à sa gauche comme il le pensait. Il se retourna avec un sursaut pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était arrêté net devant une vitrine. Le beau brun fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre et voir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. C'était un magasin vendant toutes sortes de pierres, grès, diamants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ La devanture est jolie, mais pas de quoi s'extasier non plus pendant des heures…_

Mais le petit blond restait figé, dans un air de profonde réflexion.

_ … non ?_

- Tu veux qu'on y entre ? finit-il par dire.

Il hocha la tête et poussa la porte sans attendre, partant fureter dans les rayons, fouinant dans les bacs et tiroirs contenant les pierres qui semblaient être les plus banales. Les diamants et autres pierres précieuses étaient bien évidemment sous clé. Roy jeta un coup d'œil à celles-ci, particulièrement fasciné par ces pierres nommées œil de tigre qui avaient des reflets moirés couleur or et terre de sienne, et découvrant des pierres éclatantes. L'amusant était qu'à chaque fois, une seule pierre par bac était ouverte ou polie, les autres étant à l'état de pierre brute, mais une pierre au cœur duquel dormait un rubis ou une émeraude. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de magique la dedans. Puis il rejoignit Edward qui était accroupi dans un coin obscur, en train de fouiller le tiroir le plus bas, sortant différentes pierres pour les regarder à la lumière et les reposer. Il en sortit une, cubique et grosse comme son poing et se précipita à la caisse avec un cri de victoire.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, pourrais-je vous acheter ces pierres ?

- Evidemment.

- Un aussi beau pyrite à se prix, c'est une aubaine ! Et vous avez des pierres contenant du platine, de l'autre côté !

- Oh, je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur !

- Ehehehe… fit fièrement Edward en sortant l'argent. Vous aussi, vos rayonnages sont impressionnants. Vous faites aussi dans les métaux rares ?

- Pas vraiment, nous vendons généralement des pierres brutes mais certaines en contiennent comme vous l'avez fait remarquer… C'est rare de voir un jeune homme comme vous s'intéresser à des pierreries, vous faites dans la joaillerie ?

- Pas du tout, je suis alchimiste. Mais j'ai une amie qui serait très intéressée.

- Elle est joaillère ? tenta-t-il de nouveau.

- Non, elle fabrique des automails.

- Oh, voila qui est intéressant !

Sentant qu'il risquait de rester coincé longtemps dans cette boutique poussiéreuse pendant un long moment s'il laissait les choses se faire, Roy s'autorisa un toussotement.

- Hum, je suis désolé, fit le petit blond à contrecœur, nous sommes assez pressés.

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma carte de visite, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire édenté. Revenez quand vous voulez !

- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne soirée !

Edward ferma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour acheter des cailloux, commenta simplement Roy tandis qu'ils se remirent à marcher.

- Ce ne sont pas des cailloux, corrigea Edward, les sourcils froncés. Ça c'est un cristal de pyrite, ici, un fragment de quarts rose, cette pierre contient du bismuth, et celle-là de la platine. C'est un petit trésor !

- Mais tu va en faire quoi ?

- En faire collection.

- Pour ?

- Offrir à Winry des échantillons de métaux. Ca fait un moment qu'elle veut essayer tester de nouveaux alliages pour ses automails.

- C'est trop technique pour moi, avoua Roy.

- Oh allez, vous n'êtes pas si stupide !

- Et toi, tu n'es pas un cinglé pour aller fureter dans ce genre de magasins ?

Edward lui jeta un regard noir, renonçant à répondre, mais visiblement vexé. Mustang poussa un soupir, las de devoir affronter son mauvais caractère. Pourtant, il avait été tellement aimable avec le vendeur…

- Je m'intéresse à l'alchimie, c'est tout, marmonna le petit blond.

- Désolé…

Une fois encore, l'homme fit plusieurs mètres avant de s'apercevoir que son compagnon s'était figé. Il se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Genre… vous vous êtes excusé, là, ou j'ai rêvé ?

- Non, tu as bien entendu, grogna Mustang en regrettant déjà d'avoir laissé échapper ce tic de langage qu'Edward ne méritait décidément pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je note la date et l'heure dans mon carnet, répondit-il non sans cynisme. Ce genre d'évènement est suffisamment rare pour qu'il faille l'immortaliser.

- Je suis capable d'être aimable, je te signale ! cria-t-il avec humeur pour couvrir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Je suis pas convaincu !

- Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner !

- Et vous encore moins ! s'exclama-t-il en refermant son calepin pour le remettre dans son sac. En plus, vous manipulez les gens dans votre intérêt personnel.

- C'est faux !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en me forçant à devenir votre petit copain de paille ? grogna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_Touché. _

- Tu n'aurais pas été si insupportable…

- Vous ne m'auriez pas donné envie de me venger...

- Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est de ma faute en plus !

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes un tel emmerdeur !

Roy s'arrêta pour se pincer la base du nez. Ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine du restaurant, mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y entrer maintenant. Ils ressemblaient bien plus à un couple en plein divorce qu'à deux jeunes amoureux sur le point de se marier. Et, soyons honnêtes, c'était compréhensible. Et c'était un peu le but aussi, en choisissant quelqu'un de détestable, d'éviter à coup sûr que les choses dérapent. Mais là, il n'était même pas possible de faire illusion.

- Bon, Edward, tu n'es définitivement PAS convainquant, fit-il franchement.

- Vous non plus. Je me demande sérieusement comment vous arrivez à séduire les femmes.

- Simple question de volonté.

- Alors débrouillez-vous ! s'exclama Edward en partant. Vous devez être assez fort pour vous passer de moi.

-Tu renonces à mon invitation au restaurant ? fit le Colonel, conscient de frapper un point sensible.

- Oui, fit-il fermement.

Cela laissa Roy soufflé, quelques secondes.

- Et pourquoi ? parvint-il à demander.

- D'une part, vous êtes taré, d'autre part… Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui seraient prêts à faire semblant d'être amoureux d'une personne qui les méprise à ce point et à accepter d'être humilié en permanence, _juste pour de la bouffe_ ?

- Mais je ne t'humilie pas !

- Tu parles !

- Edward, je suis dans une merde noire si tu me lâches.

- Bah restez-y !

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit alors qu'Edward passait à côté, et une odeur littéralement divine vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il ralenti, légèrement mélancolique à l'idée d'abandonner ce repas.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y entrer ? demanda insidieusement Roy une fois à sa hauteur.

- Pas tant que vous êtes aussi condescendant avec moi.

- Alors j'arrête d'être désagréable.

- On ne peut pas changer sa nature profonde, fit-il en le regardant d'un œil torve.

- Alors j'imagine que tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être un petit teigneux.

- Je ne suis pas PETIT !

- Ecoute, faisons un marché, proposa l'homme à voix basse. A partir du moment où on aura passé cette porte, on arrête de se balancer des vacheries, _tous les deux_.

- C'est duuur… grogna Edward, visiblement peu enthousiaste.

- Mesure le sacrifice que je fais pour toi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Edward lui lança un coup d'œil comme pour juger de son sérieux. Puis il regarda l'entrée du restaurant avec des yeux presque larmoyant d'envie.

- Marché conclu, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après une poignée de main qui scella leur accord, ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Edward écrasa soigneusement les orteils de son supérieur d'un coup de talon juste avant de passer le seuil.

- Tricheur… marmonna l'homme entre ses dents, tout en lui tenant galamment la porte.

Edward répondit par un sourire aimable. Roy poussa un soupir et sourit à son tour, d'un air un peu plus forcé toutefois. Puis lui tendit le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le serveur avec la même expression vertueuse sur le visage.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Une fois installés en bonne place et carte en main, ils gardèrent un silence méditatif, feuilletant les menus avec soin. Edward l'avait prit par la fin, sautant la carte des vins pour arriver directement aux menus les plus chers et chercher dans ceux-ci le premier qui lui plairait. Il sauta le menu aux fruits de mer et se laissa tenter par un poulet à l'impériale, précédé d'une double assiette d'assortiments en guise d'entrée et accompagné de riz cantonnais. Il allait se faire plaisir, il le sentait. Les odeurs qui flottaient autour de lui réveillaient son estomac déjà très attentif.

Quand le serveur vint prendre la commande, le petit blond annonça le menu choisi tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son supérieur qui eu le sourire triste de ceux qui savaient déjà ce qui allait arriver mais le prenaient avec philosophie. Il annonça aimablement sa propre commande au serveur, à laquelle il ajouta une bouteille de vin. Puis il y eu un silence calme à leur table. Ils n'avaient plus de cartes derrière lesquelles se cacher, mais faute de savoir commencer une conversation autrement que par un sarcasme, ils étaient condamnés à se regarder droit dans les yeux en silence, et sans animosité (apparente, du moins).

Edward s'y exerça avec une belle sérénité. Il faut dire que le Colonel lui paraissait toujours plus agréable lorsqu'il était silencieux. Et puis, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il avait l'impression de mener une joute silencieuse, comme si l'homme pouvait capter toutes ses pensées d'un seul de ses coups d'œil aux yeux sombres… L'idée le réjouit, étant donné qu'il était encore en train d'en penser beaucoup de mal. Il continua à scruter ses yeux, admiratif malgré lui, happé par leur opacité presque effrayante. Parce qu'il était impossible de deviner ce qui se passait derrière ce genre de regard, Edward se sentit peu à peu mal à l'aise, glacé par l'impression que son propre regard trahissait la moindre de ses pensées. Il fut donc terriblement soulagé quand son assiette d'entrées arriva sous ses yeux et qu'il eu un prétexte pour fuir ses orbes sombres. Il posa sa main gauche, s'attendant à trouver le contact familier d'une fourchette, qui se fit irréparablement absente. Il ne pu réprimer complètement une espèce de couinement de désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roy d'une voix douce en prenant les baguettes qui se trouvaient à sa droite.

- Les couverts…

- Il n'y en a pas.

_ Ca y est, il a trouvé le moyen de me rendre ridicule sans que je puisse l'accuser._

Edward était furieux. Il le regarda prendre les deux baguettes dans sa main droite d'un geste expert et commencer à manger sa propre assiette d'entrées. Puis il baissa les yeux vers sa propre assiette avec une expression de désarroi profond. A tel point que Roy releva les yeux vers lui avec un soupir.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu prends la première comme ça, fit-il en lui montrant comment coincer la baguette de bois entre deux doigts, puis tu tiens la deuxième par-dessus, un peu comment on tient un crayon.

- Comment vous tenez votre crayon, vous… marmonna-t-il en bataillant le plus discrètement possible avec les deux baguettes, jusqu'à les tenir comme le faisait Mustang.

Celui-ci ne releva pas la remarque et attendit tranquillement qu'il ait réussi à tenir ses baguettes correctement.

- Maintenant, il suffit de baisser celle du haut pour pincer ce que tu manges pendant que cette du bas reste immobile, comme ça, continua-il en le faisant avec une facilité écœurante. Pour le reste, je pense que tu connais la méthode.

- Merci, marmonna le petit blond d'un ton gêné avant de s'attaquer à son assiette.

Roy resta silencieux, surpris de l'entendre le remercier, et regarda ses baguettes faire leur premier pas dans l'assiette comme le ferait un faon aux jambes flageolantes. Enfin, il parvint à attraper une boulette de viande qu'il happa du bout des lèvres. Il savoura sa victoire, fermant les yeux en sentant la bouchée fondante, parfumée bien au delà de ses espérances. Après avoir avalé la première bouchée de se repas, émerveillé, il rouvrit les yeux et attaqua le plat avec un enthousiasme redoublé, dévorant peut-être encore trop vite pour savourer les plats dans toute leur splendeur. Une fois moins affamé et un plus gourmet, il leva les yeux pour savourer son beignet de crevette et s'aperçu que Roy le regardait avec une lueur narquoise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Oh rien.

- Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Difficile de résister à la tentation d'admirer d'aussi beaux yeux.

L'effet fut immédiat : les baguettes lui échappèrent des mains tandis que le rouge lui montait violemment au joues. Il savait bien que son supérieur n'en pensait pas un mot, mais personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui dire un truc pareil, _même pour rire_. Et ça le prenait terriblement au dépourvu. Il passa bien une minute à patauger seul dans son malaise pour reprendre contenance sous l'œil pétillant d'un Mustang intérieurement ravi de l'avoir perturbé avec cette efficacité.

Enfin, Edward retrouva le courage d'épiloguer et de reprendre son repas, tandis que ses pensées moulinaient énergiquement.

_ Ok, j'ai pris l'engagement d'arrêter d'être sarcastique. Il en profite pour se foutre de moi en me draguant. _

_ Je me ferais plus avoir à ce jeu-là. _

_ Maintenant que je le sais, rien ne me surprendra de sa part. _

Fort de cette résolution, il reprit son assiette, se promettant de foncer dans le tas à la prochaine occasion. Puis il perdit son enthousiasme quand il se rappela qu'il ne savait même pas par quoi débuter une conversation posée. Il lui fallu le temps de finir son assiette pour trouver une phrase anodine.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau au QG ? fit-il tandis qu'un serveur leur enlevait leurs plats.

- Pas grand-chose pour tout dire… Toujours autant de paperasses, quelques nouveaux militaires, et toujours le même genre de potins…

- Je vois… ça doit être assez ennuyeux tout de même, comme travail, fit Edward avec une certaine sincérité.

- Oh, ça va, cette affaire de terrorisme nous donne tout de même suffisamment de fil à retordre pour qu'on ne s'endorme pas dans nos dossiers… Et la nouvelle bibliothécaire est extrêmement sympathique.

- Celle à qui vous avez fait visiter tout le quartier général ?

- Oui, tout à… Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? !

- J'ai mes sources, répondit le petit blond avec un sourire serein.

_ Et pan ! Dans les gencives ! _

- Je vois… répondit Roy, tenant élégamment son verre de vin à la main. Que veux-tu, dans ce genre de travail, il faut perpétuellement briser la routine en s'inventant quelques fantaisies…

_ Comme draguer les collègues ? _

_ Oh bon sang, qu'il est difficile de tenir une conversation sans être cynique !_ pensa le petit blond avec un soupir.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ce souci, continua-t-il tout de même. Les missions que vous m'attribuez sont en général assez sportives pour que je ne m'ennuie pas.

- C'est vrai que ne te donne pas les missions les plus faciles.

- Vous l'avouez vous-même.

- Mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui serait capable de régler cela de manière aussi _spectaculaire_.

_ Je sens une connotation très désagréable dans ce mot, allez savoir pourquoi…_

- Lire tes rapports est toujours tellement… Tiens, voila la suite ! s'exclama-t-il après être resté en suspens, renonçant visiblement à trouver un mot suffisamment équivoque pour le satisfaire.

Edward renonça à savoir l'adjectif qualifiant ses rapports en se disant qu'il ne l'aimerait probablement pas, et préféra faire honneur à son poulet à l'impériale. Il savoura paisiblement son orgasme gustatif, se disant que finalement, ça valait largement la peine de faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie de son supérieur pour avoir le privilège de goûter à ces plats.

- Entre nous, je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt que vous trouvez à lire mes rapports… fit-il d'un ton radouci. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de quêtes plus hasardeuses que celle de la pierre philosophale.

- C'est ce qui en fait tout le charme.

- Pour vous peut-être… Mais j'aimerais surtout trouver un moyen de rendre un corps à mon frère.

- Entrer en possession d'une pierre, autrement dit ?

- Je connais mon frère… il ne supporterait pas que son corps soit recréé à partir de la vie d'innocents… Si nous trouvions un autre moyen…

- Je vois… Tu penses qu'il existe une autre solution ?

- Non, marmonna le petit blond en fixant son verre. Je l'espère, mais sans trop y croire.

- Alors tu es prêt à utiliser la pierre pour lui rendre son corps ?

- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple.

Discuter de ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il avait suffit de trois questions pour mettre à nu l'impasse de ses recherches. Et penser à Al comme étant condamné à rester dans cette armure lui semblait encore plus insupportable maintenant qu'il avait avoué ce paradoxe.

_ Et voila, il m'a déprimé ! _

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, tu es assez intelligent pour trouver une solution, fit son voisin de table d'un ton tranquille.

_ Attends, mais… Je parle à Roy Mustang, là !_

Une lumière d'alarme s'alluma dans sa petite cervelle. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant de nouveau face à son interlocuteur, qui mangeait ses brochettes comme si la conversation était parfaitement anodine. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Edward.

_ Je suis con ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit parler de ça à ce type ? !_

- J'vous permets pas, grogna-t-il avec une indignation réflexe.

L'homme releva la tête, surpris cette fois-ci.

- Eh bien… Tu tiens réellement à ce que je dise que tu es stupide, pour une fois que je ne le pense pas ?

Le petit blond leva vers lui un regard de chouette, surpris par sa réflexion et obligé par la même occasion de rembobiner le dialogue. L'espèce de compliment qu'il venait de faire le laissa tellement perplexe qu'il resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu devrais manger ton poulet à l'impériale avant qu'il refroidisse, fit simplement remarquer son supérieur.

Après cela, le repas se passa dans le calme. Edward avait enfin réussi à dompter son agressivité, et quand Roy entama une discussion à propos de Xing, il se fit très intéressé. Parler de la bouffe ne manquait jamais d'intérêt à ses yeux, et quand le sujet dériva sur l'élexirologie, il n'en était pas moins ravi. Il était suffisamment captivé par la discussion pour oublier pour de bon à qui il avait affaire, et se retrouva même à raconter ses premiers essais d'alchimie, alors qu'il était un simple écolier. Ce fut l'occasion pour Mustang de lui parler à son tour de son maître, le père d'Hawkeye, qu'il décrivit comme étant un homme extraordinaire.

- Alors c'est par son intermédiaire que vous avez connu le lieutenant ?

- Eh oui…

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir rencontré une femme aussi épatante !

- Je trouve aussi. Mais ton maître à dû te faire rencontrer des gens extraordinaires, non ?

La référence à son maître eu un effet immédiat. Edward se glaça sur place et devint littéralement bleu. Roy le regarda, légèrement perplexe.

- Non ?

- Elle se suffit à elle-même…

- C'est un beau compliment pour elle, commenta l'homme tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête que son maître était une femme.

- C'EST PAS UN COMPLIMENT ! J'AI JAMAIS VU QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI FLIPPANT !

- Ca doit être une qualité de sa part.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Vu le niveau auquel elle t'a porté, elle doit être extrêmement forte.

- C'est pas faux, avoua Edward en détournant les yeux sans relever le compliment induit. Mais si elle me revoit, elle m'étripera.

- Pourquoi ça ?

L'adolescent tira sa montre à gousset de la poche pour la montrer à Roy Mustang avec un soupir. L'homme hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Les alchimistes d'état sont des chiens au service de l'armée, marmonna le petit blond. Le nombre de fois ou je me suis fait virer des auberges à coup de pieds quand ils apprenaient que j'en étais un…

- Ils ont raison de nous détester : Nous sommes tous les deux des traitres, fit remarquer Roy. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai été assez naïf pour espérer changer les choses en entrant dans l'armée.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vague. Pour un peu, il lui aurait tapoté l'épaule avec compassion. Il ne le fit pas, retenu par il ne savait pas trop quoi (et surtout parce que son geste pouvait être compris comme étant très ironique alors que pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas), mais cet instant de silence provoqua en lui un fort élan de sympathie. Qui disparu brusquement lorsqu'il vit qu'on apportait des couverts normaux à une table voisine.

_Je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Il a fait exprès de ne pas le dire pour se foutre de moi._

Soudainement grognon, il regarda le serveur retirer leurs assiettes pour leur amener du thé accompagné d'une paire de petits gâteaux ayant vaguement une forme de croissants.

- Mais qu'eeeest-ce que c'est ? fit Edward d'un ton suspicieux.

- _Fortune cookies_, répondit Roy en sirotant son thé. Ce sont des beignets creux avec un message porte bonheur à l'intérieur.

- Quelle idée stupide… répondit simplement le petit blond en prenant à son tour son bol.

Mustang eu un sourire amusé et cassa son gâteau pour en sortir le ruban de papier.

- « _Ne croyez pas une chose parce qu'une opinion générale la croit vraie ou parce qu'on en parle beaucoup. _» de quoi méditer toute une soirée, commenta-t-il joyeusement.

- Trop cool… commenta ironiquement le petit blond.

- Et toi, quel est ton message ?

Edward haussa vaguement les épaules tout en buvant tranquillement son thé, signe qu'il se désintéressait totalement de son gâteau porte bonheur. Voyant l'absence de réaction de son subordonné, l'homme l'attrapa et le brisa en deux, récupérant le papier qu'il lu en haussant un sourcil, avant de réprimer un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai une malédiction ?

- Au contraire : « _Ne cherchez pas l'amour, il est déjà sous vos yeux. »_ Tu es chanceux ! commenta-t-il non sans ironie.

- C'est quoi ce message crétin ? grogna le petit blond en rougissant irrépressiblement. Et c'est MON gâteau, le bouffe pas !

- Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, fit-il en lui tendant la coupelle contenant les miettes.

Edward le récupéra, le couvant avec un regard noir avant d'avaler les miettes.

- J'ai l'impression que tu manques un peu d'autodérision.

- Effectivement… C'est peut-être moi qui devrais épouser Black Hayatte, réflexion faite.

Roy le regarda avec des yeux ronds, amenant un rire victorieux dans la bouche d'Edward.

- On dirait que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Tant mieux si ça te réjouit.

Ils finirent de boire leur thé, bercés par cette espèce de complicité moqueuse qui était née peu à peu. A moins qu'elle ait toujours été là. Après tout, le Colonel avait toujours adoré être cynique avec Edward. Maintenant qu'il apprenait à se défendre, le jeu n'en était que plus intéressant. Il paya le serveur et tous deux sortirent dans l'air maintenant frais de la nuit d'été.

- Oh bon, sang, il fait déjà nuit ? s'exclama Edward.

- Eh oui, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, répondit Roy en glissant un bras sur son épaule.

Ils traversèrent la rue puis remontèrent le trottoir qui menait à leurs chemins respectifs.

- Alors, conquis par la cuisine de Xing ?

- Et comment ! Ce restaurant est fabuleux !

- Ce que j'aime bien avec toi, c'est que ça se voit quand tu es content.

Edward ne sut pas quoi répondre et continua à marcher en silence, vaguement troublé.

- C'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui sait apprécier la bonne cuisine, repris l'homme. Généralement les femmes picorent dans leur assiette et traquent les matières grasses.

- C'est dire si elles sont stupides !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, avoua-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour qui signalait que leurs chemins se séparaient. Les rues étaient encore animées, et Edward sentit soudainement une pointe d'angoisse lui titiller l'estomac en devinant ce qui allait arriver. Il redoutait tellement ce moment qu'il ne fut même pas surpris quand Roy se pencha vers lui et lui offrit presque ses lèvres. C'était un baiser doux, qui avait le même charme que ces soirées d'été ou la moiteur écœurante de la journée disparaissait pour laisser place à un moment parfaitement harmonieux. Résolu à ce que les gens aient le temps de les voir, Mustang n'hésita pas à faire durer ce contact gênant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis il se redressa avec un sourire affectueux qui ne prenait pas en compte le regard fuyant de son complice.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Une fois encore, Edward le regarda partir, le regard noir et les joues rouges.

- Putain… je peux pas dire que c'était désagréable, marmonna-t-il, plus perdu qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Il se remit en marche vers l'hôtel ou son frère l'attendait sans doute avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Malgré sa tentative pour ne pas arriver trop vite, flânant dans les rues sous prétexte d'admirer les façades pourtant familières et se laisser le temps de se remettre les idées en place, il était encore mal à l'aise en arrivant à l'hôtel. Il gravit les trois étages menant à sa chambre puis frappa avant d'entrer.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long…

- Pas de soucis… Tu m'avais prévenu que tu irais au restaurant.

- Hum… fit simplement l'adolescent avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son pantalon.

Il bailla plus que nécessaire et s'allongea sur son lit, signifiant clairement qu'il voulait dormir rapidement et n'était pas disposé à bavarder. Comprenant le message, Alphonse stoppa rapidement sa lecture et éteignit la lumière, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre son frère pousser un soupir. Celui-ci se mordillait machinalement la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise : découvrir qu'effectivement le Colonel pouvait être une compagnie agréable quand il l'avait décidé, ou réaliser qu'il le trouvait plus agréable qu'il ne le devrait.

_ Bah, si je suis vache avec lui, il recommencera à être cynique et je n'aurais plus à me poser de questions._

_ De toute façon, on se déteste, c'est bien connu._

- Al… ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourras me réveiller à six heures, demain matin ?

- Mais c'est dimanche !

-Justement, répondit le petit blond avec un sourire carnassier.


	5. J moins 6

Voila enfin le chapitre 5 ! Il était temps ! Je m'excuse de mon retard à la publication, d'autant qu'il est écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu une vie passablement épique avec la préparation de la Japanexpo, la Japanexpo elle-même, suivie sans transition d'un voyage en avion pour le Canada ou il fait une chaleur caniculaire. Je profite du fait que je suis parquée dans la maison avec la clim et un paquet de mouchoirs (oui, vous ne révez pas, j'ai choppé un rhume en plein été) pour publier enfin ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur :)

Mangez des sorbets citron, c'est là saison !

Sur ces bonne paroles, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre

Enjoy !

**EDIT : MILLES EXCUSES, J'AI COMMIS UNE HORRIBLE BEVUE. COMME L'A FAIT REMARQUER CERTAINES LECTRICES, UN BOUT DE DIALOGUE ETAIT PARTI SE LOGER A PERPET LES OIES, CE QUI RENDAIT LA LECTURE DESAGRABLE, VOIRE CARREMENT INCOMPRENSIBLE. L'ERREUR EST REPAREE, VOILA, JE LE FERAIS PLUS, ET JE M'APPLATIS ENCORE A TERRE POUR M'EXCUSER DE CETTE BOURDE (CA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS QUE J'AVAIS PAS FAIT UNE CONNERIE DU GENRE, TIENS !) ET JE VOUS LAISSE LIRE LE CHAPITRE, CETTE FOIS-CI EN ENTIER ET DANS LE BON ORDRE ! **

**QU'ON SE LE DISE ! **

* * *

**J – 6 Ou l'on bouleverse le biotope de Roy Mustang**

Le téléphone résonna dans la chambre avec la gaité alerte des objets qui n'ont pas besoin de dormir. Taraudé par une douloureuse impression de déjà vu, Roy Mustang tendit le bras avec un soupir, fit tomber son réveil matin qui affichait six heures dix-sept et continua à fouiller la surface de sa table de nuit en quête du téléphone qui se trouvait en réalité posé par terre, faut de place. Il finit par mettre la main sur le combiné et décrocha mollement.

- Oui ? grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui était au bout du fil. Il lui en voulait d'ailleurs à mort.

- Hey, bonjour Colonel, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux chantent, comment va ?

- Mal…

- Oh, je vois, vous avez encore oublié de vous coucher tôt ! fit la voix moqueuse.

- Non, je me suis couché en arrivant chez moi, mais généralement, le dimanche matin commence plus à dix heures qu'à six.

- Oh, on est dimanche ? Désolé pour la grasse mat' ! s'exclama-il sans une once de sincérité.

- Edward, pourquoi tu m'appelles à part me pourrir la vie et demander quel jour on est ?

- Hum… je crois que vous avez fait le tour….

Il y eu un instant de silence aux deux bouts du fil. Roy regarda le combiné d'un œil ensommeillé en se demandant s'il était sérieux, sentant la colère monter très lentement, grondant de loin comme le ferait un tsunami.

- Ah non, c'est ça que j'avais oublié ! Quelle heure pour le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ?

- Pas de mission le dimanche, grogna Roy. De toute façon, je suis de répétition de mariage.

- Ah, je vois…

Techniquement il aurait pu caser un rendez-vous après ladite répétition, mais s'il avait jamais eu envie de voir le Fullmetal un dimanche, ce n'était plus le cas avec un réveil aux horreurs. Et puis, ranger son appartement occuperait largement le reste de sa journée.

- Oh, mais c'est qui est déçu le petit ! fit Roy pour peupler le silence.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! !

- Tu ne nies pas que tu es déçu, donc, conclu l'homme en s'étonnant d'être aussi vif malgré l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas déçu, j'en ai rien à carrer de ce rendez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il moins fort, mais paradoxalement, il semblait plus énervé. Je t'appelais surtout pour savoir le temps dont je disposais pour faire des choses plus intéressantes !

- Eh bien toute la journée de dimanche ! Tu dois être ravi, commenta Roy du tac au tac. Et pour le rendez-vous de lundi, tu n'auras qu'à passer au QG vers six heures, j'y serais sans doute.

- Une bonne occasion de venir vous emmerder dans votre bureau dès cinq heures !

- Evite ça veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps quand je travaille.

- Perte de temps… En même temps, en termes d'efficacité, c'est un bon plan pour lancer la rumeur dans tout le QG, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mustang se leva, pris d'une espèce de malaise étrange. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit en ligne de compte ses collègues de bureau. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas absolument ravi à l'idée qu'ils le croient gay. Non pas qu'il ait en soi peur de leur réaction, mais… Si, en fait, un peu quand même. Et surtout, il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de perdre son autorité une fois cela diffusé. Ou pire, d'être carrément rétrogradé.

_Enfin… C'est un peu tard pour y penser_… conclu-t-il avec un soupir.

- Cela arrivera bien assez tôt, éluda-t-il. Il n'est pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps précieux pour moi.

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse, un petit déjeuner royal m'attend, fit Edward d'un ton sec.

- Eh bien bon ape… commença Roy avant d'entendre la tonalité.

Il raccrocha à son tour et resta assis sur son lit, calme et méditatif. D'une part, parce que n'étant vraiment pas habitué à être réveillé tôt le dimanche, une partie de lui avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne _l'était pas_ d'autre part parce que le comportement d'Edward le laissait perplexe. Il lui avait semblé… agressif.

_Il est toujours agressif. Il n'y a rien de plus AGRESSIF qu'un Fullmetal à six heures du mat'._

_ Oui mais pas agressif de cette manière là...II avait l'air…_

Il resta à méditer sur la question, essayant de définir plus précisément en quoi son comportement lui avait paru étrange. Puis, quand il réalisa qu'il avait passé cinq minutes à fixer le mur face à lui avec la bouche entrouverte (et probablement une expression hagarde assez tue-l'amour), il se rappela qu'il était à peu près incapable de penser avant le café et décida de se mettre en quête de sa chope, patronne des matins désespérés.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

_Bon sang, j'suis PAS déçu !_ pensa Edward en engouffrant avec plus de vigueur encore qu'à l'ordinaire son fameux petit déjeuner sous le regard perplexe de son frère. Les pommes, poires, abricots y passèrent, accompagné de quelques litres de jus d'orange et d'un régiment de tartines grillées qu'il croquait rageusement, comme c'était des animaux dont il voulait briser la nuque.

- Bon, on se fait une expédition chez les bouquinistes, j'aimerais bien trouver des livres parlant de la culture de Xing, finit-il par dire entre deux gorgées de jus de fruit.

- Ed, on est dimanche… les bouquinistes seront fermés.

- Merde c'est vrai…

Il sentait déjà que son désir mal placé de vengeance aller lui donner une demi-journée supplémentaire pour s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Parce qu'effectivement, le dimanche à Central, il n'y avait généralement pas grand-chose à faire. Le QG était ouvert en permanence, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, et de toute manière, Al ne pourrait pas aller dans les coins vraiment intéressants comme la bibliothèque...

Bref, la meilleure chose à faire aujourd'hui, ce serait encore de se recoucher.

- Tu avais prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas vraiment, marmonna le petit blond d'un ton plus mélancolique qu'il le devrait.

- On pourrait se faire une séance d'exploration des sous-sols.

- Beâh… commenta simplement le petit blond.

Si Alphonse avait été en chair et en os, il aurait haussé un sourcil. Habituellement, les ballades pas tout à fait légales étaient toujours un jeu apprécié de son grand frère. Pour qu'il n'ait aucune envie de trainer dans les bas fonds à la recherche d'un pseudo trésor, c'est que le spleen le suivait de près. De quoi le rendre inquiet.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Edward remonta ensuite dans leur chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenante sans un mot. Encore un truc qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis il se retourna face au miroir où un blondinet morose le regardait. « Pas la peine de me mentir, à moi », semblait-il dire. Les mains d'Ed se crispèrent sur le bord du lavabo.

- Ok, j'avoue, je suis déçu, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même dans le silence de la pièce carrelée de faïence.

Il observa de nouveau son reflet. Une moue mélancolique, des cheveux blonds, pour l'heure pas lavés ni coiffés, des yeux dorés qui affichaient une expression presque hargneuse… Rien de plus que d'habitude autrement dit. Il se sentit terriblement banal.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'humilier et lui casser la gueule en public.

Prononcer cette explication ne la rendit pas plus vraie. D'ailleurs il se mordillait les lèvres, tic qu'il avait depuis la veille, en repensant à ses fameux baisers. Pas désagréables. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin dans leur définition, sentant qu'il en serait vite nostalgique s'il le faisait. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, comme si ses entrailles avaient commencé à swinguer, et mit ça sur le compte d'un repas « un peu trop abondant ».

_ Nan, je suis pas déprimé. Je vais pouvoir bouquiner tranquillement, faire une sieste, et puis peut-être une ballade, et téléphoner à Pinako à propos du livre, et … _

- Nan, je suis pas déprimé, marmonna-t-il sans parvenir à sourire pour autant.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Roy Mustang releva les yeux de la guitare qu'il tenait à la main en se demandant poliment qui ça pouvait être. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas Edward, mais en doutait fortement étant donné la conversation qui précédait.

Toujours est-il qu'il se releva, posant précautionneusement sa guitare sur le bazar au milieu duquel il l'avait redécouverte quand il avait entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Manquant trop de self-control pour la reposer aussitôt dans un coin, il s'était assit en tailleur au milieu des paperasses de la pièce et s'était employé à la réaccorder avant de jouer quelques morceaux. Inutile de dire que le rangement était resté embryonnaire.

Il traversa la pièce en essayant de ne pas piétiner le téléphone au passage et ouvrit la porte.

- Havoc ? reconnu-t-il avec une certaine surprise.

- Colonel, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda l'homme en le laissant entrer d'un geste élégant.

- Un vrai appart de célibataire, commenta le grand blond, plus horrifié qu'il le laissait paraître. Je ne pensais pourtant pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que moi.

- La preuve est faite que si, grogna Roy, vaguement irrité. Je réitère ma question : pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

- Par rapport à votre mariage.

- Ah… ça faisait longtemps, marmonna-t-il en s'aplatissant une main son visage.

- Ne vous avisez pas d'utiliser quelqu'un pour arranger vos affaires.

Le sang de Mustang se glaça dans ses veines. Il était si prévisible que ça ?

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle d'Hawkeye.

- De QUOI ?

- Riza Hawkeye, notre lieutenant si efficace. Oui vous avez bien entendu.

- Et quel rapport avec mon mariage ?

- Ne vous avisez pas de l'épouser sur prétexte qu'elle a un faible pour vous. Ce serait de la manipulation pure.

- Mais… je n'ai aucune intention de l'épouser ! s'exclama-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

_En voila une idée… Laissez des militaires livrés à leur sort, et découvrez ce qu'ils pourront balancer comme idioties au bout de trois jours. _

- Sauf pour vous tirer d'affaire avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez suffisamment pour vous embarquer dans vos combines.

_Touchééééé… mais pas là ou tu le pensais. _

- Pas d'inquiétude, quand bien même j'aurais l'intention de la demander en mariage, elle le refuserait. Pas besoin de la protéger, elle fait ça très bien toute seule.

- Mais c'est une femme !

- … Justement. Elles sont bien plus fortes que tu sembles le penser.

- Vous osez dire ça alors que vous les faites souffrir sans arrêt.

Mustang fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir.

- Ecoute, Havoc, tu as l'air de ne pas tout comprendre. Tout d'abord, Hawkeye n'EST PAS amoureuse de moi, ensuite, les femmes que je fréquente ne disent pas se sentir manipulées. Enfin… je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- « Intéressé »... Si c'est pas révélateur…

- De quoi ?

- VOUS ETES INCAPABLE D'AIMER QUI QUE CE SOIT, ET TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT !

Son supérieur le regarda avec ce genre expression impassible qui donne toujours de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter, mais Havoc continua sur sa lancée.

- D'après vous, il y a beaucoup de femmes qui accepteraient de se marier avec vous ? Tout le monde sait que vous êtes un homme à femmes qui drague tout se qui bouge ! Votre réputation est foutue, et même un laideron ne voudrait pas de vous !

- Havoc, sors de là.

- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous n'essayez pas d'abuser d'Hawkeye d'une manière ou d'une autre. On le sait tous, vous adorez assoir votre supériorité sur les autres !

- Havoc, ferme-là et sors. Je ne toucherais pas à Hawkeye. A ce sujet, j'aurais pu te donner un conseil, mais ce que tu viens de dire m'en a définitivement ôté l'envie.

- Bonne journée, répliqua froidement le grand blond avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Roy poussa un soupir dans la pièce de nouveau silencieuse. Habituellement, l'idée de former un couple avec Hawkeye l'aurait fait mourir de rire, mais enroulé dans des phrases puant autant l'huile de rincin, ça perdait beaucoup de son charme. Il se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise. Evidemment, il l'avait souvent entendu, qu'il était un manipulateur, un homme à femmes, mais jamais avec cette virulence. C'était un peu déprimant de penser que tout le monde avec cette vision des choses. Quoique, le plus dur, c'était de s'entendre dire qu'on était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, surtout quand on avait envisagé soi-même cette hypothèse assez sérieusement. La couleuvre était dure à avaler.

Pas de quoi donner envie de conseiller à Havoc d'avouer qu'il aimait Hawkeye.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa guitare.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si elles sont si ennuyeuses ? lui marmonna-t-il avant de la poser sous la fenêtre pour se remettre à ranger sans grand enthousiasme.

La fin de matinée se passa à ramasser la croute de bazar qui couvrait le sol de la pièce, armé d'un sac poubelle à sa gauche et de quelques cartons à sa droite. De temps en temps, il prenait la peine de ramener un paquet de livres sur les étagères de sa chambre, ôtant au passage un certain nombre d'objets qui avaient plus leur place dans la cuisine. Il libéra les chaises, remit en place son bureau en rangeant (assez sommairement) ses paperasses. A midi, il s'avala une casserole de pâtes avec une faim de loup et se remit au travail. Personne n'aime vraiment ranger, mais son appartement avait dépassé de loin le stade critique, et il avait dépassé son propre stade de non-retour au-delà duquel on ne s'arrête de ranger que lorsqu'on est à bout de forces. Et ça avait quelque chose de fascinant de voir le bazar reculer comme s'il était grignoté au fur et à mesure… Quoique si le sol fût maintenant libre, son bureau était couvert d'une impressionnante pyramide de cartons. Celle-ci tomba de manière spectaculaire quand Roy s'y adossa sans y penser alors qu'il répondait au coup de téléphone de Hugues. De quoi enfiler tout son répertoire de jurons.

Cela lui fit un bien fou, et c'est finalement calmé sans remords qu'il quitta le capharnaüm de son appartement pour rejoindre sa famille à l'adresse indiquée. Il leva les yeux, étonné de découvrir que le temps était magnifique à l'extérieur. Il respira à pleins poumons l'air tiède de l'après midi, heureux de sentir le soleil chauffer sa chevelure sombre, et prit volontairement un chemin un peu détourné pour profiter de cette échappée. De toute manière, la séance d'essayage et la répétition promettait d'être un moment épique, il n'était pas pressé d'y arriver.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Mustang, fit la boulangère pour engager la conversation, jaillissant à ses côtés d'un bon gracieux.

Il tressailli, non seulement surpris, mais surtout rendu mal à l'aise par une présence féminine alors qu'il avait passé les derniers jours à les fuir comme la peste.

- Oui ? fit-il poliment.

- C'est un sujet un peu délicat… mais je ne le serais pas, commença-t-elle en se mettant à marcher à sa droite, rabattant sa mèche derrière l'oreille d'un geste vif. En fait, je pense vous avoir vu… embrasser un jeune homme.

- Ah, ça ! fit-il simplement.

Il était rassuré qu'on ne parle pas de mariage, aussi la rumeur qu'il créait autour d'Edward lui parut bien secondaire.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit vous, c'est pourquoi je viens vous poser la question.

- Hem… vous avez bien vu, fit-il, plus gêné qu'il pensait l'être.

- Je vois…

- Cela vous choque que j'aie une relation de ce genre ? C'est assez mal vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment… Je suis plutôt étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes un homme à femmes, c'est bien connu, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eu un silence. Cette phrase avait soudainement prit une connotation bien sombre dans l'esprit de Roy, dont de visage auparavant aussi aimable que possible se ferma soudainement. La femme, pensant qu'il avait mal interprété son propos, reprit.

- En même temps, je vous comprends… Il est assez beau garçon, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sursauta violemment et s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne s'attendait VRAIMENT PAS à ce genre de commentaires, surtout venant d'elle. Sa réaction amena un rire cristallin chez la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes surpris ? fit-elle en riant de nouveau. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que les femmes n'ont pas les yeux dans leur poche !

- Les femmes sont terribles… commenta-t-il avec un soupir, sentant les battements de son cœur ralentir après cet à-pic.

- Les hommes aussi… En tout cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vous démêler avec votre famille.

- Ah oui… j'imagine que vous aussi vous êtes au courant de mon mariage.

- J'ai effectivement reçu l'invitation de votre mère.

- Tant mieux… je vous aurais surement invitée si vous ne l'étiez pas déjà.

- Douce attention de votre part, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil charmant avant de repartir.

- Gardez cela pour vous !

- Ne vous embrassez pas en pleine rue si vous voulez passez inaperçu ! fit-elle en se retournant avec un dernier sourire.

Il poussa un soupir, doublement revigoré. Il avait toujours eu une certaine sympathie pour elle, et sa réaction joyeuse lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et puis, il avait si peu l'habitude de parler aux femmes en amies et non plus en amantes qu'il était réjouit par cette espèce de découverte. Il était si joyeux qu'il finit le trajet d'un pas presque sautillant.

- Hello frangin ! s'exclama sa sœur en le voyant arriver.

- Salut Alinéor, fit-il en lui faisant la bise. Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ?

- Epuisée ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as qu'on t'organise ton mariage !

- Je vois, je vois.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Toujours aussi petite, brune, énergique et élégante. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu intense qui étincelait dans son visage pâle, encadrés par des cheveux lisses. Très jolie, et adorable avec ses vingt-quatre ans pleins de fraicheurs, elle avait une relation privilégiée avec son frère depuis quelques années.

- Tu as encore embelli depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, commenta celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois draguer, grand dadais ! rappela-t-elle d'autorité en l'attrapant par la cravate pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense j'espère que tu as trouvé l'heureuse élue !

- Je crois, oui, fit-il prudemment (et toujours tenu par le col)

- Très bien très bien. Mignonne ?

- Evidemment.

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge si on en croit la boulangère…_ L'idée d'Ewdard s'entendant qualifié de « mignonne » lui amena un sourire amusé.

- C'est bien, rêvasse, rêvasse… mais enfile-moi ce costume, qu'on voit s'il y a des retouches à faire.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, sa petite sœur l'enferma dans les toilettes de la salle des fêtes, un carton à la main. Il en sortit précautionneusement son costume de mariage, un smoking noir des plus élégants, et l'enfila. Puis il ressortit avant un regard à son reflet qui était tout à fait satisfaisant. A peine eut-il poussé la porte que sa mère lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

- Alors, comment il te va ? Ca m'a l'air bien, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique… tu as un peu grossi, fit-elle en tendant le tissu et étudiant la coupe au niveau de la taille. Ce n'est pas sérieux… Tu n'as pas une alimentation équilibrée, je te connais… Est-ce que tu fais assez de sport ?

- Maman… J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de questions.

- Alors c'est quoi ce ventre ? demanda-t-elle en lui enfonçant son index dans le ventre. Ou sont tes abdos d'athlète ?

- Pitié… Je te rappelle que je travaille dans les bureaux !

Elle se redressa, le lâchant pour laisser le tailleur faire son travail, ce qui était nettement moins douloureux. Pendant ce temps, sa mère se redressait de toute sa petite taille et l'étudiait du regard. Il la regarda en retour, laissant son tailleur relever son bras pour mesurer l'emmanchure. Elle avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses cheveux étaient maintenant coupés courts et poivre et sel. Sur ceux-ci trônait, légèrement incliné, un petit chapeau noir de forme indéfinissable, à mi chemin entre la toque et le béret, qu'elle portait depuis la mort de son mari, c'est-à-dire fort longtemps. Elle avait la beauté des femmes qui gardent élégance et énergie tout en vieillissant, toujours capable de se glisser dans les robes qu'elles portaient déjà à leurs vingt ans. Il se sentit plein d'affection pour elle, d'autant plus qu'il prenait douloureusement conscience qu'elle vieillissait.

- J'avais plutôt bonne mémoire pour ses mesures, n'est-ce pas Victor ? fit-elle à son tailleur.

-Oui, en effet… Et vos prédictions étaient exactes quand à leur évolution, fit-il en tirant une ou deux épingles pour se rappeler ou rajuster les endroits qui devaient l'être.

- Dis-moi… elle est comment ta belle blonde ? fit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Blonde, souffla-t-il simplement en espérant échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- Et les yeux ? Bleus ? Noisette ?

- Je pencherais pour ambré, conjectura la mère.

_Ils sont effrayants… Vraiment effrayants_, pensa l'homme qui soudainement rêvait d'échapper aux prises de cette bande de devins. Heureusement, la présence de sa petite sœur qui lui souriait avec une douceur rassurante se fit suffisamment réconfortante pour qu'il se laisse faire. Et il se faisait une raison en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas à subir en plus la brochette de tantes vieilles filles qu'il craignait tant de retrouver. Puis il retourna se changer, profitant de cet instant de répit pour souffler.

_ Heureusement que je les suis sans faire de vagues… si j'essayais d'annuler le mariage d'une autre manière que celle que j'ai prévue, je n'aurais pas fini de souffrir. _

Il s'imagina expliquer à sa sœur qu'il ne voulait pas se marier tandis que celle-ci, furieuse, l'étranglait avec sa cravate. Vision cauchemardesque, et, malheureusement, relativement réaliste…

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Allo Pinako ? fit Edward de sa voix éraillée.

- Edward ? Tu as encore cassé ton automail ? !

- Nonon, pas du tout !

- Tu as besoin d'argent ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux comme service ?

- Mais… mais RIEN ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Sûr ? fit-elle d'une voix dubitative.

- Mais oui !

- Bizarre, d'habitude c'est toujours quand tu as un problème que tu nous appelle…

- … Ehm… désolé…

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, on le sait tous, les jeunes sont comme ça… Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles, comme on dit !

- En parlant de nouvelles, comment tu vas ?

- Oh, moi, à par une crise de goutte la semaine dernière je vais bien.

- Tu as eu une crise de goutte ? !

- Oui, mais rien de bien grave, répondit-elle d'un ton tranquille et péremptoire à la fois.

Pinako était comme ça. Elle adorer râler, mais détestait qu'on la plaigne.

- Et sinon, Winry va plutôt bien… Elle est toujours à Rush Valley… elle devenue propriétaire de la moitié de la boutique...

- C'est bien, ça… Les affaires marchent pour elle ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Il y a même eu un article sur elle dans le journal !

- Oh c'est chouette ça… ça lui fait une bonne publicité, j'imagine qu'elle est aux anges !

- … En fait, elle est furieuse.

- L'article n'était pas élogieux ?

- Si… mais la photo a été prise en plein travail, et elle tire la langue dessus.

Le petit blond parti en franc fou rire, autant à cause de la visualisation de la photo que de la réaction de Winry en chair et en os, s'indignant parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pris son bon profil.

- Elle ne change pas, décidément…

- Toi non plus, visiblement… Tu n'as toujours pas grandi ?

- C'EST MECHANT ! ! !

- Allons, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, pourtant…

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas quelque chose à me demander ?

- En fait, si… Est-ce que le nom « Bellow » te dit quelque chose ?

- Bougre d'idiot, bien sûr que oui !

- … Ah ?

- C'est le nom de jeune fille de ta grand-mère maternelle ! Tu ne sais même pas ça ?

- Eh, c'est pas ma faute si je l'ai pas connue ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

- C'est tout de même écrit sur sa tombe !

- Bah…. Je pouvais pas savoir ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant largement les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça si tu ne le savais pas ?

- J'ai trouvé un manuscrit sur les plantes écrit par une certaine Fhéorin Moyra Bellow…

- Oh, le traité _Du Bon Usage des plantes médicinales de la région de Reiza ?_

- Tu le connais ? s'exclama le petit blond en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Bien sur que je le connais ! Mes parents en possédaient un exemplaire. D'ailleurs il est dans un état… Il faut dire qu'il a beaucoup servi. Il était très utile, beaucoup d'amis nous l'avaient emprunté pour le recopier…

- Mais… C'est mon arrière grand-mère qui… ?

- L'arrière grand-mère de ta mère. Elle était apothicaire, et a écrit un manuscrit sur l'usage des plantes qu'elle a largement diffusé. Une forte tête, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Paraît qu'à cent ans elle gambadait toujours dans les collines pour aller cueillir ses plantes.

- J'ai une ancêtre comme ça ?

- On ne t'en avait pas parlé ? fit-elle d'une voix radoucie.

- … Peut-être… Je… ne m'en souviens pas.

- Hum…

Il y eu un silence gêné tandis que le souvenir de la mort de Trisha remontait dans leur mémoires.

- Ecoute, quand vous aurez un peu de temps, vous viendrez prendre un thé à Resembool, et je vous parlerais un peu de vos ancêtres, fit-elle d'un ton ferme. Il y a des gens extraordinaires dans votre famille, vous pourriez tout de même être un peu au courant tout de même !

- Yes Ma'am ! s'exclama-t-il nerveusement face à son autorité.

- Non mais… ne pas connaitre Fhéorin Bellow… Fils indigne va ! Retourne donc à ta lecture !

- Oui, souffla Edward penaud. Et… merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.

- Ce n'était pas trop difficile, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Allez, ne t'éternise pas, ça va te coûter cher après.

- Oui… Au revoir Pinako.

- Au revoir, Edward.

Il raccrocha, confus et heureux. Alors ça ! Non seulement c'était un nom connu, mais en plus de sa famille… Quand il annoncerait ça à Al… Ce n'était même plus une trouvaille, c'était un trésor !

Et…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche qui était restée posée sur le combiné comme si elle peinait à s'arracher au téléphone.

_ Et si j'appelais Roy ?_ pensa-t-il, les joues bouillonnantes de gène.

- Nan, fit-il à lui-même d'un ton autoritaire en arrachant sa main au téléphone.

Il n'allait pas faire l'idiot et l'appeler alors même qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire… Le rendez-vous était déjà fixé, et puis, il était occupé, et puis…

_ C'était quoi cette envie de l'appeler, là, comme ça, hein ? _

Il devrait être content, il avait eu une journée de liberté, débarrassé de ce militaire pervers et de ses moqueries, et…

_ Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour entendre le son de sa voix._

Il reposa l'index sur le combiné, laissant glisser son doigt sur l'arête, caressant pensivement l'objet. Cette journée avait été très ennuyeuse et ce malgré le combat spectaculaire mené dans le parc (qui avait coupé court parce que le gardien les avait arrêté net et obligé à remettre les plates-bandes et la pelouse dans l'état ou ils l'avaient trouvés.), les lectures et les discussions avec Alphonse. En fait, c'était une journée de repos comme les autres, sauf que ce jour-là, il était malheureux comme les pierres.

Il se mordilla pensivement les lèvres, envisageant de plus sérieusement de décrocher le combiné pour composer le numéro de son supérieur. Pour quoi dire ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il y eu un petit coup frappé contre la vitre qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et reconnu Alphonse, qui venait de le rejoindre (du moins il l'espérait).

- Le repas est servi.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Edward avec un enthousiasme un peu raide. J'ai une fin de loup.

Enfin, il était enthousiaste dans une certaine mesure : le dîner, c'était le soir, et le soir, c'était presque la nuit. Bref, il allait bientôt en finir avec cette journée pourrie.

- Alors, comment va Pinako ? demanda son petit frère, ce qui lui remit aussitôt les pieds sur terre.

- Bah, elle va bien… à part une crise de goutte…

- QUOI ? !

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger tandis que le petit blond le mettait au parfum à propos de tout ce que lui avait apprit leur tante durant son coup de téléphone. Alphonse apprécia particulièrement l'histoire de la photo de Winry et se jura de retrouver l'article pour faire un agrandissement de l'image et la lui offrir encadrée.

Oui, il était toujours gentil avec tout le monde, mais pour lui aussi, Winry était une espèce de sœur, et les sœurs… bah, on les embête toujours un peu !

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy Mustang s'effondra par terre, épuisé. Il était passé par les essayages, les textes à apprendre, la répétition de la cérémonie, la visite pré-nuptiale, le _discutatio_ autour de la disposition des tables et l'interrogatoire prolongé de sa mère. Sa sœur s'était harcelée à lui demander les caractéristiques physiques de sa dulcinée pour trouver les décorations adaptées à la robe de mariée (une ignoble meringue, pour le coup il ne comprenait vraiment pas leur choix) ils la savaient « blonde, les yeux ambrés –quoique Roy les trouvait franchement dorés – de corpulence moyenne, mais de petite taille ». La petite taille fit hululer sa sœur, qui lui expliquait qu'une main levée approximativement à une certaine hauteur au dessus du sol n'était pas une hauteur exploitable.

- Mais elle mesure combien exactement ? ! s'était-t-elle exclamée.

- Ca, je me risquerais pas à le lui demander, avait-t-il répondu avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Il faudra bien. Tu nous dit ça demain !

Roy songea à ce moment là qu'il était bien moins périlleux d'inventer une taille plutôt que se risquer à mesurer Edward. D'autant plus que la robe n'allait surement pas servir.

Mais le supplice ne c'était pas arrêté là. Il avait eu aussi été invité au restaurant par sa mère qui eu l'occasion d'assoir son autorité pour un long interrogatoire. Apprenant qu'il était en plein nettoyage de printemps (à la fin juillet, ce n'est pas trop tôt !) il aurait fallu pour un peu l'attacher à sa chaise. Bien qu'il se garde de le montrer, Roy connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'elle ferait une syncope en arrivant dans son appartement. Elle finit par renoncer à y aller… à condition qu'Aliénor l'accompagne.

Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ahuris quand elle découvrit l'étendue du désastre et s'employa à ranger avec l'efficacité que prodigue l'entrainement. Entre autres petit boulots parallèles à ses études, elle avait été femme de ménage l'état de l'appartement s'en ressentit. Roy en fut réduit à obéir à ses ordres, plaignant mentalement son petit copain tandis qu'il rangeait les cartons, l'entendant dire avec effroi qu'il faudrait surement en jeter une bonne moitié de « ce bazar inutile ».

C'est vrai qu'en soit il n'accordait pas un grand soin à ses affaires, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elles soient là. La dureté de sa sœur l'effraya.

- Tu dois bien avoir une housse pour ta guitare, fit-elle en ouvrant tous les placards qu'elle trouvait. Oh, une fenêtre !

- Sérieux, j'ai une fenêtre ici ? !

- Roy… fit-elle en lui lançant un de ses regards lourds de menace.

- Non mais tu sais… cet appart a sa vie propre… Des fois je me demande s'il ne se transforme pas dans la nuit.

- Si c'était le cas, il se débrouillerait pour être un peu plus rangé le lendemain matin, commenta-elle sèchement en forçant sur les volets dont les gongs avaient rouillé.

Roy l'aida, et à eux deux, ils réussirent à les ouvrir avec un crissement aigu. L'air parfumé et frais de la nuit tombante pénétra dans la pièce. Ils reprirent leur souffle, savourant brièvement cette petite victoire. Puis ils se retournèrent.

- Ehm… fit simplement sa sœur, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Face au bazar qui restait, il faudrait au moins une nuit blanche, et aucun des deux n'en avaient l'énergie.

- Bon, je dors chez toi.

- Mais j'ai qu'un lit !

- T'as qu'à dormir par terre, fit-elle en partant vers la salle de bains.

- Mais non… je bosse demain, moi !

-Ok, cou a le groit ge gormir cur le lit, marmonna-t-elle, une brosse à dents coincée au coin de la bouche, avant de retourner dans la pièce.

- Bon… faut croire que c'était mon destin… marmonna d'homme avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour changer les draps.


	6. J moins 5

Bonjour ! J'achève un tour de Gaspésie et je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Autant il ne se passait pas grand chose la veille, autant cette journée s'annonce riche en évènements :) Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ou l'histoire avance à grand pas, et au risque de radoter, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez en le lisant. Après tout c'est le but, hein ?

Sur ce, je laisse place au chapitre lui-même. Enjoy !

* * *

**J – 5 : Où Edward Elric fait son cinéma **

Edward était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. La pièce était éclairée par un blanc froid, caractéristique du début de matinée, quand le soleil était presque levé. C'était le genre de lumière qui faisait souvent craindre inutilement un temps gris et qui lui était familière, quoiqu'elle ne suffise pas toujours à le réveiller.

Mais là, il l'était. Ses yeux dorés fixaient le plafond à l'enduit homogène, visiblement à des années lumières de là ou il se trouvait réellement. Il avait pensé à Winry, à Pinako, à Rezebool… Et maintenant, c'était le tour de Roy. Il murmurait son prénom pour lui-même, comme pour apprendre la sonorité. Il se pinçait les lèvres en repensant aux baisers avec une espèce d'attirance confuse. Depuis quand y pensait-t-il autant, il ne savait pas au juste mais l'idée de le voir dans une douzaine d'heures faisait flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres indécises.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? marmonna-t-il, perdu.

Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre sonnèrent comme une réponse dans le silence paisible de la pièce.

- Edward Elric ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, grogna le petit blond en se redressant.

- Il y a un appel pour vous.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler à cette heure et… Il s'habilla à la hâte, bien plus fébrile qu'il aurait voulu le montrer en présence d'Alphonse et dévala les escaliers avec enthousiasme. Il faut dire que c'est toujours plus facile de voir ou l'on met les pieds quand on a déjà les yeux en face des trous. Bref. Il traversa l'accueil en trombe, saluant brièvement les gens qu'il croisait, et se rua dans la cabine devant laquelle attendait un serveur.

- Allo ? fit-il fébrilement sans s'apercevoir qu'il tenait son téléphone à l'envers.

- Allo Edward ?

- Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il avec une inflexion d'impatience dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé. Peut-être même était-il encore dans son lit… Le petit blond sentit un frisson galoper le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il cru bon de relancer le dialogue plutôt que de laisser son malaise se prolonger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Attends que je me souvienne, souffla l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Pas vraiment… nonon, c'est rien…

La deuxième phrase avait été murmurée comme s'il avait éloigné le combiné. Il était avec quelqu'un ? Edward avait cru entendre une voix féminine. La conclusion était simple. Son cœur fit une embardée et il eu brièvement la même impression de panique impuissante qu'aurait quelqu'un qui sentirait son volant se dérober brusquement sous ses doigts et verrait sa voiture se jeter d'elle-même dans un ravin. Il resta sagement silencieux, se sentant horriblement mal pour une raison qu'il ne voulait _surtout pas_ connaître.

- Oui, à propos de… la sortie de ce soir, le rendez-vous pourrait plutôt être à cinq heures et quart, cinq heures et demie.

- Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes pris dans la soirée ? fit le petit blond avec hargne.

- Non, répondit l'homme d'un ton vaguement surpris. Je voulais juste qu'on aie le temps d'aller jusqu'au cinéma sans stresser.

- Au cinéma ? !

- Eh oui.

Edward devina son petit sourire hautain et sentit une poussée de colère l'envahir. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu qu'il y avait une femme dans son lit !

- Pour bien coller aux classiques du rendez-vous galant, j'imagine ?

- Tu as tout compris, souffla-t-il. J'espère que le film te plaira.

- Y'a intérêt.

- Quel ton menaçant… je ferais mieux de raccrocher, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- Non ne…

Trop tard la tonalité sonna doucement, annonçant la fin du dialogue et laissant Edward totalement désemparé. Il sorti de la cabine en poussant un cri de colère retenue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alphonse d'un ton compatissant.

- Il faut que j'aille plus tôt au QG, grogna-t-il en traversant la pièce pour aller petit déjeuner.

Quand on souffre d'un malaise fort, il y a communément deux réactions à la nourriture : le refus ou l'excès. Devinez lequel choisit Edward.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te réveiller si tôt ? marmonna Alinéor en ouvrant des yeux brumeux vers son frère.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai du travail fit-il en s'habillant à la hâte. Tu peux faire la grasse matinée si ça t'amuse, je te laisse l'appartement.

Cela dit, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, passant dans une pièce horriblement rangée (c'est-à-dire semblant simplement être victime d'un déménagement organisé par quelqu'un qui démonte les étagères avant de ranger les livres). Il lança son café, tourna en rond dans la cuisine, fouillant ici et là, marmonnant plaintivement le « elle est ou ? » désemparé du matin, revint dans la pièce à vivre, fouillant les tables, regardant jusque dans son tiroir de bureau avec une panique croissante, avant de revenir dans sa chambre et s'exclamer d'un ton d'urgence.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ma chope ?

- Je l'ai rangée, marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans son oreiller.

- T'AS PAS OSE ME FAIRE CA ? !

- Ben… si…

- Elle est ou ?

- En bas, dans le placard de droite.

Il retraversa l'appartement en courant presque, ouvrit la porte du placard et retrouva ladite chope, sagement rangée à l'envers pour éviter qu'elle prenne la poussière. Il la prit et la ressorti avec un soulagement visible et la posa à côté de la cafetière. Habituellement, elle trainait quelque part dans l'appartement, là ou il l'avait laissée la veille. Un bon moyen de reprendre la vie ou elle s'était arrêté selon lui. Une habitude exécrable selon sa sœur. Il y allait avoir conflit. Il but son café d'une traite et se dépêcha de se préparer. S'il voulait sortir de son bureau à temps, il avait intérêt à arriver tôt et être efficace. Il lança un clin d'œil à son miroir, joyeux, tandis que sa sœur qui s'était levée à contrecœur errait dans l'appartement, pieds nus et presque fantomatique avec sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle s'assit face à la seule surface libre de la table, trouvant tout juste la place de poser son bol de thé, deux tartines et un livre ouvert adossé à un carton.

Roy posa la main sur son épaule et lui fit la bise en passant.

- J'y vais.

- Passe une bonne journée…

- Toi aussi, fit l'homme en poussant la porte.

Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais un pressentiment le retint.

- Et ne jette rien ! ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Edward… tu vas être malade, murmura Alphonse d'une voix atterrée.

- Chwapadkwayuparl ! grogna celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

Il s'était vengé sur son breakfast, dévorant les tartines, les œufs brouillés, le lard grillé, les potatoes… L'appétit était normal, la rage l'était moins. Avec sa discrétion habituelle, Al s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frère, la veille mélancolique, aujourd'hui furieux… Il le regarda tristement s'enfiler une demi baguette beurrée qu'il avait trempé dans son troisième bol de thé (il s'était brûlé en buvant le premier d'une traite, mais ça n'avait visiblement pas suffit à le calmer.) Il la croqua rageusement, grignotant inexorablement son poids en nourriture sous l'œil mélancolique de son frère et celui, ahuri, de ses rares voisins.

- Tu vas devenir obèse.

- Mais non, fit-il en crachotant. Je mange aussi pour toi, tu sais ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Edward était en quelque sorte le pont qui reliait le corps et l'âme d'Alphonse, Edward en avait tiré un excellent prétexte pour se goinfrer encore plus en espérant remédier à la maigreur du corps de son frère. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment qu'un prétexte. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il se remplissait l'estomac en espérant calmer cette sensation de vide douloureux qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère ? demanda Alphonse d'une voix douce.

- Mais RIEN !

- Edward…

- …vraiment… tenta-t-il sans se sentir très crédible.

- Je te connais assez pour ne pas te croire.

L'adolescent resta silencieux face à la fermeté de son frère. Mentir ne marchait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. D'ailleurs la vérité elle-même était un mensonge. Il poussa un soupir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait renoncé pendant longtemps à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- C'est cette mission, marmonna-t-il. L'enquête sur les terroristes n'abouti à rien, c'est horripilant.

- … Je vois, souffla Alphonse en s'installent contre le dossier de sa chaise après un temps de silence.

_Ca a marché… J'le crois pas…_

_ Et je lui ai menti…_

Avec un mélange de soulagement, de fierté et de honte, Edward se remit à boire ton thé. Puis, après avoir vidé son bol il contempla pensivement les restes de son carnage avec une moue songeuse. La voix qu'il avait entendu le travaillait, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser à autre chose.

_ Mais qui était cette fille… La boulangère ? la fleuriste ? Une autre de ses nombreuses copines ?_

Il savait bien que son coming out n'était que pour échapper au mariage et qu'en réalité son seul désir était de fricoter ici et là avec différentes femmes. Ce n'était pas nouveau… Alors pourquoi ça le déprimait autant ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward… tu réussiras à découvrir la vérité.

-Tu as raison, grogna-t-il en aplatissant ses deux mains sur la table, se levant avant de traverser la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Il revint à la cabine, s'enferma, glissa un peu d'argent et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Il entendit la sonnerie. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

_Il ne doit pas être là,_ pensa-t-il.

A cet instant précis, le téléphone se décrocha et une voix féminine répondit.

- Allo ?

- Allo… je suis bien chez Mustang ? fit-il en priant pour s'être trompé de numéro.

- Oui, vous êtes bien chez les Mustang, fit la voix d'un ton doux.

_ET MERDE_ !

- Attendez… LES Mustangs ?

- Oui, je suis sa sœur, Aliénor.

-Ali…Alinéor… ? bafouilla-t-il avec hésitation.

- Aliénor, corrigea-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Si vous vouliez parler à Roy, il est déjà au bureau. Mais je peux transmettre un message si vous le désirez.

- Oui, non… euh…

S'il avait eu un prétexte pour l'appeler, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave… Désolé de vous avoir dérangée…

- Bien, bonne journée alors.

- Bonne journée, oui… fit-il avant de raccrocher nerveusement.

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à parler aux femmes, et si son visage était à l'image de sa voix, elle devait être magnifique. Il se laissa tomber adossé au bord de la cabine qui trembla légèrement sous le choc, et poussa un soupir. Il ferma les yeux, et cru voir des papillons. Il respira profondément, sentant son estomac s'effondrer de soulagement, et un sourire grignota irrésistiblement ses lèvres. Et c'est presque d'un pas dansant qu'il revenait vers son frère, surpris de ce changement radical.

- Tu te prends pour Laura Ingals ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire (niais, il faut l'admettre) qui fendait le visage d'Edward.

- Nan, j'ai juste eu une bonne nouvelle.

- Quel genre de bonne nouvelle ?

- Secret défense, répondit le petit blond avec un sourire taquin.

- T'es pas drôle Ed ! On avait dit qu'on se dirait tout !

- …

- Bon, ok, on n'a pas vraiment dit ça… Je comptais trop pour ton absence de mémoire pour te le faire croire, répondit-il en riant.

Ils remontèrent vers leur chambre, Edward sautillant, heureux sans vouloir en connaitre la raison, parce qu'après tout a-t-on besoin d'une raison pour être heureux ? Et Alphonse, de plus en plus perplexe quant à la soudaine cyclothymie de son frère. La matinée s'écoula tranquillement, entre lectures et discussions, Edward aussi joyeux et avenant qu'il était la veille grognon et mélancolique, jusqu'à ce que son estomac blindé le rappelle à l'ordre et lui fasse passer quatre heures de torture. Alphonse soupira pudiquement et se contenta comme morale de la brève phrase « je te l'avais bien dit que tu allais être malade en mangeant autant. » qui amena un regard noir.

Le petit blond, outre la gêne de la situation, se demandait avec une pointe d'angoisse comment il pourrait arriver au rendez-vous dans ses conditions. Heureusement pour lui, un médicament lui suffit pour être de nouveau en pleine forme à midi. Tellement bien, il faut l'avouer, qu'Alphonse dû de nouveau lui rappeler d'y aller doucement avec le buffet. Ils se fendirent d'un petit combat dans le jardin en début d'après midi (sans utiliser l'alchimie, ils avaient compris la leçon), puis, après une douche et pas mal d'hésitation face une garde robe pourtant modeste, Edward abandonna son frère, bien armé avec sa besace, sa casquette, son jean neuf et une chemise de coton bleu-gris qu'il avait achetés suite à la réclamation de Roy quand à sa tenue.

- Tu vas faire des photos de mode ?

- Nan, je m'habille incognito pour ne pas être harcelé dans la rue, répondit-il avec son large sourire avant de fermer la porte.

_C'est louche… C'est vraiment louche_… pensa Alphonse.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

- Helloooo ! ! s'exclama joyeusement Edward en arrivant dans le bureau.

- Hey, salut Ed ! répondit Havoc du même ton.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous !

Ils étaient tous là. Hawkeye, assise jambes croisées sur sa chaise, toisait l'ensemble de l'équipe pour qu'ils ne se relâchent pas dans leur travail. Havoc avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers jusqu'à ce que le petit blond fasse irruption dans la pièce, Falman lisait très sérieusement, et Fuery… Fuery ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, le casque sur les oreilles et le carnet à la main pour croiser les interrogatoires mené auprès des témoins de l'attentat qui avait eu lieu une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

- Eh, moi aussi… fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau d'Havoc. Je serais bien passé hier, mais si j'ai bien compris il n'y aurait pas eu grand monde.

- Tout à fait. Mais j'imagine que tu avais eu mieux à faire.

- Pas vraiment… fit le petit blond avec une moue. La journée d'hier était plutôt emmerdante. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf au QG ?

- Pas grand-chose… marmonna Falman. Cette histoire de terrorisme patine toujours autant… Et les Homonculus font tellement les morts en ce moment que c'est à se demander s'ils ont jamais existé.

- Un café, Edward ? proposa Havoc avec un clin d'œil.

Bien qu'il n'aima pas le café, il accepta la proposition. Trois minutes plus tard, il était accoudé à la machine, écoutant les nouvelles réellement intéressantes, c'est-à-dire les potins du Quartier. Il apprit donc en vrac les dernières nouvelles : Fuery avait une admiratrice secrète, ce qui le réjouissait parce qu'il « adorait recevoir des mots gentils », sans pour autant chercher à en savoir plus Havoc avait observé le comportement d'Hawkeye et était de plus en plus convaincu qu'elle était amoureuse du Colonel la bibliothécaire rousse que Roy avait dragué six jours plus tôt se révélait être mariée avec deux enfants, et enfin, il semblerait que celui-ci aie entamé une nouvelle relation.

- Ah bon ? fit innocemment Edward, tentant de rester tout aussi désinvolte.

- Bah écoute, j'ai eu une discussion avec lui hier et il m'a dit qu'il était… intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut croire qu'il s'est trouvé une poule.

- Quelqu'un qu'il veuille épouser ? Ne me fait pas rire !

- Bah écoute, il avait l'air vraiment réjouit se matin, moi jdis, ça cache quelque chose. Quand Hawkeye lui a demandé pourquoi, il a répondu qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant.

- Ah… Comme c'est original ! commenta-t-il ironiquement.

- Mais c'est pas pareil là. Tu sais, Central-city est comme en état de guerre depuis qu'ils ont annoncé le mariage. Le moindre geste amical envers une femme lui est fatal, alors qu'avant, il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Je ne suis pas tout.

- Avant, quand il draguait une fille, il draguait une fille, point. Maintenant, quand il drague une fille, il la demande en mariage. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, tout le monde le comprend comme ça.

- Oh… je vois. Et si…

_ Et si ce n'était pas une fille ?_ Edward renonça à poser cette question qui aurait vraiment été mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Tu penses qu'il est amoureux ?

- Non. Roy Mustang ne peut pas tomber amoureux, il faut avoir du cœur pour ça. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'est épouser une greluche complètement amoureuse et assez naïve pour ne pas voir qu'il la trompe régulièrement.

Edward eu un instant le souffle coupé. La dernière phrase lui avait fait très mal sans qu'il sache au juste pourquoi. Il contrôla son expression pour ne pas le laisser voir, tandis qu'Havoc embrayait sur l'histoire de Broch et Maria sans remarquer son trouble. Puis ils revinrent dans le bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé, et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien avec les autres. Même Falman finit par lâcher son livre pour se joindre à la conversation. Hawkeye resta silencieuse, fermant exceptionnellement les yeux sur ce laisser-aller.

Puis Roy Mustang poussa la porte de son bureau et entra dans la pièce.

- C'est un salon de thé ? demanda-t-il en voyant Edward assis sur le bureau d'Havoc avec qui il discutait joyeusement.

- Ah, bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le petit blond en sautant de son perchoir.

Le beau brun lui lança un sourire affectueux tout en glissant son bras sur ses épaules. Edward leva les yeux vers lui, éperdu d'admiration malgré lui. Puis ils traversèrent la pièce avec un naturel désarmant, suivis du regard par tous les témoins rassemblés qui continuèrent à fixer la porte même une fois celle-ci fermée, les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire tombante. Il fallu attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'Havoc parvienne à articuler une phrase qui résonna lourdement dans le silence incrédule.

- C'était quoi, CA ?

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Le « ça » en question traversait en courant le parc du QG pour aller au cinéma, Edward râlant à cause du retard de son supérieur qui les obligeait à courir, Roy éludant l'affaire en traçant mentalement l'itinéraire du raccourci le plus efficace. Tout cela était pour la forme, puisqu'ils arrivèrent face au cinéma, vaguement essoufflés et plutôt en avance. Ils purent prendre leur ticket et choisir les meilleures places avant que la plupart des gens s'installent. Une fois posé, Edward regarda son ticket où était écrit en lettre majuscules « LES TEMPS MO ».

- Les temps Mo ? marmonna-t-il, perplexe.

- Les temps modernes, souffla Roy à son oreille.

- Ca raconte quoi ?

- Hum… je te laisse la surprise, fit-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Edward fit une moue boudeuse, frustré, et se rabattit sur les friandises qu'il avait achetées au vendeur baladant son petit chariot. Roy le regarda déballer un échantillonnage de bonbons avec une expression de curiosité presque naïve.

- Comment tu fais pour manger autant ?

- Question de métabolisme, mâchouilla le petit blond qui venait de se coincer des dents dans un caramel au beurre salé.

Roy lui lança un petit sourire, un de ses sourires un peu tristes et presque sincères que l'on pense toujours avoir rêvé après-coup. Pour l'instant, il regardait le petit blond se tortiller sur sa chaise pour regarder aux alentours avec une espèce de tendresse amusée quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait sincèrement que le film lui plairait.

La salle s'éteignit brusquement et Edward se rassit aussitôt face à l'écran, qui s'alluma, diffusant une lumière blanche qui rendait son visage presque irréel. Les yeux grands ouverts, il entendit la musique d'introduction du cinéma annonçant la diffusion d'actualités et sursauta violemment.

- Y a du son ? !

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas allé au cinéma ? demanda Roy, courbant un sourcil incrédule.

- ça doit bien faire… dix ans ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Quand tu étais petit, quoi.

Devant l'absence de réactions en réponse à sa pique, Roy tourna les yeux vers Edward dont le profil scintillait étrangement dans la lumière renvoyée par l'écran. Il voyait parfaitement ses yeux largement ouverts ou se reflétaient les silhouettes noires en mouvement, ses lèvres délicatement entrouvertes dans un émerveillement silencieux. Son aspect fantomatique lui prêtait une beauté diaphane qui troubla un instant Roy, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait à côté de lui un gamin émerveillé, pousse un soupir amusé et se tourne à son tour vers l'écran.

Quand on va au cinéma, c'est pour se plonger dans un autre monde, une autre histoire. L'un comme l'autre oublièrent peu à peu leur propre existence, regardant Charlie Chaplin se débattre avec les tristes obligations de la vie et chercher du travail, tandis que la vie suivait son cours, ailleurs, et que quelque part dans l'appartement de Roy, sa sœur balançait à la poubelle les objets cassés ou vraiment inutiles en lançant un « oh, un gnou volant ! » qui servait habituellement à détourner l'attention quand elle faisait cela contre le gré du propriétaire tandis que quelque part, dans le quartier général, Alphonse participait aux vives discussions qui avaient suivi le départ du « couple » après n'avoir pas résisté à la tentation de pister son frère jusqu'au QG tandis que Hugues passait à la gare acheter son ticket de train pour un mariage qui promettait d'être « lé-gen-daire ! » et qui ne se doutait pas encore de l'ampleur du désastre. Non, tout cela n'aura aucune importance jusqu'à ce que le film s'achève, jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument et les projettent de nouveau dans la réalité avec des regards de chouette et un pas légèrement vacillant.

Après, ce sera une autre histoire.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Une heure et quelques plus tard, ils ressortirent sur une ruelle, clignant des yeux face au soleil estival, un peu fatigués par un pénible retour à la réalité. Edward se sentait l'esprit suffisamment vide pour suivre des yeux une mouche passant sous son nez, sans avoir la présence d'esprit de remarquer que c'était stupide. Roy, un peu plus réveillé, en profita pour lui tapoter la tête avec un sourire amusé, ce qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il sursauta et jeta un regard noir à son supérieur, lequel répondit par une expression d'affection si troublante que le petit blond ne sut plus comment réagir.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il commençait à avoir sur lui, Roy engagea la conversation d'un ton neutre.

- Alors, ce film ?

- Il était génial. Tout simplement génial.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit-il en glissant son bras sur les épaules du blond, qui frissonna légèrement. J'ai particulièrement aimé la scène ou Charlie Chaplin fait son spectacle en chantant en yaourt.

- Avec l'absence de manchettes, là ? s'exclama Edward en tournant un visage enthousiaste vers lui. Moi mon passage préféré c'était dans le grand magasin, quand ils font du patin à roulettes.

- Il est fort, hein ?

- Ouais, il frime, surtout. Je trouvais ça très drôle.

- Drôle, vraiment ?

- Ben oui, les gens qui se la pètent, c'est tellement ridicule…

- Je vois… C'est pas ton genre, c'est ça ? renvoya le grand brun, piqué au vif malgré lui.

- Si, mais je ne me prends pas tant au sérieux.

- Première nouvelle.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai un peu d'autodérision.

- Oh, tu tiens à me vexer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Héhé…

- Dans-ce cas-là voyons voir ce que tu donneras là-dessus… fit l'homme en désignant un vendeur de patins à roulettes qui se trouvait dans la rue adjacente.

Le sourire d'Edward s'évanouit, laissant place à une bouche arrondie dans un O parfait, signe que le challenge était vraiment inattendu. Roy s'autorisa un petit rire, fier de son petit effet.

- A condition que je ne sois pas le seul, grogna le petit blond en rougissant légèrement.

- Marché conclu, répondit Roy d'un ton doucereux.

Il n'avait aucunement peur de ces patins à roulettes, puisqu'il avait déjà une certaine habitude du patin à glace, qui était plutôt plus dangereux. Il serait même plutôt heureux de voir la tête de son subordonné une fois qu'il s'apercevrait de sa méprise. Il demanda donc deux paires, laissant aimablement à Edward le loisir de ne pas divulguer à voix haute sa pointure, puis tous deux allèrent chausser les patins dans un petit square à proximité. Le petit blond pesta abondamment sur ses lanières en cuir et se releva presque une minute après Roy qui se contentait de le regarder faire d'un air amusé tout en tapotant le sol impatiemment de son pied gauche. Il le regarda se relever avec une infinie prudence, lâcher à contrecœur le banc et glisser irrépressiblement, perdant momentanément l'équilibre pour atterrir dans ses bras.

_ Depuis quand il est aussi petit ?_ pensa l'homme en le rattrapant par réflexe et l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre. _Ah, c'est qu'il n'a plus ses compensées pour faire illusion ! _Il adressa un sourire plus doux qu'il ne le pensait à l'adolescent rougissant et s'en écarta habilement pour le forcer à se tenir seul, amusé de le voir mort de trouille et rouge de honte. Il le laissa se dépatouiller maladroitement sur ses roulettes durant quelques minutes, regrettant que Hugues ne soit pas là pour le prendre en photo, puis son bon cœur prit le dessus, et il enseigna les bases de l'équilibre à son subordonné, lui offrant le soutient de son bras pour l'empêcher de se casser la gueule tous les deux mètres. Ils avancèrent un moment sur les allées gravillonnées du parc, Edward prenant progressivement de l'assurance et échappant à la main de son supérieur pour éviter un contact décidément trop gênant. Il avança donc seul, commençant à savourer les joies de la vitesse dans une allée légèrement en pente, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour freiner.

Un cri et une chute plus tard, il fut rejoint par un Roy hilare qui l'aida à se relever.

- C'est pas juste, pourquoi tu tombes pas toi ? grogna-t-il, franchement vexé.

- L'entrainement, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus ? marmonna Edward, glissant de quelques centimètres en arrière en sursautant.

- Oh oui, je peux très bien courir et danser sur des patins !

- Ah, j'aimerais voir ça ! souffla le petit blond avec un tel mépris de Roy se sentit vexé.

- Tu VAS voir ça, fit-il en le poussant contre un arbre avant de prendre son élan.

Il remonta l'allée à toute vitesse, s'arrêtant brusquement à quelques cheveux du banc qui lui barrait la route et adressa un sourire à Edward qui le regarda, les yeux exorbités. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour s'arrêter, et allait être mort de jalousie une fois qu'il aurait accepté le fait. En attendant, Roy se rapprochait de lui en virevoltant, glissant élégamment au dessus du sol comme s'il n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Il rattrapa le petit blond par le poignet et l'entraina dans ses entrechats avec un couinement.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bien malgré lui en train de danser la valse sur des patins à roulettes dans les bras de son supérieur hiérarchique, dans un petit parc de centre ville. Trop éberlué par la situation pour réagir autrement qu'en tentant de retrouver contact avec le sol et en s'agrippant de toutes ses griffes à ses bras, Edward ne réalisait même pas à quel point il était chanceux d'être encore debout alors qu'il ne savait ni danser ni faire du patin. D'une certaine manière, il était terriblement chanceux d'être dans ses bras tout court…

D'un autre côté, s'il n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas eu à subir… tout ça !

Il pensait à tout cela avec confusion quand il se retrouva brutalement planté sur ses patins, avec face à lui un beau brun à peine essoufflé qui s'était enfin décidé à le reposer. En fait, ses mains posées sur ses épaules cherchaient plutôt à s'empêcher de perdre lui-même l'équilibre. Ils restèrent tout deux vacillants, se soutenant mutuellement durant ce qui était déjà trop long pour être appelé instant si l'on comptait les battements de leurs cœurs emballés. Edward baissa les yeux vers Roy qui se raccrochait à lui, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et contempla sa chevelure noire, lui-même un peu défaillant après avoir tourné dans ses bras, et surtout, à sentir ses mains pesant sur ses épaules. Sans qu'il y ai de raison valable à cela, ce contact le perturbait au point qu'il se retenait de crier il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Au lieu de ça, il s'appliqua à rester immobile et à calmer sa respiration en cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pourrait dire pour échapper à ce tableau figé.

- J'ai faim, lâcha-t-il mécaniquement.

C'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie de dire en réalité, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans cette espèce de panique incontrôlable qui l'avait assaillie. Roy se redressa dans un sursaut et le lâcha, lui arrachant un infime soupir de soulagement, avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste élégant pour achever de reprendre le contrôle.

- Désolé. Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, chassant l'impression étrange qu'il avait eue quelques secondes auparavant.

- Des nouilles sautées.

- … C'est moi qui offre, tu peux prendre quelque chose de plus raffiné, tu sais ?

- Non, ce sera très bien, répondit le petit blond d'un air buté.

Ils reprirent leur route, patinant dans les rues sans trop de hâte, Roy suivant tacitement Edward pour savoir ou il tenait à ce point à manger pour refuser de le ruiner. Il eu la surprise de le voir tourner dans une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, avant de se vautrer sur les pavés avec un couinement. Roy s'élança pour l'aider à se relever, en évitant de tomber lui-même, c'est-à dire en restant sur le bitume.

- Il n'est pas conseillé de faire du patin à roulettes sur les rues pavées, tu sais ?

- J'avais oublié, grommela Edward en se redressant avec une grimace, acceptant tout de même la main secourable du grand brun.

-Que tu portais des patins ou que la rue était pavée ?

- Les deux, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

Il était fatigué d'être assailli par cette multitude de frissons, sursauts, chaleurs et nausées qui accompagnaient la présence de Roy, et espérait confusément être malade pour ne pas arriver à l'autre conclusion qu'il se refusait d'envisager sérieusement. Aussi se débarrassa-t-il avec une certaine rage de ses patins à roulettes, grommelant plus que nécessaire et boudant pour éviter son regard, avant de se remettre à marcher sans attendre son supérieur qui du le rattraper en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une de ces échoppes minuscules, planquées dans une rue miteuse et ne payant pas vraiment de mine. Edward entra, ses patins à la main et sa chemise négligemment jetée sur l'épaule droite, salua le patron et commanda deux bols avec un large sourire. Puis il traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré, louvoyant entre les meubles hétéroclites pour arriver directement au fond, s'assoir face à un guéridon surplombé par une applique tarabiscotée. Le militaire le suivit d'un pas hésitant, bien plus mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit qu'Edward ne l'était dans les grands restaurants, et s'assit sur l'autre chaise, qui lui semblait pourtant peu solide, avant de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce, plutôt sombre et relativement inquiétante. Cela ressemblait un peu à l'idée qu'on se fait des tavernes de pirates, à cela prêt que c'était plutôt tranquille et que l'odeur dominante était celle du papier d'Arménie qui brulait paisiblement dans une niche du mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? murmura finalement Roy après s'être penché vers Edward.

- La taverne de Kierkegaard.

- A tes souhaits.

- C'est le propriétaire. Un vieux, qui a un caractère de cochon, mais il fait les meilleures nouilles sautées de la ville, alors on lui pardonne ses…

- Dis-donc, nabot, que je ne t'y reprenne pas à dire du mal de moi dans mon dos, tonna une voix rouillée.

- Ah, salut patron ! Tu es plus rapide que je le pensais, dis donc ! s'exclama le petit blond en se retournant avec un sourire gêné.

Sans répondre, l'homme posa les bols de nouilles sur leur table (bols qui seraient appelés saladiers dans les bonnes familles, remplis à ras-bord d'un paquet de nœud à l'odeur envoûtante) et reparti en grommelant à propos de ces jeunes qui ne respectaient rien. Edward se rua sur la nourriture sans plus de scrupules, laissant Roy halluciné.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne voyait pas Edward sauter à la gorge d'une personne l'ayant traité de petit_. Par quel mystère… ?_ Il renonça à comprendre, et s'attaqua à son tour à son plat avec un sursaut de surprise.

- Mais c'est bon !

- J'chousl'avais dit ! crachota Edward sans cesser de manger.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à savourer leur repas, qu'Edward avala intégralement, mais que Roy ne put finir.

- Eh bien… fit-il, incapable de savoir comment qualifier ce repas.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, ils servent des parts suffisantes, commenta Edward, les mains croisées sur le ventre et le visage fendu d'un sourire satisfait.

_ Suffisantes ? Enormes, oui !_ Roy se leva presque péniblement tandis qu'Edward bondissait hors de sa chaise pour aller payer, c'est-à dire en balançant un billet au patron avec un « mets la monnaie sur l'ardoise de Chris en attendant qu'il retrouve du boulot », avant de sortir et de s'arrêter sur le seuil avec le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais m'attendre, non ? souffla l'homme en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Désolé, d'habitude je viens là quand je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors forcément, réflexe.

- Je vois… Je sais pas toi mais je serais bien partant pour une promenade digestive...

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux qui électrisa Edward de bout en bout, et tous deux se remirent à marcher, légèrement appuyés l'un sur l'autre comme ils en avaient malgré eux pris l'habitude. Les pas les menèrent tout naturellement au grand parc de la ville, celui donc le lac avait de nombreuses fois été témoin de la rage d'Edward. Ils passèrent devant deux ou trois bancs, certains vides, d'autres occupés par des couples en train de se bécoter amoureusement. Fatigué par la marche, Edward finit par s'affaler à son tour sur un banc inoccupé. Il vit avec une panique indicible Roy s'agenouiller face à lui. Il y avait des gens dans le parc, dans ce début de soirée ou le ciel était encore d'un bleu plutôt clair, et sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, il devinait que son self control allait être mis à rude épreuve. Roy leva vers lui ses yeux sombres, remplis d'une incroyable tendresse, et Edward se retrouva littéralement scotché, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues brûlantes.

- Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, murmura l'homme. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne pense à toi, ou je regrette de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés. Jamais m'a vie n'a été aussi belle que depuis que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais.

Edward savait parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il restait incrédule, face à sa douceur, sa sérénité, sa tendresse factice et pourtant si crédible. Happé, le souffle coupé par le choc, il restait là, les yeux plantés dans les siens durant quelques secondes, avant qu'un élan, un vertige peut-être, ne le pousse à se pencher à son tour pour l'embrasser passionnément, les mains glissées dans ses cheveux comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes retrouvant cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué, tandis que son cœur palpitait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Roy répondait à son baiser, les mains posées sur ses cuisses dans une caresse étourdissante, par habitude sans doute, sans une once d'amour réel. Le petit blond en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il justifier ça ? Comment pourrait-il de nouveau le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Il refusait d'y penser, savourant avec le délice du désespoir ce baiser sans valeur.

Enfin, il fallu s'écarter. Roy rouvrit les yeux, lui lançant un regard perplexe. Irrésistible.

_Je l'aime._

_Putain, je L'AIME._

Edward le regardait de haut, légèrement essoufflé, les yeux grands ouverts de panique. Faire illusion, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se sauver, disparaitre. Il esquissa un sourire qui ne masquait pas totalement sa tristesse.

- Je commence à être bon acteur, non ? murmura-t-il en écartant doucement ses mains avant de se relever.

Il rajusta sa casquette avec un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme, puisqu'il savait maintenant que ça ne servait à rien d'éviter son regard, puis parti d'un pas tranquille, laissant Roy chercher des fragments d'explications dans ce qui venait d'éclater sous ses yeux. Le petit blond s'interdit de se retourner une fois parti, résolu à être indifférent, ou du moins à le paraitre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'encre bleue, sentant les larmes jaillir sans sanglots ni soubresauts. Ce n'est que plus tard, dans un coin de rue oublié par les réverbères, qu'il s'affala contre un mur et se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Quel con ! _

_ MAIS QUEL CON JE SUIS ! ! _


	7. J moins 4

Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai oubliés pendant tout ce temps ! (houla, l'indélicatesse) Pour ma défense, mon voyage au canada était passionnant et il parait que j'ai une vie sociale (enfin on me conseille d'en avoir une en tout cas). Je ne vous en présente pas moins mes plus plates excuse pour cette absence et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sans blablater davantage.

En espérant que vous l'aimerez ! ;)

* * *

**J – 4 : Où Roy Mustang vit la journée la plus traumatisante de toute son existence **

_Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaah… pas le téléphone…_

Roy poussa un vague râle d'agonie, lançant désespérément son bras pour décrocher le combiné, sans avoir la force de le ramener. Et pourtant, la veille, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être plus fatigué encore. Il resta dans le silence, prêt à se rendormir.

– COLONEL, DEBOUT ! C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER AU BOULOT !

La voix familière d'Edward avait parvenu à dépasser la distance qui les séparait pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était juste à côté, à lui crier dans les oreilles. En désespoir de cause, il replia le bras et amena le combiné à la hauteur de son oreille pour répondre d'une voix pâteuse.

– Oui, je suis pas mort Fullmetal, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi…

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore au lit ? Vous devriez pas déjà être au boulot ?

– Nan, il est six heures…

– Huit heures, corrigea Edward.

Roy leva les yeux vers son réveil, enfin, là ou il aurait dû l'être, mais le ne trouva pas. Il s'aperçu en revanche qu'il faisait grand jour dehors.

– Putain… Hawkeye va me tuer…

– C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure… D'autant plus que vous allez affronter de sacrées rumeurs aujourd'hui.

– Nan pitié, t'es pas obligé de me dire ça au réveil…

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ou perçait la moquerie.

Il semblait égal à lui-même. Roy secoua vaguement là tête, chassant cette impression étrange qui l'avait assaillie la veille. En fait, il avait l'air tellement blasé… Dur de donner suite à cette idée qu'il avait eue qu'Edward était peut-être plus attaché à lui qu'il ne l'aurait dû dur aussi de ne pas se demander si ce frisson qui l'avait parcouru n'était pas un simple rêve… pas désagréable au demeurant…

– Vous êtes vraiment fatigués pour ne pas essayer de vous défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy sursauta, brutalement tiré de ses méditations, et bafouilla pour tenter de reprendre pied.

– J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est utile cette phrase,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Bah, vous êtes toujours en retard… Et on se donne quelle heure de rendez-vous ?

– Ah merde c'est vrai… Bah t'as qu'à passer au bureau vers six heures, six heures trente.

– OK.

– Bon, salut, à ce soir alors, marmonna Roy d'un ton pressé, réalisant enfin qu'il devait se préparer le plus vite possible.

Il raccrocha hâtivement, balançant le téléphone dans un coin, traversa le salon d'un air horrifié, plus que perturbé par la pièce rangée et bien trop vide à son goût. Il perdit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver sa choppe qui était contre toute attente rangée à l'envers dans le placard de gauche.

– Bon sang, Aliénor… Tu me le paieras… Grogna-t-il.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Edward s'affala contre le mur, tremblant.

Comment faisait-il, comment avait-il fait jusque-là pour être capable de lui parler, il n'arrivait même pas à le comprendre. Il avait espéré vaguement que l'acceptation de ce fait indéniable – il était amoureux – lui permettrait de passer au dessus de son malaise. Il avait espéré pouvoir reprendre ses vacheries dans l'espoir de le lui faire payer. Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir toute son assurance, mais il savait que son salut de la veille était tout juste dû à un coup de chance, et qu'il ne serait pas crédible longtemps dans le rôle d'acteur. Il ne savait rien de l'amour. Incapable de faire semblant. D'ailleurs, il était dans un tel état après un coup de téléphone que la simple idée de le voir en face lui donnait des sueurs froides.

_ Sa voix, bon sang, sa voix…_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer les sonorités, les inflexions, quand il était à moitié endormi, quand il était irrité, quand il disait – pour une fois – quelque chose de gentil, sentant ses entrailles danser la valse en l'imaginant murmurer à l'oreille, l'embrasser, encore plus peut-être… Il avait envie de hurler, tant cette sensation de désir et de manque étaient douloureuses. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lâcher définitivement son honneur, son image, sa tenue, et aller l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, peser de tout son poids contre lui, s'enivrer de sa présence, enfin… Rêver d'amour.

Il se redressa brusquement, reprenant douloureusement le sens des réalités. Il ne servait à rien de rêver, les yeux mi-clos. Il ne pouvait rien attendre d'un type pareil. Ni amour ni respect, tout au plus quelques baisers qui s'évanouiraient dans une demi-douzaine de jours. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, c'était un amour sans espoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état. Il ne supportait pas d'être au bord des larmes, il avait trop peur que son frère arrive et dise le mot plein d'attention qui le ferait éclater en sanglots.

Ridicule.

Il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter.

Il avait déjà dû se rincer le visage, se donner des baffes et se forcer à sourire la veille. Il ne pouvait tout simplement PAS assumer cette situation dans laquelle il s'était embourbé tout seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : avouer le complot ou son amour mal placé pour son supérieur. Le plus simple était donc de ne rien dire. Il se moucha bruyamment, essuya le peu d'eau qui s'était égaré sur ses joues et se força à sourire.

_ Je suis fort, je suis intelligent et j'ai la classe. Je suis indestructible, je ne me laisse pas abattre par les coups du sort, parce que le plus important, c'est de petit déjeuner ! _

– Allez hop la vie est belle ! ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant vraiment, traversant le couloir sous l'œil perplexe d'un portier.

Il pouvait y croire. Après tout, ça marchait bien pour la taille !

Il traversa le couloir d'un pas conquérant, le cœur gonflé par cette impression étrange d'avoir retrouvé sa vraie nature, et ne dissimula pas son enthousiasme en découvrant du chocolat à la table du petit déjeuner, sous l'œil amusé d'Alphonse qui semblait ne pas se douter que son frère faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la répartition des carrés de chocolat sur sa tartine.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy Mustang patinait.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait naïvement espéré que ses heures de sommeil volées lui remettraient les yeux en face des trous, mais force était pour lui d'admettre que c'était tout l'inverse qui lui arrivait. Le regard froid d'Hawkeye, dépourvu de commentaires (ce qui était étonnant avec plus d'une heure de retard), les coups d'œil furtifs de ses collègues avait été un accueil assez lamentable, surtout après avoir eu tant de mal à se repérer dans un appartement méconnaissable depuis le passage d'Aliénor. Et surtout, il était incapable de lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, bizarrement troublé par le baiser de la veille. Il restait dans un étrange brouillard d'où sortait de temps à autre des questions d'une netteté effrayante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?_

_ Depuis quand sait-il embrasser aussi bien ?_

_ Et que s'est-il passé exactement à ce moment-là ?_

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer la scène. Amusé par le comportement des autres couples, avait voulu jouer à la déclaration d'amour, se retenant de justesse de sortir une chanson, parce que c'était tout de même ridicule. Et là… Edward l'avait embrassé.

De lui-même.

Les lèvres pincées, il essaya de se remémorer les moindres détails de cet instant-là. Le petit blond avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, alors que lui avait posé les mains sur ses cuisses (mais pourquoi, ça, il n'en savait fichtre rien !)

Pourquoi cela lui semblait-t-il si différent des autres jours ? Evidemment, ce n'était pas lui qui avait attaqué, mais… il devinait quelque chose de plus profond, une espèce toute petite chose presque liquide et si fragile que le moindre effleurement le tuerait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait devenir avec le temps, mais il avait une espèce de tendresse pour cette sensation diffuse au creux de l'estomac, qui n'avait pas de corps ni de nom, qui n'avait pas de source ni de but, mais qui l'apaisait étrangement.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées que ses réflexions ne lui semblaient même pas être étranges. Il ne s'occupait pas non plus de ce que pourraient penser les autres en le voyant rêvasser par la porte ouverte. Pour tout dire, il avait pratiquement oublié leur existence.

Ce n'était pas réciproque. Car de l'autre côté, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

– Non mais c'est pas possible… C'est une blague.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à s'entendre suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une idée pareille ? murmura Havoc.

– Et si… c'était un coup des homonculus ? demanda Breda.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, imagine qu'Envy aie prit l'apparence d'Edward pour s'infiltrer dans le quartier général et kidnapper Mustang.

– Mais le Colonel est là, rappela Fuery d'un ton d'évidence.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est lui ? demanda Breda, semant le doute.

– Il n'y a que lui pour arriver aussi en retard avec autant de classe, répondit Havoc avec un large sourire.

– Tu veux dire, en ayant oublié de se peigner ?

– Rien ne t'échappe, toi… J'ai effectivement l'impression qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, continua Breda, sentant qu'il avait son auditoire.

– Parce qu'il est étourdi et bordélique ? Ça change pourtant pas de d'habitude ! fit remarquer Falman entre deux dossiers.

– Non, c'est pas ça, regarde-le… fit-il en le désignant du bout de la main.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Colonel, qui mordillait son crayon, les yeux dans le vague.

– Et ?

– Il _réfléchit_ ! Ca crève les yeux qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal !

Havoc et Fuery partirent en grand fou rire, qui stoppa net quand Hawkeye tourna la tête vers eux. Ils se remirent à travailler fébrilement, puis, quand il leur sembla qu'ils pouvaient décemment reprendre une conversation sans être fusillés du regard, Fuery reprit timidement.

– Moi j'ai une hypothèse.

– Vas-y, murmura Havoc du coin de la bouche.

– Roy lui a fait faire un pari.

– Et l'enjeu ?

– Un moyen de grandir, répondit le petit brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Oui, c'est un bon mobile… mais pourquoi ça ?

– Pour ne pas se marier, évidemment, rappela Havoc. Il fuit les mariages comme la peste !

– Logique, logique… Enfin du coup, il est dans la merde… Si y'avait un moyen de grandir, ça se saurait.

– Il va se faire frapper par Ed, chantonna Fuery.

– Depuis quand tu te réjouis du malheur des autres, toi ? demanda Havoc, surpris.

– Depuis que c'est drôle, répondit-il, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

– Moi qui espérais qu'il y avait au moins une personne à cette table qui avait conservé son innocence, marmonna Falman.

– Et vous Hawekeye, vous en pensez quoi, de leur comportement ? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en agitant le bras vers elle.

– Tu disais ? marmonna Havoc à l'intention du type au cheveux gris.

Il fallait être vraiment naïf pour oser poser une question pareille à leur supérieur. D'ailleurs toute la tablée se retenait de griffer leur bureau sous le regard terrifiant que leur avait adressé la belle blonde.

– Je pense qu'il est passablement irresponsable d'autant plus qu'il vous rend totalement inefficaces. J'espère que vous avez fait le tour des hypothèses et que vous allez vous remettre au boulot avant de donner raison aux rumeurs comme quoi les militaires sont payés à ne rien faire. C'est compris ? Rompez !

Elle quitta le bureau d'un pas altier pour aller chercher des dossiers, laissant les autres militaires sur les nerfs.

– Wow…

– Hypothèse numéro 7 : Il veut la rendre jalouse ? suggéra Havoc.

– Tais-toi et bosse.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! s'exclama le petit blond qui enchainait les allées et venue fébriles au bord du lac depuis une bonne demi heure.

Il s'en fichait, de tous ces regards plantés contre lui, des yeux en bille de loto des gamins apprenant à faire du tricycle, du regard méprisant de la petite vieille promenant son chien, du coup d'œil gênée d'une jeune fille passant, sa pochette de cours sous le bras, ou de deux amoureux se tenant par la main qui sans le savoir, le faisait bouillir de jalousie. Il se traitait de tous les noms, insultant tout autant Roy Mustang, sans que le destin qui aie provoqué cette catastrophe ne soie en reste. Pour résumer, il était en train de communiquer tout son répertoire de jurons a l'étendue d'eau devant lui, tout en sachant pertinemment que celle-ci n'en avait absolument rien à carrer. Mais bon, ça faisait du bien.

_ Et puis, Roy est VRAIMENT un connard pour m'avoir fait ça ! __**CA !**__ J'aurais préféré __**mourir**__ ! _

_ Et j'aimerais tellement qu'il me prenne dans mes bras…_

Il se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, arrachant mécaniquement les pâquerettes, toujours aussi furieux contre lui-même et le monde entier. Furieux que Roy aie eu l'idée idiote de l'embrasser, furieux d'avoir envie de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, furieux de sentir si cruellement ce manque, presque physique, que provoquait malgré lui son absence, furieux de souhaiter tout et son contraire.

_Je veux qu'il continue._

_ Je veux qu'il arrête._

_ Je veux qu'il m'aime…_

_ Puisqu'il ne peut pas, qu'il me foute la paix !_

_ Mais j'ai promis de mener à bien cette mission… mon honneur est en jeu. Et le sien, d'une certaine manière. _

_ De toute façon, j'aurais les autres sur le dos…_

_ Je devrais peut-être pas le laisser seul avec ses emmerdes._

_ Quoique…_

Edward poussa un soupir et se releva à contrecœur. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il devait mener cette mission jusqu'au bout. Même s'il devait la regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Simple question d'honneur. Il s'épousseta rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser de toute trace d'herbe et serra les poings d'un air résolu.

Sans trop y croire cependant.

Il revint dans les allées gravillonnées qu'il remonta d'un pas ferme, se décidant enfin à aller au rendez-vous qu'il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement d'annuler sous n'importe quel prétexte. Il remonta les rues, une flamme déterminée dans le regard. Venir à ce rendez-vous, certes, mais ne pas en révéler plus que nécessaire sur ses sentiments réels, et surtout, surtout, lui faire payer pour ce qu'il était en train de subir par sa faute.

Comment se retrouva-t-il assis dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, il n'en savait rien. Sans doute que mécaniquement, il avait fuit une confrontation trop difficile. Enfin, il se retrouvait assis à une table reculée, tenant un livre de chiromancie à l'envers, ce qui était doublement ridicule. Il se sentit incroyablement confus en voyant Shiezka s'assoir face à lui.

– Alors, Edward ? tu m'as l'air bien soucieux.

– Je… vais très bien, répondit-il en rattrapant le livre de justesse.

– Mais oui, mais oui, fit-elle d'une voix douce en replaçant le livre dans le bon sens. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive. Tu as des soucis, ça se voit.

– Mais non !

– Alors justifie-moi l'appariation de ta troisième ride sur le front, commanda-t-elle en désignant celle-ci du bout du doigt.

Les militaires avaient établi l'équivalent de l'échelle de Richter en se basant sur le nombre de rides déformant le visage d'Edward, mais celui-ci ne le savait pas. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas accordé une grande importance. Son visage se décomposa peu à peu en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire illusion.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Une peine de cœur ?

– Mais… maismaismais… NAN !

– …

– Enfin, ptêt un peu en fait, avoua-t-il en regardant ailleurs, mort de honte.

– Hum… Ca ne m'étonne pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu es tellement impulsif… ça m'étonnait que tu n'aies pas encore jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un.

– Comme si je l'avais choisi… marmonna-t-il, vautré sur la table.

– On choisi toujours un peu, souffla-t-elle.

– J'ai pas choisi d'être malheureux.

– Je pense que si… d'une certaine manière, fit-elle en penchant la tête de côté avec un sourire.

Le petit blond croisa les bras et la regarda d'un œil torve, visiblement pas convaincu.

– Ecoute… dans l'amour, tout dépend de la manière dont on le prend. Si on renonce à la perfection pour profiter juste de ce que l'on trouve, c'est une grande source de bonheur.

– Mouais… lâcha-t-il avec une moue. En même temps qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous !

– Edward, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments, rappela-t-elle.

– J'aimerais bien pouvoir le croire, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Il était résolu à s'en aller, la conversation avait trop duré. Dire qu'il était venu pour réfléchir au calme ! Et puis, parler de sentiment quand il s'agissait de Mustang… Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était juste une idiotie.

_Il n'y a pas moins sincère que lui, il suffit de voir hier soir…_

Cette simple pensée le fit rougir violemment. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, sa déclaration restait ancrée dans son esprit, incapable qu'il était d'en oublier le moindre détail. Il sentait de nouveau son cœur battre la chamade en repensant au regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là, brûlant d'envie qu'il pose de nouveau les yeux sur lui de cette façon. Ca ne servait à rien, même si ce n'était pas vrai… Il avait trop envie que ça continue pour arriver à dire « j'abandonne la mission. », et il était trop timide pour jamais oser avouer les raisons de son abandon.

Edward Elric n'avait peur de rien, ni des animaux, normaux ou transformés, ni des hommes, ni des femmes, ni du vertige ni du sang, ni de la mort (la sienne du moins) et pourtant, là, il avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Alors qu'il s'était déjà rendu ridicule mille et une fois, qu'il s'était retrouvé en caleçon dans la rue principale de Rush Valley et d'autres choses pires encore, il se retrouvait totalement terrifié par deux simples mots (et demi).

_Je l'aime._

A chaque fois qu'ils lui venaient en pensées, il sentait un sursaut qui l'aurait poussé à couiner et à bondir dans un coin du couloir pour se terrer accroupi, les mains sur la tête, s'il n'avait pas su développer une certaine forme self-control.

_Je suis fort, je suis classe, je suis indestructible, et je me paye une gaufre après, promis !_ se jura-t-il en poussant la porte du bureau.

– Yo !

Il vit cinq têtes se relever avec une lenteur circonspecte et se demanda soudainement s'il était le bienvenu. Il traversa la pièce avec un sourire crispé, une main levée à la fois en signe de salut et d'apaisement, et s'enferma dans le bureau. Il avait oublié… que ceux-là étaient maintenant au courant, enfin… plus ou moins…

Le petit blond quitta la contemplation du bout de ses chaussures pour relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, se sentant le souffle court. Il était au moins aussi beau qu'il le craignait, quoique le visage barré d'une ride soucieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il le regarda d'un œil vague, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

– Bonjour… tenta timidement Edward, ne sachant pas comment commencer ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Bonjour Edward, répondit le Colonel en se redressant, comme tiré de sa léthargie… Tu es en avance.

– Ah… euh… C'est que… bafouilla l'adolescent, la gorge sèche.

Il ne voyait pas comment le justifier. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réfléchir il peinait même à respirer dans cette pièce empreinte de son odeur, envahie par sa présence familière. Il n'arrivait même plus à voir les dossiers étalés à son bureau comme quelque chose d'anodin, parce qu'il en avait froissé les feuilles entre ses doigts. Il se sentait envieux de chacun des objets effleurés, et la simple idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ferma un instant les yeux, inspira une bouffée d'air à l'odeur âcre de café froid, et se senti brutalement d'aplomb.

Il ne supporterait tout simplement pas tout cela bien longtemps. Il fallait y mettre fin.

– Vous ne pensiez pas mot de ce que vous disiez hier, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, fit l'homme d'un rassurant.

Edward hocha la tête, conforté dans ses convictions il le savait, évidemment. Mais l'entendre dire d'un ton aussi serein, c'était autre chose. Roy n'en avait effectivement rien à foutre.

– Je viens demander l'arrêt de la mission, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

– Quoi ?

Le petit blond se força à lever les yeux, se força à respirer profondément. _Bon sang, quelle torture…_

La manière qu'il avait de planter ses yeux noirs dans les siens sans laisser paraître d'émotion particulière, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés… Tout, tout simplement tout chez lui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras. Autant de couteaux plantés dans le cœur.

– Non mais… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Le mariage est dans cinq jours ! Comment je fais pour y échapper si tu me lâches ?

_Non, ne m'obligez pas à rester… Pitié… Ne me regardez pas d'un œil de chien battu…_ Pensa le petit blond, se mordant les lèvres pour rester inflexible.

– Démerdez-vous. Après tout, vous êtes un peu un expert en la matière, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais, absolument pas ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser ça !

– Vous êtes plutôt doués pour manipuler les gens, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas capable de vous mettre votre famille dans la poche !

– Tu ne les connais pas ! Ils sont impossibles à décourager !

– Alors mariez vous.

– Mais je ne veux pas me marier, avec_ personne_ ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer qui que ce soit, je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille, d'avoir des gosses, tout le protocole ! Je préfère crever plutôt qu'avoir une femme, un chat et des charentaises !

– Bah crevez alors, grogna Edward d'un ton sans réplique.

Roy cligna des yeux, vaguement halluciné. Il avait toujours considéré Edward comme un sale gosse, mais il était vraiment mauvais, aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…

– Mais quelle mouche te pique, Edward ? demanda-t-il d'un ton radicalement différent.

Il y avait presque de la sollicitude dans sa voix. Edward ferma les yeux. Il avait comprit de Roy serait prêt à tout pour qu'il continue la mission et rassemblait ses forces pour ne pas le croire.

– On s'en tirait plutôt bien, non ? continua-t-il. Avoue que c'était sympa, le resto, le ciné, la soirée d'hier…

– Un peu trop.

– Comment ça ?

– Je me suis vraiment bien fait avoir…

Le silence tomba lourdement, et tous les deux échangèrent un regard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient réellement. Puis Edward enfouit son visage dans ses mains, debout, là, au milieu de la pièce, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

_Non, quand même pas…_ pensa Roy avec un début de peur panique dans l'estomac. _Il est quand même pas…_

– Je vous aime, murmura le petit blond d'une voix étranglée, à peine audible. AVEC VOS CONNERIES, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE TOMBER AMOUREUX DE VOUS !

Il reprit son souffle, incapable de croire qu'il avait réellement hurlé ses mots. Face à lui, Roy était tout aussi incrédule, le fixant, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait envie de le bourrer de coups de poings, pour qu'il ressente ne serais-ce qu'un centième de sa propre douleur, pour qu'il comprenne, enfin, à quel point il lui en voulait. Mais il se retint et se força à sourire, quoiqu'il tremble de tous ses membres.

– C'est pourquoi je vous laisse dans votre merde. J'en ai marre de me faire couillonner avec vos histoires, alors débrouillez-vous sans moi. Je veux plus jamais voir votre belle gueule.

Il prit une inspiration et partit en claquant la porte, laissant Roy avec l'expression d'agonie muette qui est ordinairement celle du poisson à l'air libre.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Il traversa le bureau sous le regard plus que perplexe des autres militaire. L'expression du petit blond était bien trop inclassable pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. Ils avaient vaguement entendu Edward crier, mais il n'avait pas exactement l'air en colère… Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant la pièce dans le silence complet. Hawkeye décroisa les bras, tandis que les autres militaires échangeaient des regards pâles.

– Mais à quoi il joue ? murmura la belle blonde pour elle-même.

– Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? demanda Breda d'un ton prudent.

– J'aimerais bien, répondit-elle.

Tout le monde se repencha sur son travail, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la porte qui était restée entrouverte, inquiets du silence.

– Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? murmura Falman.

– Commence pas, toi, grogna Havoc.

– Colonel ? tenta Fuery.

Pas de réponse. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, de plus en plus inquiets.

– Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui, rappela Breda.

Fuery décida de tenter une infiltration, soutenu moralement par tous les autres. Il poussa prudemment la porte, constatant que Roy Mustang se tenait assis à son bureau, les coudes sur la table et la bouche entrouverte.

– Colonel ? Coloneeeel ? tenta-t-il sur différents tons.

– Oh, une fille en minijupe ! s'exclama Havoc en désespoir de cause.

– … pas de réaction.

– Ca marchait pourtant bien d'habitude.

– Lieutenant, je crois qu'il est cassé… fit Fuery d'un ton contrit.

Hawkeye se leva, traversa la pièce pour aller dans le bureau, posa ses deux mains face à lui, et se baissa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Constatant par elle-même qu'il avait un regard bovin et ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence.

– Mustang, réveillez-vous. Il est temps de vous mettre au boulot, fit-elle en lui toquant doucement le front.

Devant le peu de réactions, elle poussa à son tour un soupir.

– J'ai bien l'impression qu'il nous fait une espèce de cataplexie… Je vais voir à l'infirmerie. En attendant, laissez-le tranquille.

– Chef oui chef.

Ils la regardèrent partir avant de s'affairer autour de lui pour l'observer.

– Il respire ?

– Oui.

– Vous avez vu, il cligne même pas des yeux.

– Ca doit faire mal à force !

– C'est marrant, quand même… fit remarquer Breda en faisant passer la main devant son visage.

– Et si on le touche, il bouge ? demanda Havoc.

Breda appuya sur le bout du nez sans déclencher la moindre réaction.

Le grand blond déboucha un stylo avec un large sourire.

– Naan… tu vas pas faire ça quand même ? demanda Breda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

– Ca, c'est parce que tu es un putain de petit veinard et que ça m'énerve, fit-il en commençant à lui noircir le bout du nez. Ca, c'est parce que tu es un putain de beau gosse et que ça m'énerve aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui dessinant des moustaches et un bouc. Et ça, c'est parce qu'il y a quand même une justice, acheva-t-il en écrivant sur son front en toutes lettres « personne ne veut m'épouser ».

– Attends, passe, passe, s'exclama Fuery, moi aussi je veux dessiner !

– Non, vous abusez, les gars, fit Falman d'un ton désapprobateur tandis que Fuery dessinait soigneusement une pâquerette sur sa joue gauche.

– Vous n'auriez pas un stylo rouge ? demanda celui-ci.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– JEAN HAVOC ! tonna le lieutenant d'une voix réellement furieuse.

– Comment elle a deviné que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il se leva tout de même à contrecœur.

– Oui lieutenant…

– N'avez-vous pas le sentiment d'avoir abusé de la situation en faisant **ça** ? demanda-elle en désignant le Colonel, dont le visage avait été joyeusement barbouillé en son absence.

– Si lieutenant… Mais c'était tellement tentant, murmura-t-il, dans ses petits souliers.

– C'est moi qui ai fait la pâquerette ! s'exclama candidement Fuery.

– Si je comprends bien, c'est une œuvre collective ? fit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de son équipe qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. A bêtise collective punition collective. Si j'en crois l'état de notre Colonel, vous avez déjà eu votre comptant de récréation. Plus de pauses café jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et maintenant, au boulot !

Ils échangèrent un regard, soulagés d'avoir un sermon aussi court. Et la lueur malsaine du regard d'Havoc laissait deviner qu'il ne regrettait pas d'abandonner ses chères pauses café pour avoir eu le plaisir d'écrire sur le visage du brillantissime Roy Mustang. Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye, pleine de bon sens, était en train de foutre une gigantesque paire de baffes au Colonel, qui sortit enfin de sa léthargie (je ne vous souhaite pas de vous faire gifler par Hawkeye, c'est une expérience particulièrement désagréable.)

– Très bien Colonel. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous remettre au boulot immédiatement.

– Vous étiez obligé de me mettre des claques ? marmonna-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

– Si vous aviez réagit avant vous n'en seriez pas là.

– J'ai…

– Vous avez passé une bonne heure à avoir autant de réactivité qu'une moule congelée. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous rattrapiez le retard de vos dossiers.

– Hem... oui… d'accord… marmonna-t-il en fouinant dans ses papiers, terriblement mal à l'aise.

_Bon sang, il est… il est… il est… am…_

_ Je suis dans une merde noiiiiire !_

_ Putain, le retard accumulé… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?_

Après être passé par tous les niveaux de panique en quelques secondes, Il secoua la tête et se mit enfin au travail.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Pendant que le Colonel était la proie facile de la malveillance de ses collègues, Edward avait tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était offert une gaufre, une des ces gaufres rondes, énormes, couvertes de chocolat fondu et de sucre glace qu'on affectionne tout particulièrement et que l'on ose rarement commander. Assis sur le parapet d'un pont voisin, il mâchait péniblement son réconfort, se sentant particulièrement ridicule à pleurnicher comme ça, mais incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait prit l'habitude que son supérieur le rende ridicule et furieux, mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de le rendre aussi malheureux.

Il ne quittait plus sa casquette en jean, la trouvant décidément bien pratique pour planquer son visage. Il n'avait juste pas envie qu'on le voie, encore moins qu'on lui parle. En fait, il avait juste envie de s'assoir dans un coin sombre et tranquille et de ne penser à rien. La sollicitude des autres qui ne pouvaient rien y comprendre n'était pas vraiment un réconfort. Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement, Hughes lui manquait cruellement à cet instant précis. Il fit une moue, hésitant à l'appeler. Pour quoi dire ? Il était hors de question qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre de son amour idiot pour le Colonel. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait de l'avoir avoué au principal intéressé. Il s'était VRAIMENT mis tout seul dans la merde.

Un mouchoir en papier arriva dans son champ de vision et lui fit relever la tête avec surprise. Une fille s'était accoudée à côté de lui sans dire un mot et le lui tendait avec un petit sourire triste. Le petit blond prit le mouchoir d'un geste hésitant et se moucha bruyamment, ce qui contribua à le calmer. Se moucher, c'est un peu décider qu'on a finit de pleurer. Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers cette fille, qui avait une coupe au carré avec une frange encadrant des yeux d'un bleu étincelant il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, et pourtant elle était là, à pencher la tête de côté dans un silence presque complice. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était bizarrement réconfortante.

– Courage, murmura-t-elle.

– Merci, bafouilla-t-il confusément.

Elle se releva et reprit sa route avec un dernier signe de main. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander son nom. En y repensant, il se sentirait très con de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le faire. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait, rien dit, mais… ça tombait bien, il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mouchoir qu'il tenait à la main, puis esquissa un sourire.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy Mustang rentrait chez lui d'un pas las. On approchait de deux heures du matin, et il venait juste de poser le point final à ses dossiers. Il pouvait être fier d'avoir rattrapé son retard c'était aussi une bonne solution pour ne pas trop réfléchir à certains faits plutôt perturbants. Maintenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire, l'histoire d'Edward lui revenait en tête et prenait toute la place. Il allait falloir affronter la famille à mains nues… Par téléphone, ce serait moins dangereux. Et puis, il en voulait terriblement à Aliénor d'avoir transformé l'appartement à tel point qu'il ne retrouvait plus rien. Il ouvrit la porte de deux tours de clé, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

_Bon, techniquement, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique, mais… faudrait quand même que je retrouve les choses pour me sentir bien dans cet appart._

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, les clés sur la table, et fit le tour de la pièce, ouvrant les placards au hasard en commentant au fur et à mesure : « Ok, c'est là qu'elle a mis les casseroles. » « Elle a mit des bacs dans le tiroir de la cuisine, c'est pas con ça. » « Tiens, le couteau à beurre est avec les petites cuillères ? ». Après avoir retrouvé sa passoire, il se sentit suffisamment rassuré pour aller se brosser les dents et dormir, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il arriva dans la pénombre, alluma la lumière qui se trouvait au dessus du miroir et…

… poussa un hurlement à peine humain en découvrant son reflet.


	8. J moins 3

Tchatcha ! Un nouveau chapitre ! C'est essentiellement à Roy que celui-ci est consacré, et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose si ce n'est mes digressions habituelles. Ceci dit, il répondra aux attentes d'au moins une rewieuse (c'est déjà ça !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je file à mes occupations de préparation de rentrée sans plus tarder.

Read & Rewiew ! ;p

* * *

**J –3 : Où Roy Mustang se retrouve impuissant.**

– Monsieur Edward Elric ? appela une voix policée.

Le petit blond se redressa aussitôt, réveillé brutalement, les yeux presque exorbités d'horreur.

– Oh non, pas lui !

– Ed ?

– Monsieur Edward Elric, on vous demande au téléphone.

Ledit Edward repoussa ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, tremblant comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il s'appliqua à retrouver une respiration régulière et répondit finalement d'une voix aussi posée que possible.

– Dites-lui gentiment d'aller se faire voir.

– … Dois-je être exact dans la formulation ?

– Faites comme vous le voulez tant qu'il saisit l'idée.

– … Bien monsieur.

Alphonse écoutait l'échange, incrédule. Il entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner et regarda Edward qui était resté assis sur son lit, torse nu, les cheveux comme une meule de foin et la tête tournée vers la porte dans un silence inhabituel.

– C'est à Mustang que tu as dit ça ? demanda son frère d'une voix douce.

Le petit blond se recoucha, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son frère. Celui-ci savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. – Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes avec l'armée avec ça ?

– Ca ira, grogna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_S'il prétend m'emmerder sous prétexte que je lui parle mal, le lui colle un procès au cul pour détournement de mineur. De toute façon ma réputation est foutue, alors…_

_ Attends…_

– … Al ?

– Oui ? fit celui-ci en espérant qu'il soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

– J'ai quel âge déjà ?

Il y eu un court silence méprisant, tandis qu'Al le regardait, se demandant qu'il posait sérieusement la question ou s'il se foutait de lui, avant de lui répondre plutôt sèchement.

– Dix-huit ans.

– … Merde !

_ Pas de détournement de mineur en fait… Disons pour chantage, de toute façon c'est vrai aussi ! _

Al soupira, renonçant définitivement à comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de son frère. Cela le désolait d'autant plus qu'en temps normal, il était terriblement fort à ce jeu-là. Il chercha désespérément une question suffisamment biaisée pour qu'il ne se braque pas et ne l'envoie pas promener, mais quel que soit l'angle d'attaque, il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver quelque chose qui aurait une chance de marcher.

– Je vais te laisser dormir, marmonna-t-il en désespoir de cause en sortant de la chambre.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy raccrocha posément le combiné, froissé autant par la politesse de l'homme que par la réponse d'Edward. Il avait du mal à avaler le « Monsieur Edward Elric m'a prié de vous dire gentiment d'aller vous faire voir. ». Il resta assis sur le lit, méditatif. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être aussi calme alors qu'habituellement, ce genre de comportement le faisait tempêter. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité comme ça. Peut-être qu'une sorte d'overdose de fatigue le poussait à rester calme, c'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait à ça. Il se leva d'un pas machinal pour aller à la sale de bain, se frictionner le visage, ce qui avait la double qualité de le réveiller et de finir de faire partir les traces de stylo que les militaires avaient eu le mauvais gout d'étaler sur son visage. Il avait particulièrement haï le « personne ne veux m'épouser », et savait parfaitement qui avait eu cette idée. Mais il en voulait à tout le bureau, et particulièrement à Hawkeye pour le coup, qui avait quitté le bureau avec l'ombre d'un sourire, sans lui signaler qu'il avait une tête de marge de cours. Ca ressemblait à une vengeance, mais vengeance de quoi ?

_Je vais leur faire payer ça. Tout ça finira dans le sang et les larmes._

Il secoua la tête et planta son regard droit dans les yeux de son reflet.

– Bon. Aujourd'hui va être une dure journée. Je dois à tout prix empêcher que le mariage aie lieu.

_ Et ça va pas être de la tarte ! _

Une fois au bureau, Roy salua les autres avec un air légèrement crispé. Tout le monde s'en aperçu mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, n'étant pas vraiment plus à l'aise. Il traversa la pièce sans s'enflammer, et s'installa à son bureau, contemplant la pile de dossiers qui attendait sagement devant lui qu'une bonne âme les prenne en charge. Encore une journée délicieuse en perspective. Son regard fit quelques allées venues entre le téléphone et la pile de paperasses, se demandant lequel des deux devoirs était le pire. Arrivant à la conclusion que le pire était de loin d'appeler sa mère, il ouvrit le premier dossier et se lança dans sa lecture. Au bout de deux paragraphes, il poussa un soupir d'ennui et reposa son feuillet, et se regarda son téléphone d'un œil torve. Cette histoire lui pourrirait la vie tant qu'elle ne serait pas réglée. A la réflexion, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A cet instant précis une sonnerie retentit. Il décrocha immédiatement, répondant de son ton habituel « Roy Mustang à l'appareil ».

– Ah, frangin ! Enfin ! Ca fait deux jours qu'on essaye de t'avoir.

– Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton innocent.

– Oui, à l'appartement comme au bureau on n'arrivait jamais à te joindre.

– Hawkeye a sans doute décidé de supprimer les appels privés au sein du bureau parce qu'on ne bossait pas assez, et chez moi… Bah, j'arrivais plutôt tard, j'avoue.

– Tu étais en sortie ?

– Oui…

– Alors, comment ça se passe avec elle ?

– … Mal, avoua-t-il après un soupir.

– Non… qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? !

– Mais RIEN ! Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

– C'est forcément de ta faute, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– … Enfin, tout ça pour dire, je ne pense pas que le mariage puisse avoir lieu. Franchement, après ce qui s'est passé…

– Ne pas avoir lieu ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Après tous les comptes et tous les faire-part que je me suis farcie ?

– Mais je te l'ai dit, elle…

– Trouve-t-en une autre, répondit Aliénor d'un ton sans réplique.

_Bon dieu… c'est pire que je pensais._

– Non c'est celle-là que je…

Roy se figea au milieu de sa phrase, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il voulait dire quand il l'avait commencée.

– Débrouille-toi, écoute, on ne te demande QUE la mariée, tu vas pas te plaindre en plus !

– Tu te rappelles que je voulais pas me marier ? glissa-t-il poliment dans la conversation.

_Et que je veux toujours pas, d'ailleurs…_

– Allons, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

– Tu peux parler, tu ne l'es pas, toi !

– Je n'ai pas atteint l'âge limite, moi, persifla-t-elle.

– Mais tu sais, je m'en fiche d'avoir atteint l'âge limite, je veux rester comme je suis : libre.

– Hors de question.

– MAIS QUI ETES-VOUS POUR DECIDER DE MA VIE A MA PLACE ? cria-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Juste ta famille, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Rendez-vous samedi à 8 heures du matin à la salle des fêtes.

Roy écouta la tonalité quelques secondes, poussa un soupir et raccrocha. Non seulement il n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause, mais en plus sa sœur lui en voulait. Il se replongea, mélancolique, dans sa lecture des dossiers, cherchant désespérément comment empêcher la fête d'avoir lieu. Peu à peu lui vint un plan lumineux.

_ Cette histoire de terroristes… On a toujours pas d'indices à leur sujet ou presque… Qu'est-ce qui les empêcheraient de faire un attentat à la salle des fêtes, qui est tout de même sur l'une des places les plus fréquentées de Central ?_

Il lui vint un large sourire.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– On a du nouveau ! s'exclama le Colonel en tendant une enveloppe vierge. Une lettre anonyme, on pense que ça a un rapport avec les attentats de Terra.

Les autres levèrent les yeux d'un air presque frétillant. Depuis la suppression des pauses café, la vie était terriblement ennuyeuse. Un indice était une excellente nouvelle. C'est pourquoi ils se réunirent tous autour du bureau d'Hawkeye, laquelle ouvrait soigneusement l'enveloppe au coupe-papier. Dans un silence presque religieux, elle déplia la feuille couverte de caractères d'imprimerie hétéroclites, qui annonçait un attentat sur la place Venga, le samedi à 12 heures. Tout le monde lu attentivement la missive, y compris Roy qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour faire comme tout le monde et qu'on ne sache pas qu'il connaissait cette lettre par cœur pour avoir passé la matinée à la faire. Il y eu un temps de silence, personne n'osant faire de remarque. C'est finalement Hawkeye qui prit la parole, d'une voix tranquille.

– Colonel… Il y a des fautes de grammaire dans votre lettre anonyme.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, comprenant les uns après les autres ce que signifiait exactement la phrase de la belle blonde.

_ Et merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu_, pensa-t-il en lâchant un soupir de déception.

– Tsss… Vous n'apprendrez jamais, fit-elle en la déchirant en quatre et en jetant les pièces à la poubelle. Mettons que vous soyez dans une situation désespérée, c'est compréhensible, mais ne vous avisez plus de nous rapporter des preuves falsifiées. J'en réfèrerais aux supérieurs.

_ … Bon, je laisse tomber le coup de téléphone anonyme alors… _

– Au boulot, rappela-t-elle avec l'intonation inflexible qui lui était propre.

Tout le monde se rassit à sa place et se replongea sagement dans ses occupations. Sauf Roy, qui était bien assis, mais n'en finissait pas de soupirer. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ou il ne voyait que le soleil qui brillait avec son insolence habituelle, grinça vaguement des dents, commença à se ronger les ongles, ouvrit tous ses tiroirs ou il n'y avait que quelques feuilles inintéressantes et des stylos usés, puis fouilla ses poches de sa veste en désespoir de cause. Il se trouva finalement une activité adaptée à son QI du jour : retrier son portefeuille. Il le fit , jetant au fur et à mesure les facturettes, séparant les cartes qu'il utilisait sans arrêt de celles qu'il gardait par habitude et qu'il pourrait aussi bien jeter, tria ses cartes de restaurant par ordre alphabétique, rangea ses billets par valeur. Entre un sachet de sucre et une facturette, il retrouva deux petits papiers longs, vaguement froissés. Il s'apprêta à les déplier quand il entendit une voix douce résonner dans son bureau excessivement silencieux.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ?

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler fort pour lui faire frôler l'infarctus. Il releva précipitamment la tête, se retrouvant face à ses grands yeux noisette qui le toisaient, sans colère particulière toutefois. Néanmoins Roy était dans ses petits souliers et replia ses doigts sur son portefeuille avec une expression de gamin pris en faute.

– Je… euh… je…trie mon portefeuille… avoua-t-il.

– Je pourrais vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas rémunéré pour ça, mais… Soyons honnêtes, cette histoire te tracasse plus que de raison, fit-elle avec une douceur qui lui était inhabituelle.

Roy se détendit. Il n'avait entendu ce ton-là que rarement, mais il savait que c'était un de ces moments de trêve ou elle lui parlait en amie. Quelque chose dont il avait cruellement besoin ces derniers temps.

– Je n'ai fait que compliquer les choses, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

– Je vois ça… Pourquoi avoir embarqué Edward dans tes magouilles ?

– Je… ne sais plus… sur le coup ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée…

– Tu devrais te méfier de tes bonnes idées, on a vu ce que ça donnait ces derniers temps…

– Je sais, mais… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je ne comprends pas… Comment A-T-IL PU…

_ … Tomber amoureux de moi ?_

Il se retint de prononcer la fin, se refusant sans doute à divulguer ce qu'Edward lui avait dit.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, tu devrais être habitué pourtant, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me souviens que Lorraine et Laurie…

– Pas la peine de déterrer ça, je vais culpabiliser encore plus.

– Culpabiliser ?

Il y eu un silence ou la belle blonde se pencha pour voir l'expression du visage toujours fourré dans ses mains avec un air de surprise polie.

– Belle nouveauté ! Tu culpabilises ? Pourquoi ?

– … Parce que je suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, voila pourquoi.

– Ah… ça, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau avec un soupir blasé.

– J'ai aimé une seule personne, une seule fois… Toutes les autres…

– C'était du flan. Je sais, j'y étais.

Il y eu un instant de silence, tandis qu'un courant d'air s'aventurait dans la pièce, s'hasardant à feuilleter les pages avant de s'évanouir en diffusant l'odeur lourde de la végétation desséchée par l'été. Tous deux se firent la réflexion que c'était une journée incroyablement harmonieuse et paisible, ce genre de journée ou le temps est tellement PARFAIT que quoi qu'il arrive, on n'arrive pas à se sentir réellement malheureux.

– Mis à part ça, tu as eu des rendez-vous ces derniers temps ? fit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

– Non.

– Et ça t'a manqué ?

L'homme hocha les épaules avec une moue blasée.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Comme quoi, tout arrive.

– Hein ?

– Remettez-vous au boulot, fit-elle d'un ton soudainement inflexible.

Il n'y avait pas de moyen plus clair de lui faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Elle avait retrouvé instantanément l'expression sérieuse qui lui était habituelle, pris la pile de dossiers signés qui se trouvait à la droite de son bureau et quittait alors la pièce en lui jetant un des regards de faucon dont elle avait le secret.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?_

Malgré l'ordre plutôt explicite, il resta à regarder dans le vague durant quelques minutes, se demandant vaguement ce que l'expression « tout arrive » avait à voir avec lui. Puis il poussa un soupir et repoussa son portefeuille pour prendre un dossier à la place, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce compte rendu de l'activité minière d'une petite ville sans intérêt, décidant d'ignorer tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une vie sociale ou une question existentielle.

Il ignorait bien évidemment qu'Havoc avait griffé sa table depuis qu'Hawkeye était entrée dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle, sous l'œil compatissant de Breda qui le voyait mort de jalousie et incapable de l'avouer. Il ignorait qu'en cet instant même, Edward passait sa rage en écrasant de son talon le sol qu'il foulait, résolu tout de même à aller au QG (maintenant qu'il avait menti à Al, il culpabilisait et se proposait d'aider les militaires sur l'affaire Terra qui leur causait tant de soucis) Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus dur de résister à cette tentation de fermer les yeux et rêver à une étreinte illusoire.

C'est pourquoi il poussa la porte du bureau avec son enthousiasme habituel.

– Yo, tout le monde ! Besoin d'un coup de main pour les terroristes ?

– Bonjour Ed, on pensait pas te voir aujourd'hui ! s'exclama joyeusement Havoc.

– Eh bah, pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau et commençant à fouiller les restes de son sac de pique-nique pour lui voler une compote de pommes avec ce sans-gêne qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'avec Havoc.

– Je sais pas, hier t'avais pas l'air bien…

– Bah, le colonel m'avait mis en pétard, répondit-il tout naturellement avant de commencer à manger.

Il lui semblait que tout était oublié. Comme si il n'était jamais sorti du bureau bras dessous bras dessous avec son supérieur. Comme s'il n'avait pas failli éclater en sanglots devant eux la veille. Non, c'était une journée d'été tout à fait comme les autres, il avait à bouffer et la vie était belle.

Il suffisait que Roy ne soit pas dans la même pièce que lui, et tout allait bien. Il sourit tristement en se faisant cette réflexion, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de le fuir avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus siiii amoureux maintenant qu'il y pensait...

– En parlant du Colonel, faut que je te file un truc, souffla Havoc après avoir vérifié que sa supérieure avait le dos tourné.

– Ah ? fit le petit blond en haussant un sourcil, se retrouvant malgré lui avec un cliché de Roy dans les mains. Il tenta de ne pas regarder de peur de sentir son cœur faire une embardée, mais il ne résista pas, et se retrouva face à ce qui ressemblait plus à un poisson empaillé sur lequel des gamins auraient dessiné qu'à son supérieur hiérarchique habituellement over-classe.

Ed eu un gigantesque éclat de rire et glissa le cliché dans sa sacoche avant qu'on ne lui confisque. Il fit un clin d'œil à Havoc, réjouit par le massacre. Celui-ci se tortilla vaguement sur sa chaise et se décida enfin à poser la question qui le torturait depuis deux jours.

– Dis-moi… qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le Colonel exactement ? T'avais rendez-vous avec lui ou quoi ?

– Ah, CAAAAA ! s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était un détail sans importance. Boah, nan, c'était juste un délire… J'avoue que c'était vachement drôle de voir votre tête quand on est sortis… Mais même pour ça je ne recommencerais pas à laisser ce type poser ses sales pattes sur mon épaule.

– D'accord, tu me rassures, je me demandais un instant si tu n'avais pas perdu la tête.

– Jamais de la vie, fit-il en croquant une chips. Qui voudrait sortir avec un type pareil ?

_... J'ai effectivement perdu la tête, mais pas à ce point…_ pensa le petit blond, mâchant méthodiquement pour oublier à quel point il mentait éhontément. _D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir de nouveau les yeux en face de trous. _

De l'autre côté, Roy avait bien l'intention de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. La porte étant ouverte, il entendait distinctement tout ce qui se disait de l'autre côté et ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Entendre la voix du petit blond qui le narguait avait quelque chose de terriblement frustrant, et il sentait une vague d'indignation enfler en lui en entendant parler de tout cela avec un tel détachement. A croire qu'il se foutait de sa gueule quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, franchement, franchement…

– Et on a déniché l'admiratrice secrète de Fuery ou pas ? demanda le petit blond en se penchant en avant, balançant joyeusement les jambes dans le vide.

– Toujours pas… Par contre le lieutenant a un admirateur secret, répondit Breda avant de se pencher brutalement en avant avec un grognement, comme s'il avait reçu un bon coup de pied sous la table (ce qui était sans doute le cas).

Il échappa donc au regard courroucé de son supérieur qui avait les joues roses d'indignation (ou était-ce autre chose ?)

– Bien, il faut que je vous le dise, à vous _tous_. Depuis l'annonce du mariage de notre supérieur, vous êtes tous intenables mais que je sache, il n'y a qu'une personne que cette histoire concerne directement. J'aimerais que vous cessiez une bonne fois pour toutes de prendre ce prétexte pour vous comporter en tire-au-flan, ou pire, comme des commères, et que vous vous mettiez sérieusement au travail. C'est ma dernière sommation.

Les militaires posèrent tous leur regard sur les pistolets accrochés à sa ceinture et déglutirent avec un bel ensemble. Tout le monde se remit au travail, se jurant cette fois-ci d'être sérieux, sauf Edward qui n'avait rien à faire et qui se sentait soudainement très con, assis sur le bureau à se tourner les pouces.

– Fullmetal, maintenant que vous êtes là, rendez-vous utile. Ils ont besoin de bras à la bibliothèque pour archiver les dossiers.

– Oui lieutenant, répondit-il en sautant sur ses pieds, soulagé d'avoir une tâche à accomplir.

Il quitta le bureau sans remords, laissant les autres à leurs occupations. Il était fier d'avoir eu le courage de revenir au QG, mais sentait à chaque instant la peur que le Colonel fasse irruption lui geler les muscles. Même si cela signifiait revoir Schiezka et l'entendre parler d'amour en y croyant, il préférait encore s'éloigner de son bureau.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

_Pfff… Je m'emmerde._

Deux heures de réflexion pour en arriver là, Roy n'était pas fier de lui. Il avait essayé de travailler, réussi dans une certaine mesure, mais quelque chose le titillait avec persévérance. Un je-ne-sais-quoi d'amertume à la commissure des lèvres, un petit machin indéfinissable, même pas douloureux, mais horriblement présent, comme la sensation de chatouillis dans le nez qui survient tout spécialement quand on a les deux mains prises.

Et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, le temps passait avec une lenteur effarante. D'interminables minutes, toutes identiques, qu'il passait à lire ses rapports en diagonale en se demandant comment échapper à son mariage forcé. Vu les évènements des derniers jours, il pensait passer par toutes les surprises désagréables de l'existence, mais il ne pensait pas, en aucun cas, se retrouver à s'ennuyer. Il laissa tomber son dossier et se tourna ostensiblement vers la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Toujours ce même ciel, parfaitement bleu et clair… Quoique, il y avait un petit nuage, là bas, à la fois timide et impertinent. Bizarre, ça lui rappelait quelque chose…

– Edward, Edward, Edward… lança-t-il comme s'il l'avait face à lui et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un long sermon façon père désabusé. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, de tomber amoureux de moi, comme ça ? Je croyais que tu me méprisais, que tu me détestais, que tu me trouvais franchement insupportable. Alors d'où tu sors ça, hein ? Tu le fais exprès pour me foutre dans la merde ou quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir. Il s'abstiendrait de lui dire ce genre de choses mais les prononcer à voix haute lui faisait du bien.

– Parler d'amour… A MOI… Sans le penser, en plus…

Il plissa les yeux, intrigué de se sentir aussi amer en prononçant ces mots. Il devrait s'en réjouir, quand même… Il lui suffisait d'un moyen de le faire chanter jusqu'au jour J, après, on verrait bien…

Mais s'il était sincère ?

_ Bah, j'ai qu'à prétendre l'être aussi et comme ça on fait notre coming out… le lendemain je le largue et le tour est joué…_

_ Non._

Depuis quand ce genre d'idées lui était devenu insupportable ? Depuis quand…

Il regarda le petit nuage qui se déformait imperceptiblement sur son horizon bleu, se sentant envahi d'une tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant l'expression du petit blond au bord des larmes au moment ou il demandait l'arrêt de la mission, et son cœur se serra. C'était le genre de regard qui donnait envie de serrer la personne qui l'avait dans ses bras et de lui murmurer tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'elle perde cette expression désemparée. Jamais il n'aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras à ce moment-là…

De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait être réconfortant. Il était bien mieux entre Havoc et Breda, à rire avec insouciance, qu'à le supporter dans ses sorties.

_ J'ai envie de l'entendre rire…_

– Edward… souffla-t-il d'un ton légèrement différent.

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce, tandis qu'il se retournait vers son bureau comme pour se remettre au travail, se lever, hésiter, et finalement sortir de la pièce pour se prendre un café. De toute façon, il en avait sa claque de son travail. Il traversa la pièce sans remarquer que les autres le suivaient du regard avec envie, arpenta le couloir jusqu'au premier distributeur venu, ouvrit son portefeuille, en tira quelques pièces qu'il introduisit dans la machine d'un air absent, tapant le code, presque au hasard. Il prit son café bouillant tout en rangeant son portefeuille à la hâte et se dirigea vers le parc dans l'intention de respirer un peu d'air frais.

– Colonel, vous avez fait tomber ça… fit poliment un soldat quelconque en lui tendant deux papiers.

Il les prit avec un vague remerciement et baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait à la main. Les messages des fortunes cookies.

« Ne cherchez plus l'amour, il est devant vous ! »

– Je n'aurais pas dû en rire, marmonna l'homme d'un ton abattu en les fourrant dans sa j'avais su que c'était sur ma tronche que ça tomberait…

_ J'aurais fait quoi ?_

_ Si j'avais su que ça donnerait ça, est-ce que je l'aurais embarqué dans mes combines ?_

_ Pfff… pourquoi je me pose des questions pareilles ?_ pensa-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste las.

Il eu à peine finit ce geste qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait justement en face de _lui_. Il vit un instant son regard ambré chargé d'une espèce de haine malsaine, avant qu'il ne le dépasse d'un pas vif, ses cartons de dossiers dans les bras. Roy se retourna sur son passage, incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette qui traversait le couloir en courant presque. Une impulsion idiote le poussait à courir après, mais il se retint, encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, et que courir avec un gobelet de café brûlant à la main n'était vraiment pas à conseiller. Mais son regard prit sa revanche. Le petit blond avait enlevé son manteau et sa veste, laissant voir à la fois son automail et un bras élégamment musclé. Tandis qu'il trottinait le plus rapidement possible, le regard de son supérieur s'attarda plus que de raison sur sa silhouette.

_Effectivement mignon. Et même… Plutôt classe…_

En prenant un peu d'âge, Edward avait gagné en aisance, gagné en présence, gagné en tout… sauf en taille.

C'est au moment ou Roy se fit cette réflexion qu'il trébucha avec un couinement aigu et tomba au milieu d'une mer de dossiers.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

_ Rhaaaaaaaaah j'ai envie de le voir…_

Une heure plus tard, les dossiers n'avaient guère avancé et Roy était vautré de tout son long, le stylo coincé entre les dents comme si c'était un cigare. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, torturé par tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Il tenta vaguement de faire le point.

_ Il m'horripile._

_ Il m'aime._

_ Enfin, je crois…_

_ Il est mignon. _

_ Il m'en veut._

_ Il embrasse bien._

_ Il me… manque ? _

Il se pinça les lèvres, irrité et confus. Le fait d'être snobé par quelqu'un était en soi quelque chose d'excessivement vexant. Mais là… C'était encore pire.

C'était… blessant.

Il se sentait bêtement obsédé par son regard, ses yeux ambrés, dorés, si lumineux et expressifs. Il avait envie de le voir sourire, de sentir ses épaules sous son bras. Il était étonné lui-même de réaliser à quel point il s'était habitué à leur quotidien de sorties et de ballades. Une flopée de souvenirs lui revint, le repas au restaurant qui avait si mal commencé et si bien fini, la valse sur patins, le cinéma, le diabolo violette qu'il avait bu presque malgré lui, son expression quand il s'était amusé à faire sa fausse déclaration.

– Mais je suis con, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ? !

_ En même temps, il me haïssait trois jours auparavant… Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte si les autres se comportent comme des girouettes ? _

_ Bon, ce n'est pas un bon argument… tout ça parce que je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres._

Taraudé par sa conscience, il fit l'effort honorable d'imaginer ce qu'Edward avait pu ressentir en l'entendant se déclarer l'avant- veille.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, fixant le mur d'en face d'un œil vague en essayant de ce rendre compte du poids réel qu'avait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, dans un silence concentré.

Il se sentit mal.

Très, très mal.

– Colonel, vos piles de dossiers ne s'évaporeront pas par magie, claironna Hawkeye depuis la porte ouverte, le faisant sursauter. Je vous vois encore une fois en train de rêvasser et…

Elle laissa planer le doute sur la nature de la punition, mais comme il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que les sentences d'Hawkeye, il se décida à se donner une paire de baffes et à bosser une bonne fois pour toutes. Et de cesser de ruminer cette histoire, se doutant dans son infinie sagesse qu'Edward le faisait bien assez de son côté.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy Mustang se réveilla dans un sursaut particulièrement violent. Il se redressa, pantelant, en sueur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur dans l'obscurité, tremblant de tous ses membres.

– Edward… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se releva en catastrophe, trébuchant dans les vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés quelques heures auparavant quand il s'était effondré sur son lit, harassé, se rattrapa de justesse en se raccrochant à sa table de nuit puis chercha fébrilement l'interrupteur. La lumière jaunâtre envahi brutalement la pièce, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa gorge, l'estomac noué, tout entier glacé d'une peur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il traversa l'appartement en courant presque, bousculant les meubles au passage et allumant toutes les lumières au fur et à mesure pour se donner l'illusion d'une présence. Il se rua sur le téléphone après avoir suivit sa piste en cherchant le fil dont le bout se nichait au milieu de ses cartons. Il l'extirpa d'un geste pressé et composa le numéro de l'hôtel d'Edward sans prendre la peine de se demander ce qu'il dirait si par miracle il décrochait. C'était le cadet de soucis. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était réussir à effacer l'image de son corps déchiqueté, si bien gravée dans son esprit qu'elle jaillissait à chaque battement de cils.

Il écouta les sonneries résonner, se forçant à respirer plus lentement. Quelle heure était-il, il n'en avait aucune idée. Seulement, il était à bout de souffle, irrépressiblement mort de peur, et ce son était d'une certaine manière le seul moyen de se raccrocher à la réalité.

– Bonsoir monsieur ? fit une voix d'homme, la voix typique du majordome de métier que rien n'étonne.

– Pourrais-je avoir Edward Elric à l'appareil ?

– Dois-je en conclure que c'est une urgence ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il, tout en sachant que dans quelques heures il aurait probablement honte de se mensonge.

– Je vais voir, monsieur, ne quittez pas…

Roy poussa un soupir, traversa la pièce, le combiné dans une main, le socle dans l'autre, et posa celui-ci sur l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite, sans réussir à apaiser pour autant la douleur de sa gorge sèche. Enfin, il entendit un son de choc dans le combiné qu'il colla aussitôt contre son oreille.

– Allo ?

– Edward ?

– Oui… grogna une voix ensommeillée.

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant tout son corps se liquéfier. Il était là. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement s'il s'en était su capable.

– Edward… Edward Edward, bafouilla-t-il, perdu, et soulagé.

– Quoi, quoi, quoi ? scanda–t-il d'un ton acide. C'est bien vous Colonel ?

–Oui, souffla-t-il honteusement.

– Putain, mais vous êtes _chiant_, grommela l'adolescent d'une voix blasée.

Cette intonation un peu rauque… Roy était pratiquement sûr qu'il venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec une expression de lassitude désinvolte. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras…

– C'est quoi ce silence ? Je croyais qu'il y avait urgence.

Il n'avait pas besoin de quelques heures pour regretter son mensonge, réflexion faite une minute suffisait. Roy se senti rougir, cherchant un argument sans en trouver.

En même temps, Edward aurait refusé de lui parler s'il n'avait pas dit ça.

– Je… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire pour se justifier.

Il ne se voyait pas dire qu'il ressentait le besoin irrépressible d'entendre sa voix, de le savoir vivant, en sureté, quelque part… Si vrai que ce soit.

– Vous avez vraiment pas de principes, grogna-t-il. Vous ne m'avez quand même pas appelé à trois heures du matin pour le plaisir d'entendre ma voix, nan ? Si c'était pour m'emmerder, vous avez réussi votre coup. Si c'était pour profiter de mon manque de lucidité pour me faire reprendre la mission, allez vous faire voir.

–Non ce n'est pas ça…

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?

– Edward, je…

– Vous quoi ?

– …

– … J'écoute.

Roy était sans voix. Ce mot qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres, c'était bien le dernier qu'il aurait songé à prononcer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait failli le dire sans s'en apercevoir. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il en était incapable. Il était d'ailleurs trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Je… l'aime ?_

_ C'est bien ce que j'ai failli dire ? _

Il poussa un soupir qui résonna dans le combiné, faisant frissonner le petit blond à l'autre bout du fil (à sa décharge, les nuits étaient fraiches, et dans sa hâte il était descendu en caleçon). Il se sentait confus, frileux et maladif, et se méfiait comme de la peste de tout ce que Roy pourrait dire.

– Je… suis rassuré, souffla finalement celui-ci.

_ Rassuré ? _

_ Mais… maimaimaimaimaimais…_

– TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? hurla-t-il en résistant courageusement à la tentation de balancer le combiné contre le mur de rage. APPELER A TROIS HEURES DU MAT POUR ME DIRE QUE TU ES **RASSURE** ? T'AS VRAIMENT QUE CA A FOUTRE POUR ME POURIR LA VIE AVEC CETTE PERSEVERANCE ? !

– Non, calme-toi s'il te plait… C'est que…

– Quoi ? fit-il, à voix plus basse malgré lui.

– Je… je… je crois que je…

_ Non, je peux pas dire un truc pareil… je n'en suis même pas sûr…_ pensa l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

– QUOI ?

– Je tiens à toi Edward… plus que je le pensais-moi-même.

Il y eu un long silence dans lequel on entendait même plus son souffle. Edward avait cessé de respirer à ces mots. Il ferma les yeux avec la lenteur de ceux qui voient arriver ce qu'ils ont trop longtemps redoutés. Il sentait sa poitrine toute entière engluée par ces paroles qui prétendaient laisser voir plus que ce qu'elles disaient en soi, le cœur vibrant d'un espoir de sincérité dont il ne saurait même pas quoi faire. Il se força à reprendre sa respiration, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

– La ligne est sur écoute, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton tel qu'à côté, Hawkeye aurait eu l'air chaleureux même dans ses pires menaces.

– Non… vraiment…

– Laissez tomber, je ne crois plus au père Noël. Quoi que vous fassiez, je ne reprendrais pas la mission. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir votre tronche, pas plus que recevoir vos putains de coups de fils nocturnes, ni me faire harceler, ni me faire draguer, ni… RIEN. Quoique vous demandiez, allez vous faire voir.

Il balança le téléphone sur son socle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et s'effondra dans la cabine, au bord des larmes. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Il était réellement prêt à tout pour échapper à son mariage y compris à lui mentir éhontément. Le petit blond enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement. Cette histoire l'épuisait.

Il senti le poids de son manteau tomber sur ses épaules et releva des yeux brouillés de larmes. Alphonse était penché vers lui, une main posée sur l'épaule sans un mot comme s'il savait tout, en somme.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Roy restait assit en tailleur, le téléphone à la main, toujours en caleçon, toujours au milieu d'une mer de cartons, avec l'expression hagarde et désespéré d'un chiot à la SPA. Il laissa tomber son combiné sur son socle d'un geste las sans même remarquer qu'il était tombé à côté et tourna la tête, en quête d'un réconfort quelconque.

– Chuis vraiment con, hein ? demanda-t-il finalement au manche de sa guitare, faute de trouver mieux.

Il y eu un silence approbateur.

– Merci Cherry, tu m'es d'un grand réconfort… grogna-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cognant contre le rebord du lavabo au passage, poussa un soupir désabusé et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, sinon plus qu'avant son appel. Point positif, le souvenir de son rêve s'était estompé. Point négatif : la réaction d'Edward était bien pire. Restait à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il regarda le téléphone, paresseux et comme apeuré par la perspective d'une introspection prolongée, surtout après avoir passé quelques années à agir de manière trop souvent immorale. Il y avait une solution bien plus simple : demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

Tout en regardant ailleurs, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami et tortionnaire.

C'est ainsi que, des kilomètres plus loin, Hughes et Gracia furent innocemment tirés de leur sommeil par les pleurs de leur téléphone. Hughes se redressa, peinant à ouvrir les yeux, mit la main sur le combiné en jurant de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à celui qui avait sans doute réveillé sa délicieuse fille au beau milieu de la nuit.

– Allo ? grogna-t-il.

– Maes ? tenta une voix contrite.

Le barbu se détendit légèrement, tourna les yeux vers sa femme.

– C'est Roy…

– Bon, je peux retourner me coucher alors, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du fil.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives pour que t'appelles à cette heure-ci ? fit-il en se forçant à être compréhensif.

– Un gros doute…

– … Mais encore ?

Le beau brun se tortilla, légèrement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait souvent, même avec Hughes, et cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

– C'est… très long à expliquer…

– J'ai… trois heures et quart avant d'aller au boulot, ça pourrait suffire, non ?

– …

– A moins que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, ce qui me pousseras à te renier, te déshériter et bouder pendant au moins, cinq bonnes minutes, parce qu'on n'appelle pas un ami à trois heures du mat' sans raison exceptionnelle.

– Je manque de recul pour prendre la décision maintenant, fit Roy en plaisantant à moitié seulement.

– ... T'es un chieur toi… remarqua Maes en se grattant pensivement la barbe.

Mais pour le coup, il était complètement réveillé, et sa curiosité était plus que titillée. Quel gros doute pouvait bien maintenir son feignant d'ami réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

– Sinon, la famille, ça va ? fit celui-ci d'un ton faussement dégagé.

– Oui, ça va très bien… on a trouvé hier une robe pour Elysia-chan, elle va être absolument a-do-ra-ble !

– Et Gracia sera toujours aussi splendide, j'imagine…

– Evidemment.

Il eu un nouveau silence. Roy hésitait à lancer le pavé dans la mare, tandis que Hughes, sentant la confidence proche, se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper son habituel discours d'idolâtrie à propos de sa petite famille.

– … Comment tu as su que tu aimais Gracia ?

_OH…_ Pensa simplement Hughes, la bouche s'arrondissant, comprenant ou son ami voulait en venir.

– … C'est à propos de çaaaaaa ! Oh, _raconte-moi tout_ !

– C'est mort.

– Alleeeeeeey !

– Maes… répond à ma question, s'il te plait.

– Oui… hem… Euh… fit-il en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Je ne me suis pas tellement posé la question.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben… tu y étais. Je l'ai vu, et j'ai su instantanément que c'était la femme de ma vie.

Roy poussa un soupir désabusé il avait provisoirement oublié que Hughes n'était pas un référentiel stable.

– Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi… T'aurais pas une explication plus précise ?

– Tu veux que je te fasse un mode d'emploi, type « l'amour pour les nuls ? »

– Maeeees…

– OK, c'est pas charitable… mais je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

– Tu me rendrais un sacré service si tu le faisais.

– Bon… marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant, réfléchissant à comment expliquer ça à Roy (ce qui était bien plus difficile à ses yeux que d'expliquer les histoires de petites fleurs et d'abeilles à Elysia, c'est dire !). Quels symptômes…

De l'autre côté, Roy attendait patiemment, tandis qu'une partie de son esprit (celle qui refusait tout en bloc depuis quelques jours) niait la possibilité qu'il soit réellement là, dans cette pièce, au téléphone avec Hughes en ayant posé **cette** question.

– … Je dirais, une accoutumance. Tu sais, tu ne te sens bien qu'en sa présence… sinon t'as toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

– … mhm…

– Puis… Elle est tout simplement parfaite. Même ses « défauts » sont parfaits à mes yeux, parce qu'ils font partie d'elle. Et puis… A chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais envie de la voir sourire, une de ses envies qui prennent à bras le corps et qui t'empêche d'imaginer de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…. Et… Tout un tas de choses comme ça… quoi… acheva-t-il vaguement d'un ton contrit.

Il y eu un silence méditatif, particulièrement long, jusqu'à ce que le barbu tente timidement un :

– Verdict ?

– Je… suis dans la merde.

– Explique ?

– Ca va être compliqué… avoua Roy en se pinçant la base du nez, les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passe… alors de là à l'expliquer…

– T'es vraiment hyper frustrant… T'appelles en pleine nuit pour dire quelque chose et tu dis rien… Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, j'espère quelques potins, et tu me dis que tu peux rien dire !

– Je suis vraiment désolé… Vraiment… mais…

– Roy, tu es carrément le type le plus cruel que je connaisse.

– Laisse-moi quelques jours et je te raconte tout.

– Tout ?

– Tout… murmura Roy en déglutissant.

– Marché conclu ! fit-il, soudainement joyeux. Mais t'as intérêt à avoir un récit croustillant à me faire !

– Je m'inquiète pas pour ça…

– Alors dors, ordonna Hughes dans un éclair de lucidité. T'as encore deux jours de travail n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui…

– Allez… On se voit samedi mon gars ! Prépare-toi !

Roy laissa son ami raccrocher à contrecœur, sachant qu'il avait raison…

_Mais… comment je vais survivre à la journée de samedi moi ? _

Il s'allongea sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine, fixant le plafonnier qui éclairait la pièce d'un œil hagard.

_Je… l'aime… _

_ Il ne veut plus me voir…_

_ Et je me marie dans trois… non, putain, DEUX jours… _

– … Comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation déjà ?


	9. J moins 2

Rhoh la lutte pour poster ce chapitre ! M'enfin, vous le méritez tout de même, mes chers petits lecteurs que j'ai tendance à délaisser, et ça va pas s'arranger. J'ai des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles. Je commence par les bonnes : Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, youhou ! J'espère qu'il est assez long à votre goût et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. Personnellement, je me suis particulièrement éclatée à l'écrire, donc je me dis qu'il y a des chances. Cela fait un moment déjà que je l'ai bouclé, alors le relire en ce moment précis, ça me fait tout bizarre o0. M'enfin je n'entrerais pas dans les détails. Je vais faire tout de même une petite dédicace spéciale à deux de mes amies parce que je sais qu'elle passeront dans le coin. L'une a toujours la primeure de mes écrits et sera donc blasée, mais elle mérite quand même un petit clin d'oeil. L'autre est partie loin et me manque déjà (bon, le loin, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, mais c'est déjà trop pour un planning de dingue comme le mien. TT) et puis, elle m'a harcelé pour avoir la suite, vous lui devez une reconnaissance éternelle vu que ça a plutôt bien marché.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma formation est géniale, la mauvaise, c'est qu'elle est très prenante. J'ai pas écrit un mot de cette fanfiction depuis la rentrée, donc je suis toujours à un chapitre de la fin. Donc je vais sans doute ralentir le rythme de publication le temps de pondre un dernier chapitre à la hauteur du reste. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, car en plus, après cela, je vais sans doute mettre l'écriture de fanfictions en hiatus pour une durée indéterminée (sauf peut-être pour une séquelle de voyage à Ilix promise il y a longtemps et dont je me suis souvenue il y a 15 jours)

Ceci dit, je ne vous oublie pas, j'ai des projets plein la tête. Je ferais de mon mieux pour garder le temps d'écrire, ça me manquerait trop d'arrêter.

Bon, après cette annonce un peu trop longue, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre bien mérité (vos rewiews étaient adorables, comme toujours :) )

* * *

**J – 2 : Où Roy Mustang enterre sa vie de garçon et en subit les conséquences**

– Bonjour tout le monde !

Roy Mustang poussa la porte du bureau avec énergie. C'était admirable à beaucoup de points de vue : D'une part, il était connu pour être paresseux, d'autre part, la vie ne lui donnait pas trop d'occasion de se réjouir ces derniers temps, avec son mariage forcé et ses démêlées avec Edward enfin, il avait dormi grand maximum quatre heures dans la nuit – en deux fois.

Et de toute façon, Roy Mustang n'était jamais _enthousiaste_ quand il s'agissait du bureau. C'est pourquoi les autres militaires lui lancèrent un regard franchement surpris. Ils ne se doutaient pas un instant ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. C'était d'ailleurs un bordel assez indescriptible.

Ils virent seulement notre Colonel adresser un large sourire à Hawkeye avant de la serrer dans ses bras, provoquant un décrochement de mâchoire généralisé, à une exception près. Dans le silence assourdissant qui régnait, on entendit clairement le craquement caractéristique du crayon à papier brisé en deux. Cette courte aberration spatio-temporelle prit fin quand Roy la relâcha, posant ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de franche camaraderie.

– Merci. Vraiment, merci ! fit-il avec un large sourire avant de quitter la pièce, les pensées trop confuses pour se rendre compte du désordre qu'il avait semé sur son passage.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, enleva sa veste et se retroussa les manches, étudiant la pile de dossier respectable qui ornait son bureau.

– Toi, fit-il en la pointant d'un air résolu, _toi_, je te fais la peau avant midi !

_Après je m'occupe d'Edward. _

Fort de cette résolution, il s'assit à son bureau et se mit au boulot.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les autres n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Ils se bornaient pour l'instant à remettre leur mâchoire en bonne place et à secouer la tête pour chasser cette impression désagréable qu'un extraterrestre avait traversé leur bureau.

– Moi je vous dit que c'est pas normal… C'est le coup d'un homonculus !

– Mah, nan, quel intérêt aurait un homonculus à lire des dossiers de l'armée ? Mustang passe sa vie à dire que les rapports de mission sont tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres…

– Je sais pas, aujourd'hui ça a l'air de l'intéresser…

– Un contrecoup de la cataplexie d'il y a deux jours, peut-être ?

– Je pensais pas que ça affectait le cerveau à ce point...

– … quelqu'un aurait un crayon à me prêter ? demanda Havoc d'une voix contrite.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Colonel, fit finalement Hawkeye avec un sourire affectueux. Il apprend tout juste à se servir de son cerveau, les débuts sont toujours difficiles.

Il y eu un nouveau silence halluciné.

_ Deuxième extraterrestre entre huit et neuf… _nota mentalement Falman.

– Bon, si vous vous mettiez au boulot ? demanda-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains d'un ton réjoui.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Comme le souci d'efficacité semblait avoir gagné tout le bureau et qu'Hawkeye était d'excellente humeur, elle annonça aux environs de dix heures qu'elle rétablissait la pause café, ce qui réjouit tout le monde. Chacun posa son travail et alla faire un Po wow potins, ce qui leur avait beaucoup manqué. Le sujet principal était bien évidemment le comportement plus que suspect de Roy.

– Non mais j'en reviens pas que le Colonel aie fait un câlin à Hawkeye… marmonna Breda.

Tout le monde entendit un craquement de plastique froissé et se retourna vers Havoc. Un mouvement réflexe l'avait poussé à broyer son gobelet dans sa main, faisant jaillir un geyser de café chaud.

– Havoc ?

– …ça fait pas mal ? demanda Fuery avec beaucoup de sollicitude.

Tout le monde lui lança un coup d'œil attristé. Personne n'avait le moindre doute quant aux sentiments d'Havoc pour sa supérieure. Sa situation était plutôt inconfortable.

– Ecoute, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il faille se rendre à l'évidence…

– Comme quoi il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Hawkeye quoi !

– J'aurais plutôt dit « Mustang, quoi ! » le jour ou se type tombe amoureux de quelqu'un…

– Tu traverses tout Central-city en caleçon ? proposa charitablement Breda.

– C'est mort !

– Bon, Havoc, je crois que t'es bon pour te repayer un café.

Le grand blond remit une pièce dans la machine en bougonnant contre la marche du monde et regarda couler son café tandis que d'autres militaires rejoignaient le lieu de discussion.

– Toujours pas de nouvelles pour la fiancée de Mustang ?

– Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu des rendez-vous en ville avec le Fullmetal Alchemist… Vous y croyez vous ?

– Nan, tu plaisantes ? !

– Si, c'est ma copine qui m'a dit ça… Elle rentrait de son cours de piano quand elle les a vu se rouler une pelle…

– Sérieux ? !

– Bah c'est bon Havoc, t'as pas de soucis à te faire alors ! s'exclama Breda en lui donnant une grande baffe dans le dos, renversant la moitié de son café au passage.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'en fait, ce matin Mustang est arrivé, l'air trop joyeux, et a serré Hawkeye dans ses bras…

– Crrrrrrac…

– Ooups… mauvais timing… commenta simplement Falman en contemplant le cadavre du deuxième gobelet d'Havoc.

– Il a fait ça ? !

– Vous savez pourquoi ?

– Non, si on le savait… Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose entre eux, vu comme elle était de bonne humeur ce matin.

– C'est vrai que c'est suspect…

– Arrêtez les gars, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, ça fait longtemps que ce serait arrivé, soupira Falman d'un ton blasé.

– Comment ça ?

– Ils se connaissent depuis le primaire, fit le soldat aux cheveux blancs.

– Mais _comment tu sais ça_ ? demanda Havoc en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

– KGB ! répondit-il du tac au tac. Je te paye un café ?

– Je parie pour Edward ! s'exclama un militaire.

– Arrête, un _mec_ ? Je parie pour Hawkeye, fit un autre en sortant un billet de son portefeuille.

– Je parie pour Edward : Hawkeye mérite mieux ! s'exclama une secrétaire féministe qu'on pouvait soupçonner de faire partie de ses nombreuses exs.

– Sympa pour Ed, grogna Breda.

– Vous êtes horribles, commenta Fuery.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on vit arriver le Colonel, marchant d'un pas pressé. Il traversa la foule soudainement silencieuse, se planta devant le distributeur pour prendre un café qu'il arracha de la machine à l'instant même où la dernière goutte tombait, avant de retourner aussi sec dans son bureau, gardant toujours la même expression de sérieux impénétrable.

– … Ah ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, commenta simplement un des militaires une fois qu'il fut éloigné. Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

– En même temps, faut pas être dans un état normal pour faire un câlin à Hawkeye.

– Craaac.

– Vous en faites exprès ou quoi ? grogna Havoc, excédé, en balançant son gobelet pour prendre un autre café.

– Oui, il le prend pas très bien, vu qu'il est amoureux de… expliqua Breda à mi-voix à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris.

– Mais ferme-là ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

– Bah, tout le monde le sait, nan ?

– « Mustang a fait un câlin à Hawkeye ! » testa Maria d'un ton provocateur.

– Craaaaac.

– C'est pas un jeu !

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Inconscient de l'engouement qu'il provoquait chez les foules, Roy Mustang travaillait avec une espèce de rage pugnace, savourant sa victoire écrasante contre les paperasses. Encore quelques heures à ce train-là et il aurait bouclé le travail de la journée. Resterait l'après midi pour réussir à convaincre Edward de sa sincérité. Ce ne serait sans doute pas de trop.

Son plan était parfait. Pendant que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations innocemment, qu'Havoc retaillait ses crayons avec les dents et que les autres travaillaient en songeant de temps à autres aux rumeurs contradictoires qui courraient dans le QG, il s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution. Tout allait bien… sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne serait pas le seul à être efficace.

– Je vois que vous avez bien avancé Colonel… ça tombe bien, je vous apporte un complément d'information, fit joyeusement la belle blonde en posant la lourde pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

L'homme étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Evidemment, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt… Les choses ne seraient pas si faciles avec Hawkeye dans le coin. Enfin, il triompherait tous les obstacles pour venir à bout de cette journée, il se l'était juré. Il travailla donc avec une rage redoublée et ne tira le nez de ses dossiers que quand Fuery toqua à la porte pour lui proposer un café, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu à la cantine. Il sursauta à ces mots, choqué que le temps soit passé si vite et qu'il ait loupé l'heure du repas. Il abandonna brutalement ses affaires pour réussir à avoir quelques restes avant qu'ils ne soient jetés.

C'est fou comme on peut courir vite quand on est motivé.

Il se remit ensuite au boulot, poussé par un sentiment d'urgence. Le besoin de s'expliquer avec Edward le rendait plus pressé que jamais de sortir du bureau, trop conscient qu'il était des difficultés qu'il aurait à le convaincre de sa sincérité. Il lui faudrait des heures pour qu'il parvienne enfin à tout avouer.

Ce qui était un réel problème quand on était face à une pile de dossiers qui flirtait avec le mètre.

D'ailleurs, tout en la grignotant mécaniquement, Roy se rendait bien compte qu'il n'aurait jamais sa peau avant minuit, ce qui mettait à l'eau tous ses plans de déclaration. Il mit un moment à se résoudre à l'idée d'une escapade, peu enclin à devoir affronter la rage d'Hawkeye s'il était découvert. D'un autre côté, elle pourrait comprendre, pour une fois… pour UNE fois !

_Pffff… je suis pas sorti de l'auberge,_ pensa-t-il en posant le rapport qu'il venait de consulter.

Il travailla encore quelques heures pour se donner bonne conscience, puis, comme l'impatience avait raison de lui, il s'étira et bougonna d'un ton endormi mais joyeux.

– Allez, pause café !

Par chance, son expression de bonheur naïf n'alerta pas Hawkeye qui concluait à ce que les apparences laissaient deviner, à savoir une pause café comme il y en avait eu des centaines d'autres. Roy traversa la pièce sans soucis, et arriva jusqu'à la machine sans avoir à péter les plombs. Il prit réellement son café, avant de se promener avec son gobelet brûlant. Il avait toutes les apparences du soldat promeneur qui savourait sa petite pause dans le travail en déambulant dans les couloirs d'un air dégagé. Il avait l'air tout aussi tranquille en commençant à fouler l'allée gravillonnée du parc environnant. Il eu l'air parfaitement serein en prenant les chemins qui menaient dans ces petits coins délicieusement intimistes parce qu'enveloppés d'arbres (et parce qu'il est quand même plus agréable de marcher à l'ombre en plein été.)

Arrivé là, il avala d'une traite son café froid et détala comme un lièvre.

Il traversa le parc, sortit de l'enceinte du QG et zigzagua dans les rues, jusqu'à ce qu'un point de côté lui dise de s'arrêter de toute façon, personne ne le poursuivait. Il avait tout de même l'intuition qu'une tornade blonde pourrait bien se mettre en chasse à tout instant. Et vu sa perspicacité, il ne serait en sécurité NULLE PART. Enfin… Disons que c'est une preuve de plus d'amour à l'égard d'Edward, puisque quoi qu'il ait souvent été tenté, jamais il n'avait osé faire la caserne buissonnière jusque là.

– Première étape : Boulangerie, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait peu de choses plus efficaces que la bouffe pour calmer Edward et comptait bien là-dessus pour l'amadouer, sachant qu'il aurait surement la complicité de Laya qui semblait gagnée à sa cause. C'est pourquoi il poussa la porte avec un sourire penaud.

– Monsieur Mustang, quel bon vent vous amène ? fit-elle d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'elle réinstallait les croissants un peu mieux dans la vitrine. Un pain de trois ?

– Pas vraiment… Ce serait plutôt pour un cadeau… marmonna l'homme.

– Un cadeau… Pour le petit blond ? fit-elle tandis que ces yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

– Vous êtes perspicace décidément…

… _vous autres, les femmes_… acheva-t-il mentalement, sans oser le prononcer à voix haute.

– Pas de complexe de poids, n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous de cette boite de chocolat ? proposa-t-elle.

– Blanc, noir, praliné… il n'y en a pas là la liqueur ?

– Non.

– Parfait, répondit l'homme. Je vais vous prendre ça.

– Je vous fais un paquet… Vous voulez une carte ?

– Euh… non… marmonna-t-il.

– Même pas un petit mot ?

– Ben…

– Oui, ce n'est pas nécessaire si vous le donnez en main propre.

Roy jeta un œil contrit à la vitrine, se sentant rougir irrépressiblement.

– En fait c'est un… cadeau d'excuse, murmura-t-il.

– Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? !

– J'ai… oh, c'est vraiment trop long à raconter… Mais suite à des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté, il ne veut plus me voir.

– Comment faites-vous pour vous attirer les ennuis à ce point ?

– J'aimerais bien le savoir !

– … Bon… Je le lui donnerais en main propre alors. Que diriez-vous de fleurs ?

– Je… n'ai jamais offert de fleurs à un homme, marmonna le grand brun, se sentant comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds depuis quelques minutes, ce qui est désagréable quand on sait l'effet que procure cette impression dure rien qu'une fraction de seconde.

– Très bien, il y a un début à tout ! fit-elle avec un enthousiasme parfaitement irrésistible. Allez-y le temps que je range la boutique !

Poussé par son autorité joyeuse, il ressortit de la boutique les mains vides et alla mécaniquement chez la fleuriste qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il traversa la devanture fleurie d'une cascade de plantes toutes plus colorées et odorantes les unes que les autres, entra dans la boutique elle-même et aplati ses deux mains sur le comptoir.

– Comment dit-on « amour sincère » en langage des fleurs ?

La vendeuse, qu'il connaissait de longue date et avec qui il avait eu un ou deux rendez-vous quelques années auparavant pencha la tête de côté en le fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

– Vous ?

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– Lieutenant…

– Oui Havoc ?

– Ca fait une heure que Mustang est parti prendre un café, fit remarquer le grand blond d'un ton impertinent. Ca vous parait pas bizarre ?

– J'en aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

– Vous saviez qu'il allait partir ?

– J'espérais que non…

Les militaires gardèrent un silence gêné, n'osant pas faire remarquer que n'importe quel homme normalement constitué se serait enfuit en courant en voyant arriver la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait amenée dans son bureau.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire encore comme idiotie ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, les sourcils torturés par l'inquiétude.

– Allons lieutenant, c'est pas ce soir que notre Colonel va perdre la boule… ça fait longtemps que c'est arrivé.

– A moins que vous vous inquiétez plus pour la santé de son entourage…

– On va dire ça comme ça, fit-elle en se levant, décidant de passer un coup de téléphone à Gracia pour tenir un conseil de guerre.

– Bonjour, un papier urgent à faire signer par le Colonel Roy Mustang, annonça joyeusement un militaire qui venait de pousser la porte de bureau.

– Ca ne va pas être possible, annonça Havoc avec un de ces sourires presque taquins.

– Pourquoi ?

– Le « Colonel » s'est fait la malle, répondit Hawkeye avec le ton quelle employait quand elle était parfaitement calme mais qu'il était hors de question que qui que ce soit l'entrave dans ces objectifs.

En l'occurrence, je crois bien que son objectif était de le retrouver et de lui faire la peau.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– Edward Elric, une personne demande à vous voir.

– Si c'est un militaire, envoyez-le promener.

– C'est une femme, répondit le majordome d'un ton pince sans rire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que depuis que l'adolescent avait élu domicile dans l'hôtel son ambiance en avait changé plus que de raison. Peut-être était-ce dû au caractère plutôt explosif de leur client, ou à sa maladresse… à moins que ce soit la capacité presque terrifiante de son estomac.

– Blonde ? demanda le petit blond, toujours aussi méfiant.

– Non, répondit l'homme.

– Bon alors ça va, marmonna-t-il en reposant son livre.

Il avait continué sa lecture sur le livre de médecine par les plantes, aimanté par il ne savait quelle passion venue de nulle part. Sans doute parce qu'il apprenait des choses et que c'était un de ses grands bonheurs. Mais quand il se perdait dans les méandres d'une élégante écriture à la plume, ce n'était pas la science qu'il trouvait, mais le sentiment diffus d'une présence familière.

Enfin, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Pas comme si il avait connu cette femme. Il songea vaguement que c'était dommage tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, l'esprit embrouillé par une double méditation. Il eu une certaine surprise en voyant l'attendre en bas une personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

– Que me vaut cette visite ? fit-il d'un ton étonné.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme lui tendit un paquet cadeau avec un sourire irrésistible. Le petit blond le prit d'un air hésitant.

– C'est pour moi ?

– D'après vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Il posa le paquet sur la commode pour mieux le déballer et découvrit une boite de chocolat dont la simple odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ouvrit des yeux émerveillés, l'ouvrit et croqua dans l'un d'entre eux, un carré de chocolat praliné mi-croquant, mi-fondant qui lui amena un soupir parfaitement représentatif du réconfort qu'on a à manger des sucreries. Puis il tourna la tête vers l'inconnue, se rappelant tout juste de son existence.

– Ils sont délicieux… mais pourquoi vous m'offrez ça ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'offre, mais un ami très cher.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Edward se rembrunit.

– Un certain militaire ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en comprenant que la réconciliation allait être plus difficile qu'elle le pensait.

– Il y a des somnifères dedans, c'est ça ? grogna-t-il.

– En voila une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une gaité si sincère qu'elle parvint même à le rassurer. C'est moi qui les ai fait, je pourrait vous énumérer la liste exacte des ingrédients.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, pas encore rassuré.

– Du chocolat à dessert, du lait, un praliné fait maison, pistache pour ceux-ci, menthe pour ceux-là, ceux-ci sont au nougat, ceux-là aux noisettes, ceux-là sont fondus sur un biscuit à la cannelle, celui-là a le gout des poires belle-Hélène…

– C'est bon, je les mange, fit-il en s'avouant vaincu.

Son estomac ne supportait pas l'idée de jeter ces chocolats si appétissants, et avait eu la bonne idée de souffler à son cerveau qu'il n'avait qu'à les considérer comme un cadeau de la pâtissière et non pas comme une offrande de l'autre crétin. Fort de cette résolution, il en goûta à un autre qui se révéla tout aussi bon. Laya, quant à elle, savourait sa petite victoire.

Enfin, il avait tout de même besoin de se rassurer.

– Quand vous le reverrez, vous lui direz que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer avec de la nourriture. Je ne me laisserais pas acheter si facilement.

– Acheter ? fit-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Pas la peine d'être aussi paranoïaque voyons !

– J'ai mes raisons pour le détester, vous savez ? fit-il d'un ton tranquille.

– J'imagine, même si je ne saisis pas au juste lesquelles… Mais s'il voulait réellement vous acheter, il ferait les choses bien autrement. Je le connais depuis des années, et pour tout dire, je l'ai rarement vu aussi contrit. Il est entré dans mon magasin avec l'expression d'un chiot.

La comparaison fit éclater Edward de rire. Il avait toujours un bonheur sardonique à imaginer son supérieur dans des situations ridicules mais l'idée d'une quelconque sincérité lui pinça le cœur.

– Sans mentir, continua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Il avait l'air mort de honte.

– Il peut l'être…

Il y eu un instant de silence, tandis qu'Edward avait retrouvé l'expression mélancolique qui était sa préférée depuis quarante-huit heures. Laya déglutit et décida finalement de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

– Mais que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous soyez séparés si brusquement ?

– Tout cela n'était qu'une vague illusion, marmonna-t-il dans lever les yeux de sa boîte de chocolats.

– Je ne pense pas, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Edward releva les yeux, surpris.

– Si vous êtes sortis ensemble, même durant un temps, cela s'est vraiment passé. Si vous avez passé du temps ensemble, si vous vous êtes embrassés en pleine rue, même si vous prétendez qu'il ne s'est rien passé, nous nous en souvenons et vous vous en souvenez. C'est prétendre oublier cela qui est une illusion.

– A quoi bon s'en souvenir puisque c'était voué à l'échec ?

– Vous ne pourrez être sûr que c'est un échec que quand vous en aurez parlé face à face.

– Ca n'arrivera pas. Il est trop lâche pour ça.

– Il serait blessé d'entendre ça.

Edward eu un rire sans joie.

– Ca m'étonnerait. Le jour où celui-là sera sincère…

La boulangère poussa un soupir désabusé. Le faire changer d'avis lui prendrait des heures si elle s'entêtait à argumenter. Mais… pour peu qu'il réfléchisse dans son coin, maintenant qu'elle avait lancé le pavé dans la mare, Roy aurait ses chances de s'expliquer.

– Tout peut arriver, vous savez ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se redressa, signe d'un départ imminent, amusée de voir que cette remarque l'avait troublé.

– Enfin, je suis venue vous apporter ces chocolats, pas vous forcer à subir une confrontation je suis assez mal placée pour cela ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir posé des questions aussi indiscrètes.

– Je n'y aurais pas répondu si je n'avais eu au moins un peu envie d'en parler, répondit Edward avec un sourire penaud.

– Allons… je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera, d'une manière ou d'une autre, fit-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

– Peut-être, peut-être…

– Bien, je vous laisse, vous avez surement des choses à faire, fit-elle. Bonne soirée !

– Bonne soirée. Et merci pour les chocolats ! ajouta-t-il plus fort tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle lui jeta un dernier sourire en coin avant de sortir du hall, le laissant planté là avec son paquet de chocolats entamés et une sensation diffuse de chaleur au ventre, une espèce de réconfort confus proche de celui que donne un chocolat chaud en plein hiver. Un petit quelque chose de sa gentillesse lui poussait amicalement à reconsidérer les choses sous un autre angle.

Après tout, s'il l'aimait… vraiment ?

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Laya poussa la porte avec un sourire réjouit qui amena une expression de soulagement immense sur le visage de Roy (lequel était resté planté dans la rue, serrant un bouquet d'œillets dans ses mains moites en se sentant infiniment ridicule).

– Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

– Plutôt bien, mais je dois dire qu'on revient de loin !

– Comment ça ?

– Sa première réaction quand il a apprit que les chocolats venaient de vous était de demander s'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés. Mais il s'est montré beaucoup plus conciliant au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, ajouta-t-elle presque aussitôt pour effacer l'expression peinée de son ami. Il semblait complètement embrouillé par les évènements. Il est jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, murmura Roy avec un soupçon de honte.

A un an près, il faisait du détournement de mineur, et de ça non plus il n'était pas fier.

– Enfin, je serais vous, je lui donnerais une demie heure de réflexion et j'irais lui parler… après avoir fait porter les fleurs.

– Vraiment ?

– Hm… je serais à sa place, c'est ce dont j'aurais besoin : un peu de temps à soi pour réfléchir, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous en ville. Mettez ce temps à profit pour mettre au point une entrée en matière délicate. Surtout, ne le poussez pas à se braquer !

– Mais… vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de vous payer les chocolats ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà sur l'autre trottoir.

– Prenez-le comme un cadeau de mariage ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de repartir de son pas à la fois sautillant et gracieux.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– De qui sont ces chocolats ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, sentant dans la question de son frère un ton inquisiteur.

– Ca te regarde pas, grogna-t-il.

Il regretta aussitôt sa réaction, ne voulant pas froisser son frère. En même temps, il se sentait infiniment coupable de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son frère alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il en discutait librement avec une quasi-inconnue… mais c'était différent. Il était plus facile d'en parler à quelqu'un qui savait déjà le plus gros de l'histoire plutôt que de devoir expliquer d'abord les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire.

Edward préféra s'enfermer dans son mutisme, posa les chocolats sur sa table de nuit, regarda autour de lui, cherchant un creux discret pour réfléchir à l'aise. Il se pelotonna dans un creux, contre le matelas et ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre au point ce qu'il ressentait. Ce mélange de désir et d'angoisse, cet espoir que sa raison refusait de voir naitre de peur qu'il tombe dans les bras du diable, mais qui se heurtait à cette tendance qui murmurait qu'il pouvait bien, au moins pour savourer le plaisir d'être embrassé, et plus sans doute, perdre son honneur et bien d'autres choses, tout cela se bousculait, émaillé des noms latins des plantes qu'il récitait mentalement dans l'espoir de retrouver un tant soi peu son calme.

Sans grand succès. Il se sentit avoir chaud en imaginant son regard, puis se mit à grelotter en imaginant l'inévitable abandon qui s'ensuivrait. Les lèvres tremblantes, il leva des yeux lourds vers le mur face à lui, évitant le regard d'Alphonse qui se demandait avec beaucoup de sollicitude quand Edward cesserait de se braquer et de refuser de parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sentant beaucoup trop le regard de son frère pour réfléchir sans culpabilité, il finit par se lever, tremblant légèrement, et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, se jurant qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place, quoique l'heure ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Il entra dans la cabine après un dernier regard noir avec son reflet, vaguement écœuré par sa propre existence, puis ouvrit l'eau.

– HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

– Oups… j'ai oublié de dire à Nii-san qu'ils avaient coupé l'eau chaude cette après midi pour des réparations… Il risque d'être un peu agressif tout à l'heure, murmura Al pour lui-même avant de reprendre sa lecture.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– Une deux… cette fois-ci, j'y vais.

Roy Mustang souffla dans ses mains déjà moites pour s'insuffler un chouia de détermination, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée à sa droite, un dernier regard à la rue et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôtel, bien plus vaste qu'il le pensait.

_Je comprends mieux où passent ses primes_, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet à l'immense lustre qui surplombait la pièce. _Les chambres doivent y couter une fortune… _

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que si les frères Elric s'étaient logés là, c'était moins par goûts de luxe que parce que c'était le seul hôtel qui ne leur avait pas fermé les portes au nez à deux heures du matin la nuit de leur arrivée.

– La chambre d'Edward Elric s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il aimablement après avoir traversé le hall avec un sifflement impressionné.

– Le personnel n'est pas autorisé à divulguer ce genre d'informations sur les clients, répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme, terriblement élégante et sévère.

– Allons bon, c'est un de mes amis, il ne vous en voudra pas pour ça, mentit Roy en lui lançant un de ses sourires attendrissants qui était habituellement si efficaces sur la gent féminine.

Elle resta de glace.

– Plus sérieusement, nous devons parler travail, souffla-t-il en changeant radicalement de ton. Je ne devrais pas vous en parler, mais nous enquêtons sur l'affaire Terra, et j'aurais quelques informations à lui donner… si vous pouviez faire preuve de compréhension.

– Si vous pouvez prouver ce que vous avancer…

– Voici ma carte de militaire, fit-il en ouvrant son portefeuille. Maintenant, vous me laissez entrer ?

– Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Vous m'excuserez, mais les ordres sont des ordres.

– Je vois, fit-il en glissant de nouveau son portefeuille dans sa poche.

– En revanche, je peux l'appeler à l'accueil.

– Je dois lui parler en privé, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que si elle annonçait que Roy Mustang l'attendait à l'accueil, il se carapaterait par la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de nouer ses draps. Il fit quelques pas, s'adossa à une colonne et poussa un soupir.

_Bon sang, cette nana est pire qu'Hawkeye…_

– Monsieur Elric loge à la chambre 448.

Le grand brun se retourna en sursautant, incapable de déceler qui avait murmuré ces mots. Il fit quelques pas et vit partir un majordome à la silhouette flegmatique qui ne donna aucun signe de complicité.

– J'ai rêvé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme il n'avait pas l'embarras du choix, il se décida à monter l'escalier de marbre blanc pour se diriger vers la chambre indiquée. Après avoir gravi quatre étages, la gorge nouée par la peur, il arriva dans le couloir. Il eu à peine fit quelques pas qu'il entendit des éclats de voix, et une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

– … CHAUDE, MAIS EN PLUS, ILS ONT COUPE L'EAU FROIDE AU MILIEU DE MA DOUCHE ! SI JE LES VOIS JE LES BUTE ! ET CES PUTAINS DE FLEURS, JE VAIS LES FOUTRE AU FEU !

– Edward, calme-toi donc, ce n'est qu'un bouquet…. tenta son frère depuis la chambre.

– CE NE SONT PAS **QUE** DES FLEURS ! C'EST DU HARCELEMENT DE LA PART DU PIRE EMMERDEUR DE LA TERRE ! D'AILLEURS SI JE LE VOIS JE LES LUI FAIT BOUFFER ! hurla le petit blond planté au milieu du couloir avant de se retourner.

– Je t'en prie, ne te gène pas.

Edward se retourna en sursautant violemment, un instant ahuri de le voir au milieu du couloir, dans le dernier endroit où il aurait imaginé le trouver en somme. Puis sa rage repris le dessus et il en profita pour satisfaire ses pulsions les plus bestiales en le lui lançant de toutes ses forces dans son visage. Roy, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester les talents de balistique de son subordonné, ne fit pas d'effort particulier pour s'écarter et se le prit en pleine face.

_ C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre une bonne baffe…_pensa Roy en fermant les yeux.

Le bouquet retomba à terre avec un bruit mou, tandis qu'Edward le regardait avec des grands yeux pâles, ayant le sentiment confus qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie.

– Je crois que nous sommes quittes… souffla l'homme d'une voix calme.

Il avait une expression indéchiffrable tandis qu'il tournait le dos à Edward, puis traversait l'escalier. Maintenant qu'il se sentait au bord des larmes, il s'en voulait pour de bon en imaginant ce qu'il avait fait subir à Edward les jours précédents. _Tous ces faux espoirs… Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter les frais, pour lui comme pour moi…_

Deux étages plus bas, il se passait la main sur le visage pour effacer ses larmes et l'impression de griffures qu'avaient laissé les fleurs sur son visage.

– Pas juste… marmonna-t-il d'un ton déçu. Ça fait moins mal de la part d'une fille !

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

La chambre des frères Elric était particulièrement calme ce soir-là. Après le coup d'éclat de cet après midi, Edward avait été d'un calme exemplaire. Pour tout dire, il était franchement devenu apathique. Alphonse attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à s'expliquer, incapable de le pousser à l'aveu.

Le seul souci, c'est qu'il était presque trois heures du matin, et qu'Edward, enfermé dans un silence boudeur, n'était visiblement pas près de faire ses confidences, pas plus que de dormir. Plutôt que se confronter à son frère, il préférait trouver quelques bribes de réconfort dans lecture du même _Traité du Bon Usage des plantes médicinales de la région de Reiza._

« _Fleur aux mille et une significations, l'œillet est comme chacun le sait le symbole d'un amour qui va perdurer. L'œillet blanc simple évoque l'amour pur et sincère tandis que l'œillet rouge dit la passion partagée, ce qui met celui-ci à l'honneur pour les demandes en fiançailles. Souvent très agréablement parfumée, cette fleur est aussi une image de fidélité. Les vertus de l'œillet sont nombreuses. Il a toujours été apprécié pour son utilisation décorative, culinaire et médicinale. Avec son parfum épicé, proche du clou de girofle, l'œillet agrémentait bières, vinaigres, vins, sauces et salades. En pâtisserie, les pétales d'œillets confits décoraient les gâteaux. Séché, l'œillet est utilisé dans… »_

Edward se redressa brusquement, jetant un coup d'œil à la gravure qui ornait la page de gauche il fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête de côté en se mordillant les lèvres.

– Edward ?

Le petit blond se leva sans répondre, traversa la pièce d'un pas mécanique, ouvrit la porte, disparu du champ de vision de son frère un instant, puis revint avec ce qui restait d'une fleur et s'assit de nouveau à sa table. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre, les sourcils froncés avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il relit quelques lignes et referma brutalement le livre, glissant la fleur dans sa poche. Puis il retraversa la pièce et alla s'allonger sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond blanc.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit aurait largement laissé le temps à tous les anges du coin à faire un petit footing dans leur chambre s'il leur en était venu la lubie.

– Edward…

– Tu sais que l'œillet blanc signifie « amour sincère » en langage des fleurs ?

Al renonça à répondre. Il lui semblait maintenant qu'il avait compris l'essentiel.

Edward prit cela comme un abandon pur et simple et se sentit soulagé. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur serré en revoyant l'expression qu'avait eu son supérieur en prononçant ces mots.

_« Je crois que nous sommes quittes. »_

_Cette fois-ci, il a lâché l'affaire, c'est ça ?_

Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens, il se sentait désappointé. Si Roy avait insisté un peu plus, il se serait sans doute laissé tenter. Maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait sans doute un fond de vérité dans tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ces derniers jours, il n'en était que plus malheureux.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

– Oui ? fit Alphonse d'une voix claire.

– Veuillez m'excuser, mais il semblerait que ceci soit à vous, annonça le majordome.

Le « ceci » en question avait du être en des temps lointains le fameux Flame Alchemist, mais avait nettement perdu en charisme après une nuit dans le caniveau et un shampoing au whisky (simple supposition, il était incapable de raconter ce qui lui était réellement arrivé) il tenait plus de la loque que de l'humain. Néanmoins, tout le monde eu le tact de ne pas commenter le port inhabituel d'une veste de smoking rose (ou plutôt qui l'avait été).

– C'est quoi, _ça_ ? fit Alphonse.

Edward décroisa les bras et se redressa vivement, incrédule.

– D'où vous le sortez ?

– Il a été livré par un taxi.

– On ne peut pas appeler le service après vente ?

– Il est un peu tard pour ça, jeune homme.

Edward poussa un soupir. Il pencha la tête de côté et jeta un coup d'œil à la méduse accrochée à l'épaule du majordome. Malgré tout, ça ressemblait bien quand même à Roy Mustang. Vu la tournure des évènements, il ne pensait pas le revoir avant longtemps…

– Bon, on va s'en charger, vous ne méritez pas ça, marmonna finalement le petit blond avec empressement.

L'homme lui tendit la _chose_ à bout de bras à Edward qui se mit à supporter un homme plus grand que lui qui avait visiblement perdu la capacité de tenir debout tout seul. Le petit blond se retrouva à le soutenir en titubant, écrasé par l'homme qui le serrait comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable bouée de sauvetage. Alphonse se précipita pour l'aider quand il s'aperçu que son grand frère était devenu livide. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à maintenir le Colonel dans un semblant de verticalité. Le majordome poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de faire un dernier aveu.

– Il n'a pas payé le taxi.

– Oh merde ! s'exclama Edward. Il est parti ?

– Pensez-vous ! Il attend d'être rémunéré !

– Ca tombe bien, je vais avoir besoin de son aide, grogna Edward en commença à trainer énergiquement son fardeau vers l'escalier.

– Ou allez-vous ?

– Le ramener chez lui, pardi ! répondit le petit blond d'un ton rageur.

Le trio descendit l'escalier cahin caha tandis que Roy marmonnait quelques phrases toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres et que le vieil homme les regardait partir avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié. Les deux frères ne firent aucun commentaire, trop concentré sur les marches d'escalier pour s'attarder sur les histoires de yaourts en rut que pouvait évoquer Roy. En revanche, quand ils traversèrent le hall sous les yeux interloqués des témoins restants (peu nombreux, heureusement pour eux) Al se décida à faire une remarque, parce que c'est bien beau de faire le petit frère niais et passif, mais il était tout de même temps qu'Edward lui donne une raison valable pour transbahuter un machin imbibé d'alcool à trois heures du matin.

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te sens coupable au point de prendre soin de ton supérieur ?

– Je n'en prends pas soin, je m'en _débarrasse_, NUANCE, grogna le petit blond. Bonjour monsieur, est-ce qu'on peut vous réquisitionner encore un moment ?

– A condition de me payer, oui, répondit le chauffeur.

– Bien ! s'exclama-t-il en le balançant sur la banquette arrière. Al, tu m'accompagnes ?

Son regard se fit soudainement suppliant. Alphonse soupira.

– A condition que tu te décides à me raconter ce que tu as foutu cette semaine au QG.

Edward fit une tentative de regard suppliant au carré, mais devant le stoïcisme de son frère, il détourna les yeux et s'avoua vaincu.

– Bon, d'accord, je te dois bien ça, marmonna-t-il.

– Bon, vous montez ou vous passez la nuit ici ?

– On arrive, on arrive ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se lançant dans la voiture.

Alphonse fit le tour pour s'assoir de l'autre côté, tandis d'Edward rattrapait son supérieur par les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête et mieux boucler sa ceinture. Enfin, tout le monde partit.

– Seize, rue de l'Esperluette, informa Edward.

– Bon, alors ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec lui ? fit posément Al de sa voix mécanique.

– Q… quququque… COMMENT TU LE SAIS ? s'exclama-t-il, littéralement cramoisi.

– Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent, même moi j'en ai entendu parler, fit remarquer le chauffeur sans quitter la route des yeux.

– QUOI ? !

– Votre ceinture s'il vous plait. Je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

Sans cesser de rougir, Edward se rassit sur la banquette et boucla sa ceinture. La tête de Roy tomba alors sur son épaule, achevant de l'enfoncer dans sa confusion.

– Alors ?

– … Huit jours, couina-t-il.

– Et comment ça c'est passé ?

– … C'était un marché, avoua-t-il, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

– Je m'en doutais un peu. A cause de son mariage, c'est ça ?

Edward hocha la tête et la discussion continua comme cela, lui confirmant les hypothèses d'Alphonse la plupart du temps. Celui-ci lui avoua qu'il l'avait suivit et avait eu comme source d'information les potins du QG. Quand le taxi arriva, l'essentiel était dit. La banquette arrière s'extrayait péniblement de la voiture, Roy se cognant sévèrement à divers endroits à cette occasion. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous trois sur le trottoir.

– 63, 50, annonça le chauffeur.

– TANT QUE CA ? !

– Tarif de nuit mon gars…

– Tu peux me tenir ça deux secondes ? demanda Edward en lui tendant son supérieur qui avait un peu gagné en stabilité depuis tout à l'heure.

– Oui… fit Alphonse, regardant son frère tirer le portefeuille de son supérieur de la poche de son manteau.

Il en sortit quelques billets gondolés par l'humidité et les tendit au chauffeur sous l'œil interdit de son frère. L'homme rendit la monnaie et partit avec un dernier signe de main.

– Mais c'est SON argent ! ! s'exclama Al en retrouvant soudainement sa voix.

– Parfaitement c'est lui qui fait le con, c'est lui qui paye.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas charitable !

– Je sais, répondit Edward en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Eeeeed…

– Bon, allez, on le monte, maintenant.

– Ne me dis pas qu'il est au…

– Nonon, il n'est qu'au troisième étage, s'empressa d'informer le petit blond en voyant son frère lever des yeux inquiets vers le sommet de la façade.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils poussaient la porte de l'appartement et s'affalèrent sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement (chance ou destin, Roy avait oublié de fermer le matin même).

– Oh la vache ! s'exclama Al en découvrant les lieux. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

– Et encore, il a fait des progrès par rapport à la dernière fois.

– T'es déjà venu chez lui ?

– … Mmmmaaaais ! marmonna le petit blond en rougissant irrépressiblement sous l'œil amusé de son frère.

– Plus sérieusement, on en fait quoi ?

– Bah, on le dépose et on se casse !

– … Tu es sûr qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu restes avec lui ? demanda Alphonse d'un ton incertain.

– Si c'est pour reparler de ce qui s'est passé, non, ce n'est pas la peine.

– Tu lui as quand même balancé son « amour sincère » à la gueule, ça vaut le coup de réfléchir à la question, non ?

– Il n'est pas sincère, répondit machinalement Edward.

– Alors pourquoi il est dans un état pareil ?

Le petit blond tourna la tête vers l'épave qu'ils avaient posée sur le canapé du salon et se sentit un élan de culpabilité et de tendresse mêlée. Puis il eu un sourire sans joie.

– Pour enterrer sa vie de garçon sans doute.

– Edward… Quand arrêteras-tu d'être de mauvaise foi ?

Un gargouillement inarticulé interrompit la conversation et les fit brutalement paniquer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Je crois qu'il va vomir… murmura Edward, les sourcils courbés par le désarroi.

– Je m'en occupe, répondit Alphonse d'autorité, empoignant l'homme par les épaules pour l'emmener de force vers la salle de bain.

– Tu es sûr ?

– … Qui s'est occupé de toi quand tu étais bourré ?

– Mais, je l'étais pas tant que ça !

Al eu un éclat de rire moqueur depuis la pièce d'à côté. Edward esquissa un sourire penaud et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine en essayant d'effacer de son esprit ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Voir son supérieur dans cet état était assez déprimant comme ça, il en était reconnaissant envers Al de ne pas avoir à l'aider à vomir. Ca aurait été vraiment pénible pour de se dire qu'il était amoureux de _ça. _

En même temps, c'était – peut-être – sa faute.

Il déambulait dans la pièce, jetant un regard appuyé à la cafetière derrière laquelle était rangée une boite d'alcotests, remarquant la présence d'une guitare et d'un nombre impressionnant de panneaux indicateurs entassés ici et là, quand le téléphone sonna bruyamment dans le silence pesant de l'appartement. Edward sursauta et bondit dans la direction d'où venait le son, soit le deuxième tiroir du bureau dans lequel était « rangé » le téléphone il poussa un soupir désabusé face au mode de rangement plus que perturbant de cet appartement et décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

– Allo ?

– Allo… qui est à l'appareil ? demanda une voix féminine tout à fait familière.

– Edward Elric.

– Ah, Edward… je comprends mieux.

– … Lieutenant ?

– Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles du Colonel ?

– En fait… hésita-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, je crois bien qu'il est en train de vomir ses entrailles.

– Il est avec toi ?

– Plus ou moins…

– Physiquement présent ?

– Exactement ! s'exclama Edward avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

– Je compte sur toi pour lui transmettre tôt ou tard que je compte sur sa présence demain matin et qu'il va passer un fichu quart d'heure.

– J'essaierais lieutenant ! J'imagine qu'il a abandonné les dossiers…

– Oui, et qu'il nous a laissé sans nouvelles depuis quatre heures de l'après midi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton grave.

– Et… ?

– Edward… soupira-t-elle d'un ton désabusé. Tu ne devines donc pas que je m'inquiétais pour lui ?

– Vu son état, vous n'aviez pas tord, marmonna le petit blond en voyant revenir son supérieur, peu flambard, mais relativement stable.

– Pourquoi ?

– … Il ne tient plus debout. Il a je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi dans les cheveux. Il a les mains écorchées, le pantalon troué, les vêtements trempés, et il porte une veste de smoking rose à sequins. Et il sent la fosse septique.

–- Ow... Je vois. Combien de grammes dans le sang ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

– Je saurais pas deviner à vue de nez, grommela Edward tandis qu'Alphonse reposait ce qui restait du colonel sur le canapé, ou il s'effondra comme une flaque.

– C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

– Hawkeye ! Elle demande combien d'alcool il a dans le sang.

– Aucune idée !

– Ah mais… tiens-moi ça ! s'exclama joyeusement le petit blond en lui balançant le combiné, avant de galoper dans la cuisine. J'ai vu des alcotests par là.

– Sérieux ? ! Pourquoi il a ça chez lui ? !

– La question se pose aussi pour le plot de circulation, là-bas, fit remarquer Edward d'un ton neutre en déballant l'objet. Bon, comment ça marche ce truc ?

– Il faut souffler fort dedans.

– Al… Tu crois que ce machin est capable de souffler dans un ballon ?

– On peut toujours essayer ?

Les deux frères se réunirent de chaque côté de lui pour le relever. Al dû le maintenir assis tandis qu'Edward lui fourrait l'alcotest sous le nez en lui ordonnant de souffler de toutes ses forces, sans obtenir de résultat probant. Ils finirent par prendre congé d'Hawkeye après avoir noté son numéro, puis s'embarquèrent dans une posture tarabiscoté, Edward s'étant tortillé de manière à pouvoir compresser sa poitrine en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras tandis qu'Al avait la difficile tâche de le maintenir droit et de tenir le ballon. Finalement, après un combat acharné, ils parvinrent à lui faire remplir son ballon, qui prit instantanément une couleur vert kaki fort peu ragoûtante. Ils lâchèrent l'homme et récupérèrent l'alcotest qu'ils observèrent avec une certaine inquiétude.

– Il a bu quoi pour que ça aie cette couleur ? marmonna Edward en consultant le mode d'emploi.

– Je ne tiens pas à le savoir…

– Moi non plus… Mais en tout cas, c'est sur qu'il a dépassé les 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

– C'est beaucoup non ?

- Oh mon dieu…

- Quoi ?

- La couleur de ce truc n'est pas répertoriée… fit Edward en levant vers lui un visage livide.

- Oh… Il devrait pas être en coma éthylique dans ce cas-là ?

– Si, je pense, marmonna Edward en s'asseyant à la table du salon, tirant un bout de papier au dos duquel il commença à noter en marmonnant la quantité l'alcool dans le sang, la quantité d'alcool qui se résorbait en une heure, pour finalement le lancer dans un calcul tarabiscoté dans lequel il comptabilisait les heures de sommeil nécessaires à son rétablissement, le temps de sommeil minimum pour qu'il ne souffre pas de séquelles irréversibles, le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait en retard dans la semaine et qu'il lui faudrait rattraper pour se sentir frais et dispos. Il fit une moyenne à coefficients et annonça joyeusement à Alphonse qu'il lui faudrait 11 heures 45 avant d'être socialement acceptable, sachant qu'il en était déjà à une heure trente de sommeil.

Seulement, il n'y eu que le silence de l'appartement pour lui répondre.

Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens avec une expression de désarroi telle qu'elle aurait apitoyé un CRS, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un papier posé sur la table, qu'il attrapa et retourna.

« Tu as l'air particulièrement concentré. Maintenant qu'il dort, je ne suis plus d'une grande utilité ici, aussi vais-je te laisser. Libre à toi de rester, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur dans un cas comme dans l'autre. »

– Al… comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? murmura Edward.

Il se retourna vers le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil à la masse profondément endormie sur le canapé et senti le cœur lui manquer. Il avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, essentiellement parce qu'il lui faisait honte dans cet état et qu'Al était avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à passer un coup de fil à Hawkeye, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'abandonner cet homme paisiblement endormi.

Parce que même maintenant, dans son accoutrement ridicule, les cheveux humides et emmêlés plaqués sur son front, vautré sur le canapé sans une once d'élégance, il exerçait une espèce de fascination aux yeux d'Edward. Celui-ci lâcha lentement sa feuille de papier et quitta sa chaise pour s'agenouiller à côté du canapé, un bras sur l'accoudoir. Ca lui faisait mal au cul de l'admettre, mais même comme ça, il était beau.

_ Même comme ça… Putain, je le déteste ! _

Il s'adossa au bord du canapé, dos à lui et se força à respirer lentement. Même s'il l'aimait, même si c'était réciproque… Même dans ce cas-là c'était une idiotie. C'était, comment dire…

Ca faisait un moment qu'il essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais il se sentait incapable d'oser imaginer que ça puisse être réciproque.

– S'il voulait m'embrasser de nouveau, j'aurais l'air con, non ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard triste.

– Non mais sérieusement Colonel… J'ai tout fait pour me faire détester, TOUT. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, franchement ?

– Edward… marmonna-celui-ci, les paupières toujours closes.

Il senti soudainement son cœur se gonfler comme un airbag dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna, accoudé au bord du canapé, son front effleurant celui de son supérieur.

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime.

Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent comme une horloge qui se grippe. Les bruits de la rue, le ronronnement du chauffage, même la respiration d'Edward disparurent, comme si l'on avait brutalement coupé le son du monde. Edward, rouge, le souffle coupé, trop occupé à essayer de savoir s'il avait réellement entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre, en oubliait même de cligner des yeux. Au bout de cet instant d'éternité, il baissa les paupières, sentant des sanglots serrer sa gorge. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas juste rêvé ce murmure mal articulé. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il avait dans le sang, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas en coma éthylique, alors qu'il aie les idées suffisamment claires pour pouvoir dire une chose pareille.

A moins que ce soit justement parce qu'il était embrouillé qu'il pouvait prononcer ces mots…

– Je suis tellement… désolé… marmonna l'homme. D'avoir fait… ça…

Edward le regarda en silence, trop occupé à sentir ses entrailles frissonner de toutes parts pour pouvoir réfléchir puis, doucement, il se sentit inondé par une espèce de fatigue sereine.

– … Il faut croire qu'il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, hein ? murmura le petit blond avant s'accouder plus franchement près de lui pour poser sa tête contre lui.

Bon. Il était un peu humide, d'accord. Il sentait l'alcool et la vase, c'est vrai… mais il l'aimait.

C'était toujours ça de gagné.


	10. J moins 1

Houlala... J'ai vraiment passé autant de temps sans passer sur ? ! Mais je suis en dessous de tout ma parole ! o.0 Et laisser cette fic en suspens comme ça... je suis vraiment impardonnable. J'ai toujours pas fini mon dernier chapitre (avec les derniers évènements, il se retrouve en deux parties, et je dois vous dire que je sèche sévèrement sur la deuxième. En plus, j'ai à peu près absolument pas le temps de l'écrire, et à peine celui d'y penser...)

Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai quand même un peu d'avance et que je peux par conséquent vous poster celui-ci. J'en profite pour m'excuser platement de mon rythme de parution plus que lent. Il est loin le temps ou je postais un chapitre par semaine ! TT

Bon, j'arrête de parler comme une vieille et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous avez par trop attendu. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et qu'il suffira à me faire pardonner. Et puis je vais essayer d'écrire la suite, quand même. ;)

Je vous souhaite à toute de bonnes fêtes et une bonne lecture ! (en espérant que vous saurez vous remettre dans le bain)

* * *

**J – 1 : Où Roy Mustang savoure un repos peu mérité.**

C'est par un radieux début d'après midi, alors que le soleil quittait le zénith pour se glisser entre les volets et cuire son visage, que le Colonel Roy Mustang revint très péniblement à lui.

Trèèèèès péniblement. C'était une sensation familière, celle d'avoir la tête en plomb et le corps en coton, les tempes entre un serre-joint et les globes oculaires près d'exploser… Mais d'où venait-elle ?

Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pendant un moment, peu encouragé par les rayons du soleil qui lui barraient la gueule, et secoua péniblement les quelques neurones survivants pour comprendre ce qui lui était tombé dessus, tout en tentant d'ignorer l'arrière goût amer qui envahissait sa bouche et ses brulures d'estomac. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion apathique, il mit enfin la main sur le mot qui lui manquait.

_Cuite._

_ C'est ça… j'me suis murgééééé…_

Fort de cette révélation, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Cela lui donna le loisir de voir un brouillard aveuglant ou voletaient quelques grains de poussière scintillants. Au-delà de ça, un plafond familier, mais qui n'était pas celui de sa chambre.

– Ou suis-je ? murmura-t-il d'un ton absent.

Il tourna la tête, sentant sa nuque hurler de douleur, et se retrouva le nez contre une surface brune et souple.

_Je connais cette odeur de vieux cuir poussiéreux… C'est mon canap' a moi…_

_ Alors je suis dans mon appart…_

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur un lendemain de cuite, c'est encore de se réveiller à poil dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas. Coup de bol, ce n'était pas son cas. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait non seulement pas de sa soirée, mais que le reste de la journée était plongé dans le même brouillard. Il allait avoir besoin de pas mal d'efforts pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le premier de la série allait être de s'assoir. Il le fit avec un grognement, frappé simultanément par une douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes et un violent haut-le-cœur. Il resta un instant, vacillant, à regarder son appartement comme s'il n'avait jamais vu les lieux. Autre indice rassurant, tout était normal. Pas de bouteilles vides, pas de pizza froide ni de traces de vomi. Il s'était donc cuité dans les bars. Au prix des boissons, il avait peut-être du souci à se faire, réflexion faite.

_Il me faut un café._

_ Nan, une aspirine._

_ Dans tout les cas il faut que je me lève. _

Il le fit à contrecœur, se sentant trembloter sur des jambes mal assurées. Une douleur dans les côtes et une difficulté à marcher s'ajoutèrent à ses vertiges et nausées. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il s'était peut-être prit quelques coups… Enfin, il arriva face à sa cafetière, sauveuse des matins difficiles, et prépara machinalement un café. Après un instant d'hésitation, il rajouta une dose de poudre noire. Miraculeusement, sa tasse était posée juste à côté. Il ouvrit l'armoire de droite et ajouta un comprimé d'aspirine à son café chaud. Puis il revint s'assoir dans le canapé méditer et essayer de reconstituer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il but une gorgée de café et fit la grimace.

_Bon dieu, c'est dégueulasse._

_ Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier ?_

_ Ou avez-vous vu le Colonel Mustang pour la dernière fois ?_

_Bon, hier matin, je me suis levé… Est-ce que je me suis levé ? _

_ Décidément, ceux qui boivent pour oublier doivent être jaloux de moi. _

_ Si, c'est bon, je me souviens de ça. J'ai même lavé ma tasse. J'étais méga motivé pour aller bosser pour… faire ma déclaration a Edward._

Cette pensée lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb sans qu'il se souvienne au juste pourquoi. Il se souvenait à présent d'une matinée de travail, d'un câlin a Hawkeye, d'une pause café et… d'avoir couru dans les rues de Central. Puis le visage de Laya lui revint comme un flash.

_ Mais oui, les factures ! Je suis con ou quoi ? _

Il glissa aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches et en tira quelques tickets de caisse. Premier mystère : il semblait ne pas avoir dépensé un sous en alcool. Mais d'où sortait-il cette gueule de bois monstrueuse alors ? C'était quand même pas une boite de chocolat qui avait fait cet effet ?

_ « Blanc, noir, praliné… il n'y en a pas là la liqueur ? »_

_ « Non. »_

_ « Parfait. Je vais vous prendre ça. »_

_ Okay… j'ai des flash-back maintenant…_

Il s'apprêta à poser le ticket de caisse et réalisa alors qu'il était daté de 17 h 19.

_J'étais pas censé être au bureau à cette heure-là ? _

Il se souvient alors de sa course dans les rues et une pièce du puzzle se mit en place.

_Je me suis enfuit du QG. _

S'il avait croisé Hawkeye depuis, l'origine de ses ecchymoses coulait de source. Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café froid qu'il faillit vomir (non mais déjà que le café, bon, hein… mais avec de l'aspirine, et _froid_, vous imaginez ?). Il reposa sa tasse par terre dans un coin en se jurant de ne plus y toucher, puis décida de faire le point.

Certes, il était dans la merde, mais il parvenait tout de même à se souvenir de quelque chose. Il posa son ticket sur la table basse, ou un alcootest posé négligemment attira son attention. Il avait la certitude que JAMAIS il n'aurait de lui-même eu la lubie d'utiliser en fin de soirée un des alcootests abandonnés par son meilleur ami lors de sa dernière visite. Donc… quelqu'un était venu chez lui.

_ … Bon en même temps c'est clair que j'aurai DE TOUTE FACON pas été capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul. _

Après un regard vague, il baissa les yeux sur lui et découvrit la veste rose qu'il avait sur le dos. Avec un frisson d'horreur il décida de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus à son sujet et fourra la main dans sa deuxième poche. Une chose froide et visqueuse grimpa alors sur sa main, manquant de le faire hurler. Il la retira aussitôt et balança la chose, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le cœur battant la chamade, il glissa de nouveau la main dans sa poche et en retira un autre ticket de caisse, ou il pu lire malgré la boue la preuve de son achat d'un bouquet d'œillets. Le souvenir le plus important de la veille lui revint en pleine face. Le bouquet… Le bouquet qu'il s'était prit dans la gueule… Voila pourquoi il s'était murgé !

Il s'affala sur le canapé, sentant le désespoir lui retomber sur la gueule avec une puissance redoublée.

_Le bouquet… bon dieu le bouquet… _

Il se frotta les yeux, soudainement au bord des larmes (sa migraine carabinée n'aidait rien). Il sentait la rancœur revenir, comme un goût de fer dans la bouche, incapable d'oublier la manière dont le projectile avait fouetté son visage, et l'expression de haine pure qu'avait Edward à cet instant précis. Il sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer, maudissant cette fausse indifférence qui l'avait poussé à lâcher l'affaire. Il sentait le regret qui lui susurrait qu'il aurait fallu insister, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser de force, pousser la chance, enfin, qu'il aurait pu cesser de lui résister.

C'aurait été du viol, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette envie-là venait du fait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Et ce n'était pas lui vouloir du bien que de songer à l'opportunité de le coincer contre un mur… De toute façon il était trop tard pour ça. Il s'affala plus profondément dans son canapé et bascula la tête en arrière dans une expression de profonde tristesse.

_Trop tard… _

Juste trop tard.

Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore une faille, un oubli capital, avant d'avoir fait le tour. A propos de Hughes, Hawkeye, sa famille… Quelque chose qu'il avait com-plè-te-ment zappé depuis 48 heures, et qui commençait par un M…

_Mariage…_

_ OH PUTAIN C'EST VRAI ! ! JE ME MARIE DEMAIN ! ! _

Le choc le fit se redresser brutalement, lui donnant au passage l'impression que quelqu'un labourait ses tempes à coup de couteau. Il reprit sa respiration, hagard. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la gueule depuis son réveil, il en était vaguement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de mourir la veille…

Il eu à peine fait cette réflexion qu'il sentit son sang se glacer à la vue d'un horrible détail, un de ces détails que l'on aurait préféré remarquer bien plus tard, voire pas du tout.

_Pourquoi il y a UN PIED qui dépasse de sous ma table basse ? !_

Il se figea, envahi d'une peur panique qui surpassait de loin celle qu'il avait eue en se souvenant de son mariage. Il aurait surement hurlé de toutes ses forces si une espèce de peur ne l'en avait pas empêché. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose, un corps inanimé, mort… ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais, questcque-j'faiiiiis ? _

Il tourna les yeux de part et d'autre, absolument paniqué, et bondit en désespoir de cause sur le téléphone qu'il ramena sur le canapé. Il posa le socle sur ses genoux et serra le combiné dans sa main gauche, composant le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le téléphone sonna deux fois, puis décrocha.

– Allo Hughes ?

– Gracia, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Maes est parti au travail.

– Gracia-il-y-a-un-cadavre-dans-mon-appart, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– Hein ?

– Un cadavre. Un corps. Sous la table basse.

– C'est pas possible… qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

– Mais _rien_ !

– …

– Bon OK, j'ai pris la plus grosse cuite de ma vie, mais bon, normalement y'a pas de macchabé sous ma table quand je me réveille ! !

– Mais qui est-ce ?

– Je sais pas moi, j'ai pas regardé !

– … Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû commencer par jeter un coup d'œil ?

– … je…

– Est-ce que tu as vérifié qu'il était mort au moins ?

Roy Mustang se vit dégringoler du haut de ses 30 ans presque révolus et de son grade de Colonel pour se retrouver face au bon sens qui réconforte habituellement les enfants de moins de sept ans. En d'autres termes, il se sentit TRES CON.

Il posa le combiné sur le canapé et s'agenouilla précautionneusement à côté de la table basse qu'il poussa d'un geste hésitant, dévoilant une jambe, puis le corps bien entier et vivant de la dernière personne qu'il pensait pouvoir revoir avant la fin de ses jours. Il était pelotonné, la tête penchée contre son torse, son visage disparaissant au milieu des plis de ses vêtements et d'une masse de cheveux blonds et bien ébouriffés qui voletaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il le contempla d'un air incrédule, plissa les yeux, hésita à le toucher pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis renonça de peur de le réveiller, préférant faire un retrait stratégique vers le téléphone où il murmura d'un ton solennel.

– Mon cadavre est vivant.

– En voila une bonne nouvelle !

– Te fous pas de moi, marmonna péniblement le grand brun. Si tu savais comme c'est flippant au réveil...

– Et c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, plutôt amusée par la situation.

– …Tu connais pas.

Gracia sourit à l'autre bout du fil. D'abord, parce qu'elle était une de ses femmes qui sentent instantanément quand quelqu'un leur ment, ensuite parce qu'elle avait comme une petite idée de son identité étant donné qu'elle avait assisté à l'insomnie de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkeye l'appelle pour l'informer de tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de leur meilleur ami : qu'il était ivre mort mais vivant, et qu'Edward l'avait ramené à son domicile.

– Tout va bien, alors ?

– Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça… marmonna l'homme qui sentait quand même des élancements douloureux dans divers points de son crâne. Une dure journée de travail m'attend…

– Roy… tu es conscient que tu dis ça alors qu'il est quinze heures trente ? fit-elle remarquer poliment.

Mustang laissa basculer sa tête en arrière, signe qu'il s'était encore prit la réalité dans la gueule sous forme de baffe.

– Hawkeye va me tuer.

– Franchement, si ça devait être le cas, ce serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps.

– C'est pas extrêmement rassurant ce que tu me dis là…

– Allons, il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi pour la journée plutôt que retourner travailler alors que tu n'auras pas la tête à ça. Tu diras que tu étais malade.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

– Raison de plus pour cuver tranquillement. En plus tu te maries demain !

– Oh putain… marmonna Roy qui se demandait comment il faisait pour oublier cet évènement avec persévérance, et ce, malgré les rappels permanant de son entourage c'était freudien, sans doute.

– Hâte de voir l'heureuse élue.

– Tu risques d'être surprise.

– De ta part, rien ne m'étonne, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

– On verra ça, fit Roy avec un sourire amusé. On se voit demain, à la fête.

– A la fête, répéta-t-elle d'un ton entendu avant de raccrocher.

_La fête… y'aura pas de fête…_ pensa Roy en se grattant le crâne.

Le contact répugnant de ses cheveux lui amena un nouveau frisson. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé – ça il commençait à prendre le pli – mais cette texture étrange, mélange de cheveux gras, ou laqués, de poussière mouillée et de vase, quelque chose, enfin, de vraiment pas naturel, ce contact répugnant l'incita à se lever au plus vite pour prendre une douche.

Il fit trois pas dans la pièce et regarda de part et d'autre, déchiré par deux attirances contradictoires : d'une part, Edward, de l'autre, la salle de bain. D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à le réveiller (surtout dans l'état où il était) pour parler de leurs histoires, et aurait préféré être au moins propre et sec pour avoir une discussion avec lui. D'un autre côté, il avait peur qu'il lui suffise de changer de pièce pour qu'il s'évapore. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et il lui vint une idée de génie. Il traversa là pièce à pas de loups, tourna la clé dans la serrure et l'en retira. Ce n'était pas grand-chose… juste assez pour qu'il puisse aller vers la salle de bain, le cœur presque léger.

Evidemment, s'il le voulait, le Fullmetal Alchemist n'aurait aucune peine à sortir de son appartement, moyennant un petit trou dans le mur.

Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille.

Et après tout, si Edward était dans son appartement, il pouvait bien croire aux miracles ?

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit blond se réveilla, de nouveau planqué aux deux tiers sous la table. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil plutôt remuant, mais l'habitude qu'il avait prit durant les missions risquées de dormir SOUS le lit n'arrangeait rien. Si le sol était inconfortable, c'est qu'il devait se planquer. S'il était planqué, c'est qu'il était potentiellement en danger.

Voila le raisonnement plutôt logique qu'il eu en se réveillant nez à nez avec un pied de table. Il leva les yeux vers les planches qui le surplombait et nota mentalement de ne pas se redresser. Puis il regarda le plancher dans toutes les directions, le temps que sa mémoire lui permette de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans un appartement qui était… celui de Roy Mustang – le bordel en moins – et pourquoi il s'était endormi sous la table.

Non, il ne s'était pas endormi sous la table. Il avait glissé du canapé, puis s'était déplacé latéralement dans son sommeil jusqu'au surplomb le plus proche. Il avait bien fait trois mètres dans la nuit, sans se réveiller une seule fois pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. La découverte lui arracha un petit sifflement admiratif, avant qu'il se tortille pour jeter un coup d'œil au divan, maintenant vide.

_Bon, il s'est réveillé_, pensa-t-il en ayant les idées bien plus en place que son supérieur (ce qui n'avait rien de difficile, il faut l'avouer) _Et si l'en crois mes sens, il doit être sous la douche… C'est le moment idéal pour se carapater._

Il se faufila hors de sous la table basse, se redressa, s'épousseta, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis la veille. Quoique, il y avait une tasse de café froid posée au pied du canapé. Edward haussa les épaules, pas parfaitement convaincu de vouloir partir. D'un autre côté, il avait le sentiment que les mots de la veille étaient tellement parfaits qu'il les avait surement rêvés. Il n'était plus fâché, non, mais il n'avait pas envie de se remettre à prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Et puis, il aurait du mal à le regarder en face après lui avoir balancé son bouquet de fleurs au visage, et pour tout un tas d'autres raisons d'ailleurs.

C'est pourquoi il traversa la pièce à pas de loups, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée dont il fit leeentement tourner la poignée, évitant à tout prix de la faire grincer… Pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne s'ouvrait… ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Il insista, jetant un coup d'œil aux gongs, grogna et secoua la porte comme un prunier. Face à la résistance qu'elle opposait, il oublia instantanément ses desseins de discrétions, et quand Roy revint dans la pièce, une serviette sur les épaules, Edward était en train de l'abreuver de jurons.

– Allez saleté de porte, t'es JAMAIS fermée normalement, toujours ouverte aux quatre vents, pourquoi tu me fais la gueule làààà ! Me dit pas que t'es coincé sale rebelle de petite pute de…

L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire face au comportement de son « invité », ce qui fit immédiatement sursauter celui-ci, le cœur battant.

Evidemment, il aimait – quand même – Roy quand il était ivre et endormi, mais quand il était réveillé, sobre, propre et parfumé, c'était quand même autre chose… Le petit blond cligna des yeux une ou deux fois en tentant de lutter contre l'effet presque hypnotique qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'esquissa pas un geste quand celui-ci traversa la pièce pour arriver à sa hauteur, ni quand il le vit sortir la clé de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir sous ses yeux. Il resta planté là, franchement perplexe.

– Tu peux partir, si tu veux je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de t'en empêcher, annonça Roy avant de pousser un soupir. Mais il me semble qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on échange deux mots à propos de…

Faute de savoir comment appeler cette chose, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cela n'empêcha pas Edward de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

– A propos de tout ça, oui, murmura-t-il d'un ton contrit.

Il y eu un silence incroyablement gêné, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne se sentit capable de lever les yeux. Pour mettre fin à ce moment de flottement, Edward fit demi-tour et alla s'assoir sur le divan avec un mouvement hésitant. Roy poussa un soupir et referma la porte avant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

Il y eu un long moment de vide, durant lequel chacun des deux tentait désespérément de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient dire et surtout, COMMENT LE DIRE. Pour Roy, il était évident qu'il voulait avouer la vérité Edward, mais lui dire « je t'aime » tout a trac lui semblait peu approprié. Ed, quand à lui, en était encore à savoir s'il voulait s'excuser pour le bouquet ou lui demander la vérité.

Le véritable problème était que… même une fois qu'ils avaient une formulation en tête, ils attendaient encore un peu dans l'espoir que ce soit l'autre qui commence à parler en premier. Et comme ils pouvaient attendre encore longtemps, c'est finalement un croassement qui rompit le silence tous deux s'échangèrent un long regard interloqué.

– Keeeesquec'eeeest… murmura Edward, légèrement pâle.

– Ca ressemble à…

Tous deux tournèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble, jetant un regard suspicieux à une étagère posée contre le mur d'en face, là d'où le son semblait provenir.

– Un animal ?

– Je préfèrerais que ça ne soit que ça, murmura Roy avec un sourire gêné.

Tous deux se levèrent, attrapant ce qui leur tombait sous la main pour en faire une arme improvisée, sans quitter des yeux leur cible. Pour Roy, ce fut un journal… Edward hérita de la tasse de café aux trois quarts pleine. Puis ils avancèrent vers les lieux du crime, d'où provint un nouveau croassement. Ils encerclèrent la zone, les mains écartés dans une espèce de barrière tremblante. Dans un éclair de courage, Edward se pencha pour voir de plus près… Et hurla de tous ses poumons quand une chose verte lui sauta au visage, faisant sursauter Roy qui était pris à la gorge par une espèce de suspens.

Il eu un instant de confusion paniquée pendant laquelle le contenu de la chope se renversa en éclaboussant le mur, avant que l'instinct de chasseur d'Edward reprenne le dessus et qu'il n'attrape la _chose,_ laquelle gigotait dans ses mains, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper à son assaillant. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à la poigne de fer de son kidnappeur. Lequel pencha la tête et observa sa prise d'un air circonspect.

– C'est une… grenouille ?

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant son pouls battre dans sa gorge, à bout de souffle après le cri monumental qu'Edward avait poussé. Peut-être s'étaient-ils un peu trop mis dans l'ambiance « à l'assaut du mystérieux batracien quitte à y laisser la vie ». En tout cas, à présent, Edward se sentait vaguement ridicule.

– Tu as eu peur ? fit Roy d'un ton vaguement moqueur pour dissimuler sa propre poussée d'adrénaline.

– Surpris, juste surpris, marmonna-t-il en rougissant. Et JE PEUX ETRE SURPRIS ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, on est au troisième étage ! !

– Je crois qu'elle a… sauté de ma poche, tout à l'heure.

Le petit blond pencha la tête de côté, jetant enfin un coup d'œil au visage de son supérieur. Sa mine renfrognée dissimulait relativement bien sa confusion, mais Ed ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

– Vous êtes… bizarre… marmonna-t-il.

– Je n'étais plus responsable de mes actes à ce moment-là.

– M'enfin, elle est pas méchante en fait… marmonna le petit blond pour changer de sujet, entrouvrant sa main pour mieux la voir.

Celle-ci profita de la situation pour s'échapper d'un saut habile. Elle rebondit sur sa poitrine et disparu au milieu d'un tas de paperasses. Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers les cartons pour la rattraper.

– Edward, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de chercher là dedans… marmonna Roy. Dans deux jours on y est encore.

– On a qu'à balancer tout par la fenêtre ! s'exclama le petit blond avec un grand sourire.

– Il y a déjà ma sœur pour ça, répondit l'homme en trouvant l'idée modérément drôle.

– Ah, je me disais aussi que c'était surprenant de votre part que l'appartement soit aussi rangé. Si votre famille s'en est mêlée, je comprends mieux !

–Ne soit pas cynique, Edward.

– Y'a que vous qui avez le droit c'est ça ?

Roy secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire, alors que LA QUESTION, the, la question IDEALE lui vint à l'esprit.

– Pourquoi es-tu resté hier soir ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

– Pour être sûr que vous ne mourriez pas étouffé dans votre vomi, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

Roy se prit la tête dans les mains, horrifié par l'idée qu'Edward aie été témoin de ce genre de moments pitoyables et vaguement abattu que le petit blond ne se soit pas aperçu qu'il lui tendait une énorme perche. Celui-ci perçu alors le double fond de la question et se mit à rougir.

– En fait… reprit-il, j'étais incapable de partir…

– Pourquoi ?

Edward, les mains glissées dans ses poches, les yeux vissés au plancher, le visage écrevisse, cherchait à retrouver le sentiment de trop plein qui avait provoqué son aveu la première fois mais voila, il se sentait bien plus serein, vaguement rassurée, absolument pas furieux, et avait la gorge trop serrée pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Roy fit deux pas vers lui, un peu inquiet de ce silence. Le petit blond enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, confus comme jamais. Il sentit contre ses doigts une petite chose douce et vaguement humide qu'il sorti délicatement, et tendit la main tremblante ou reposait ce qu'il restait de l'œillet de la veille : arraché, piétiné, froissé, fané... il était à peine reconnaissable.

Mais Roy le reconnu. Il sentit comme un coup au cœur en voyant les traces de ce qui resterait sans doute longtemps au top 10 des pires souvenirs de sa vie. Il s'aperçu juste après qu'Edward était littéralement au bord des larmes.

– J..je suis… désolé… souffla-t-il.

Roy poussa un soupir, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, et franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient pour le serrer dans ses bras, faisant instantanément perdre a Edward la capacité de respirer correctement. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et murmura à son oreille.

– Est-ce que tu me pardonneras pour mes idioties ?

– P… pardon…

– Tu es tout excusé… mais est-ce-que TOI, tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec une inflexion impatiente, légèrement fébrile.

Le petit blond hocha affirmativement la tête, le visage enfoui dans les plis de sa chemise. Roy poussa un profond soupir et embrassa ses cheveux, les bras toujours glissés autour du corps du petit blond. Il était tellement heureux, là, maintenant, qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se préoccuper de la suite, du monde extérieur, des autres… La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant était de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras – enfin – la personne qui lui avait causé le plus de soucis depuis des années, et ne penser à RIEN d'autre. Il sentit ses petites mains s'agripper aux plis de sa chemise, sa tête s'installer plus confortablement contre son torse, et poussa un nouveau soupir d'aise, fermant les yeux, savourant se moment sans se préoccuper de sa durée…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentisse dans l'appartement silencieux, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Edward leva les yeux vers Roy, lequel poussa un soupir désabusé. Puis ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et Roy traversa la pièce pour décrocher.

– Allo, Mustang à l'appareil.

Une voix indistincte parla dans le combiné, amenant une expression confuse sur le visage du beau brun, tandis qu'Edward restait attentif.

– Oui, il est là… je te le passe… C'est pour toi, Ed, marmonna Roy en tendant le combiné, rougissant malgré lui d'utiliser pour la première fois son diminutif.

Le petit blond y fut sensible et il était cramoisi et souriant quand il plaqua le combiné contre son oreille.

– Allo ?

– Allo Edward ? fit la voix familière de son frère, quoique déformée par l'appareil. Ca va ?

– Vouiii ! fit-il sans réfléchir avant de se dire que le son de sa voix était tout à fait révélateur.

– Ca a l'air, fit Al d'un ton narquois. Je suis rassuré, comme tu ne revenais pas et que je n'avais pas de nouvelles, je commençais à m'inquiéter… Enfin… je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles, quoi.

– Eh bien… heum… je crois que je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles, ça fait même pas une heure que je suis réveillé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose, fit Edward d'un ton amusé.

– Tu en as fait bien assez si j'en crois le ton de ta voix.

PLOUP ! Edward devint immédiatement cramoisi.

– J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles !

– Ehehe… si je comprends bien je ne t'attends pas pour diner…

– Maah… non, effectivement, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– Et pour dormir ? continua-t-il.

– Je pense pas, marmonna-t-il, encore plus gêné.

– AHA !

– PAS DE COMMENTAIRES ! ! !

– Est-ce que j'en ai fait ? fit-il remarquer d'un ton tout aussi taquin. En tout cas, passe une bonne journée ! Même si apparemment j'avais pas besoin de te le dire.

– Et toi, ça va aller ? fit Edward avec un soudain élan de culpabilité.

– Oh, ça devrait aller, Winry et Pinako viennent d'arriver.

– SERIEUX ? !

– Oui, elles ont été invité au mariage d'un type… je sais pas si tu le connais, il s'appelle Roy Mustang…

– Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, je dirais rien…

– Ehehe…

– Allez, je vais y aller… il faut que j'offre son cadeau à Winry.

– L'agrandissement de la photo de journal, c'est ça ?

– Comment t'as deviné ? fit-il d'un ton faussement vertueux.

– Une idée, comme ça… Bon allez , je te laisse ! Bonne journée !

– Yep ! Bonne journée ! fit Alphonse avant de raccrocher, laissant Edward avec un sourire vissé sur le visage.

Roy le regardait avec une expression attendrie. Ce qui le réconfortait, c'était de voir que leur histoire n'avait en rien transformé son caractère…

_ Ca tombe bien, c'est comme ça que je l'aime._

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– Roy… je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on apprenne à faire la cuisine…

La phrase avait résonné dans le silence plus que pesant qui régnait dans la pièce tandis que les deux hommes contemplaient les restes calcinés de ce qui aurait pu être leur repas.

– Allons, regarde, tout n'est pas brûlé, positiva Roy en extrayant une masse amidonnée de riz bouilli de la casserole.

– Oui mais… comment dire…

– Je te comprends… soupira Roy en renfonçant le riz dans la casserole noircie. A la limite on aurait pu fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur le goût de la viande…

– Si elle n'avait pas malencontreusement été brulée au troisième degré par ta plaque mal réglée… continua Edward sur le même ton.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma plaque ? Elle est très bien ! se rebiffa le beau brun, piqué au vif. C'est toi qui devais surveiller la cuisson de la viande.

– Ca c'est lâche ! s'exclama le petit blond. D'abord, tu aurais pu t'occuper un peu plus du riz dont TU étais censé t'inquiéter, ensuite… Comment veux-tu que j'aie pu surveiller de près la viande alors que tu m'avais collé contre ton frigo pour me rouler des pelles ! s'exclama finalement le petit blond, les oreilles rouges.

– Tu n'aurais pas été aussi indécent…

– Pour un bouton ! UN BOUTON ! enragea Edward. C'est pas comme si c'était pas ton genre de te balader avec une chemise ouverte jusqu'au nombril en plus ! ajouta-t-il en le mettant en garde avec sa spatule en bois.

– Oui mais moi ça compte pas, répondit le beau brun avec une mauvaise foi parfaite. Et puis, je n'ai pas eu la _stupidité_ de balancer un saladier d'eau de vaisselle salle sur la cuisinière.

– Mais les escalopes avaient PRIS FEU !

– En attendant ce sera la dernière fois qu'on brûlera quoi que ce soit avec ce court-circuit… Ma cuisinière est morte, idem pour le four. Et le savon dans le riz, tu m'excuseras…

– Un petit coup d'alchimie et les plaques seront comme neuves, répondit Edward d'un ton tranquille.

– Et tu pourrais faire un repas mangeable d'un petit coup d'alchimie ? demanda Roy d'un ton radouci.

– Il me faudrait des éléments de base potable pour ça, répondit le petit blond d'un ton cynique.

– Et on revient au problème de départ : Il n'y a plus rien à bouffer chez moi.

– Ca j'y suis pour rien si tu n'es pas organisé.

– Eh, tu avoueras que tu t'es un peu invité aussi !

– Oh mais je m'en vais quand tu veux si c'est ça ! ! se rebiffa Edward, les narines fulminantes.

Roy eu soudainement une expression peinée, révélant que les mots frappaient un point particulièrement sensible. Le petit blond sentit sa gorge se serrer malgré lui, et reprit une respiration plus normale. Crier sur son supérieur ne changeait pas de d'habitude (même si c'était pour des raisons légèrement différentes) par contre, il n'avait plus une grande capacité de résistance à son regard de chien battu. Même s'il était encore furieux de tout ce gâchis, il était particulièrement conscient du fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire de la peine.

– Nan en fait, je resterais même si tu veux pas, rectifia-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

– Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, répondit Roy en retrouvant le sourire.

– Hé !

– Tu as toujours ADORE faire le contraire de ce que je t'ordonnais. Avoue…

Edward se perdit dans une nuée de marmonnements gênés totalement incompréhensibles, tandis que Roy s'approchait de lui pour glisser ses mains dans son cou et l'embrasser. Le petit blond se redressa, prêtant ses lèvres à ses baisers virtuoses, sentant son cœur vaciller comme une flamme tandis que l'étreinte s'enhardissait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se retrouva acculé contre l'évier, sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette posture, et légèrement essoufflé tandis que leurs lèvres se séparaient un instant.

– J'ai toujours faim… rappela-t-il tout en ayant conscience de légèrement casser l'ambiance.

Roy poussa un soupir.

– Okay. Tu veux quoi comme resto ?

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– Bonsoir messieurs. Vous avez réservé ? demanda la serveuse avec un large sourire.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Roy avec un sourire gêné.

Il lui semblait que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller dans ce restaurant, mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul à l'avoir eu. Bondé était un mot bien faible pour qualifier les lieux.

– Hum. Vous n'êtes que deux ? fit-elle en lançant une œillade au beau brun.

– Oui, répondit-il en glissant ostensiblement son bras sur les épaules du petit blond, ce qui le fit rougir immédiatement.

La femme à la peau mate haussa furtivement les sourcils et leur lança un dernier sourire poli avant d'aller servir cinq plats qu'elle transportait, les abandonnant au milieu des tablées qui parlaient fort pour couvrir la musique orientale. Le couple resta hésitant, jetant des coups d'œil aux abat-jours dégoulinants de pampilles diffusant une lumière tamisée sur des tentures ornées de motifs géométriques particulièrement tarabiscotés. La salle aux voûtes de pierre était envahie par une surabondance de bruits, de gens, d'ornements et de vie telle que les miroirs peinaient à donner une illusion d'espace.

Edward ouvrait de grands yeux, enregistrant le moindre reflet argenté dans sa mémoire pour analyser les lieux, incapable de savoir pour l'heure s'il trouvait l'endroit délicieux ou détestable. Il se posait encore la question quand la serveuse se planta face à eux avec un large sourire.

– Une table vient de se libérer à l'étage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Edward hocha la tête en déglutissant, reprenant conscience de la présence de Roy juste à côté de lui, tandis qu'ils emboîtaient le pas avec un bel ensemble. Il leur fallu passer par un escalier à hélice plutôt étroit avant d'arriver à l'étage, dans une salle petite, légèrement plus sombre et beaucoup moins bruyante. La jeune serveuse débarrassa rapidement une petite table basse carrée entourée d'un amoncellement de coussins brodés. Quand elle se releva, l'éclat rouge de ses yeux fit sursauter le petit blond.

– Cela vous conviendra ?

– Parfait ! répondit Roy avec un sourire, bien qu'il ai senti Edward se crisper juste à côté de lui.

Elle reparti chercher les menus, les laissant s'installer confortablement. Edward se tortilla longuement en quête d'une position confortable tout en rougissant sous le regard amusé de Roy qui avait réussi à trouver immédiatement la position idéale. Enfin, le petit blond s'assit en tailleur avec un soupir exaspéré, avant de se pencher au dessus de la table pour murmurer.

– La serveuse… C'est une ishbale ?

– Oui, comme tout le monde travaillant dans ce restaurant.

– Bon sang, comment c'est possible ? !

– Cela te gène ?

– Non, ça m'inquiète… Je veux dire, avec les incendies volontaires qui ont eu lieu dans les réserves récemment, je serais eux, je me ferais du souci…

– Ils s'en font, tu sais ?

– Et même pour garder ce commerce ! fit-il d'un ton incrédule. Comment font-ils ?

– Eh bien, il semblerait que cuisiner soit suffisamment inoffensif pour que le gouvernement les laisse faire. C'est arrivé une ou deux fois qu'ils se fassent emprisonner, mais heureusement, le gérant a des relations, et jusque là il s'en est toujours sorti.

– Des relations comme… ?

Le petit blond vit un sourire entendu se dessiner sur le visage de son supérieur. Outre le petit tressautement irrégulier dans sa gorge qui accompagnait dorénavant ce genre de visions, un éclair de lucidité passa dans son esprit.

– D'où le traitement de faveur auquel vous avez droit, murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé.

– Exactement, répondit le beau brun tandis que la serveuse déposait les cartes devant eux avant de leur servir un thé à l'orientale.

– Veuillez excuser la longueur du service, fit-elle sans quitter des yeux la tasse qu'elle remplissait d'eau bouillante avec une expression extrêmement concentrée.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout notre temps, répondit Edward avec un sourire doux.

Roy perçu un rougissement chez la serveuse qui essuya furtivement une goutte renversée à côté, puis quitta la tablée pour prendre des commandes. Il lança un sourire narquois à Edward, prêt à faire un sous-entendu concernant l'immense charme du petit blond, auquel elle n'était semblait-il, pas insensible, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà plongé dans la lecture du menu. Roy ouvrit à son tour le livret de cuir avant de le lancer dans la liste détaillée des mezzés. Il su très vite que le choix allait être très difficile, puisque tout, absolument TOUT promettait d'être délicieux. Et puis, il connaissait ce restaurant, il y avait ses habitudes… La meilleure chose à faire était encore de prendre…

– Le menu double, mezzés royaux, il a l'air bien, non ? demanda Edward d'un ton hésitant.

Roy releva les yeux de son menu, agréablement surpris par la coïncidence, et hocha la tête, profondément attendri par l'expression d'incertitude de son compagnon rougissant.

_ Bon sang, heureusement qu'il y a une table entre nous deux, sinon je ne saurais pas me tenir. _

Peinant quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à l'instant, Roy bafouilla légèrement avant de reprendre ses esprits.

– Oui, les mezzés royaux, j'allais te le proposer.

Le visage du petit blond s'illumina d'une expression de joie pure. Roy ne sut jamais si c'était le menu ou le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé qui l'avait fait réagir de cette manière mais pour tout avouer, ça lui était bien égal.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

– … Je n'aime pas le café, hein ? rappela le blondinet en voyant arriver une tasse fumante devant lui.

– Euh… oups ? fit Roy avec un sourire contrit en réalisant qu'il en avait commandé deux par réflexe.

Plutôt que s'offusquer de ce genre de maladresse, Edward préféra lui lancer un petit sourire amusé. Après tout, il avait vécu une soirée royale, avec un repas divin, assis fasse au plus beau mec du pays, qui en plus, était gentil avec lui. Non vraiment, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Il regarda partir les bols de sauce qu'il avait soigneusement vidés de son contenu. Face au plateau couverts de petits plats délicatement composés, Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout finir de fond en comble, préférant selon ses propres mots « mourir plutôt que gaspiller une miette de ces plats ». Cela avait donné lieu à une scène plutôt amusante quand Roy avait fait remarquer qu'il avait du taboulé sur la joue.

Néanmoins, il s'était montré beaucoup moins narquois avec le petit blond depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé endormi sous sa table basse. Conscient de la chance immense qu'il avait de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, il tenait à ne pas provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes. A cette occasion, il se sentait soudainement maladroit, et même… timide ? Cette découverte le laissait mentalement sur le cul. Et puis, avoir un irrésistible petit blond face à lui ne contribuait pas à ce qu'il puisse reprendre son self contrôle. Pas tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur son supérieur, Edward s'était accoudé à la table avec un sourire pensif, plus que repu, savourant la vie, les yeux mi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un infime soupir de bien être.

Roy devint littéralement cramoisi à cette vue. Heureusement pour lui, le petit blond était parti trèèèèèès loin dans son brouillard bienheureux et ne remarqua absolument pas la soudaine agitation de son vis-à-vis, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre pour dissimuler sa gêne.

_ Bon sang, je crois bien qu'il y a eu inversion des rôles… normalement je sais me tenir,_ pensa le beau brun en passant la main sur son visage pour effacer de ses pensées des images furtives particulièrement alléchantes et déplacées dans un restaurant. Il prit machinalement la deuxième tasse de café qu'il but d'une traite, puis eu le sentiment qu'il retrouvait un tant soit peu de maitrise en sentant le liquide trop chaud lui bruler la gorge. Il toussa le plus discrètement possible, tirant Edward de ses pensées au passage.

– Hum, je crois qu'on a finit le repas, constata Roy en bredouillant légèrement.

Edward hocha la tête avec un sourire.

– On rentre ? demanda-t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête qui fit luire ses mèches blondes.

Roy resta figé un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Ca avait tout du rendez-vous galant. Techniquement, c'était un rendez-vous galant. Et quand il s'agissait d'aller chez lui, il savait très bien comment finissait la soirée. Mais Edward avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel naturel… Il ne pouvait pas penser à_ ça_ ?

Devant le silence de son compagnon au bord de l'implosion, Edward pencha la tête de côté avec une expression intriguée. Il n'eu pas le temps de demander si ça allait puisque la serveuse revint avec la note, donnant à Roy l'occasion de se reprendre en payant sans laisser Edward entrevoir le prix du repas. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, sachant pertinemment que la seule chose qui leur restait à faire était de se lever et de partir, sans en avoir vraiment envie.

Roy poussa un soupir et se leva à contrecœur, suivit par le petit blond qui étira ses jambes légèrement ankylosées avant de commencer à descendre l'escalier précautionneusement. Ils traversèrent la salle presque vide à présent, puis sortirent dans l'air presque frais. Il vint alors à Roy l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.

_ Putain, il est presque minuit ! On a vraiment passé autant de temps au restau ? !_

Edward s'affala à moitié contre lui, annihilant son indignation vis-à-vis du temps qui passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre par la même occasion. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge en sentant son corps frêle s'appuyer contre lui avec confiance, et glissa un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui avec un sourire mêlant plusieurs expressions confuses. L'odeur de ses cheveux et la chaleur qui perçait à travers ses vêtements lui donnait envie, pour parler crûment, de se trouver une ruelle sombre le plus vite possible mais sa respiration tranquille et la journée passée le poussait à se comporter d'une manière légèrement différente.

Il guidait à pas lents l'adolescent à moitié endormi, les doigts glissés dans ses mèches blondes, effleurant son front, le regardant comme s'il valait plus que tout l'or du monde.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Une fois arrivé à la porte, Roy lâcha Edward pour fouiller ses poches, cherchant fébrilement les clés. Le petit blond entrouvrit un œil et tourna nonchalamment la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sous le regard médusé du propriétaire des lieux qui avait une fois de plus oublié de verrouiller.

– Mais comment…

Roy renonça à savoir, se contentant de suivre Edward qui était déjà entré dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dans l'appartement plongé dans une semi obscurité, le bordel accumulé prenait des airs de montres tarabiscotés. Il restait une légère odeur de brulé, et il flottait dans l'air le genre d'atmosphère étrange que l'on sent habituellement dans les maisons abandonnées. L'espace d'un instant, le grand brun se sentit étranger dans son propre salon. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression et rejoignit Edward qui avait échoué sur le canapé.

– Donc… tu dors ici ? demanda Roy, non pas pour avoir la réponse mais pour mettre sur le tapis un sujet relativement délicat.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, murmura-t-il.

– Bien sur que non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il d'un ton presque indigné.

– Tant mieux, fit Edward avec un sourire.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, mal à l'aise. Il avait rarement eu à aborder le sujet, puisque cela avait toujours coulé de source dans ses relations précédentes, mais la question de savoir comment, et surtout QUAND ils allaient dormir était bien plus embarrassante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'autant plus que, si mignon qu'il soit, si attirant qu'il puisse être, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de _ça_.

_ D'un autre côté, s'il le veut, et que je me retiens, il va se dire que je le crois trop jeune. Ou pire, que je ne le… _

– Rhaaaaah !

Edward sursauta et se redressa pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

– Edward est-ce que tu veux… commença impulsivement Roy avant de s'arrêter brutalement en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire.

Le genre de phrase, qui, quelle que soit la situation, ne devait pas être prononcée à voix haute. C'était d'un manque de tact effarant. D'ailleurs il se sentait rougir sous le regard insistant et légèrement perplexe du petit blond, qui semblait être d'un calme à toute épreuve. Roy ouvrit et ferma la bouche une ou deux fois, se sentant l'âme d'un poisson asphyxié.

– … tu préfères les oreillers ou les traversins ? acheva-t-il en désespoir de cause.

– Euh… ça m'est égal, répondit-il en cillant.

Roy poussa un soupir, désespéré par sa soudaine incapacité à maitriser la situation. Il passa une main sur son front et s'aperçu qu'il tremblait.

_ Rhah, mais s'est pas possible !_

– On va se coucher ? fit Edward d'une voix douce.

– Oui, répondit Roy en désespoir de cause.

_ Et puis merde, on verra bien ce qui se passera !_ pensa-t-il en se relevant. Il traversa la pièce, sentant Edward lui emboiter le pas, et se dirigea vers sa chambre en essayant de devenir philosophe. Il poussa la porte, et alluma la lumière, constatant que le lit était défait. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir changer les draps, mais vu l'expression indolente d'Edward, il n'en lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il traversa la pièce pour fouiller dans les placards, en quête d'un deuxième oreiller et de la première housse qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il enfila le tout et le lança sur le lit, manquant de peu Edward qui s'y était assis et commençait déjà à se déshabiller.

_Oh mon dieu !_ pensa simplement Roy en le voyant se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était spécialement sexy dans son débardeur et caleçon. Seulement, Roy ne l'avait pas vraiment vu souvent dans cette tenue. Il y a peu de temps encore, il se serait senti intimidé par l'éclat luisant de ses automails. Maintenant, c'était les lignes de son corps esquissées à travers ses vêtements qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il lui tourna le dos pour se déshabiller, se sentant bizarrement pudique alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'éprouver la moindre gêne quand il ouvrait la porte de son appartement en caleçon. Il se glissa dans le lit, éteignant la lumière, et sentit la douce chaleur du corps d'Edward, le matelas légèrement creusé sous son poids. A peine eut-il rabattu les draps sur lui qu'il sentit sa tête se poser dans le creux de son épaule avec un soupir. Il leva les yeux, incapable de dire s'il était bénit ou maudit pour se retrouver dans cette situation délicieusement frustrante.

– Tu es crevé, hein ? murmura-t-il.

– Moui, répondit Edward d'une voix à moitié endormie.

_Bon, ça règle la question alors,_ pensa Roy avec un sourire, mi-rassuré, mi-déçu. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se jurant de le laisser dormir quoique lui n'en aie absolument pas envie.

_Le deuxième café était peut-être de trop…._

_ Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que lui se repose… la journée de demain risque d'être éprouvante pour lui._

_ Demain..._

_ Roh, la loose…_

Il s'était appliqué à oublier le mariage avec persévérance depuis le début de la semaine, et pour tout dire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire le moindre effort à partir du moment où il avait réalisé qu'Edward était resté chez lui. Maintenant, qu'il avait atteint une espèce de perfection sentimentale, d'autres problèmes se rappelaient aimablement à lui.

Il lui vint l'envie furtive de se frapper la tête contre les murs, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de peur de réveiller Edward. Il resta donc, immobile et silencieux, à savourer la panique cataclysmique qui la submergeait.

– …Tu ne dors pas, hein ? murmura Edward dans le silence total de la pièce.

– …Non, avoua-t-il après un instant de surprise. Et toi, alors ?

– Non plus. Je me sens trop bien pour avoir envie de m'endormir complètement.

Roy eu un sourire et embrassa furtivement son front.

– Et moi beaucoup trop stressé.

– … le mariage ? fit le petit blond.

– Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Exactement la même chose que ce qu'on avait prévu, répondit paisiblement Edward.

Le ton d'évidence qu'il avait laissa Roy muet. Il leva les yeux au plafond plongé dans la pénombre, caressant pensivement les cheveux d'Edward tandis qu'il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée dans une once de retenue. Il avait beaucoup trop de soucis en tête et beaucoup trop de caféine dans le sang pour pouvoir s'endormir aussi facilement. Accessoirement, il crevait d'envie de sauter sur le petit blond qui partageait son lit pour une fabuleuse partie de jambes en l'air.

Mais c'était du détail. Après tout, sa présence compensait largement toutes les frustrations du monde et même le marathon qu'il allait se taper le lendemain quand sa mère apprendrait qu'il était devenu gay. Enfin dans tous les cas, il avait prévu de faire scandale, et cela ne faisait pas un pli que la journée à venir allait rester dans les annales. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de paniquer, il suffisait de faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu et d'annoncer leur relation au grand public.

_Sauf que ce se ne sera pas un mensonge,_ pensa Roy avec un sourire amusé.


	11. Jour J - Première partie

Bonjour à tous...

Ouais, je sais, vous pensez avoir vu un fantôme tellement ça vous paraît peu probable que ce chapitre jaillisse de nulle part, 2 ans après la parution du précédent...

Et pourtant si ! Vous ne rêvez pas. Une fois le diplôme en poche et le choc de la fin d'études passé, Astate est de retour ! ... Un peu sur la pointe des pieds, comme une voleuse, car elle a honte de vous avoir laissé en plan, alors qu'elle s'était jurée que ça n'arriverait pas, pour rien au monde. Mais la vie, vous savez... Bon. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et que vous ne serez pas morts de vieillesse en attendant ce chapitre (l'avant dernier, pour mémoire)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je retourne repeindre mon abri antiatomique (c'est l'avantage des bunkers, c'est que c'est à peu près inusable) et finir le tout dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Jour J (première partie) : Où Roy Mustang doit sa survie aux amis les plus manipulateurs du monde. **

6 : 52

Edward se sentit péniblement tiré d'un rêve délicieusement niais par le son de quelqu'un tambourinant sur une porte suffisamment fort pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ignorer, même en étant deux pièces plus loin. Pour Roy, qui rêvait à cet instant précis qu'il était attifé de la robe de mariée qu'il avait passé les dix derniers jours à surnommer meringue et dont il devait porter les cerceaux de la crinoline afin de courir comme un dératé dans l'espoir d'échapper à sa famille, c'était une aubaine d'être réveillé par ce qu'il avait pris depuis son rêve pour des coups de feu. Il fronça les sourcils avec un grognement, peinant à encaisser les cafés et la nuit quasi-blanche qui avait suivit.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres effleurer son oreille.

– Bonjour, murmura le petit blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

Roy sursauta, sentant une violente décharge électrique le traverser de part en part tandis qu'il réprimait un hurlement. Edward se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, inquiété par sa réaction, ce qui fut la première vision du beau brun ouvrant les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Cette vision n'arrangea rien à son état, il resta en suspens, la bouche entrouverte, près de baver devant l'adolescent torse nu.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je suis… un peu… sensible des oreilles, marmonna-t-il en reprenant soudainement conscience, vaguement essoufflé et complètement cramoisi.

– … Un peu ? demanda ironiquement Edward en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Son expression tandis qu'il reluquait son aîné avait un je-ne-sais-quoi du renard qui vient de trouver comment entrer dans un poulailler, ce qui le rendait à la fois très sexy et hyper flippant. Roy se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, cherchant à retrouver ses marques dans une réalité plus que perturbante.

– Blague mise à part, est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose dans la disparition de mon débardeur ? demanda le petit blond en rougissant légèrement.

– Je plaide non coupable.

_ … Ou alors je m'en souviens pas et c'est bien dommage._

– BON, ROY TU OUVRES BORDEL DE CHIOTTES ? ! beugla une voix plus que familière.

– Oh non… marmonna Roy, rempli de nostalgie pour sa nuit de sommeil qu'il aurait préférée trois fois plus longue.

– SI TU N'OUVRES PAS DANS LES 10 PROCHAINES SECONDES, JE TE FAIS LA LISTE DE TOUS LES SURNOMS QUE JE T'AI DONNES DEPUIS TES 16 ANS.

– J'ai compris… marmonna le grand brun en se levant aussi précipitamment que le peut quelqu'un qui est crevé et ne veut pas montrer à quel point il a quelquefois honte de son meilleur ami. Il traversa le salon de manière rectiligne et ouvrit la porte, manquant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Hughes qui n'avait pas cessé de jouer des percussions depuis un quart d'heure.

– QUOI, fit-il avec un rictus qui laissait comprendre à quel point il était ravi d'être réveillé de la sorte alors qu'il n'était même pas – tout à fait – sept heures du matin.

– Monsieur Mustang, vous manquez de tenue ! Depuis quand ouvrez-vous aux inconnus en caleçon ? Que dirait votre fiancée si elle voyait ça ? demanda le binoclard avec une bouche en cul de poule.

– Hughes, arrête tes conneries, ça fait des années que je fais ça. Tu n'es pas un inconnu… et ma fiancée s'en branle, ajouta-t-il très sincèrement.

– Techniquement…

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, à part pourrir ma grasse mat' ?

– C'est de la part de ta mère. Elle a dit qu'il fallait _absolument_ que t'essayes le costume de cérémonie dans les plus brefs délais. Et il faut _absolument_ que tu sois dans la salle des fêtes à huit heures moins le quart pour les préparatifs. J'espère que t'as bien dormi cette nuit, parce qu'il faut des tripes pour tenir le coup pendant une journée de mariage ! acheva-t-il avec un large sourire accompagné d'une pose victorieuse.

– Youpiiiii…. Commenta son ami d'un ton blasé.

– Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Dis, dis, diiiiiis ? demanda Hughes en bondissant à ses côtés avec l'enthousiasme d'un yorkshire sous amphétamines. Diiiiiiiiiiis s'il te plait, j'veux savoir, j'veux savoir, Gracia elle a rien voulu dire hier et moi j'veux savoiiiir !

– Maes, t'es pire qu'un môme, marmonna Roy en passant une main sur son front.

– Nan mais allez allez allez toplaiiit, tu vas me le dire, quand même, hein ? continua-t-il avec un débit de mot particulièrement impressionnant. Moi, ton meilleur pote, j'ai droit à l'avant première hein ? Diiis ?

– Je retrouve pas ce putain de débardeur, marmonna une voix rauque qui eu le don d'électriser le beau brun.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver la silhouette décontractée d'Edward qui avait enfilé son pantalon mais était resté torse nu par la force des choses.

Hughes fixa le petit blond, les yeux exorbités, et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il avait oublié comment on respirait à l'air libre. Le regard de Roy passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter violemment aux joues. Le vestibule de l'appartement fut figé dans un silence expectatif. Edward se sentit soudainement gêné devant le regard fixe de Hughes, et il croisa les bras en lançant un regard intimidé à son amant, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

Au bout d'une minute de silence pendant laquelle Hughes ne bougea pas d'un iota, Roy poussa un soupir en désignant son meilleur ami.

– Au moins je pourrais dire à Hawkeye que ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi.

Edward lui lança un coup d'œil perplexe, avant que l'image du visage de Roy couvert de gribouillis ne lui revienne en mémoire, déclenchant instantanément un sourire.

– On lui écrit dessus ?

– … Ah, lâcha Hughes, signe qu'il reprenait contact ave la réalité.

– Trop tard, répondit laconiquement Roy.

– Gué ? glapit son ami, trop incrédule pour avoir un discours plus construit.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

– Gay ? répéta Hughes en montrant du doigt le petit blond, qui fronça les sourcils avec une moue vexée.

Son regard se tourna vers le beau brun, lequel hocha posément la tête en signe de confirmation. Il y eu ce que l'on appelle un long silence gêné, ou il les fixa comme deux bêtes curieuses, ce qui gêna suffisamment Ed pour qu'il aille se réfugier derrière son hôte. Après tout, le pauvre était toujours torse nu et cela contribuait à rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante.

– Depuis quand… ?

Le nouveau couple échangea un regard.

– Disons… deux jours, fit Roy, gardant son rôle de porte parole.

– Vache…

– Toi, t'as besoin d'une chaise pour t'assoir, commenta-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Il le savait. Il fallait vraiment y aller fort pour surprendre Hughes. Mais quand on y arrivait, il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Il ramena une chaise et le fit s'y assoir avec beaucoup de précautions. Il sentit brutalement son bras se faire happer et tirer vers le bas par une paire de mains.

– Tu me fais pas une blague hein ?

– J'y ai pensé, mais non, répondit Roy avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Je croyais pas que t'étais à voile et à vapeur.

– On avait pourtant une sacrée réputation à l'école. Tu te souviens ?

– Ouaiiis avec les filles qu'étaient convaincues qu'on était gay ! Je crois que Gracia se serait faite lapider par nos fans si elle n'avait pas été aussi irrésistible.

– La fois ou on a été enfermé dans le placard !

– Le concert ou on était t…

Roy, qui avait commencé à évoquer joyeusement les souvenirs du bon vieux temps s'empressa de bâillonner son ami à ses mots, et Edward, réduit à l'état de témoin, fronça les sourcils.

– Bref, fit Roy d'un ton soudainement beaucoup plus responsable. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je me prépare, sinon ma mère va faire un ulcère, et si chiante qu'elle puisse être, je m'en voudrais pour ça. Je vous laisse ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, non sans lancer un regard lourd de menaces à Hughes, ou on pouvait lire clairement _« si tu racontes quoi que ce soit de compromettant à mon sujet, je te fais bouffer tes dents et tu gouteras au buffet de mariage avec une paille »._

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et agita la main jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée puis il se tourna vivement vers Edward avec l'expression sérieuse du type qui va faire un interrogatoire.

– Sérieusement, Edo-kun, c'est vrai cette histoire ?

– Ben… fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Face à l'incrédulité du grand brun, il n'était plus très sûr de lui.

– … on dirait, oui, acheva-t-il dans un murmure incertain. C'est si mal que ça ?

– Nonononon, c'est pas mal, c'est pas mal du tout c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi du coup. Je me demandais, juste pour être sûr… C'est pas une combine bizarre de Roy, hein ? fit-il dans un murmure. Il n'a pas abusé de toi ni rien ?

– Non…

Edward détourna les yeux et fixa le mur avec une expression indéchiffrable sous les yeux ébahis de Hughes. Celui-ci suivit le regard du blondinet, ce qui l'amena à une magnifique éclaboussure brunâtre qui ornait le mur, reste du combat de la veille entre un féroce batracien et une tasse de café à l'aspirine.

– Je vois, je vois, murmura Hughes en fronçant les sourcils avec une expression de sérieux indestructible.

En vérité, il ne voyait rien du tout, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face si cela ne donnait pas au moins l'occasion de faire naître un fou rire.

– Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? demanda Edward d'un ton badin en continuant de regarder ailleurs, les mains glissées dans les poches de son pantalon pour se donner l'illusion d'être parfaitement à l'aise.

– Oui, très agréable… Enfin, non, pas agréable du tout, on a pris un train de nuit pour arriver à temps, la locomotive a eu une avarie, du coup on a dû prendre la correspondance en autocar, c'était assez horrible, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Mais on a croisé des amis, du coup c'était tout de même sympathique. Et puis, ma fille a fait tout pleins de dessins magnifiiiiiiiques !

– Je vois… fit Edward avec un sourire.

_J'avais oublié. C'est Hughes. Il peu paraître chiant, mais il a quand même des tas de qualités. Il ne va pas s'arrêter à ça. _

Dès lors qu'il avait eu cette pensée, Edward parvint de nouveau à retrouver ce sentiment réconfortant que lui procurait la présence de Hughes, depuis sa première rencontre. C'est pourquoi, quand Roy ressorti de la salle de bain, encore à moitié débraillé, et passa dans la pièce en coup de vent et qu'il embrassa furtivement Edward sur le front avant de s'apprêter à repartir, il ne se senti pas aussi désemparé qu'il l'aurait pu.

– Hughes, je te confie Edward. Je compte sur toi pour lui trouver un truc classe. Ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles porter la meringue qui leur sert de robe de mariée.

– Oh, ça pourrait être drôle, pourtant ! fit Edward avec une pincée d'autodérision.

– Ne le répète pas, Ed, tu pourrais être pris au mot ! fit le beau brun en enfilant une chemise propre.

Il savait très bien à quel point son meilleur ami pouvait être dangereux dans certains contextes. Il espérait vaguement que celui-ci saurait se tenir au moins aujourd'hui.

– Hum, ouais, non… marmonna le petit blond, revenant sur sa décision.

– Je veux dire, je sais bien qu'on va foutre mon mariage en l'air, mais autant le faire avec CLASSE ! s'exclama Joyeusement Roy en levant les bras au ciel.

– Tout à fait d'accord avec toi camarade ! s'exclama Hughes, visiblement enthousiasmé par le projet. Tu vas voir, je vais lui trouver des fringues du feu de dieu !

7 : 47

Roy poussa la porte de la salle des fêtes, échevelé et débraillé au possible, qui le rendait paradoxalement plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était habituellement, et laissa bouche bée la majorité de la gent féminine. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant qu'une furie ne se pende à son cou.

– Roy, tu es coiffé comme l'as de pique ! Ta chemise est mal boutonnée, c'est quoi cette présentation ? s'exclama Aliénor, l'étranglant à moitié en remettant les boutons dans la boutonnière correspondante. Tu devrais avoir honte, le jour de ton mariage ! Tu devrais le savoir, ponctuel, sérieux, avec une chemise repassée – as-tu des boutons de manchette au fait ? – ne porter que des cravates unies, la raie sur le côté, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on a appelé un coiffeur pour s'occuper de ton cas…

Elle continua à noyer son frère dans un flot de paroles, le trainant à travers la pièce, un doigt glissé entre le dernier bouton de la chemise et sa gorge. Bon gré mal gré, il se fit enfermer dans les immenses toilettes de la salle des fêtes pour enfiler son costume.

– Néanmoins, je dois admettre que tu m'impressionnes, fit sa jeune sœur adossée à la cabine. Avec ce que tu disais au début de la semaine, je pensais que tu tenterais une fugue.

– J'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dit que seul, ça manquait de classe, répondit Roy d'un ton un peu frimeur.

– Dis plutôt que tu y as pensé, mais que tu savais qu'il serait impossible de sortir de Central-city incognito.

_ Touché coulé_, pensa l'homme avec une grimace.

– Je vais pouvoir téléphoner au QG pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent relâcher la surveillance, fit-elle en levant au plafond ses yeux de biche.

– T'as demandé à l'ARMEE de me surveiller ? ! s'étrangla-t-il, en poussant la porte, un pantalon à la main. Mais comment oses-tu faire un truc pareil ?

– Pour ton bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'était juste au cas où tu te comporterais de manière immature et déraisonnable. D'ailleurs on était très inquiets quand tu as fait la caserne buissonnière l'autre jour. Heureusement que Riza Hawkeye nous a contacté pour dire qu'on t'avait retrouvé sain et sauf après avoir enterré ta vie de garçon. D'ailleurs je suis vraiment vexée que tu n'aies pas pensé à m'y inviter. Enfin, tu vas commencer à apprendre le texte avant que le coiffeur arrive, on va pouvoir te rafraîchir un peu ta coupe de cheveux histoire que tu n'aies pas l'air d'un épouvantail. Détend-toi, on s'occupe de TOUT.

_Et je dois être détendu ?_ pensa-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet à son reflet tandis qu'il se faisait assoir de force sur une chaise pliante, les deux mains de sa sœur vissées sur ses épaules.

9 : 10

De son côté, Edward était presque aussi inquiet que son cher Colonel, puisque Hughes le trainait dans son sillage au milieu d'une rue bien remplie en débitant son habituel discours au sujet de sa fille, ayant manifestement retrouvé son enthousiasme habituel face à la mission qui lui incombait. N'ayant pas réussi à retrouver son débardeur, le petit blond s'était résolu à voler une chemise de Roy dans laquelle il flottait très largement en courant après Hughes tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans une boutique plutôt chic en coup de vent avant de s'y arrêter brusquement. Ed s'arrêta à son tour en le percutant, et après avoir repris son équilibre, jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Il se trouvait dans un tailleur tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, du genre à avoir en boutique des trois pièces avec lesquels on pouvait s'occuper longtemps à jouer aux sept différences tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'étiquette à 4 ou 5 chiffres.

– Bon, on devrait pouvoir trouver un truc classe pour toi ici, non ?

– Euh… murmura Edward en se raccrochant à la manche de Hughes, résolument mal à l'aise en sentant peser sur lui le regard dédaigneux du vendeur. Je sais pas si ça m'irait très bien.

Le regard de l'homme à lunettes alla du gilet vert bouteille porté par un mannequin au petit blond qui semblait essayer de décrocher son épaule, et il fronça les sourcils.

– Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est pas exactement ton style.

Tous deux repartirent à tous petits pas, regardant le vendeur avec l'expression du type coincé dans la même cage qu'un lion et qui espère pouvoir en sortir à reculons sans se faire bouffer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à faire franchir le seuil. Une fois la porte passée, Ed poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Tu sais, Hughes, j'ai beau être pété de thunes, je ne vais pas claquer 4 000 euros dans un costume que je ne mettrais qu'une fois dans ma vie.

– Bon, on va tirer dans quelque chose de moins luxueux.

– Et plus fantaisiste ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un croque mort.

– Oui, et puis, c'est toi la mariée, après tout. Pourquoi pas un costume blanc ?

– Euh… Ça risque pas de faire un peu mafieux ? Je vais ressembler à Kimblee, fit le petit blond avec un frisson.

– Mais non, tu n'as pas le même style. Tiens, si on allait ici ? fit-il en tendant le doigt vers un grand magasin.

Edward leva les yeux vers l'immeuble de quatre étages avec l'enseigne d'une boutique de vêtements et costumes. Il y avait en vitrine un costume de duchesse 18ème à tomber par terre entre deux costumes d'hommes plus conventionnels.

– Avec un peu de chance il y aura quelque chose pour toi là-dedans.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Edward sans oser dire qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien porter pour l'occasion.

Il suivit donc sagement son ainé dans les rayons, jetant des coups d'œil ici et là, soufflé par la masse de costumes présentés en rayon.

– Bonjour mademoiselle ! fit Hughes en alpaguant une vendeuse. Auriez-vous du temps à nous consacrer ?

– Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça ! fit-elle en se retournant aimablement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Eh bien, il nous faut trouver une tenue de mariage pour ce jeune homme, fit Hughes d'un ton enthousiaste en donnant trois grosses claques aux épaules d'Edward qui eut l'impression de rapetisser de quelques centimètres.

La vendeuse, une petite binoclarde aux joues rondes et aux longs cheveux noirs, approcha son visage de celui d'Edward, qui était très exactement à sa hauteur, et le fixa droit dans les yeux comme sil cela pouvait lui permettre de savoir exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Celui-ci se sentit vaguement gêné, surpris par l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

– Il vous la faut pour combien de temps ? fit-elle en levant les yeux vers Hughes.

– pour dans 5 heures ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

La vendeuse ouvrit des yeux hallucinés et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.

– Vous pouviez pas vous y prendre avant ? s'exclama-t-elle en oubliant momentanément la règle « le client est roi ».

– Héhéhé… On était pas au courant, avant, firent les deux comparses en levant le bras gauche pour se gratter le crâne avec le même sourire gêné.

– Alala… Bon, venez par ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le 2ème étage.

Les deux hommes la suivirent, avec une obéissance honteuse, et ne firent aucun commentaire tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les rayons, tirant une série de costumes après un coup d'œil expert au petit blond. Au bout de cinq minutes, celui-ci se retrouva enfermé dans une cabine avec une flopée de costumes à essayer. Il enfila une chemise à sa taille et essaya le premier, costume noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, sans se sentir très enthousiaste. Quand il sortit de la cabine, il fut accueilli par un sifflement admiratif de la part de Hughes.

– Tu as la classe en costar, Edward ! commenta Hughes tandis que l'adolescent se retournait pour faire face à son miroir.

Effectivement, le costume, plutôt bien taillé, mettait parfaitement en valeur une silhouette bien proportionnée. Ajoutez ça cela qu'Edward n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'essayer ce genre de vêtements, il eut un peu de peine à se reconnaître dedans. Il secoua les épaules, mal à l'aise. Objectivement, il lui allait bien, mais…

Il retourna essayer les autres costumes. Il rendit les deux suivants à la vendeuse, puisqu'ils lui allaient moins bien que le premier. Il put essayer le costume blanc, dans lequel il se sentait modérément à l'aise, et auquel il renonça définitivement quand la vendeuse rappela les dangers des vêtements clairs.

– Ca tache facilement, et puis, le blanc, ce n'est pas ce qui va le mieux aux blonds…

– Qu'est-ce qui va aux blonds ?

– Le bleu. Ça marche à tous les coups, répondit-elle tranquillement

– Et si te mariais en costume de militaire ? proposa Hughes avec enthousiasme.

– Nan !

– Allez, jte prête le mien, essaye, au moins ! fit-il en commençant à enlever sa veste

– Mais c'est absolument pas ma taille !

– Un ptit coup d'alchimie, et hop !

Edward resta figé, ne sachant pas commence se défiler, et fit une moue larmoyante qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de faire pouffer de rire la vendeuse. Il accepta donc d'essayer l'uniforme. Une fois le costume enfilé, il le réajusta tandis que la vendeuse vendait des promotions à la criée pour tenter de faire passer inaperçu la lumière bleue qui jaillissait de la cabine. Il ressortit, en tirant le rideau rouge avec un soupir las.

– Ah, mais ça te va trop bien, pourquoi tu ne portes pas l'uniforme ?

Edward leva les yeux.

– J'aime pas l'armée à ce point… Ce serait vraiment bizarre si je le portais le jour de mon mariage.

– Hum… j'avoue. Mais tu serais classe.

– Ouais… mais non, répondit le petit blond en retournant dans la cabine, afin que Hughes puisse se rhabiller.

Ils continuèrent les essayages, Edward sortant avec un accueil généralement enthousiasme, mais incapable de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait réellement. Il venait d'essayer un costume bleu roi et poussa un soupir, laissant échapper des mots qu'il regretta amèrement.

– Oui, mais c'est tellement banal, c'est pas drôle de porter un costume de ce genre…

– Pas drôle ?

– Oui, j'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus original, parce qu'il faut avouer, tous les costumes d'hommes se ressemblent…

– Tous les costumes d'homme se ressemblent… C'est noté ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans un style plus surprenant, fit la vendeuse en filant dans les rayons, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Et si tu essayais ça ? demanda Hughes en tendant une veste rose.

– C'EST MORT !

Quand la vendeuse revint, Edward avait la veste rose sur le dos et grommelait. Elle leva les bras avec enthousiasme, transportant une vingtaine de costumes parmi lesquels un œil attentif pouvait reconnaitre une queue de pie, un costume de flamenco, un uniforme de zouave et un costume de mousquetaire.

– Vous allez m'essayer tout ça. J'en ai d'autres en réserve ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Oh… my… god… murmura Edward avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui a le choix entre tomber dans les pommes ou piquer une crise d'hystérie dans les quinze secondes suivantes.

– Considérez cela comme un enterrement de vie de garçon.

– Ou de jeune fille, c'est selon, fit Hughes avant de sentir le poids conjugué d'une new rock et d'un automail lui aplatir soigneusement les orteils.

– Oh… Vous préparez un mariage gay ? fit la brunette en penchant la tête de côté.

Edward ouvrit des grands yeux et devint littéralement cramoisi.

– La question était peut-être un peu directe, mais pour faire simple, la réponse est oui, répondit Hughes à sa place.

– EH, MAIS ATTENDS, REPONDS PAS A MA PLACE, TOI ! ! !

– Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai ? fit Hughes d'un ton faussement innocent.

– Mais… enfin… marmonna Edward en rougissant davantage. Si, ça l'est… c'est pour ça que c'est embarrassant, fit-il en se tripotant les index, avec un malaise grandissant.

– Ooooh c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama la vendeuse en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

– Garlg, commenta Edward (ce qui pourrait être traduit par « _je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit le terme approprié pour parler de cette relation, ni de ma personne, et je dois avouez que vous m'étranglez un peu et que je risque de devenir bleu et de mourir si vous ne me lâchez pas dans les secondes qui suivent_ »)

– Camarade ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en le lâchant pour lui serrer la main, secouant l'intégralité de sa personne par la même occasion. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, même si je ne vous connais pas et… OOOOOH… C'est VOUS le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

– Euh… oui ? murmura Edward, terrifié par la vendeuse soudainement hystérique qui se trouvait face à lui.

_Les femmes sont flippantes… Vraiment… Vraiment… Flippantes. _

– Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et donc... C'est vrai que vous allez vous marier avec le… Colonel Roy Mustang ? acheva-t-elle dans un murmure près de son oreille.

Edward était dos à Hughes quand elle avait posé cette question. Toutefois, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de voir ses oreilles devenir pourpres et pouffa de rire en se demandant si le reste du visage d'Edward avait pris la même couleur (ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas).

– B… bah… euh… peut-être… murmura-t-il.

– MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une nuée d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Edward tourna des yeux larmoyant vers Hughes, incapable de savoir comment s'en sortir seul. C'est pourquoi, il lui fut reconnaissant de rappeler que le temps pressait, même si cela avait pour résultat de se faire enfermer de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage avec pour obligation d'essayer un costume d'écossais, avec kilt.

– Et rien en dessous ! rappela Hughes d'une voix forte.

– ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! !

9 : 51

– Bon, alors, ta mariée, elle arrive quand ? demanda Aliénor tout en maniant un sèche-cheveux avec l'énergie qui la caractérisait.

– Eh bien… Hughes s'en occupe.

– Oui mais non mon coco ! Il faut qu'elle vienne, ne serait-ce que pour s'habiller ! La robe est ici, avec le voile et la traine, et c'est pareil pour le coiffeur ! ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant la nuque de son frère pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient bien secs. Regarde-le, il tourne en rond, le pauvre ! Alors qu'il a prévu de faire un magnifique chignon perlé pour la mariée ! Je finis de te sécher les cheveux et tu de débrouilles qu'elle vienne ici dans la demi-heure.

– Ecoute sœurette… ça va pas être possible ça…

– PARDON, J'AI PAS BIEN ENTENDU ? fit-elle en serrant une mèche de cheveux dans sa poigne de fer, donnant à Roy l'impression qu'il allait se retrouver à moitié chauve dans les secondes qui suivaient s'il ne répondait pas correctement.

– C'est que je voulais vous faire la surprise, murmura-t-il en réprimant un cri de douleur.

Aliénor lui jeta un regard scrutateur, puis relâcha ses cheveux après une seconde d'hésitation.

– Hum, je vois. D'un autre côté, tu n'as pas le droit de voir la mariée avant l'heure dite, et je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Pour moi en tout cas, c'est hors de question. Par contre, Maman voudra absolument la voir avant le discours de présentation, donc il faut que tu te débrouilles avec elle.

– Mais j'avais déjà réglé l'affaire ! C'est Hughes qui s'en occupe ! Hughes est avec elle en ce moment même !

_D'ailleurs j'espère que ça se passe bien pour Edward,_ pensa-t-il sans se douter qu'il essayait en ce moment même un costume de cabaret avec porte jarretelles. _Hughes a intérêt à lui trouver un truc vraiment classe._

– Mais il faut bien qu'elle voie le coiffeur, le maquilleur, l'habilleur, le chausseur, le… Non, il faut vraiment qu'elle vienne ICI ! Ça va être une catastrophe sinon !

– Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre ! Je sais juste qu'elle est avec Hughes !

_Enfin, j'espère… _

– QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FIANCE INDIGNE QUI NE SAIT MEME PAS CE QU'IL A FAIT DE SA FUTURE FEMME ? ! Hurla sa sœur, furieuse.

– Bonjour ? fit une voix aimable pour couper la tirade qui promettait d'être longue et douloureuse.

Roy se retourna vers Gracia qui s'était figée sur le pas de la porte et eu l'impression de voir arriver le messie. Il leva vers elle des yeux éperdus de reconnaissance.

– La fiancée est actuellement dans notre suite d'Hôtel et garde Elysia. Je suis venue chercher la robe de mariée et les accessoires. C'est moi qui me chargerais de l'habiller, fit-elle avec le sourire doux mais autoritaire de la mère de famille.

_Alors là… je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais je les bénirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour me tirer d'affaire avec un timing aussi parfait. _

– Oh… mais _ça_ c'est une bonne nouvelle ! fit Aliénor en lançant un regard incendiaire à son grand frère. Heureusement qu'il y a des femmes comme vous pour garder les pieds sur terre ! Si on laissait mon frère s'occuper de tout ça, ce serait un désastre. Mais nous avons aussi le chausseur, le maquilleur et le coiffeur qui sont en train de se ronger les sangs. Ils ont besoin de temps pour révéler toute la beauté de notre mariée. S'ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir dans les plus brefs délais…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, fit la belle blonde. Ils n'ont qu'à venir avec moi. Nous avons pris une grande chambre justement dans ce but, et nous ne sommes qu'à quelques minutes d'ici.

La sœur de Roy opina du chef, ravie de voir ENFIN une personne organisée, tandis que sa victime levait vers la femme de son meilleur ami un regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

_Gracia… Tu es parfaite_.

_Je sais_, sembla-t-elle répondre en lançant un clin d'œil complice tandis que la tante Marjorie lui donnait la grande boite oblongue contenant la robe de mariée et sa crinoline. Tout le monde s'affaira autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte, accompagnée d'une demi-douzaine de personnes portant chacun une mallette digne d'un magicien.

Roy poussa un soupir, rassuré de voir que le couple Hughes prenait les choses en main, et accepta enfin de lire son texte qu'il devait apprendre pour le mariage, tout en esquissant un sourire désabusé. Il avait beau ne pas trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner comment allait tourner les choses en réalité.

10 : 07

– Alors, comment dire… fit Gracia en regardant le ciel tout en marchant d'un pas vif un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai une annonce à vous faire, à propos de la mariée. Il y a eu en quelque sorte un changement de programme.

– Rien de grave, j'espère ? demanda la maquilleuse avec une expression pleine de sollicitude.

– Non, à mon humble avis, il ne pouvait rien arriver de mieux. Notre marié a enfin trouvé avec qui il pouvait partager sa vie.

– C'est plutôt rassurant !

– Oui, il ne faut pas se marier avec n'importe qui.

– Même si c'est un rêve de petite fille d'avoir une robe de princesse le jour de son mariage…

– J'ai vu le cas d'une jeune femme qui…

Les habitués de préparation de mariage partirent dans un débat animé sur l'aspect fantasmé du mariage chez les femmes et Gracia renonça provisoirement à leur annoncer qu'étant donné le sexe de l'heureuse élue, ils allaient bientôt être au chômage technique. Ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle garda le silence en montant dans l'ascenseur avec sa basse-cour et resta tout aussi calme en toquant à la porte de sa chambre. Il y eu un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une très belle blonde tenant la main à un bout de chou de six ans qui trainait une girafe en caoutchouc. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Riza tandis qu'elle avait un sursaut de surprise.

– Très bon choix, commenta l'un d'entre eux en commençant à entrer.

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la chambre sans stopper son flot de paroles, épargnant Elysia que la situation inhabituelle ravissait au plus haut point. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, franchement désarçonnée par la situation elle lança un regard paniqué à Gracia qui tenait toujours à la main la boîte oblongue contenant la robe de mariée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit davantage, et elle inspira un grand coup en comprenant la situation.

– NON !

Le cri n'avait pas été vraiment puissant, mais tout le monde se tut. Elle fronça les sourcils, furieuse de cette méprise qu'elle trouvait ridicule, quoique les gens soient assez persévérants à ce sujet. Elle déplia son index et le pointa avec autorité.

– Vous avez besoin d'une petite mise au point. JE NE SUIS PAS LA MARIEE.

– Mais… vous êtes blonde ! Les yeux noisette !  
– Vous correspondez à la description qu'on nous avait donnée !  
– Sauf pour la taille, peut-être, fit remarquer l'habilleur à mi-voix.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! répondit-elle sans leur laisser le temps de continuer. Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, et vous pouvez me croire. Je comprends votre méprise, mais la situation est plus compliquée que ça. Asseyez-vous.

L'impératif fut pris au pied de la lettre, et tout le monde s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche ou par terre en levant les yeux vers elle avec la même obéissance éperdue que Black Hayatte.

– Je pense que vous êtes au courant. Roy Mustang est un homme à femmes. Récemment, il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il ne ressent plus le besoin d'être un coureur de jupons invétéré. C'est une excellente nouvelle, et pas seulement pour lui. Cependant… il s'avère que la femme de sa vie est… un homme.

Elle avait tenu à annoncer la couleur rapidement, entre autres parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée devoir annoncer ça et qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite. Elle s'en été pas si mal tirée, et même si les questions allaient probablement fuser, le plus dur était fait. En voyant l'expression soufflée de son auditoire, elle se félicita intérieurement de les avoir fait s'assoir.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama le chausseur. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier !

– Je ne dis pas pour le mariage, fit Gracia tout en portant Elysia dans ses bras. Mais rien ne les empêche de s'aimer.

– … Voila, fit Hawkeye en désignant la jeune mère de famille, bénissant son soutien. C'est pour cette raison, que… que…

– Le mariage est annulé ? fit la maquilleuse.

– C'est terrible !

– Trop dommage !

– Avec le chignon perlé que j'avais en projet…

– Cette robe… tout ce travail… quel gâchis !

– Attendez, nous ne sommes surs de rien. Pour commencer, la famille n'est pas encore au courant.

– Oh. Ca ne risque pas d'être quelque peu problématique ?

– Si, justement. Nous avons besoin de votre coopération pour que ça ne tourne pas en catastrophe.

– Mais s'il n'y a pas de mariée, on ne sert à rien !

– On nous a payé, on a préparé tout ça, ce n'est pas pour tout annuler au dernier moment !

– Avec tout le déplacement qu'on a fait…

– Ca mérite dédommagement…

– Ecoutez, j'ai un marché pour vous, fit Gracia avec un petit sourire, calmant instantanément le brouhaha. On va faire un échange.

– Un échange ?

– Oui répondit-elle. Je ne vous ai pas amenés ici pour rien. En effet, et je ne pense pas que vous allez le regretter, je vous propose de renoncer à la mariée pour prendre en charge…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une sonnerie. Riza, bien que fascinée par la manière qu'avait Gracia de capter son auditoire, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Les deux silhouettes qui attendaient sur le seuil étaient presque les dernières personnes qu'elle s'attendait à voir débarquer à ce moment.

– Bonjour Lieutenant. On a reçu un coup de téléphone de Gracia qui disait avoir besoin de nous. C'est bien ici ?

– Pour prendre en charge, disais-je… deux magnifiques demoiselles d'honneur !

Il y eu un instant de silence hésitant durant lequel ils échangèrent des regards, comme s'ils discutaient télépathiquement pour savoir si la proposition leur paraissaient correcte. Hawkeye resta figée à la porte, prise par un horrible pressentiment.

– Ca me parait bien, oui.

– On accepte le marché !

– Riza, fait entrer nos invités, fit Gracia avec un sourire, trop heureuse de maitriser parfaitement la situation.

La belle blonde recula pour laisser entrer les deux personnes, qui traversèrent la pièce alors que les autres murmuraient avec animation. Winry et Alphonse se figèrent au milieu de la chambre avec une expression intriguée. Hawkeye vint se placer entre l'adolescente et Gracia, prête à s'insurger. Celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps, puisqu'elle tendit les mains et désigna victorieusement les deux blondes.

– Tadaaaan !

Cette fois-ci, Hawkeye ne parvint pas à faire preuve d'autorité, et elle se retrouva au milieu d'une mer de mallettes ouvertes d'où se déversaient vêtements, chaussures et maquillage dans une telle profusion qu'il semblait physiquement impossible que tout ai pu y tenir durant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle fut soudainement la cible de toutes les attentions, tout comme Winry qui cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, peinant à comprendre le guet-apens dans lequel elle était tombée.

– Je ne VEUX PAS être demoiselle d'honneur ! s'exclama tout de même Riza alors qu'elle avait trois cintres dans les mains.

– Mais si, tu seras magnifique !

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Personne n'a parlé de ça !

– Je suis sûre que Roy et sa famille seront parfaitement d'accord avec ce choix. Pareil pour Winry, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh… vous voulez dire que je vais être la _demoiselle d'honneur_ au coming out de mon pote… gay ? récapitula l'adolescente d'un ton lent et appliqué tandis que le tailleur maintenait son bras levé pour mesurer son épaule.

– Je vois qu'Alphonse t'as bien expliqué la situation, fit Gracia. Emets-tu une objection ?

– Ma foi, je suis pas contre... C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut se vanter de faire deux fois dans sa vie ! répondit Winry en serrant les poings avec enthousiasme, manquant d'assommer le tailleur au passage. Et si quelqu'un arrive à faire tenir Edward en place et à prendre soin de lui, je le lui confie sans hésitation !

_Oh non… si même Winry approuve, je crois que je vais vraiment y passer,_ pensa Hawkeye en voyant la maquilleuse avec des rangées entières de rouges à lèvres de couleurs variées. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour un essayage et jeta un coup d'œil à Gracia, qui n'avait pas quitté un instant cette expression de mère de famille douce et vertueuse.

_Je comprends mieux ce proverbe « se méfier de l'eau qui dort ». Ce n'est vraiment pas la femme de Maes pour rien. _

Elle tourna le verrou derrière elle et poussa un soupir. Les choses prenaient un tour inattendu depuis l'annonce du mariage de Roy, mais elle avait cru pouvoir garder un œil critique sur la situation sans être affectée par le climat de folie générale qui régnait sur Central-city. C'était sans compter la bande de cinglés qui l'entourait.

_J'aurais peut-être eu moins de problèmes si je n'avais pas été seule, _pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'armoire à pharmacie, atteinte par un accès de mélancolie qu'elle laissa durer une dizaine de secondes avant de se reprendre et de commencer l'essayage. Elle eut une pensée pour Edward, confié aux mains expertes de Hughes, et eu soudainement l'intuition qu'elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Sans savoir le détail (à savoir qu'il essayait à l'instant même un costume de toréador) elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre tandis qu'elle enfilait une robe fourreau bleu nuit.

11 : 54

– Ah, ce qui est fout avec toi, c'est que tout te va ! commenta Hughes en voyant Edward sortir de la cabine, habillé en punk.

– Je sais, c'est parce que mon charme immense fait des ravages, répondit Edward sans une once de retenue.

Comme il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, et qu'à coup sûr Hughes était en tête de liste, il avait renoncé à s'indigner pour obéir sagement à son aîné, et au fur et à mesure que son honneur était piétiné, son sens de l'autodérision se révelait dans toute sa splendeur.

– Tu nous en mets plein les mirettes !

– Enfin, c'est pas très confortable, quand même, avoua Edward en rajustant les bracelets cloutés. D'ailleurs… est-ce que je peux enlever le faut piercing à la lèvre ? demanda-t-il en tripotant l'anneau auquel était accroché une fine chainette raccrochée à son oreille.

– D'abord une photo ! demanda Hughes.

– D'accord, répondit Edward. Mais juste une.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était toujours en train de poser, tirant la langue, ses cheveux montés en crête par alchimie suite à une suggestion de la vendeuse. Après une dernière photo et un doigt d'honneur, les cheveux du petit blond retrouvèrent leur état naturel.

– On a un peu fait le tour, là, avoua la brunette.

– Bon, c'est bien marrant tout ça, mais au final, qu'est-ce que je mets ?

– Le costume d'infirmière ! s'exclama Hughes.

– Hughes… je ne me travestirais pas pour mon coming out, répondit Edward avec beaucoup de sérieux.

– Non, c'est vrai, tu es trop convaincant en fille, le maire n'y verrait que du feu, fit le militaire avec un clin d'œil.

– Oui, c'est à cause de ma longue chevelure et de mon regard magnétique, répondit Edward avec un sourire éclatant et un mouvement de cheveux Loréal.

– Je dirais plutôt grâce aux miracles des corsets avec coussinets intégrés, tempéra Hughes.

– Les chevilles qui eeenflent, chantonna tranquillement la vendeuse en remettant les tenues sur les cintres.

– Eh, je peux bien me la péter un peu, je sors avec le plus beau mec de la ville ! Répondit Edward en s'affalant sur le fauteuil avec un tour de poignet élégant.

– Et tu subis un peu trop son influence, à ce que je vois, commenta Hughes.

– Bon, je ramène tous les costumes féminins, donc ? fit la vendeuse en ramassant une quinzaine de robes. Ça permettra déjà d'y voir plus clair !

Elle reparti avec la même démarche bondissante qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'occuper de ces deux gus-là. Ceux-ci échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, et Hughes s'agenouilla et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir en vrillant Edward du regard.

– Alors.

– Alors quoi ?

– Sérieusement, Ed, c'est vrai cette histoire ?

– Rhoh, vous allez poser cette question à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seuls ou quoi ?

– Non mais comprends-moi, je suis curieux, moi !

– Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me tirer les vers du nez à propos des relations de gays ?

– Non, ça je m'en fous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. La question que je me pose, c'est… Comment t'as fait ?

– … Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de ce type ? Je me pose encore la question en fait… répondit Edward avec un sourire crispé.

– Non. Comment t'as fait pour que _lui _tombe amoureux de toi ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, resta figé, et la referma en rougissant. Hughes le fixait toujours par-dessus ses lunettes, l'air terriblement sérieux. Le petit blond n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à cette question, et une partie de lui avait toujours des doutes quant à la réalité de la situation. Entendre Hughes admettre ça comme un fait clairement établi, voilà qui le tourneboulait encore plus.

– Je… ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

– T'es trop chou, tiens. T'y connais rien à l'amour en plus !

– … Mais !

– N'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire, va. Je flaire le puceau des kilomètres à la ronde, répondit Hughes avec un large sourire. – M'enfin ! C'est pas des manières, répondit un Edward cramoisi en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le fauteuil, dos à son interrogateur.

– … Ce n'est pas gênant pour toi de fait ton coming out alors que tu n'as jamais… ?

– … Pas plus que Roy qui est réputé pour ne pas être capable d'être amoureux, répondit Edward du bout des lèvres en fixant le mur face à lui.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hughes qui ne sut plus quoi dire. Il resta silencieux, chose rare, et réfléchit quelques secondes, chose encore plus rare.

_Finalement, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne savent rien de ce qui les attend. La vie de couple, tout ça… je sens que ça va donner lieu à des moments…_

– VOUS ÊTES TROP CHOUPIS ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur Edward pour lui faire un câlin.

Celui-ci poussa un couinement de surprise en sentant le fauteuil tanguer. Il resta un instant dans un équilibre précaire, avant de basculer complètement dans un grincement. Quand la vendeuse revint, Elle eut le loisir de voir un mini-punk indigné qui abreuvait de jurons « le pire militaire décérébré que la terre aie jamais porté », lequel était en train de masser son crâne douloureux sans lui prêter trop d'attention. Elle eut un éclat de rire qui détourna Edward de son occupation.

– Alors, vous avez fait un choix ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euuuuuuuuuuuh… répondirent-ils, soudainement honteux.

– Je vote pour te costume de toréador en noir et or ! s'exclama Hughes. T'es incroyablement sexy dans ce petit pantalon moulant…

– J'avoue avoir un faible pour le kimono bleu qu'on t'a fait essayer tout à l'heure, fit la vendeuse en prenant part au débat.

– Euh… Moi j'aimais bien le manteau en cuir noir, tenta Edward.

– Trop chaud ! répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

_Ah… ils sont désespérants_, pensa le petit blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Le costume de flamenco est bien, dans un genre plus sobre…

– Oui, mais je mets un droit de veto sur le chapeau, répondit-t-il.

– T'es pire qu'une fille, toi !

– Oh, c'est bon, là ! J'ai bien le droit de donner mon avis. C'est MON mariage après tout !

– Rhoh, quel rabat-joie ce gars…  
– Tu ne prendras pas le pantalon pattes d'eph rose ?

– Non. Je ne prendrais rien de ROSE.

– Bon, on enlève le hippie alors, fit la vendeuse. Il serait temps de mettre tout ça au clair, après tout, on a plus tant de temps que ça !

– Pas faux. Je mangerais bien un morceau, en plus.

– Oui, il faut que tu fasses ta croissance, commenta Hughes d'un ton taquin.

– … ! ! !

– PAS DE SANG DANS LA BOUTIQUE ! s'exclama fort efficacement la jeune femme. J'ai une proposition. On fait la liste des costumes que tu penses peut-être porter, on range ceux-là sur les tringles de l'arrière boutique, je vais me changer parce que normalement, j'ai déjà fini mon service, on va acheter un sandwich en bas et on en discute en mangeant. Ça vous va ?

– Ouais ! s'exclama Edward qui n'avait entendu que « manger » et à qui ça suffisait amplement.

13 : 41

Roy Mustang reposa sa tasse d'un geste vif après avoir n'avoir fait qu'une gorgée de son expresso, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, et alors qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien jusque là, il sentit une violente pointe d'angoisse lui tirailler l'estomac. Il se leva plus brutalement que nécessaire, poussé par le besoin irrépressible de fuir la tablée familiale, quoique la conversation avec ses tantes et sa sœur lui ait fait grandement plaisir au cours du premier repas de famille auquel il ait été présent depuis des années.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda Aliénor d'un ton suspicieux.

– Me recoiffer, répondit-il du bout des lèvres, essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé malgré l'impression qu'il allait vomir dans les trois secondes qui suivaient.

Il partit d'un pas qu'il espéra ferme vers les toilettes de la salle des fêtes tandis que les serveurs finissaient de débarrasser la table. A peine eut-il verrouillé la porte derrière lui qu'il s'effondra de tout son poids sur le lavabo, couvert de sueur et la respiration sifflante. Pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il se raccrocha au rebord, ses mains moites griffant presque le rebord en porcelaine émaillée, sans l'empêcher de glisser pour autant.

_Oh bon Dieu je suis dans une merde noire. Il me reste à peine vingt minutes pour me préparer psychologiquement à me faire mettre en pièces par ma famille. Et en plus de ruiner ma réputation, je vais détruire celle d'Edward… _

_Edward…_

_Si seulement il vient…_

Roy se redressa, à bout de souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Jamais il n'avait autant l'expression du loup pris au piège. Son visage rouge masqué par des mèches éparses collées à son front par la sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes, respirant péniblement, il n'avait plus grand-chose de l'irrésistiblement élégant Colonel pavanant dans les rues. Il eut soudainement la sensation d'être un être répugnant, puant la sueur et sexuellement malsain, et qu'à partir du moment où il aurait annoncé la vérité au grand public, il se retrouverait au rang de paria. Il fut envahi par un sentiment de déchéance programmé qui n'avait pas eu son pareil depuis son arrivée à Ishbal.

Sauf que c'était sa propre vie qu'il allait peut-être détruire.

…

_Du calme_, se souffla-t-il intérieurement. _Il faut pas avoir des idées pareilles. C'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales si je veux sortir entier de cette affaire._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre aux vitres dépolies et poussa un soupir en constant qu'elles ne s'ouvraient que d'une dizaine de centimètres vers le haut. Ca ressemblait bien au destin qui lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette confrontation. Il se força à respirer lentement. Si Edward avait eu le temps de lui parler de la technique de la gaufre en compensation, il l'aurait béni (même si en l'occurrence, ça n'aurait pas vraiment suffit à lui redonner courage) seulement, Edward n'était pas là, et il n'allait pas le voir tout de suite. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fermer les yeux et de penser à lui, insistant pour se souvenir de ses sourires, de sa voix un peu rauque, de la manière innocente avec laquelle il avait posé la tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'ils s'endormaient la veille… Il se souvint que s'il survivait à cette épreuve, il pourrait de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, et l'idée lui amena un sourire.

_Ca, c'est une source de motivation. _

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Lançant un regard impitoyable à son reflet, il prit son peigne et repoussa en arrière ses cheveux d'un geste vif. Il tira de sa poche un flacon de gomina et remit en place les mèches qui lui avaient échappé, d'un geste lent et posé. Il passa doucement les mains sur ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien en place. Puis il se lava les mains.

– Eh, Roy, tu en mets du temps ! T'as pas commencé à creuser le mur au moins ? demanda Aliénor depuis la grande salle.

– Non, répondit-il d'un temps ferme tandis qu'il se jaugeait dans le miroir, cherchant ce qui pouvait être amélioré dans sa personne. J'arrive.

– A la bonne heure ! Il te reste cinq minutes.

Il sentit de nouveau comme un coup à l'estomac. Toutefois, il parvint cette fois-ci à reprendre le contrôle de sa personne. Une grande inspiration, une longue expiration… Il jeta un regard à son reflet qui lui répondit avec une expression de léger malaise. Il pria pour que dans le pire des cas, son désarroi le rende touchant. Il chassa de son esprit l'hypothèse qu'Edward n'arrive pas à temps. Il rattacha son esprit en laisse pour l'empêcher de vagabonder, résolu à se concentrer sur les mots qu'il allait avoir à dire.

Puis il poussa la porte.

– Tu en as profité pour relire ton discours de présentation de la mariée ? demanda Aliénor d'un ton fébrile.

– Oui, mentit Roy avec un sourire.  
– Evidemment, c'est surtout pour t'aider à faire face au trac, mais tu peux y ajouter une petite touche personnelle.

– Petite touche perso, mmh ?

La feuille pliée en quatre était toujours dans sa poche, mais il n'y avait pas accordé la moindre importance après avoir survolé le texte niaiseux à souhait qui y avait été écrit. Il avait beaucoup d'incertitudes, mais une chose était sûre. Jamais il ne prononcerait ces mots comme si c'étaient les siens.

– La mariée n'est pas encore arrivée… fit-elle avec une nuance interrogative dans la voix.

– Elle veut vous faire la surprise, répondit Roy en tentant d'avoir l'air confiant.

– Mais les textes, la répétition !

– Gracia s'occupe de tout ça, éluda l'homme en traversant la pièce.

… _Il n'y a rien à répéter, de toute manière_.

Il franchit le pas de la porte et se retrouva face au soleil de plomb du début d'après-midi, face à l'esplanade principale et au kiosque spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. Le beau gosse senti l'intérieur de ses entrailles chuter de quelques centimètres en voyant la foule qui le séparait de sa destination. Famille éloignée, amis, collègues, ex conquêtes, coups d'un soir, flirts, maris jaloux, célibataires endurcis, piliers de bars, riches propriétaires, copains de cuite… Sûrement qu'il connaissait plus ou moins tous ces gens-là individuellement, mais face à la place noire de monde, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait être dans une vie antérieure.

La première épreuve allait être de réussir à traverser cette haie d'honneur en résistant à la tentation de s'enfuir en courant. Heureusement pour lui, son côté narcissique était flatté de sentir les regards curieux vissés à sa nuque, et il trouva le courage de lancer des sourires aux gens qui le saluaient alors qu'il passait. Il prit le temps de serrer la main au propriétaire du Carnet, avec un petit clin d'œil qu'il avait fait sans vouloir y faire passer un quelconque message. Celui-ci lui répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Haaaaaaaaaaan je suis célèèèèbre !_ s'exclama-il intérieurement, décidé à oublier le futur, et particulièrement le futur à _très court terme_.

Il croisa le regard de Laya, charmante dans une robe lilas de soie fluide. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, lourd de sous-entendus cette fois-ci. Une ou deux personnes ayant surpris ce geste commencèrent aussitôt à chuchoter avec leurs voisins.

_Et voilà, ils vont croire que c'est elle la mariée,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire blasé.

Mais il fut heureux d'arriver à sourire. Il s'accrocha à l'idée qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui avait bien pris la nouvelle, et qu'avec un peu de chance, tout n'était pas perdu. Il monta les quatre marches de l'estrade de bois montée pour l'occasion et se retrouva face au micro et au soleil. Il tenta d'identifier ceux qui lui faisaient face, mais avec les rayons qui attaquaient son visage, il était au bord des larmes et renonça rapidement, conscient qu'il serait disgracieux de froncer les sourcils. Il laissa son regard flotter vaguement tout en attrapant le micro d'une main tremblante.

_Me voilà à l'échafaud_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire incrédule. Il soupira, se forçant à calmer sa respiration. Même cette situation était à ses yeux de la folie furieuse, il n'avait plus qu'à y faire face. Et c'était peut-être simple, finalement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de parler.

– Bonjour à tous, fit-il d'une voix rauque, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Comme vous le savez, J'ai maintenant 30 ans, 11 mois et 30 jours… Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de demain, je serais interdit de mariage par tradition. Non pas que j'y ai accordé une importance particulière jusque-là, mais voyez-vous, j'ai une famille très efficace. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné et touché de voir à quel point cette cérémonie a attiré les foules, même si, entre nous soit dit, je sais très bien qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui viennent surtout pour goûter à un buffet royal, et beaucoup pour savoir avec qui un gars comme moi peut bien se marier. Et je suis d'accord avec vous pour dire que c'est une excellente question ! fit-il avec un sourire.

Sa remarque arracha quelques petit pouffements très réconfortants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur qui se tenait à l'écart à droite de l'estrade avec l'expression d'une personne qui mourrait d'envie de l'émasculer mais était dotée d'un immense savoir-vivre. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'improvisation de son frère. Celui-ci haussa furtivement les épaules, décidant qu'il valait mieux que LUI se mette à l'aise, puisque de toute façon, sa famille allait devoir faire face à un _petit_ imprévu.

– C'est une telle question qu'une semaine avant de me marier, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heureuse élue. Je dois vous avouer que c'est une situation relativement inconfortable. Pour un indécrottable dragueur tel que moi, l'idée de me poser dans un fauteuil avec des charentaises et une petite femme me paraissait peu séduisante. Et s'il fallait en plus que ce soit une inconnue, cela m'aurait rendu malade. Seulement, voilà, je suis sorti avec toutes les femmes que je connais, mis à part les mariées, celles de ma famille et deux personnes exceptionnelles. Et beaucoup d'entre-elles doivent être tentées de m'arracher les yeux étant donné l'indélicatesse avec laquelle j'en ai pris congé. Je m'en excuse bien bas, vous ne méritiez pas ça.

Accoutumé à la lumière blanche qui inondait la place, Roy fouillait la foule des yeux tout en continuant son discours, cherchant sans la trouver la silhouette familière d'Edward. Lui qui avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance, il sentit son malaise croître de nouveau à l'idée de se retrouver seul une fois la nouvelle annoncée.

– De toutes les personnes que j'avais fréquentées jusque-là, bien qu'elles soient toutes belles, intelligentes, drôles et sensibles, il y en a une, une seule dont je pensais ne pas pouvoir se lasser. Malheureusement, c'est elle qui s'est séparée de moi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire, sentant la tension se relâcher dans le public suite à ce faux espoir. Je m'étais habitué à l'idée d'être volage, n'appréciant plus trop la compagnie au quotidien, et ayant bien souvent des habitudes de célibataire. Mes demoiselles, jamais je n'ai pardonné à celles d'entre vous qui ont osé ranger ma chope dans un placard.

La remarque arracha quelques rires tandis qu'il jetait un regard de biais à Aliénor, sous-entendant qu'elle aussi était impliquée dans les demoiselles.

– J'ai au fond, assez mauvais caractère, et si je peux faire semblant d'être aimable, je ne suis pas toujours de bonne compagnie. Pas étonnant finalement que j'aie autant de peine à trouver une épouse parfaite. D'ailleurs, je n'ai PAS trouvé une épouse parfaite. Je suis juste incapable de m'imaginer avec un gentil cordon bleu bien sage qui tienne ma maison sans faire de scandale. Si belle qu'elle soit, si je ne peux pas parler avec elle d'autre chose du contenu de nos assiettes et de la mode automne/hiver, je deviendrais tout simplement fou. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je puisse discuter de tout et de rien durant des heures sans m'en lasser. Et je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas évident à trouver, une personne avec qui je puisse m'entendre, parler sérieusement ou rire à en pleurer, et aimer. Il y a dix jours, je pensais que cette personne n'existait tout bonnement pas. Vous pouvez rire, vous me voyez bien embarrassé par les derniers évènements… Car j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un à côté de qui je me sens capable de vivre durant plusieurs années sans avoir d'envies de meurtre. Une personne qui a du répondant, du courage, au moins aussi mauvais caractère que moi, et à qui je pourrais tout pardonner pour qu'elle m'aime.

L'aveu le fit rougir, sentant que sa sœur retrouvait son souffle après être passé près de l'infarctus en l'entendant dire qu'il n'avait pas « trouvé une épouse digne de ce nom ».

– Le plus fou dans l'histoire, c'est que ça pourrait bien être réciproque. Ce genre de hasard n'arrivant qu'une fois tous les douze ans, en ne comptant que les années bissextiles, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y avait qu'une _seule_ personne avec qui je pouvais me marier.

Il sentait le public amusé et attendrit, sa sœur radoucie, tout se passait, somme toute, pas trop mal, mais il se sentit le cœur lourd en ne reconnaissant toujours pas Edward dans la foule.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _

_Est-ce qu'il va venir, au moins ? _

Il n'y avait même pas la famille Hughes pour le réconforter. Tout cela lui donna l'impression d'avoir fait sa déclaration dans le vent, et il eut de nouveau peur, envahi par un sentiment puissant d'abandon.

– Une seule personne que j'aimerais voir… tous les jours, ajouta-t-il en essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'il se sentait désemparé par la situation. Que j'admire tellement… que j'en suis parfois jaloux. Quelqu'un qui me fait changer… sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise… que je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.

_Oups…_ pensa-t-il en sentant que l'assemblée avait tiqué au dernier mot. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir fait exprès. Alors qu'il avait habilement parlé jusque-là, il s'était mis à patiner lamentablement en se laissant envahir par le doute. Et maintenant qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, s'il devait essayer d'effacer cet aveu qui n'en était pas un ou au contraire de l'assumer, bien qu'Edward soit toujours aussi terriblement absent. Il y eu un silence impressionnant dans lequel il n'entendit plus que le son des cigales et les battements de son propre cœur qui pulsait dans sa gorge, sentant l'incertitude du public et le regard brulant de sa famille. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise, alors que les secondes tombaient paresseusement, englués dans la chaleur et mollement figées, et que sa sœur le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_Quelque chose, faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose..._

Il resserra sa main sur le micro, prenant une inspiration tremblante.

– Je… commença-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée du mot qui allait suivre.

A ce moment-là, un fiacre déboula d'une ruelle adjacente, tenta de ralentir et commença à longer le devant de l'estrade, provoquant un mouvement de reflux paniqué tandis que le cheval, poussé malgré lui par la force d'inertie de son attelage, freinait des quatre fers en passant juste devant Roy. L'ensemble continua à glisser sur quelques mètres, le véhicule oscillant dangereusement avant de s'encastrer dans pilier droit de la scène dont le plancher chuta d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Il y eu un nouveau silence dans lequel on entendit distinctement la fin de ce qui avait dû être une très longue suite de jurons. Le cocher s'était raccroché à la banquette, s'épargnant miraculeusement un vol plané dont il comptait bien se passer. Il était donc indemne, quoique très ébouriffé et un peu verdâtre. Il reprit son souffle, se leva et descendit en titubant de son fiacre pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture de manière très professionnelle. Mais à voir la fixité de son regard, il n'en était pas moins traumatisé par la course.

Roy était perplexe face à la scène, mais l'accident avait eu pour avantage de totalement détourner l'attention de ceux qui l'entourait. Il se contenta donc d'assumer son rôle de spectateur en se penchant pour mieux voir la silhouette qui s'extrayait de ce qui restait du fiacre. Il vit sortir de grandes chaussures vernies, suivit d'un pantalon noir parfaitement repassé appartenant à un costume plutôt chic, et se sentit incroyablement heureux en reconnaissant son meilleur ami.

– Nous revoilà ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, comme s'il était parfaitement naturel d'arriver au beau milieu d'un discours en manquant d'écraser la moitié de l'assemblée.

– Quoi, Hughes ? Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, répondit Roy non sans cynisme.

– Désolé du retard mon pote, mais on s'est un peu fait avoir dans les bouchons… répondit-il en s'accoudant au garde boue qui émit un grincement de protestation. On a essayé de faire vite, mais bon… tu sais ce que c'est !

Une petite binoclarde rondelette sortait derrière lui en écartant les bras, ayant manifestement le vertige, suivie de près par un Edward fulminant qui portait une ample chemise à jabot d'un blanc immaculé et un pantalon noir particulièrement moulant sur les côtés duquel coulait une bande d'arabesques finement brodées au fil d'argent.

Roy eu l'impression de recommencer à respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures en le voyant. Il ferma les yeux et se rattrapa au pied de son micro, éperdu de soulagement. C'est donc dans un état second qu'il le vit tendre la main pour aider Winry à descendre du fiacre. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe sans manches, composée simplement de deux larges bandes de satin noir, l'une couvrant la poitrine, l'autre tombant librement le long de son buste, par-dessous laquelle voltigeait un large jupon blanc s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Le reste de sa personne avait été assortie avec soin à sa tenue, depuis les chaussures jusqu'aux boucles d'oreilles, en passant par son chignon couvert d'un papillon de dentelle et velours noir, donnant une impression d'élégante simplicité. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, visiblement échaudée par le voyage, mais semblait d'excellente humeur pour quelqu'un qui avait cru mourir.

Elle lança un large sourire en agitant la main à l'intention de la masse d'inconnus qui regardait le petit équipage avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'en fond, Edward promettait discrètement au cocher de réparer son fiacre dès que possible et que Hughes bondissait sur la scène au côté de son ami rassuré mais légèrement abasourdi.

– Il était temps, murmura Roy à l'intention de son complice. Vous pouviez pas être plus rapides ?

– J'y peux rien, si ton copain est pire qu'une fille pour choisir des fringues, marmonna Hugues.

– J'apprécie le choix, commenta Roy en coulant un coup d'œil sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'adolescent.

Le petit blond se retourna, leva la tête et planta ses yeux dorés droit sur ceux de Roy avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de l'estrade tandis que Roy se penchait pour l'aider à monter. Il rougit légèrement au contact de sa main chaude et se hissa précautionneusement sur le plancher surélevé.

_Après l'arrivée qu'on a eue, il ne manquerait plus que je me casse la gueule ! _

Cela n'arriva pas. Il se retrouva fièrement planté entre Roy et Hughes, situation stratégique qui avait pour inconvénient de faire ressortir sa petite taille. Les trois comparses échangèrent des coups d'œil indécis, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'éclaircisse la gorge et décide de faire trois pas vers le micro.

– Euh… c'est moi, « l'heureuse élue », souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres d'un ton incertain.

Silence.

– Et au cas où vous auriez des doutes, « oui, je suis un mec », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Comme c'était à son tour d'être la cible de tous les regards incrédules, une révélation le frappa de plein fouet.

_MAINTENANT, je comprends pourquoi Roy flippait à mort en pensant à ce jour. _

Le silence n'en était pas moins désagréable. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur voisin et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, ce qui fait qu'en moins d'une minutes, l'esplanade fut envahie par un bruissement de murmures entremêlés alors que le couple fraichement déclaré ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il y eu un claquement de chaussures à talons et Roy se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre une gifle magistrale de la part de sa sœur.

– BOUGRE DE CON ! s'exclama-t-elle, tellement furieuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT ? !

– MAIS J'LE SAVAIS PAS, AVANT !

Aliénor le regarda de ses yeux humides, avec manifestement l'envie assez forte de le bourrer de coup de poings pour se venger de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique.

– Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? marmonna-t-elle moins violemment, ce qui ne soulagea pas complètement son grand dadais de frère.

_Merde, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'étripes, pas à ce que tu pleures…_ pensa-t-il, totalement désemparé face à la réaction de sa sœur. Il cherchait encore quoi dire quand Hughes se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille qui la calma instantanément. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce miracle et jeta un long regard contrit à sa mère, qui était restée assise sans se départir de son calme. Il se sentit alors tiré par la manche et se retourna vers Edward.

– Euh… Roy… les gens nous regardent d'un drôle d'air, murmura-t-il. Tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on ajoute quelque chose ?

L'ex-futur marié eu un sourire. Pas qu'il se sente vraiment bien, mais comparativement à sa famille, le reste du monde lui paraissait, somme toute, être une affaire qui s'expédiait facilement. Il reprit donc le micro avec une assurance renouvelée.

– Je suis tolérant par bien des côtés, vous le savez. Je comprends même que certains d'entre vous soient choqués. Je suis moi-même assez surpris d'être dans cette situation… mais voilà, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. Ceux qui voulaient simplement savoir qui serait la mariée peuvent repartir, et pour les proches qui veulent me gifler parce que je leur ai caché des choses, je suis à leur disposition.

– Je peux ? demanda Hughes avec un regard étincelant.

– Non, répondit Roy d'un ton sec. Toi tu le savais avant.

– Rhoooh ! Six heures avant, ça compte pas !

La mère de Roy se leva et s'approcha à grands pas, fixant le petit blond d'un regard à faire fondre l'acier. D'ailleurs, le Fullmetal Alchemist n'en menait pas large, pendant que les deux autres se disputaient et qu'Aliénor restait les bras ballants, trop occupée à suivre les évènements pour penser à se demander ce qu'elle foutait là. Hugues fit tomber le micro dans un mouvement de bras et tout le monde grinça des dents face au violent larsen qui s'ensuivit. Cela n'empêcha pas la mère de Roy de continuer à fixer Edward, qui fit d'immenses efforts pour ne pas se ratatiner façon plastique fondu sous le regard brûlant de la vieille dame et parvint à rester droit et presque fier une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

– Alors… fit-elle, laissant sa phrase ouverte tout en l'inspectant du regard. Qui êtes-vous ?

– Edward Elric, Madame. Je suis alchimiste d'état.

– Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama joyeusement Winry dans le micro qu'elle venait de ramasser. Comme ces gus-là ont l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je fais une réduction de cinquante pour cent sur les réparations d'automails pour toute la durée de mon séjour à Central city. Si vous avez besoin d'être révisés, c'est le moment !

– Majeur ? continua imperturbablement la mère.

– Oui madame.

_Pas depuis bien longtemps mais bon…_

– Quelle est la différence entre un canard ? demanda-t-elle avec un sérieux effrayant.

Edward eu un sursaut tout intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une question aussi étrange, et répondit spontanément.

– Il n'y en a pas : les deux pattes sont pareilles, fit-il avec une logique indiscutable.

Elle le fixa de son regarde d'aigle, faisant comprendre à Edward jusque dans ses entrailles pourquoi Roy ne pouvait rien refuser à sa mère. Sentant qu'il était indispensable d'ajouter quelque chose, il déglutit péniblement.

– Surtout celle de gauche, ajouta-t-il avec une légère nuance interrogative.

Il comprit au moment où ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres qu'ils pourraient être sur le podium des plus grosses conneries qu'il avait dit de sa vie, mais elle eu un sourire étrangement complice, et Edward comprit alors que contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait craindre, cette dame ne le détesterait pas. Elle franchit le mètre qui le séparait pour lui tapoter la tête d'une main ganté sous les yeux éberlués de son fils. Aucun d'eux ne prêtèrent la moindre attention à l'arrivée d'un deuxième fiacre, qui s'arrêta impeccablement à l'angle de la rue pour laisser descendre deux femmes bien apprêtées, une petite fille et une armure qui s'approchèrent à pas vifs.

– Quand même Roy, tu abuses un peu, après tout le travail qu'on a fourni, tout ça pour… CA ! se rebiffa sa sœur en désignant le fiacre et le pilier défoncé de l'estrade

– Je sais bien, mais j'ai bien peur que la fête soit annulée, à moins que la mairie accepte les mariages gays.

– Chiche ! s'exclama Hughes avec enthousiasme.

– Chéri, voyons, tu sais bien que c'est interdit par la loi, rappela Gracia, campée au pied de l'estrade, les mains en porte voix. Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le maire en otage !

– Oh, en voila une bonne idée ! ! ! s'exclama joyeusement Hughes en claquant dans ses mains

– Grands dieux, murmura Hawkeye d'un ton blasé.

Il piqua le micro à Winry qui était en train de baratiner sur la possibilité de prendre des enfants en apprentissage, ce qui, à défaut d'intéresser réellement les gens, leur donnait l'impression réconfortante qu'ils n'avaient pas été totalement oubliés dans l'affaire.

– QUE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT PRETS A CELEBRER AVEC NOUS LE PREMIER MARIAGE GAY D'AMESTRIS NOUS SUIVENT A L'HOTEL DE VILLE ! ! !

Il y eu une ou deux secondes de silence, suivit d'une clameur enthousiaste. Par on ne savait quel miracle, Hughes avait conquis son public. Sans doute parce que ce que tous ceux à qui l'idée déplaisait étaient partis, étant donné que la foule avait radicalement réduit. Roy et Edward en avaient les yeux ronds. Il leur vint exactement la même pensée tandis que leurs mains s'attrapaient mutuellement dans un geste involontaire mais réconfortant

_OK. MAINTENANT, j'ai peur._

– C'est quoi un gay d'Amestris ? demanda Elysia en tirant sur la main d'Hawkeye.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et s'arrêta, pas certaine de vouloir expliquer ça à une fillette.

– Tu comprendras quand tu s'ras grande, répondit Alphonse.


	12. Jour J - Deuxième partie

C'est Noël, les cloches sonnent, le petit Jésus est né, le père Noël se prend une bière bien méritée après une grosse tournée de cadeau, tout le monde à l'estomac plein, les gamines jouent avec des poupées roses qui chantent quand on leur tient la main... Bref, tout va bien, tout est normal, comme chaque année...

Tout ?

Non, car dans une maison mal chauffée au fin fond de la Normandie, sans tambours ni trompettes c'est accompli un petit miracle : L'ultime chapitre de cette fic a enfin vu le jour après un accouchement long et douloureux de plusieurs semaines. Oui, j'avais promis de poster rapidement la suite, mais le manque d'inspiration (pas pour le contenu, mais pour la rédaction elle-même) les projets en bataille et les angines surprise ne facilitent jamais la tâche...

Mais voilà enfin la suite (et fin) de Roy 30 ans, mon cadeau de Noël en retard pour vous, lecteur ultra-fidèles et courageux, à qui je tire mon chapeau.

Evidemment, j'ai trèèèès peur que vous n'aimiez pas le dernier chapitre... Ecrire la fin d'une histoire des années après l'avoir commencée, c'est pas évident. C'est pourquoi j'ai autant tardé.

Enfin y'a pas que ça... Mais le reste je vous en parlerai à la fin. Vous avez assez attendu. Voici donc... Le dernier chapitre *voix d'outre-tombe*

* * *

**Jour J (2ème partie) : Où et quand rien ne se passe comme prévu.**

14 : 12

– Alors du coup, c'est vrai ? demanda Havoc avec une note de soulagement dans la voix. Ils sont vraiment gays ? Ils sont vraiment ensemble, tous les deux ?

– Alors, ça arrange tes affaires mon grand ! s'exclama Breda en lui balançant une énorme claque dans le dos

– Avoir un collègue gay, ça arrange tes affaires ? demanda Fuery avec candeur.

– Non, avoir la preuve que Riza n'était pas l'heureuse élue, et qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Roy.

– Ce sont pas deux choses différentes, ça ? demanda Falman avec un esprit cartésien.

– C'est vrai, souffla Havoc en sentant sa joie diminuer singulièrement en se souvenant de l'expression furieuse de Riza au pied de l'estrade.

_Et voila, c'est avec des remarques pareilles que Havoc n'aura jamais la foi de se lancer,_ pensa Breda avec un peu d'agacement, tandis que Fuery faisait des signes à l'intention d'une fille qui fendait la foule dans leur direction pour rejoindre la foule.

- Hello ! fit la brunette en se glissant entre Havoc et Fuery, comment ça va ?

– Toi ! Tu étais dans le fiacre avec Elric et Hugues ! s'exclama Havoc, surpris de la reconnaitre.

– Voui ! Je me suis occupée de l'habillage d'Edward Elric. Mignon ce blondinet ! Il a un cul à tomber par terre.

Les militaires regardèrent la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle s'étirait les bras avec un sourire de contentement. Fuery soupira et tendit la main vers elle.

– Les gars, je vous présente Betty. Ma sœur.

– Ah ? firent-ils, encore choqués par sa remarque.

– Elle aime bien faire peur aux inconnus en balançant des remarques salaces, précisa le binoclard au cas où ses collègues n'aient pas encore remarqué.

– Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'y toucherais pas les gens comme vous ne m'intéressent pas.

Havoc fronça les sourcils, quelque peu vexé par la remarque et demanda

– Les militaires ?

– Noooon, ça c'est pas un problème ! Mon petit frère est militaire, je l'adore ! fit-elle en lui tapotant la tête. Non, c'est juste parce que vous êtes de sexe masculin.

– Ah… firent simplement les militaires.

_Comme quoi, c'est plus courant qu'on le croyait…_ se dit Breda et glissant un regard en coin tandis que Havoc qui voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire fouillait dans ses poches afin de trouver un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez qui commençait à saigner.

– Mais il ferait une fille très convaincante ! tint à préciser la jeune femme.

– La mairie est encore loin ? demanda Fuery qui n'assumait pas totalement les propos indécents de sa sœur.

– J'avoue que je sais pas… Le Généralissime gère tellement de trucs qu'on n'a pas souvent besoin d'y aller souvent… Elle sert un peu que pour les mariages, naissances, décès, fit Breda en se grattant la joue.

– C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Plus en avant dans la procession, Gracia et Winry discutaient avec animation avec toutes les personnes qui les entouraient, à commencer par toute la famille de Roy, tandis qu'Hawkeye conservait une expression maussade qui contrastait terriblement avec sa superbe tenue. Même le babillage énergique de la petite Elysia ne parvenait pas à la dérider. Il faut dire qu'elle espérait être libérée rapidement, étant donné que le mariage n'était pas censé avoir lieu… Et voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à arriver comme une fleur à la mairie pour demander un mariage gay. Elle sentait qu'on en aurait pour un moment à raconter cette histoire.

Edward et Roy ouvraient la marche, suivis de près par Alphonse et Hugues, puis tous les autres dans un mélange hétéroclite. Tout le monde parlait fort et riait beaucoup. Hawkeye, maudissait tous les autres, serrant les dents pour lutter en silence contre ses jarretelles, ses talons, et un début de migraine provoquée par le soleil de plomb. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, elle n'aurait eu aucun remords à arracher son chignon, enlever ses chaussures et quitter la file sans explication mais en voyant la main d'Edward se glisser timidement dans celle de Roy, et l'expression de celui-ci, elle sut soudainement que malgré sa mauvaise humeur et un certain nombre de désagréments, elle était quand même contente d'être là et de voir ces deux-là ensemble.

14 h 30

– Et voilà ! Nous y sommes ! annonça Hugues avec un grand sourire en désignant un grand bâtiment au fond d'une place.

La Mairie ressemblait à un hôtel particulier du siècle précédent, Et contrairement à tous les bâtiments militaires, elle avait ce côté un peu approximatif et décati qui donne un charme aux vieilles maisons. C'était un des bâtiments les plus anciens de la ville, et personne ne savait trop s'il valait mieux faire l'effort de l'entretenir ou le démolir pour construire un édifice plus moderne. En attendant, elle restait là à baigner dans son jus, splendeur d'une période révolue.

Malgré son âge vénérable, Hugues ne fit pas de manière et poussa la porte d'un coup de coude négligent, faisant grincer les dents d'Edward qui avait toujours eu un faible pour les vieilleries. Celle-ci était entrouverte une petite loge vitrée servait d'accueil, mais personne n'occupait le fauteuil de cuir. Les premières personnes entrèrent à sa suite, Edward et Roy, Alphonse et Winry, la mère et la sœur de Roy, Riza, Gracia et sa fille, et Havoc qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre Hawkeye, qui ainsi apprêtée l'intimidait encore plus que d'habitude. Tout le monde devint soudainement silencieux en foulant le tapis usé du large couloir. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, et les plaques cuivrées gravées aux noms des différents bureaux avaient soudainement un éclat sinistre.

– C'est étrange, on devrait être attendu, pourtant ! fit la mère de Roy avec un petit accent excédé.

_Ca m'a l'air suspect…_ pensèrent Ed et Roy en échangeant un regard.

– Bizarre, bizarre… marmonna Hugues qui toqua à la porte la plus proche.

Comme personne ne répondait, il tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

– Maès ! s'exclama Gracia d'une voix étranglée.

Hugues se précipita vers sa tendre et douce qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la loge, laissant voir une grande trainée de sang sur le mur d'en face.

– Oh bon dieu ! s'exclama-t-il, empoignant son couteau.

Il s'accroupit et se pencha en avant pour voir le contenu de la pièce. La trainée de sang barrée le sol jusqu'au coin opposée, ou un corps de femme était recroquevillé. Hugues jaugea le reste de la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien puis rampa précipitamment vers elle. Il prit fébrilement son pouls et s'exclama « Elle est inconsciente ! » Il trancha les liens qui retenaient ses poignets dans le dos et l'allongea sur le dos pour estimer les blessures.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Une balle dans l'épaule, et un coup à la tête… Ca a l'air superficiel, elle a dû se faire ça en tombant, énonça-t-il avec un petit trémolo de soulagement. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, mais si elle est soignée maintenant, elle devrait s'en sortir….

Gracia soupira et se marcha vers le seuil de la mairie.

– Y-a-t'il des médecins ou infirmières dans le coin ? fit-elle d'une voix claire.

L'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le couloir s'étendit soudainement à la place et tout le monde cessa de bavarder. Deux femmes et un homme venant de différents points s'avancèrent à pas hésitants vers la mairie.

– On a une blessée, inconsciente. Pouvez-vous lui administrer les premiers soins et l'amener à l'hôpital ? murmura Gracia, une fois que les trois volontaires étaient suffisamment proche pour l'entendre.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec une expression sérieuse.

– Fuery, Breda, Falman, venez. Les autres, changement de programme, je vous suggère de vous mettre en sécurité quelques rues plus loin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Dites-nous !

La rumeur enfla d'un coup, sentant la panique monter, Gracia eu une expression hésitante qui ne fit qu'empirer l'angoisse. Elle sentit la main de Hugues se poser sur son épaule et respira profondément.

– On ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la femme qui tenait l'accueil a été agressée, et qu'elle n'est surement pas la seule. Les personnes doivent être encore à l'intérieur, et vous n'êtes pas en sécurité sur cette place.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des coups de feu retentirent, provoquant un gigantesque hurlement de la foule paniquée qui reflua anarchiquement dans les rues adjacentes, laissant la place soudainement déserte. Et quelques taches de sang éparses au milieu des pavés.

Roy sentit Edward frissonner à travers sa chemise, malgré la chaleur pesante de ce début d'après-midi. Il glissa un bras sur ses épaules, autant pour le rassurer que pour se réconforter lui-même.

Pourvu que personne n'ai été mortellement touché… pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

– Les chiens ! S'exclama rageusement Hugues en serrant le poing. S'en prendre à des civils…

– Ils sont restés trop longtemps sur la place, ils se sont sentis menacés… marmonna Edward, qui était intérieurement soulagé qu'aucun corps ne gise sur la place. _Rien que ça, c'est une chance._

– Quelle poisse, c'était bien le jour ! s'exclama Aliénor avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

– Une poisse, je ne suis pas sûr, fit Roy en fixant le plafond en direction des ennemis imaginaires. On sait deux choses sur eux : Ils sont encore ici, et ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur…

– C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est horrible !

– Non, ce n'est pas horrible… C'est l'occasion rêvée de mettre Terra sous les verrous ! souffla Roy avec une lueur d'enthousiasme.

– Noooon… Vous croyez que c'est eux ? fit Havoc qui en fit tomber sa cigarette.

– Il y a quatre-vingt pour cent de chances pour que ce soit le cas, fit Hawkeye en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

– Mais on vient pour un mariage ! C'est pas comme si on était armés ! fit Aliénor.

– Vu comme ils sont armés, on ne fera pas le poids… Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils nous laissent aller et venir pour nous équiper… marmonna Havoc.

Hawkeye poussa un soupir et sortit une paire de magnum de son sac à main, et les chargea de balles soigneusement rangées dans son portemonnaie. Winry sourit et extirpa deux clés à molette du sien avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Gracia.

– Maman ?! s'étrangla Aliénor en voyant celle-ci sortir un pistolet un coup d'une petite poche de son sac.

– Un cadeau de ton père. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il est chargé.

– Mais… maimaimais… bredouilla Aliénor devant la révélation.

_Ma mère m'étonnera toujours…_ pensa un Roy admiratif, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Depuis quand les femmes sont mieux armées que les hommes ? fit le docteur qui avait assisté à la scène.

– Question de prévoyance… répondit Winry. On sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber.

– Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous… murmura Gracia d'un ton dépité : je n'ai qu'une bombe de laque, une lime à ongles, une pince à épiler et ce genre de trucs de fille. Ah, et un briquet que j'ai eu en cadeau au tabac hier.

– Une bombe de laque et un briquet… fit remarquer Havoc avec un sourire. J'en ai un aussi, au pire.

– Bon, réfléchissons un peu. Pour l'instant, nous sommes coincés ici, on ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes. On est plusieurs à avoir l'habitude de se battre, fit Hawkeye en jaugeant l'équipe des yeux. Pour les autres, le mieux est de se de dissimuler dans la loge, en position défensive. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous demander de sortir, s'il ya des tireurs aux fenêtres. Aliénor, Madame, Elysia, Gracia, vous vous dissimulerez ici. Bon, l'autre chose, c'est qu'il faut qu'on soit un minimum armé. Je n'ai qu'un pistolet à prêter.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme ! firent en cœur les deux frères Elric.

– Si Gracia peut me prêter un crayon à maquillage et Havoc son briquet, je suis paré, ajouta Roy avec un sourire.

– Winry a des clés à molettes… et sait s'en servir, fit Edward avec une grimace.

– Ce sera donc toi, fit Hawkeye en tendant l'arme à Havoc. Prends-en soin, c'est un beau modèle.

– On procède comment ?

– On va leur reprendre la mairie pièce par pièce.

– Aieuh ! S'exclama Edward qui saisit sa main gauche tandis qu'un bruit sourd leur fit baisser les yeux vers le tapis.

Ils virent alors un rouleau de papier, fin et lourd. Roy s'en saisit et le déchira, faisant tomber plusieurs balles dans sa paume.

– C'est les autres, ils nous envoient des munitions ! fit Hawkeye, ravie, tandis que d'autres sifflements se firent entendre.

En déchirant un autre morceau de papier, Roy reconnu l'écriture soigneuse et enfantine de Fuery.

« On fait ce qu'on peut de notre côté. Falman a envoyé des renforts, et Breda fait surveiller les sous-sols. De mon côté j'essaye de récupérer des infos en mettant le téléphone sur écoute. Courage ! »

Tout le monde eut un sourire face à ces nouvelles.

– Euh… je voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais y'a une pauvre femme qui continue à se vider de son sang… Il est peut-être temps d'agir, fit le docteur avec une certaine inquiétude.

Les militaires reprirent soudainement conscience de la gravité de la situation : des blessés et des otages étaient pris au piège, et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir agir. Ils se levèrent sans un mot de plus et se contentèrent d'un geste amical à ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière.

Winry retira des épingles à cheveux de son chignon et en tendit à qui voulait, avant de commencer à déverrouiller la porte ou avait toqué Hugues, pendant que Roy, Hugues et Havoc s'occupaient des autres.

– A mon avis, ces salles sont vides… marmonna Roy.

Les trois portes s'ouvrirent dans un ensemble parfait, dévoilant des bureaux vides.

Winry s'approcha de la quatrième porte et y colla l'oreille,

– J'entends quelque chose, fit-elle en articulant les lèvres.

Les frères Elric échangèrent un bref regard, et Alphonse posa ses gantelets sur les épaules de Winry pour l'écarter doucement de la porte tandis qu'Edward fonçait dans la pièce adjacente.

Les autres virent la lumière caractéristique d'une transmutation tandis qu'Alphonse tambourina à la porte, provoquant une rafale de tir.

– Quoi ?! Aaah ! !

– C'est toujours comme ça, fit Al avec un soupir.

– Personne n'est blessé ? Fit la voix claire d'Edward à travers la porte. A part le crétin à la mitraillette, je veux dire…

Hawyeye se précipita à sa suite et contempla la scène à travers le trou généreux qu'Edward avait fait à travers le mur. Le petit blond, fièrement dressé au milieu de la pièce sombre, tournait la tête vers la masse sombre des otages entassés et gémissants à l'opposé de la porte, et de la silhouette qui se tenait à genoux, au pied du seuil, tremblant terriblement. Hawkeye comprit immédiatement que ses balles avaient ricoché sur l'armure d'Alphonse et s'étaient retournées contre lui. Elle se pencha vers les prisonniers et commença à défaire les baillons et les liens.

– Trop facile, commenta Edward avec un sourire.

L'homme tenta de rattraper sa mitraillette de sa main valide, mais Edward lui écrasa les doigts sous ses chaussures.

– Pas touche mon vieux ! Allez, les mains en l'air !

Hawkeye s'approcha avec les cordes qu'elle venait de retirer à un homme, et saucissonna impitoyablement l'ennemi, malgré sa blessure à la main et au tibia. Puis Edward transmuta son bras en une longue lame et le glissa le long du cou de l'homme.

– Parle, si tu tiens à la vie qui êtes-vous ?

– Comment, vous n'avez pas deviné ? fit l'homme ironiquement en mâchant sa chique. Comptez pas sur moi pour le dire ! Je suis blessé, mais pas fou.

– C'est Terra. Ils nous ont attaqués en fin de matinée, fit une des otages d'une voix tremblante. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, tous armés, visage masqué. Ils ont pris le maire en otage, et ils ont dit que s'il ne coopérait pas, ils feraient tout sauter.

– Rhoh les salauds ! Ils nous ont piqué l'idée ! S'exclama Hugues en serrant les points.

– Hugues… fit Riza avec un regard noir. C'est pas le moment.

– Ils sont fous ! continua un jeune homme en se frottant les poignets.

– C'est vous qui êtes idiots, cracha l'homme d'un ton rageur. Alors que nous œuvrons pour votre bien à tous, pour faire une société meilleure…

– Oui, oui, oui, chantonna Hawkeye non sans ironie en serrant les cordes. Tu nous raconteras ça en prison. Si tu as de la chance.

– Tais-toi, femme ! Ne pose pas les mains sur moi ! fit le prisonnier d'un ton méprisant.

L'expression d'Hawkeye ne changea pas d'un iota mais elle lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

– Racontez-nous tout en détail, fit Roy en aidant les victimes à se détacher. Vraiment, tout ce que vous pouvez rassembler comme souvenir peut nous aider.

L'équipe n'en eut pas pour longtemps à libérer tous les otages et à leur expliquer rapidement la situation, à savoir qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas bouger et rester discret. Havoc s'empara de la mitraillette de leur ennemi, tandis que Riza prenait note de tout ce qu'ils apprenaient. Puis ils discutèrent rapidement au plan de bataille pour arriver à l'étage, aidés par les conseils des employés qui connaissaient la mairie comme leur poche.

– Apparemment, il n'y a qu'un otage à l'étage, ça devrait aller.

– Attention, ils sont nombreux !

– Il y a beaucoup de pièces à l'étage, on ne sait pas dans laquelle il est…

– Chut ! fit Hawkeye, et tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

Ils entendirent distinctement les pas descendre les escaliers et s'approcher dans le couloir. Tout le monde se bénit d'avoir claqué les portes après avoir constaté que les pièces étaient vides, car cela ne laissait aucune trace visible de leur passage. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte, et toute la pièce frissonna.

– Bratt, Ca va ? fit une voix grasse. On a entendu du bruit, queskya ?

Hawkeye posa le canon de son pistolet dans le creux de la nuque de son prisonnier, qui devint blanc. Il déglutit et répondit à contrecœur.

– Rien, Frank, Y'a des gars qui ont essayé de m'attaquer, mais j'ai eu leur peau.

– Ils sont où ?

– Je les ai mis avec les prisonniers je me dis que ça leur donnerait pas envie d'essayer de s'enfuir, trois petits cadavres, mais ils ont un peu pleuré du coup… continua-t-il en réprimant le tremblement de sa voix, tandis qu'Hawkeye lui faisait son sourire le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

– Ok, je continue ma ronde…

– …J'en ai profité pour voir la fille du bout, elle respire encore, mais elle se réveillera pas à mon avis.

– Ok, j'ai plus qu'à dire ça au chef. Salut.

Hugues poussa un imperceptible soupir, soulagé à l'idée que l'homme ne pousse pas au bout du corridor pour retrouver sa femme et une partie de la famille de Roy, et l'on entendit des pas lourds monter l'escalier.

– A moi d'agir, fit Roy en se craquant ses phalanges, deux superbes cercles d'alchimie dessinés au crayon à maquillage sur le dos de sa main. J'ai bien envie d'en découdre.

– Tu vas tout cramer sur ton passage, on a besoin de subtilité, il reste un otage ! s'exclama Edward.

– J'ai envie de dire que ça t'exclut d'office, fit remarquer Hugues en regardant l'énorme trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur.

– En attendant, j'ai fait aucun mort, grommela Edward, vexé.

– Il y a une solution plus simple, c'est qu'on y aille tous, fit Hawkeye.

– Euh… il faut garder le prisonnier, peut-être.

– Très juste, Winry… Mais tu feras ça très bien, fit Hugues.

– Vous êtes sûrs ?

En voyant l'esquisse de sourire de l'homme attaché, Edward s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de ses yeux.

– Rêve pas mon gars. Elle a peut-être l'air de rien, mais elle sait se servir d'une clé à molette, et pas seulement pour resserrer des boulons. Elle touche une tête à 100 mètres, et elle est forte comme un bœuf, alors n'imagine même pas lui échapper. Je dis ça, j'dis rien, c'est pour ton bien.

L'homme serra les dents sous le coup de la rage, et en voyant le regard sérieux d'Edward, Roy eu une petite bouffée de fierté. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'il reste en bas, à l'abri d'une balle perdue, il se doutait qu'il serait impossible de le raisonner. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était doué au combat…

Finalement, Roy, Edward, Hugues, Hawkeye et Havoc montèrent les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible. Riza avait abandonné ses talons au rez-de-chaussée, excédée par leur inconfort et leur bruit, et était d'un coup moins irritable. Ils eurent un moment de panique en croisant l'homme en train de continuer sa ronde, mais Hugues l'assomma avec adresse. Ils le trainèrent derrière un angle du couloir et s'engagèrent dans une vive discussion pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Roy était partisan de lui tomber dessus par surprise sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, mais Hawkeye refusait cette hypothèse en bloc.

– Entre le fait qu'ils ont le maire en otage et la présence d'explosifs à l'étage, ce serait un carnage.

Roy esquissa une moue, frustré par la situation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était coincé dans les bureaux, et on lui enlevait une occasion d'agir sur le terrain.

– La première chose à faire, c'est trouver un moyen de récupérer l'otage avant qu'ils aient la lubie de l'exécuter. La deuxième mais non moins importante est de savoir où sont leurs explosifs pour les empêcher de tout faire sauter.

– Je suis en train de me dire… que tu ressembles pas mal à ce gars, fit Hugues pensif en regardant alternativement Roy et l'homme assommé.

– Merci, fit-il, piqué au vif, j'espère ne pas avec un nez aussi laid, même si tout le monde a essayé de l'exploser récemment.

– Non, mais au niveau de la taille et de la silhouette… De toute façon ils se baladent masqués, tu as bien vu.

– C'est quoi ton idée alors ?

– On le met à poil et tu l'imites pour aller à la pèche aux infos. C'est assez logique qu'il aille voir tt le monde à tour de rôle. Si tu peux ne serais-ce que je rentrer dans les pièces et voir combien de gens il y a, si l'otage y est…

– Je suis prêt à protéger l'otage, fit Alphonse. De toute façon, il y a peu de chances qu'ils aient une idée de comment m'attaquer.

– Comment tu vas protéger l'otage ? fit Edward. Comme un chat ? demanda son ainé avec un sourire.

– Comme un chat. Si j'en ai le temps en tt cas.

– Bon, vous êtes mignons avec vos animaux, mais après, on en fait quoi des terroristes ? fit Riza. Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont bien armés.

– Personnellement, j'ai le briquet qui me démange, fit Roy avec un sourire. Si je fais l'avant-garde, je peux bien m'occuper des pièces ou il n'y a pas d'otages ?

– C'est pas faux. Et nous on se concentre sur le chef de bande et l'otage. Fit Riza.

– Ca me parait pas mal… y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça marche.

Roy commença à déshabiller l'homme et grimaça.

– Ca fait combien de temps qu'il s'est pas lavé celui-là ? grommela-t-il.

– Ecoute, quand on sauve le monde, on fait avec les moyens du bord, fit Riza d'un ton agacé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer quand il se releva, habillé d'une odeur d'aisselle grasse qui diffusait son fumet alentour.

– Bon, avec une signature olfactive pareille, ils devraient pas se poser trop de question, fit Roy d'un ton résigné.

– J'aime bien l'idée du déguisement olfacif, fit Hugues.

– Moi pas, répondit Roy d'un ton acide, déclenchant quelques ricanements.

Il vissa le chapeau sur sa tête et soupira.

– Allez, j'y vais, ajouta-t-il, faisant cesser immédiatement les rires.

Edward se pinça les lèvres, peinant à réprimer son inquiétude. Il tira discrètement la manche du futur infiltré alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marcher vers la première porte. Roy se retourna, se figea en voyant son expression, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, puis de manière plus passionnée, jusqu'à ce que Riza les interrompent par un toussotement. Roy se redressa avec une expression d'adolescent pris en faute, puis se recomposa une expression sérieuse. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, tenant négligemment sa mitraillette sous le bras droit, carra les épaules, se composa une expression de brute décérébrée, puisque c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu en entendant parler l'homme à travers la porte. Il entendit les autres derrière lui s'éloigner pour se dissimuler dans l'angle du couloir. Le cœur battant, il tambourina à la porte.

– Eh, les gars, ça va ? fit-il dans un raclement de gorge plutôt convainquant.

– Ouais, Bratt, c'est toi ?

– Ouais, répondit-t-il tout en sentant son pouls battre à tout rompre sous le coup de l'angoisse.

– Alors, c'était quoi ces bruits juste en dessous ?

– Des gars qui étaient entrés dans la Mairie. Pas de bol pour eux ils se sont fait buter.

– Bien joué mon gars !

– Tu parles ! Je suis arrivé après, j'ai rien fait à part me balader dans les couloirs…

– En même temps, c'est une grosse responsabilité pour toi, Bratt.

_Putain, ça doit vraiment être un crétin pour qu'il parlent de lui comme ça_, pensa Roy dans un tout petit coin de sa tête.

– On a ouvert une bouteille de Vodka, t'en veux un peu ?

– Ouais !

– Ben entre ? Tu parles à travers la porte, mais on ne va pas te buter si tu ouvres tu sais ?

– Ok.

_Bon à savoir_, pensa-t-il en tournant la poignée.

Il entra dans la pièce qui avait été transformée en temps record en une sorte de trou à rat géant. La demi-douzaine de gaillards installés ici avaient visiblement l'habitude de détruire tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Ils avaient pas non plus l'air très malins. Roy carra un peu plus la machoire en restant près de la porte, dans la zone la plus sombre. Un des homme se releva et lui fourra un verre rempli à ras bord de vodka pure.

– Allez, cul sec si t'es un homme ! s'exclama l'homme goguenard.

Roy fouilla furtivement la pièce du regard pour voir s'il y avait des choses dangereuses, et ne voyant aucune caisse susceptible de contenir des explosifs, il eu le sentiment de pouvoir prendre ces aises.

– Alors, tu bois pas ? T'as peur ? fit l'homme d'un ton moqueur. Si tu fais ta femmelette comme ça, tu buteras jamais personne, tu sais ?

– Tu crois ? fit Roy de sa voix naturelle avant de lui lancer le verre d'alcool en pleine figure.

– Espèce de…commença l'homme furieux en empoignant son couteau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire davantage que Roy tira de sa poche un briquet qu'il alluma, envoyant une énorme gerbe de feu qui enveloppa les terroristes. Ceux-ci retombèrent à genoux, toussant comme s'ils allaient cracher leurs poumons, leurs habits s'éparpillant en cendres. Seul l'homme le plus proche était immobile, couvert d'une couche de suie, les yeux ébahis.

– Bratt ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Vous êtes vraiment des buses, fit Roy en relevant sa cagoule avant de se pencher dans le couloir pour faire signe aux autres de venir. Hugues arriva en tête, un paquet de cordes dans chaque main.

– Je vois que tu as été sage, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Oui, j'y suis allé doucement. Je ne voulais pas incendier la Mairie non plus…

– Vous êtes chanceux d'être en vie, vous savez ? Commenta Riza en commençant à attacher les hommes qui, complètement hébétés, se laissaient faire.

– A mon avis, c'est la queue de peloton. J'ai un peu discuté avec eux, et je suis pas convaincu que ce soient tous des bras cassés pareils.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, Edward glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de Roy et la serra brièvement. Puis il avança vers les ennemis et pris part à la séance de saucissonnage. Il n'avait pas osé regardé Roy dans les yeux, sentant que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas, et animé par une espèce d'angoisse face au résultat de ses actes. La pièce entière était devenue noire de suie, et était envahie d'une fumée grisâtre qui raclait la gorge. En commençant à attacher un des hommes, il aperçut un début de feu et courut le piétiner pour l'empêcher de prendre.

– C'est quand même une technique un peu risquée… fit le petit blond. Je devrais peut-être attendre derrière avec un seau d'eau.

– Fait gaffe, si tu fais ça, Roy sera impuiss… commença Havoc avant de s'arrêter d'une voix étranglée en voyant les expressions conjuguées de Roy et Edward. Enfin, il, pourra pas… le feu, l'eau, toussa… Rhoh mais zut, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! mentit-t-il en sentant qu'il s'enfonçait.

– Bon, j'y retourne, fit un Roy plutôt renfrogné en remettant sa cagoule.

La suite fut moins facile. Les hommes suivants se montrèrent plus méfiants, et Roy eu peu de temps pour les neutraliser une fois la porte ouverte. Les militaires perdirent momentanément le goût des jeux de mots. Trois pièces plus tard, Roy toqua à la porte au bout du couloir.

– Ah, Bratt, enfin ! Tu peux nous dire ce que c'était que ce raffut ?

– Les autres picolent, répondit-il avec une note de regret dans sa voix de brute.

– Non mais sérieusement, fit la voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte. On est pas là pour s'amuser, on vient faire passer une loi !

Roy se tourna vers les autres avec une expression entendue pour voir s'ils avaient saisi sa déduction.

_Le seul à ne pas se plaindre pour en avoir aussi … ça doit être leur chef._

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bougre de con ! Va les faire arrêter !

– Mais, chef… fit-il de la voix du gars qui sait qu'il est à peu près au même niveau que le rat d'égout en termes de hiérarchie.

– Je veux pas le savoir, confisque-les. Dis-leur que sinon je leur explose la tête !

– Chef oui chef ! aboya Roy

Il se retourna vers les autres pour un conciliabule chuchoté :

– J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la bonne, c'est que j'ai localisé leur chef. La mauvaise, c'est que je sais pas ce qui se passe la dedans, j'ai pas pu entrer…

– Il y a une deuxième chance : vous pouvez m'amener, moi, suggéra Alphonse de sa voix de boite de conserve.

– Al… fit Edward d'une voix étranglée.

– Ca va, ils vont pas faire grand mal à une armure vide. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils connaissaient mon point faible. Ca me permettra d'approcher le Maire plus facilement.

– C'est vrai… mais comment l'amener de manière à ce que ça ne soit pas trop suspect ?

– Dire qu'on l'a trouvée dans le couloir, qu'elle avait l'air tombée d'un mur.

– Espérons que ça marche…

Miraculeusement, ce fut le cas. Roy parvint à conserver à ne pas être démasqué en amenant prestement Alphonse qu'il traîna au sol par le col de son armure, pendant qu'Edward trépignait au fond du couloir furieux que l'on doive traiter son frère pour un objet, tout en admettant que c'était un bon stratagème. Il expliqua rapidement sa découverte et fuit devant le chef qui semblait furieux d'être autant dérangé.

– Bon, c'est visiblement le chef. Ils sont une vingtaine dans la salle, tous armés. Le maire est attaché, et je crois qu'il n'a pas été très bien traité. Il y avait une bassine d'eau juste devant lui, je crois qu'ils lui font boire la tasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent leurs conditions.

Il évita de préciser que l'eau en question était un peu rouge suite à ce qui semblait être un passage à tabac.

– Ils sont horribles… il faut y aller sans attendre.

– Si on fait ça, ils risquent de tuer l'otage, ou de s'en servir comme bouclier humain… fit Hawkeye d'un ton rageur.

– Allez, Al, c'est sur toi que tout repose, souffla Edward au creux de ses mains avant de coller son oreille à la porte.

– Je vais déjà nous débarrasser des autres, ce sera un souci de moins, fit Roy, désemparé par l'impression qu'il avait d'avoir amené le frère de son amant au casse-pipe.

– Bon, il est marrant Bratt, mais il sert pas à grand-chose avec son armure, grommela le bras droit du chef en resserrant les liens cisaillant les poignets du maire.

Le chef releva la tête avec une expression de bouledogue méfiant.

– Vérifiez qu'elle est bien vide, on sait jamais.

Les hommes soulevèrent alors le heaume d'Alphonse, qui prit soin de conserver un silence de marbre tandis qu'ils regardaient l'intérieur.

– A l'intérieur ? Rien ? Vérifiez qu'il n'y a ni micros ni explosifs.

Les hommes détachèrent le plastron avant, et utilisèrent un briquet pour éclairer l'intérieur et vérifier les moindres recoins.

– c'est vide de chez vide chef, fit l'un des deux.

Le deuxième gardait son briquet à la main et effleurait la surface métallique avec la flamme, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

– Chef, vous connaissez le principe de la cocote minute ?

– Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

– Je crois que j'ai une idée d'utilisation pour l'armure… Puisque l'eau marche si mal, pourquoi ne pas essayer le feu ? fit le propriétaire du briquet en coulant un coup d'œil au maire qui déglutit.

L'idée leur plut, et ils entamèrent immédiatement un feu de joie consumant le bureau pourtant ancien et de bonne facture, tandis qu'ils poussaient sans ménagement le maire à l'intérieur de l'armure. Le maire se débattait et braillait à travers son baillon, mais Alphonse resta toujours aussi silencieux, tout en pensant « Oh les cons, ils font ça tout seuls ! » Un a un, ils lui fixèrent bras et jambes dans l'armure, puis refermèrent celle-ci en commentant sur sa taille imposante.

Alphonse profita d'un clinquement bruyant pendant qu'on le soulevait à grand-peine pour murmurer à l'intention du maire.

– Vous en faites pas, ça va aller.

Il se laissa faire quand on le déposa sur le tapis de braise, sachant que le métal ne chauffait pas de manière instantanée, et attendit que tous les bras de ses ennemis le lâche.

– Et maintenant, chef, on fait quoi ?

– On le laisse, rôtir. Ça va prendre un moment, mais bon…

On entendit alors un bruit métallique celui d'un gantelet de cuir et de métal qui s'écrase sur la tête d'un homme pour l'assommer.

– ON Y VA ! ! s'exclama Al d'une voix forte tandis qu'il se redressait. MAINTENANT ! ! !

D'un même mouvement, tous les hommes l'entourant brandirent leur mitraillette et ouvrirent le feu.

– Vous devriez pas… vraiment, fit Al en tendant les mains devant lui d'un ton inquiet.

Une balle ricocha et toucha le genoux d'un homme qui hurla de douleur. Une autre érafla méchamment le bras de son voisin qui lâcha aussitôt son arme. La troisième atteint son cœur. Ils eurent à peine le temps de réaliser, car Edward, Riza , Havoc et Hugues débarquèrent lourdement armés.

– Je vous conseille de vous rendre, résuma Riza d'une voix glaciale.

Il y eu un silence de plomb, brisée par la traversée d'Al qui tentait de passer inaperçu malgré ses cliquetis. Les terroristes, privés de leur chef, peinaient à réagir. Finalement, ce fut Edward qui parla le premier, après une tape rassurée au coude de son frère (il lui aurait donné une claque sur l'épaule si elle n'avait pas été aussi haute.

– Je peux les frapper, dites, je peux les frapper ?

– LE DÉTONATEUR ! ! s'exclama un homme en se jetant vers un coin de la pièce.

Edward réagit instantanément, et le sol se boursoufla en laissant jaillir des jets de bois qui stoppèrent net l'homme dans sa chute, qui hurla de rage devant son échec.

– Il est donc la, fit Hugues en traversant la pièce pour s'approcher de l'imposant levier, tandis que les autres avançaient dans la pièce, Edward en premier.

Les hommes hésitèrent, puis levèrent les bras un à un, tandis que Hugues commençait à démonter le détonateur.

Edward eut un éclair de lucidité.

– Et où sont les explosifs ? !

– Dans le débarras, au fond du couloir de gauche.

Edward pâli et jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à Havoc.

– Mustang ! s'étrangla le grand blond en se précipitant dans le couloir, un petit blond à sa suite.

Les deux foncèrent comme une flèche en criant respectivement « Coloneeeel ! » et « Rooooy ! » d'une voix transpirant la panique. Le plus étrange, pour le petit blond, c'était ce sentiment nouveau que l'explosion du bâtiment et de tous ses occupants était franchement mineur face à la mort imminente de son amant. Ils virent la silhouette au bout du couloir ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied et tendre le bras. Il était sur le point de claquer des doigts, provoquant une explosion fatale.

– NOOOOOON ! ! ! Hurla Edward en voyant qu'il arrivait trop tard.

Roy l'entendit et retourna, vers eux, surpris, son geste en suspens. On entendit clairement le cliquetis caractéristique d'une arme qu'on amorce.

A ce moment précis, le temps ralentit. Edward, la bouche encore ouverte, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Roy qui compris à toute vitesse ce qui se passait, et à quel point il était un homme mort sentit un battement de son cœur vibrer dans son corps comme un coup de gong, le dernier de sa vie, et enfin Havoc, qui tel un rugbyman de renom sauta sur le grand brun pour le plaquer au sol, lui explosant les abdos au passage. Les deux volèrent littéralement tandis que les balles jaillissaient de la porte ouverte, et s'écrasèrent douloureusement deux mètres plus loin. Havoc eu un gémissement de douleur, tandis que Roy, qui n'avait pas moins mal, suffoqué, le souffle coupé par le choc et envahi par l'impression que ses yeux avaient failli jaillir hors de leur orbite.

Edward, entraîné dans sa course, freina des quatre fers et parvint à s'arrêter in extremis avant de passer dans un couloir de balles. Les hommes paniqués s'étaient mis à tirer intensivement pour empêcher toute entrée. Était-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas de briquet ou qu'ils n'étaient pas une lumière, ils n'avaient pas essayé de tout faire exploser. Edward jeta un regard rempli d'angoisse à Havoc se relevait en serrant son coude gauche, un peu pâle mais bien vivant. Roy était encore allongé, mais parvint laborieusement à lever un pouce tremblant.

_Je suis K.O. mais vivant._

Edward poussa un soupir et s'effondra à genoux de soulagement, tandis que Roy parvint enfin à retrouver une respiration, quoique saccadée. Puis en quelques secondes, sa rage prit le dessus et il claqua ses mains paume contre paume, avec une expression de fureur qui fit frissonner les deux militaires, juste en face. Puis il posa ses mains au sol, et de celui-ci jaillit une série de petites lianes de bois, qui foncèrent sur les hommes, leur arrachèrent leurs armes des mains, les enserrèrent dans des anneaux comme l'auraient fait des serpents. Les hommes pris à la gorge suffoquaient, tandis qu'Edward s'était relevé et avançait dans la pièce avec une expression impitoyable, regardant ses ennemis bleuir sans une once de compassion. Un homme était parvenu à se libérer une main et la tendait désespérément vers lui en tremblant. Edward continuait à avancer à travers ses ennemis mourants, quand il fut soudain tiré en arrière par deux grandes mains chaudes. Il sentit le corps de Roy le rattraper et le retenir par les épaules, et sa voix précipitée qui souffla.

– Arrête ça, arrête ça tout de suite. Je vais bien.

Le petit blond leva les yeux vers ceux, d'un noir de jais, de son compagnon, et son regard se radoucit. Il s'agenouilla et claqua à nouveau ses mains sur le sol, pour libérer la gorge des hommes et desserrer un peu leur poitrine. Puis il se releva prestement et se pendit au cou du son amant pour un long baiser passionné.

Roy sentit ses mains tremblantes contre son cou, et glissa les siennes à sa taille, le serrant contre lui en répondant à son baiser, ce baiser passionné qui disait à quel point ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre…

Havoc s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge dans les moindres recoins pour faire sentir que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'il était quand même un peu gêné. Les deux amants s'écartèrent comme des enfants pris en faute.

– Bon… On a fini, je crois ? fit Havoc d'un ton hésitant. Tout est sous contrôle.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le chef de bande assommé était une force de la nature, et s'était réveillé avant que Riza et Hugues n'aient eu le temps de l'attacher. Il tira par le bras deux de ses complices et traversa la pièce d'une traite. Riza, penchée à la fenêtre ouverte pour crier aux autres que la voie était libre, n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer. Les trois hommes déboulèrent dans l'escalier et traversèrent le couloir d'une traite. Le premier se prit une clé à molette en pleine tête. Le second se prit une balle dans le genou, tirée d'une main de maître par la mère de Roy. Pour le troisième, tout le monde était à cours d'armes.

C'est alors que Gracia se leva pour lui barrer le passage. Elle lut parfaitement dans ses yeux son expression goguenarde à la vue d'une « faible femme » tentant de lui barrer la route. C'est alors qu'elle leva les bras, tenant d'une main une bombe de laque, et de l'autre un briquet. Le tout fit une superbe gerbe de flammes qu'il prit en pleine face. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de la première attaque qu'elle l'acheva d'un coup de pied bien placé et l'immobilisa définitivement avec une clé au bras sous le regard halluciné d'Aliénor.

– Self défense, tu connais ? fit Gracia d'un ton joyeux. Tu devrais essayer, c'est bon pour la santé de faire un peu de sport.

Aliénor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, resta immobile, et la referma finalement. A ce moment-là, les militaires arrivèrent en courant pour prêter main forte. La mère de Roy s'épousseta avec superbe et leur fit un salut militaire vif et sec avant d'énoncer avec professionnalisme.

– Tout est sous contrôle.

– Merci, Madame, répondirent Breda et Fuery avec une expression quelque peu désarçonnée.

– Évacuez les blessés, viiiite ! !

– On aura besoin d'une transfusion ! fit à la cantonade le docteur en traversant la place d'un pas vif, les manches arrachées, du sang jusqu'au coudes.

– Vous avez l'air d'un boucher, souffla un homme qui devait visiblement être une de ses connaissances.

– Alors ? Personne ?

– Moi, je veux bien ! s'exclama Aliénor avec un pas en avant, ce qui était à son échelle, une preuve d'héroïsme non négligeable.

– Vous ? fit l'homme avec un sursaut amusé du sourcil. Vous n'avez pas l'air habituée à vivre à la dure.

– C'est vrai, répondit-elle. J'ai une vie plutôt tranquille, une famille plutôt riche, je n'ai entendu parler de la guerre que de très loin, et j'ai du mal à ne pas m'évanouir à la moindre blessure. Je déteste les piqûres et je n'ai rien avalé ni bu depuis ce matin, débita-t-elle avec angoisse.

Le docteur se retourna et continua à fendre la foule en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

– Mais je sais deux choses : l'une, c'est que je suis O -, et la deuxième, c'est que je ne laisserais pas cette inconnue mourir si j'ai le pouvoir de l'éviter.

L'homme se figea et se retourna vers elle. La belle brune mordit les lèvres et soutint son regard malgré son inquiétude palpable. Il sourit.

– Eh ben ma petite, si tu es aussi déterminée que tu le dis, tu es notre homme. Sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Elle déglutit et se força à sourire. Roy, qui avait entendu leur dialogue avança vers eux.

– Alors, Aliénor ? fit-il.

– J'essaye d'être utile, fit-elle d'un ton contrit.

– Et tu l'es ! répondit son grand frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main affectueuse. Docteur, c'est ma petite sœur, prenez-en soin. Et trouvez la veine du premier coup avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de changer d'avis

– Entendu.

– Je vais avoir une cicatrice ? fit-elle d'un ton anxieux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'ambulance.

– Oh oui, une terrible, fit le docteur d'un ton narquois. Qui durera au moins une semaine ! … mais pas tellement plus.

Roy regarda Aliénor monter à l'arrière de la camionnette blanche avec un dernier coup d'œil à son frère. Il lui lança son plus beau sourire et sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

– Quel bordel, cette journée, soupira le grand brun après un moment de silence, au milieu de la place. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

– Non, répondit sobrement Edward en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Plantés au beau milieu de la place grouillant d'allées et venues, sous un soleil déclinant, ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Roy savoura la présence de son compagnon, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il suivait des yeux la courbe de la nuque que le petit blond avait découvert en rabattant sa tresse de côté, à cause de la chaleur sans doute. Les lacets de sa chemise à jabot s'étaient dénoués pendant le combat et il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de la rattacher, preuve de son impudeur légendaire. Roy sentit ses pensées prendre un tour délicat, et eut tout à coup très chaud.

– Tu fais un peu peur quand tu te bats, murmura honteux le petit blond.

Voilà qui coupait court à ses pensées.

– Toi aussi, tu sais ?

Edward esquissa une moue, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il pensait.

– Peut-être qu'un jour, on n'aura plus jamais besoin de se battre…

– Ed, Colonel, le Maire veut vous voir ! fit Havoc, les faisant sursauter.

– On arrive, fit Roy en lâchant la main d'Edward ainsi que le sentiment étrange qu'ils avaient eu en échangeant ces mots.

Ils rejoignirent le Maire, attablé devant un grog, une couverture sur le dos malgré la chaleur. Il était en pleine déposition, à en juger par la pile de paperasse et l'expression concentrée d'Hawkeye qui avait enfilé une veste militaire par-dessus sa robe fourreau. Alphonse, Winry, Hugues, Gracia, Havoc était également présents. Le Maire leva vers eux des yeux gonflés de reconnaissance (mais pas seulement) et les accueillit avec un semblant de sourire.

– Vous êtes tous là… fit-il d'un ton cérémonieux. Je tenais à vous remercier vous remercier au nom de toute la ville d'avoir mis sous les verrous ces terroristes.

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, exactement ? laissa échapper Edward.

– Rabaisser la société à leur image. Ils sont venus avec une liste de loi, proposant de retirer aux femmes le droit d'exercer un métier, supprimer le droit de divorce, rétablir la loi du talion… Bref, la liste était longue. Pour rien au monde j'aurais accepté que d'autres que moi payent les conséquences de leur délire. Mais vous avez fait davantage : vous m'avez libéré et sauvé la vie. En tant que politique, j'accorde une importance toute relative à ma propre vie, mais en tant qu'homme, je vous suis éternellement redevable. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez au courant de rien et que vous veniez pour une toute autre raison. Quelle raison était-ce ?

Edward et Roy rougirent instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils échangèrent un regard, embarrassé, puis cherchèrent des indices dans leurs collègues et amis ils ne virent que des sourires bienveillants.

– A vrai dire, je venais pour me marier, avoua Roy d'un ton contrit. Une idée de ma famille pour mon trente-et-unième anniversaire.

– Et qui était l'heureuse élue ?

Roy ouvrit la bouche et resta en suspens, la gorge sèche.

_Je suis un peu lâche_, s'avoua-t-il, _mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas s'il veut vraiment de moi. Peut-être pas pour toute une vie._

_ J'ai un peu peur, _s'avoua Edward au même moment_. Je ne suis pas sûr, pas sûr qu'il veuille de moi pour toujours._

_ Est-ce que ça va durer ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimera ?_

_Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Est-ce qu'il me supportera ?_

_ Je ne sais pas… _

_ Je ne sais pas…_

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et sentirent qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose

_J'ai peur… Mais je veux essayer._

– Edward Elric, ici présent ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

– Moi, quoi, ajouta Edward qui prouva à tous qu'il pouvait rougir davantage.

– Et vous le voulez ? fit l'homme d'un ton sérieux. Vous marier ?

– Oui, bafouilla Edward sans vraiment réfléchir, bien qu'assez sûr de lui.

– Oui, répondit Roy d'un ton plus posé mais tout aussi convaincu.

– Je peux faire ça, répondit le maire avec un sourire. Si vous voulez, je peux user des droits qui me sont conférés, ici et maintenant.

– Mais… la loi…

– La loi est faite par les gens, et pour les gens. Elle est un peu lente à changer, parfois, elle demande beaucoup de soin et de patience… Mais je m'égare. Il n'est pas question de la loi. Et en tant qu'homme, je veux me montrer à la hauteur de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous avez un maire. Vous avez des témoins. Je suis prêt à vous marier sur le champ. Je ne peux pas vous jurer que la valeur légale de cet acte ne sera pas remise en cause, mais je peux le protéger afin qu'il passe inaperçu. Si nous tous, réunis à cette table, sommes les seuls à savoir cela, et le protégeons, vous pourrez rester mariés longtemps. Personne ne prend la peine de fouiller dans les archives de la mairie.

Tout le monde échangea des regards à la table, soufflés par la proposition.

– Je suis prêt à garder le secret sur cette conversation et ce qui va suivre, annonça Hugues en levant la main.

Gracia suivit dans un même mouvement, ainsi que tous les autres, sous les yeux ébahis du petit couple. Ceux-ci levèrent la main à leur tour et l'assemblée improvisée murmura en cœur « Je jure ».

C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après mini, au milieu de la poussière de la place et des allées et venues pleines d'émoi des uns et des autres, entourant une vulgaire table à tréteaux encombrée de procès-verbaux à moitié remplis, Edward Elric et Roy Mustang se marièrent dans l'indifférence générale.

21 h 45

– Bon, et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? fit Edward d'un ton indolent.

Lui et Roy étaient tous deux à l'arrière d'une voiture conduite par Havoc. Le chaos était petit à petit revenu à la normale, au fur et à mesure des déclarations, des soins, des blessés. Il n'y avait finalement eu qu'un mort : l'homme qui par malchance s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine en tirant sur Alphonse. La compassion à son égard était donc assez restreinte. Les blessés en revanche étaient plus nombreux, surtout chez les terroristes. La victime plus gravement blessée avait été opérée rapidement par le docteur qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce, et elle était maintenant hors de danger. Bref, tout allait au mieux. Le seul point désagréable à venir était la pile de dossiers supplémentaires qu'allait provoquer la résolution de cette affaire…

– Et maintenant ? fit Havoc en jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine.

– Maintenant, le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, répondit Hawkeye d'un ton infiniment sérieux.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Une salle des fêtes louée et garnie d'un buffet à faire pâlir un roi nous attend. Ce sera dommage de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

– C'est vrai ! sursauta Roy et se redressant, repensant à l'ire familiale. Ma famille va me tuer !

– Mais non, répondit Hawkeye avec une esquisse de sourire, elle va vous accueillir en héros. Vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas mariés, mais à vous deux, vous avez arrêté un groupe de terroristes. Ça vaut bien une petite fête, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Vu comme ça… murmura un Roy pas tout à fait convaincu.

– On risque de pas être nombreux, fit remarquer Edward. Remarquez, c'est pas plus mal, on aura tout le buffet pour nous.

– Goinfre, souffla Roy affectueusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

– Dites, les gars, fit Havoc d'un ton mi acide, mi contrit. Je suis content pour vous, vraiment. Mais vous savez, j'avais jamais trop vu ça, alors j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer.

Edward et Roy se redressèrent sur leurs sièges avec une expression coupable.

– Je veux pas dire que vous avez pas le droit de vous embrasser en public, ou quoi. Je dis ça juste pour que vous m'en vouliez pas si je réagis de manière idiote quand je suis gêné.

– Comme en grillant un feu rouge ? commenta Hawkeye d'une voix neutre.

Havoc rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Par exemple, grommela-t-il.

Havoc freina et coupa le contact, et tout le monde descendit de la voiture avec plus ou moins de vivacité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la large bâtisse qui faisait office de salle des fêtes. La cour gravillonnée était surplombée d'une multitude de lampions éteints, et l'ambiance d'endroit abandonné qui se dégageait du lieu fit un pincement au cœur de Roy. Tandis qu'il faisait crisser le gravier à chaque pas, entendant les pas silencieux des autres, il se dit que ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'une fête.

_Au final, personne n'a pensé à fêter mon anniversaire…_ pensa-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume tandis qu'il poussait la porte et cherchait la lumière.

A peine avait-t-il fait ce geste qu'il vit un feu de Bengale s'allumer à quelques mètres de lui, suivi de deux autres, de part et d'autres, puis d'autres encore, formant en quelques secondes une ligne étincelante qui éclaira des dizaines de visages qui, sous cet éclairage, avaient des faux airs de fantômes.

– Et… Bon anniversaire, Roy ! s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut entre toutes.

– Maes ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Les lumières s'allumèrent à ce moment-là, éblouissant les nouveaux arrivants dans un déluge de clarté, les étincelles des feux de Bengale frôlant des dizaines de plats débordants de nourritures et de verres étincelants.

– Vous imaginez pas le supplice que ça a pu être de ne pas entamer le buffet en vous attendant, fit Hugues en bondissant vers son meilleur ami. On a fait une exception pour ta sœur, vu qu'elle avait donné son sang et qu'elle était vraiment pâlotte, mais bon, on s'est dit que tu nous en voudrais pas.

– Tout ça… pour mon anniv ? bafouilla Roy, franchement désarçonné.

– C'était mon idée de changer les banderoles, fit Aliénor en s'approchant. Rien de se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.

– J'aime bien ton interprétation de l'alchimie, fit Edward avec un immense sourire.

– Et ton bras, ça va ? fit Roy avec compassion.

– Un pansement énorme pour une piqûre de rien du tout ! fit Aliénor d'un ton joyeux. C'était finalement pas si terrible.

– Tant mieux.

– Par contre, tu ferais bien de faire un discours, on t'attend pour se mettre à table, rappela-t-elle à mi-voix.

– Ah, oui, fit Roy avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de déclamer d'une voix claire quoiqu'un peu indécise. Bonsoir à tous ! Je ne sais pas au juste si vous êtes là pour mon mariage… qui n'a pas eu lieu… pour la surprenante arrestation que nous avons faite aujourd'hui, ou réellement pour mon anniversaire, mais cela me paraît être trois bonnes raisons de faire la fête. L'important, c'est que vous soyez là pour moi ce soir, et je vous remercie, du fond du cœur. Maintenant, je voudrais ajouter ces quelques mots que vous attendez tous.

Il ménagea un instant de silence, et reprit d'un ton faussement pompeux.

– Bon appétit !

On avait rarement un discours de fête aussi court et aussi vivement applaudit. Tout le monde attrapa une assiette, une chaise, et s'installa dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Aliénor soupira, faisant le deuil de ses plans de table tracés au cordeau, et s'assit entre sa mère et un illustre inconnu. Edward et Roy étaient appelés de toutes parts, et passaient leur vie debout de table en table pour ne pas vexer les uns en s'asseyant chez les autres. Hugues leur fit remarquer avec un clin d'œil qu'ils subissaient les défauts d'un véritable mariage.

Tout le monde en était au café ou à la tisane quand ils purent enfin s'affaler côte à côte. Ils échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

– Ça fait plaisir de voir tout ce monde, commenta Roy, les yeux étincelant sous l'effet conjugué de la joie, de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

– Ouais, t'as pas mal de gens qui t'aiment, fit Edward avec un sourire fier.

– Toi aussi, tu sais ? rappela le grand brun avec une œillade.

– J'ai aussi mis beaucoup de monde en taule, rappela le petit blond avec un sourire mi moqueur, mi fier.

– Et tu crois que je n'en ai pas à mon actif ?

– Si, bien sûr. Maintenant, on a une ribambelle d'ennemis communs !

Roy éclata de rire face à l'intonation enfantine d'Ed. Le petit blond avait visiblement un peu poussé sur l'alcool, et commençait à parler de manière tendrement décalée. D'autre part, ses joues rougissantes et sa chemise débraillée le rendaient encore plus sexy, contrastant avec des propos presque enfantins. Roy s'amusait beaucoup du contraste et appréciait les deux facettes à leur juste valeur.

L'accalmie de la pause prit brutalement faim avec les premières notes d'un rock endiablé qui leur fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Ils bondirent tous deux sur la piste. Certes, Edward n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse, mais il n'était pas maladroit pour autant. Roy s'imposa tout naturellement comme meneur et s'acquitta fort bien de sa tâche. Et puis, il y avait ce petit truc qui fait qu'en danse, certains peinent à se comprendre quand d'autres s'accordent le plus naturellement du monde. Ed et Roy étaient visiblement de ceux-là.

– C'est la première fois qu'ils dansent ensemble ? bredouilla Havoc, vexé du plus profond de son être.

– Probablement, puisqu'ils se détestaient encore il y a une semaine, fit Hugues en les observant du coin de l'œil, une énième coupe de champagne à la main.

– Papa, Maman te cherche ! fit Elysia en jaillissant de sous une nappe.

– Eh bah, t'es pas couché, toi ? fit Havoc d'un ton moqueur.

– Nan ! Ce soir, j'ai le droit de ne pas me coucher du tout ! répondit fièrement la petite fille. Allez, viens, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi.

– Bon, j'y vais, je ne peux pas lutter contre les femmes de ma vie, fit le binoclard en désignant l'enfant avec un sourire contrit.

– Pas de soucis, répondit Havoc en se resservant un verre.

Il se retrouva donc seul, accoudé au buffet qui avait pris une bonne baffe, les invités ayant eu besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Le grand blond, pour sa part, se sentait plutôt mélancolique. La journée avait été longue, personne ne s'attendant à un attentat à la Mairie. Ses collègues avaient été épatants, comme d'habitude, et il s'était senti désespérément normal. Quoique, il avait eu l'héroïsme de sauver son supérieur hierarchique, accessoirement, celui qui lui piquait toutes ses conquêtes. S'il avait été plus calculateur, il l'aurait laissé à ses emmerdes. Mais voila, Havoc était ce qu'on appelle une bonne pâte, et il n'avait pas le cœur à tuer son pire ennemi. Mais il se sentait très seul, complètement idiot, incapable de comprendre comment, parmi tous les invités de la fête, pas un seul ne semblait se préoccuper des événements plutôt sanglants de l'après midi.

Il en était la de ses réflexions tandis qu'il sirotait un énième cocktail en couvant d'un regard noir les couples de danseurs béats, jaloux de voir certains enchaîner des passes spectaculaires quand lui ratait un méli-mélo une fois sur deux et était de toute façon trop bourré pour inviter quelqu'un à danser. Il observait du coin de l'œil Hawkeye qui discutait avec la mère de Roy. Il l'avait rarement vu sourire avec cette douceur à quelqu'un, et en tout cas, pas à un militaire. A force de l'observer, il avait fini par remarquer certaines expressions, fugaces comme un éclair, parfois de rage, parfois de tristesse. Il avait beau être à plusieurs mètres, il voyait à son regard qu'elle luttait contre la fatigue. Il poussa un soupir désabusé, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en croisant son regard, avant de se le renverser le plus gros de son verre sur sa chemise, bousculé par Breda et la sœur de Fuery qui l'avait attrapé chacun part un bras pour l'entraîner une farandole. Il vit furtivement l'image de la belle blonde amusée par son infortune, tandis que les autres continuèrent leur course à travers les tables et les invités, et que son verre se vidait un peu plus à chaque bon, éclaboussant le sol et les nappes blanches sur son passage.

Après avoir fait demi-tour, il constata que Roy l'avait attrapé en passant, et qu'elle était maintenant entre lui et sa sœur. Il eut une bouffée de jalousie irraisonnée en la voyant rire. La danse s'arrêta et tout le monde repartit ici et là. Edward passa à côté de lui d'une démarche ou la vitesse compensait le manque d'équilibre, et il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il écartait les invités, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Il attrapa Winry par le bras et engagea une conversation. Quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui Havoc s'aperçu que Roy s'était planté juste en face, et le fixait avec une expression extrêmement sérieuse.

– Havoc, il faut que je te dise un truc, fit le grand brun avec une emphase toute alcoolique. Je voulais pas te le dire à la base, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je te dois bien ça…

Il eut un instant de silence, avec le regard flou de celui qui a oublié pourquoi il était venu dans une pièce en courant, se frotta le front avec un air perplexe, puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

– Oui, c'est ça ! Tu devrais tenter ta chance auprès d'Hawekye, asséna-t-il en posant une main lourde sur son épaule droite. Vraiment, insista-t-il en prenant la deuxième épaule de l'autre main pour mieux le fixer dans les yeux.

– Mais… euh… fit Havoc, le regard fuyant. Je ne vois pas de quoi…

– La seule qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle, c'est elle. Je ne bosse pas dans le même bureau que vous et ça ne m'a pas empêché de te griller. Alors ?

– Alors… euh…, fit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui était encore en pleine discussion.

Le petit blond intercepta son regard, tourna la tête vers Hawkeye, qui discutait à présent avec Aliénor, la montra du doigt des deux mains en lui envoyant un regard digne d'un signal télépathique, qui se résumait en un mot.

_GO ! _

Havoc se mordit fébrilement la lèvre, sentant la pression du jeune couple s'ajouter à celle qui venait de lui-même, mais ces encouragements (pour ne pas dire ces ordres) lui donnèrent le courage d'avancer vers Hawkeye d'un pas mécanique. A chaque mètre qu'il faisait, il se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé devant la beauté de sa supérieure. En arrivant à côté d'elle, il sentait ses oreilles le brûler et failli faire demi-tour tant il se sentait ridicule. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire et failli repartir précipitamment. Mais elle tourna la tête vers lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fuir.

– Tiens, Havoc ? Ça va ? fit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

– Euh… fait chaud… bafouilla-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement.

– Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le lustre étincelant. J'irais bien prendre un peu l'air.

– Ah, euh, oui, bonne idée. Je viens aussi, fit Havoc tout aussi maladroitement en se précipitant à sa suite.

Riza se retourna vers lui et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour qu'il le rejoigne. Tandis qu'ils les regardaient partir, Edward tira sur la manche de son compagnon pour lui demander à l'oreille

– Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

– Franchement, je me pose des questions, fit Roy en soupirant.

– Si ça se trouve, Hawkeye va lui mettre un râteau…

– Je pense pas… Il risque surtout de pas oser…

Ils échangèrent un regard sans un mot de plus, puis tacitement, commencèrent à suivre les deux blonds dans une tentative de furtivité toute relative. Ils les virent passer sous les lampions de la cour que Gracia était en train d'allumer, aidée par Hugues qui lui faisait la courte échelle, échanger quelques mots. Ils n'osèrent pas d'approcher de peur d'être remarqués, et virent sans entendre Havoc désigner un chemin de terre du jardin. Ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction, et en quelques pas, les hautes haies du jardin les dissimulèrent à la vue de tous. Ed et Roy échangèrent un regard entendu.

– Alors, on espionne ? fit Hugues d'un ton paisible, ce qui n'empêcha pas le duo de sursauter violemment. – Euh, non, on est un peu curieux, c'est tout… firent-ils innocemment.

– Ah, vous avez pas l'entrainement, ça se voit ! fit le grand brun avec un clin d'œil.

– Maes, fit sa femme d'une voix mi-sévère, mi-tendre.

– Je vous conseillerais bien, mais on a déjà prévu de faire un truc avec ma tendre et douce. Et ça va prendre un moment à installer.

Sur ce, ils disparurent tous deux de manière quasi instantanée, laissant Ed et Roy seuls en dessous des lampions. Roy en profita pour enlacer le petit blond et l'embrasser langoureusement. Un fond de musique étouffé filtrait de la fête.

– Ça va ? demanda Edward un peu machinalement.

– Mmh… un accès de romantisme.

– Je vois…Il faut dire, une nuit d'été sous les lampions, c'est assez romantique, fit Edward avec un sourire.

– Le seul truc plus romantique que ça, c'est un jardin envahi de lucioles… fit Roy pensivement.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis ils se figèrent tous les deux, et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de jardin où Havoc et Hawkeye avaient disparu quelques minutes auparavant.

_Il n'aurait pas cette chance ?!_

Ils approchèrent à petits pas pour ne pas faire trop crisser le gravier sous leurs pieds, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'entrée du couloir de verdure, qui continuait par un long coude. Ils continuèrent leur exploration dans l'herbe fraichie par le soir. Edward avisa une trouée dans la haie donnant sur le jardin et faufila son nez à l'intérieur. A moitié masqué par les feuilles, il pouvait voir sans être vu.

– Waah… chuchota-t-il d'un ton éperdu.

– Quoi quoi quoi ? murmura Roy, frustré de ne rien voir.

– Je suis un peu jaloux, fit le petit blond en s'écartant pour le laisser voir à son tour.

Roy écarta les feuilles à son tour pour observer l'intérieur du jardin.

Une nuée de taches lumineuses d'un vert pâle flottaient, bougeant mollement dans l'air chaud de l'été. Les lucioles avaient envahi le jardin de manière spectaculaire, et même en fouillant dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, le grand brun se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu autant. Au milieu de cette lueur diffuse, deux silhouettes assises dans l'herbe se détachaient en noir. La première, droite comme un I, était visiblement Havoc, qui ne s'était pas complètement mis à l'aise. Avec ses cheveux relevés et ses épaules nues, le corps d'Hawkeye se détachait comme une ombre chinoise dans les formes diffuses du jardin.

Roy sentit Edward se glisser contre lui pour regarder de nouveau.

– Que c'est romantique… J'aurais bien aimé que ça m'arrive à moi, fit Edward avec un mélange touchant de dérision et d'honnêteté.

– Je note, fit Roy en glissant son bras autour des épaules d'Edward, tandis qu'ils continuaient à espionner.

Ils virent tous les deux comment Hawkeye se laissa doucement tomber, épaule contre épaule, tout contre Havoc. Celui-ci sembla grandir un peu plus encore en sursautant, puis osa glisser un bras sur son épaule.

– Houa ! Ça se rapproche on dirait ! souffla Edward en dévorant la scène des yeux.

Dans le silence qui régnait dehors, sans un souffle de vent, ils entendaient sans comprendre leurs deux voix discuter sans empressement. Les espions retinrent leur souffle en sentant que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer. Peut-être allaient-ils s'embrasser ? Enfin ?

Puis Hawkeye se redressa, murmura sur un ton d'excuse, attrapa son étole et se releva pour revenir vers la salle des fêtes d'un pas hâtif.

– Elle vient vers nous ! chuchota Roy en les arrachant à leur point de vue.

Ils reculèrent précipitamment, pillèrent pour ne pas écraser les graviers, et se faufilèrent le long de la bande de terre et de pelouse qui bordait la haie, tout en communiquant par gestes paniqués.

« Je le crois pas ! » articula Roy sans parler, mais criant dans l'âme, les mains rythmant sa phrase.

– Elle arrive ! souffla Edward avant d'empoigner la chemise de Roy et de l'embrasser.

La belle blonde déboula du couloir de verdure à ce moment précis et jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ces deux-là avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle des fêtes. Edward relâcha son homme qui continua aussitôt à exprimer son indignation dans un couinement étranglé.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? J'y crois pas !

– Ca a dû lui briser le cœur… chuchota Edward avec des préoccupations bien différentes.

– Oh, oui. Merde… Je m'en veux. Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je l'aurais pas poussé.

– On devrait peut-être aller le voir.

Ils mimèrent le couple qui se promène dans le jardin et découvre les lucioles, puis Roy fit semblant de remarquer Havoc et s'approcha de lui. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur ami qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ inexplicable de la belle blonde. Son regard fixait un point invisible dans le ciel, et il avait une expression fermée.

– Ça va ?

– J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… murmura le grand blond.

Roy posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

– Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai beaucoup trop bu, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Mais c'est un peu vexant… je sais qu'il m'arrive d'être un boulet, mais là j'avais l'impression de bien me débrouiller.

– Elle est partie juste comme ça ? fit Edward, perplexe.

– Oui, j'avais rien dit de particulier, et elle a jeté un œil à sa montre, et a dit qu'il qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille.

– Je me demande ce que tu as pu sortir pour avoir une réaction aussi rédhibitoire.

– Colonel ?

– Oui ?

– Utilisez pas des gros mots comme ça quand je suis bourré.

– Désolé, fit Roy, exprimant toute sa compassion dans ce simple mot.

Il y eu un long silence gêné pendant lequel Edward et Roy, assis de part et d'autre du grand blond, lui tapotaient chacun une épaule avec une sollicitude infinie.

– Mais comment vous le savez, au fait ? fit Havoc d'une voix hésitante.

Roy se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, et s'apprêta à sortir une phrase maladroite quand une guitare électrique jaillit au-dessus de sa tête et lui boucha la vue. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, pour trouver Hugues debout derrière lui, brandissant l'instrument plus que familier. Edward se retourna une fraction de seconde plus tard avec une expression surprise.

– Au boulot ! fit Hugues d'un ton péremptoire.

– Mais… maismaismaismais… bafouilla Roy, en alignant plus de « mais » encore à l'intérieur de son crâne, et sentant la panique monter.

– C'est l'heure de rejoindre la bande de Funky Soap, fit Hugues joyeusement, et en l'attrapant par le bras pour le relever le plus facilement du monde.

Edward fronça les sourcils avec une expression perplexe. Roy se tourna vers lui et tendit de doigt vers son meilleur ami en disant d'un ton d'excuse.

– Son idée !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant d'être embarqué par un grand brun débordant d'enthousiasme. Il ne put qu'entrevoir Edward aider Havoc à se relever, tandis qu'il sentait une bouffée d'angoisse lui monter à la tête.

– Non, mais, Maes, attends, ça fait des années que je joue plus de guitare ! chuchota-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

– Faux ! Aliénor m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu jouer cette semaine.

– Mais j'ai tout oublié ! C'est tout juste si je peux faire au clair de la lune !

– T'as quinze minutes pour choisir les morceaux qu'on joue sur scène.

– Quoi ! Espèce de traitre ! ! fit-il en sentant des entrailles faire des nœuds de pendu.

23 : 56

_ Et voila, je me retrouve sur scène, et dans quelques minutes, tout le monde va me regarder me planter en beauté._

Pour l'instant, les rideaux étaient tirés, et le petit groupe était dissimulé aux yeux de la salle.

Roy se tenait au milieu de la scène, une guitare électrique solidement sanglée sur l'épaule, avec l'expression de celui qui s'est pris un coup sur la tête et qui tient debout par miracle. A sa gauche, légèrement en retrait, Riza faisait sonner quelques notes de son clavier, pendant que Hugues, à sa droite, vérifiait que sa basse était correctement accordée. Derrière lui, Cyril, retrouvé sans doute par les bons soins de Hugues, réglait la hauteur des cymbales et soupesait ses baguettes avec l'expression attentive du vétéran qui vérifie l'état de ses armes en prévision d'un combat proche.

Hugues et lui l'avaient rencontré lors de leur formation militaire, et il savait que derrière une apparence placide, il avait une rigueur d'esprit toute militaire. Mais paradoxalement, il avait rapidement quitté l'armé, s'étant sans doute rendu compte qu'il était plus doué quand il appliquait sa vision martiale du monde à la musique. Il avait donc décidé de tout plaquer pour devenir batteur professionnel, laissant perplexe ses professeurs et ses amis.

Roy aurait aimé lui parler, mais il était trop inquiet quant à la suite des évènements pour gaspiller un temps précieux en bavardage. Après, peut-être. Fébrilement, il recommença à enchainer les accords en catimini, luttant contre une vague de panique à chaque trou qui lui venait. De temps à autre, Hugues lui soufflait les accords en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Manifestement, il avait planifié le retour du groupe de longue date.

_ Le seul à ne pas être prêt, c'est moi. _

– T'inquiète pas, Roy, tu vas mettre le feu, fit Hugues avec un clin d'œil tandis que les rideaux s'ouvraient.

_Chuis pas prêêêêêêêêt !_ pensa le grand brun en se raccrochant au manche de sa guitare comme si cela l'empêcherait de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Au-dessus de lui, les spots qui l'éclairaient de plein fouet. A ses pieds, au premier rang, Ed et Havoc, côte à côte. Derrière, tous les autres. Il vit les deux blonds lever des yeux perplexes, et Havoc étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

– Et voilà, la surprise du jour ! S'exclama Hugues avec son enthousiasme de présentateur. Spécialement pour ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années…

– Arrête, je me sens vieux, souffla Roy avant de sursauter. Le micro sous son nez était déjà allumé

– Bon, peut-être pas de nombreuses années, mais quand même quelques unes, répondit Hugues en tournant la tête vers moi avec un sourire. Mais combien, exactement ?

– Comment ça ?

– Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas joué ensemble ?

Roy leva les yeux et calcula mentalement avant de répondre, l'air surpris de ses propres paroles.

– ça fait douze ans, presque treize.

_Tant de temps ? Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier_… pensa Roy, et un sursaut nostalgique le prit aux tripes.

– Mais ce soir, on est là pour vous, et ça va DECHIRER LES CASTORS ANOREXIQUES !

Un sursaut de surprise parcourut la salle, et de nombreux regards interrogatifs se tournèrent vers Hugues. Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami qui souffla dans le micro, les yeux tournés vers lui.

– Personne n'utilise cette expression, Maes.

– Bon, sans transition… Visions in my Head !

Il y eu un premier coup de cymbale dans son dos, Et, soudainement raide comme un piquet, Roy commença à gratter les accords, plus sèchement que nécessaire. Sa partie était plutôt simple, et il s'appliquait surtout à bien rester en rythme avec Cyril, qui se tapait le plus dur du boulot. Puis il avala une grande goulée d'air et commença à chanter.

Aussitôt, il ressentit sa voix d'adolescent ressortir, la voix du jeune chanteur qui a toujours peur que sa première note soit fausse. Il commença à chanter, à peu près juste, et avec des trémolos pas tout à fait volontaires. Il se raffermit petit à petit, rassuré par la présence du reste du groupe, rassuré par l'écho assez flatteur des amplis, et parvint à assoir sa volonté suffisamment pour le plus penser qu'à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sentit avec plaisir sa voix se recaler, enfler au fur et à mesure de ses poumons. A la fin de la chanson, il aurait retrouvé sa voix des grands jours. Il sentit son cœur gonfler d'une sensation de bonheur fébrile, et eu le sentiment qu'il brûlait intérieurement, qu'il allait exploser. Il fallait que ça sorte, c'était ça la musique !

Enivré de bonheur, Roy eut enfin le cœur à regarder Edward, dont les yeux brillaient d'une émotion sincère. En croisant son regard, il vit son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire inconscient, et Roy sentit sa température interne augmenter. Son désir pour le petit blond s'ajouta à la tempête intérieure, et il eut le sentiment qu'il avait arrêté de penser, et qu'il transformait son énergie en musique.

Les chansons s'enchainèrent comme dans un rêve, avec quelques ratés qui passèrent inaperçu, portées par le bonheur de se retrouver à jouer ensemble et l'enthousiasme du public. Arrivés au bout des chansons prévues, tout le monde se sentit pris d'un sentiment de revenez-y.

– Je pensais pas ça possible, mais t'es limite meilleur qu'avant, souffla Hugues avec un regard en coin. Tu n'as vraiment pas joué pendant tout ce temps ?

– Presque pas, murmura le grand brun, regardant ses mains comme si ce n'était pas les siennes, puis levant des yeux brillants vers le public. Au pied de la scène, Edward applaudissait frénétiquement, et il n'était pas le seul.

– Tu crois qu'on en fait une autre ? fit Hugues au micro.

– Oh que oui ! répondit Roy en même temps qu'une nuée de cris enthousiastes.

– Tu as une idée ?

– Oui. Je voudrais dédier une chanson à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui est juste devant moi, ajouta le grand brun en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

– Et quelle chanson tu veux faire ? fit Hugues d'un ton curieux.

– Perfect Gold, répondit Roy en regardant l'homme qui aimait droit dans les yeux.

– Oh yeah, souffla le batteur, lui aussi enthousiaste.

Roy repris son souffle, effleura les cordes pour se préparer au premier accord, pris une grand inspiration, puis, d'une voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude, souffla dans le micro.

– Pour toi.

Edward sentit un frisson le parcourir, et continua à le regarder, comme hypnotisé par ses yeux noirs, tandis que des accords d'une lourde puissance résonnaient dans la pièce, il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, battant au même rythme. Roy commença à moduler sa voix qui sonnait lointaine, chaude et sensuelle, tandis que la tension montait à chaque note. Quand il commença à chanter, il irradia soudainement d'une sensualité qui envahit la pièce pourtant immense. Edward eu la chair de poule, d'abord à la nuque, puis la sensation inonda chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et il se sentit rougir. Il vit Roy esquisser un sourire presque carnassier, conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et l'embarras d'Edward augmenta encore davantage.

Complètement happé par la musique et les yeux de l'homme qui le dominait du haut de la scène, il se sentit envahi par le désir d'être possédé. Roy le voulait, il le savait jusqu'à la moindre cellule, et il se sentait vibrer à chaque syllabe. En d'autres contextes, sa mésestime l'aurait poussé à refuser d'être appelé perfect gold, pensant qu'il n'était en rien aussi précieux, mais débordé ainsi par ses sensations, le compliment l'atteignait pleinement. Hébété, il ne saisissait pas complètement le sens des paroles, mais il avait l'impression que la chanson avait été écrite pour lui. Impossible, mais Roy se dévoilait tellement en chantant ces mots, y mettait tant de poids, qu'il se sentit submergé par l'ampleur de ce qu'il laissait entrevoir.

Alors que Roy le dévorait des yeux en plaquant impitoyablement ses accords, Edward se sentit mis à nu, et sa respiration s'accéléra progressivement. Si le moindre contact physique avec son supérieur l'embarrassait depuis quelques jours, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple regard puisse lui faire cet effet. Et à en juger par l'expression de Roy, ils étaient tous les deux dans un monde ou la distance qui les séparaient n'existait plus. Aucun des deux n'entendait les autres bondir avec enthousiasme, claquer dans les mains en rythme, crier, danser.

Quand le morceau s'acheva, ils reprirent brutalement pied sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Roy adressa un sourire étincelant à l'ensemble de son public, nageant dans le bonheur d'un concert réussit, tandis que le petit blond détournait les yeux en lissant une de ses mèches de cheveux, en espérant que ce geste suffise à dissimuler l'expression de son visage. Le cœur battant, débordant de gêne et heureux à la fois, il vit avec soulagement Havoc s'éloigner précipitamment de lui pour aider Hawkeye à descendre de scène celui-ci buta contre le pied d'un projecteur, bascula en avant et patina maladroitement, rétablissant miraculeusement son centre de gravité. Hawkeye pouffa de rire face à la scène, puis accepta sa main tendue, visiblement soulagée d'être épaulée dans son port de talons aiguilles et jupe fourreau. Le grand blond commença à marcher à ses côtés en se frottant machinalement la tête, visiblement en train de la complimenter avec un mélange touchant de bon cœur et de maladresse. Edward pouvait voir d'ici le regard pétillant de la belle blonde, et il sourit devant le miracle qui semblait s'opérer, pour de bon cette fois.

Un objet cliquetant percuta le sommet du crâne du petit blond, le faisant sursauter. Il le rattrapa en se retournant vivement vers la source du projectile, avec une colère clairement affichée, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son amant qui discutait innocemment avec Hugues. Sentant un regard brûlant posé sur lui, le beau brun posa les yeux sur Edward avec un sourire en coin et un rapide clin d'œil. Le blond baissa les yeux vers le contenu de ses mains et reconnu un trousseau de clés décoré d'un gris-gris de perles de verre et de plumes, avec une étiquette de soie rouge ou était brodé un nombre.

_C'est quoi ces clés ?_ pensa Edward, irrité, juste avant que le bon sens lui tombe dessus. _Une chambre. Notre chambre._

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il relevait la tête, bouche ouverte, l'air un peu ahuri. Alors qu'il se relevait avec sa guitare soigneusement rangée dans son étui, Roy le regarda, comme surpris de le voir planté là, et articula silencieusement « Pars devant » avec un geste furtif de la main, avant de repartir en coulisse pour participer au rangement, tandis que son comparse barbu attrapait le micro avec une expression gourmande.

- Et maintenant, en deuxième partie de concert, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour exceptionnel du groupe le plus bourrin, le plus sexy et le plus adulé de notre jeunesse ! Certains auront compris de qui je parle, je vous demande bien sûr un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le groupe « The Meteor » !

Edward s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour s'éclipser tandis que le public obéissait de bon cœur à l'ordre de Hugues en hurlant et applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Gracia entrer sur scène la principale raison de sa surprise, plus encore que son arrivée en grande pompe alors qu'elle tenait Elysia dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde, c'était le fait que sans la présence de sa fille, il ne l'aurait pas vraiment reconnue. Elle était habillée d'un corset audacieux et d'une jupe noire de tulle jaillissant d'une multitude de ceintures de cuir, de chaines étincelantes, Les cheveux ramenés en arrière, et son visage au maquillage tranchant, blanc, noir, rouge carmin avait perdu toute la douceur maternelle qu'il lui connaissait, bien qu'elle soit aussi prévenante que d'habitude en tendant sa fille à Hugues qui était descendu de scène pour laisser la place au nouveau groupe. Derrière elle, s'installait un trio de femmes aux looks tout aussi extravagants, l'une au clavier, l'autre à la basse, la troisième à la batterie. Gracia empoigna sa guitare d'une main et le micro de l'autre en prenant une grande inspiration, irradiant d'un mélange d'élégance et de sauvagerie brute.

Edward sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quand il l'entendit haranguer le public d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il resta, les bras ballants, complètement scotché, tout en ayant le sentiment qu'un pan de son enfance venait de s'effondrer. Il serait resté là encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas été tiré hors de la pièce par une main familière. Une fois dans le couloir, Roy referma la porte pour étouffer les accords syncopés et le déluge de coups de la batterie qui retentissaient à présent dans la pièce. Edward reprit brutalement ses esprits tandis que son compagnon lui jeta un regard mi agacé, mi amusé.

- C'est vraiment Gracia ?!

- Oui, telle qu'on l'a connue. Maintenant, viens, avant qu'ils remarquent notre disparition.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Comment c'est possible quoi ! s'exclama Edward en se laissant trainer dans le couloir par un brun fort résolu et totalement indifférent à ses élucubrations.

- Elle était comme ça quand on l'a rencontrée, la vraie question dans l'histoire, et je me la pose encore, c'est comment Hugues a pu reconnaître la femme de sa vie sous cette couche de maquillage, fit Roy avec un sourire rêveur tout en trainant le petit blond dans les escaliers.

- Mais pourquoi tu cavales comme ça ? se plaignit-il en revoyant l'ordre de priorité de ses préoccupations.

- J'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité avec toi, quelle question. Et pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, le mieux est de partir discrètement, s'ils ne nous voient pas ensemble, ils n'auront peut-être pas l'idée de gâcher notre nuit de noces, fit le beau brun en s'arrêtant devant une porte après avoir traversé un couloir à pas vifs. C'est ici !

- Quoi ?

- Notre chambre.

Le jeune homme se sentit changer de couleur tandis qu'une sensation inconnue l'envahissait à ces simples mots. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, débordant d'embarras. En voyant son expression et son silence, Roy détourna le regard à son tour, son expression enthousiaste retombant brutalement. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable face au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et inquiet de sa réaction, il mit un moment à s'éclaircir la gorge pour parler.

- Tu… Je… Je ne te ferais rien que tu… tu voudrais refuser.

Le grand brun avait perdu toute assurance, se prenant en pleine tête l'inexpérience et les doutes de son jeune partenaire. Il se fit l'effet d'un pervers libidineux et recula instinctivement d'un pas ou deux, comme dégoûté par lui-même. Un silence pesant s'installa

Puis Edward bondit du bout des pieds pour attraper un baiser du bout des lèvres, le rose aux joues, un sourire flottant à la commissure des lèvres. Il retomba sur les talons, tenant d'une main les doigts de son compagnon, de l'autre les clés de la chambre.

- Je sais, répondit-il, avec un doux sourire, ses yeux dorés lovés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Roy sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, débordant d'un sentiment dont il ne s'imaginait pas capable et qui effaçait d'une vague toutes ses inquiétudes passées. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve en voyant le petit blond glisser la clé dans la serrure et pousser doucement la porte.

Il le prit par les mains et le tira doucement vers lui en entrant dans la chambre à reculons, les yeux pétillants de promesses.

L'un deux referma la porte.

* * *

...

Oui vous me haïssez au plus profond de votre âme, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai un abri antiatomique.

Blague à part, ça m'embêtait un peu de devoir monter le rating de cette fic du K+ au M juste à cause d'un dernier chapitre, donc je préfère raconter ce qui se passe dans la chambre dans un one-shot, à part... Je n'ai donc pas l'intention de vous laisser définitivement sur votre faim.

- Ouais, mais bon, vu ton délai de parution, on risque pas de le lire de sitôt, ton one-shot TT

- Oui, je suis absolument désolée, et impardonnable, et je me fais harakiri à coup de bananes mûres, mais pour le coup j'ai quand même une excuse.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. J'ai un projet.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. C'est un doujin sur FMA.

- Y'aura du Royed ?

- Bien sûr, si c'est moi qui écrit, la question ne se pose même pas.

- C'est vrai... Alors dis-en plus.

- Alors, ça s'appelle Sweet Suicide, c'est un projet de doujin en plusieurs chapitres, et on a publié le premier à l'occasion d'Anim'est, en novembre. Ya plein de dessins (forcément, c'est une BD) c'est fait avec amour et beaucoup de papier, et ça se passe quelques années après la fin du film Conqueror of Shambala. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

- Bon, si tu veux qu'elles puissent en savoir plus, laisse un lien

- Ah oui, vous pouvez passer sur la page de notre fanzine que voici :  BullAcide

- T'as un fanzine, toi ?

- Ouais... Longue histoire.

- Pourquoi tu nous as pas tenus au courant ?

- Parce que je suis nulle en com'.

- Ouais t'es vraiment nulle en com'.

- Sinon, merci encore aux quelques filles qui m'ont reconnues à Anim'est, ça m'a fait super plaisir de rencontrer des lecteurs en chair et en os :)

- Allez, arrête-toi là, tu blablates trop.

- Oui, pardon. Merci d'avoir lu, Merci d'avoir attendu, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
